Pokemon Adventures: Hunt of the Plates
by Yowl of Time
Summary: Arc 2 of 4, sequel to Where Legends Cross. As the Dex Holders struggle together to repel the mysteriously-reborn criminal organizations, they and some others are drawn toward the legends of the sixteen Plates of Arceus...
1. Vs ?: Voices of Yonder

**Pokemon Adventures: Hunt of the Plates**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures/Special.

_Finally, finally... long wait much, everyone? It was for me :( So here begins Arc 2 of Yowlverse fic! As the first chapter this part begins in a rather unlikely occasion..._

_Unfortunately it looks like I'll be having an incredibly busy next year, so I won't be able to keep up writing for too long. At worst I'll have to go through another year-long hiatus, so I plan on uploading as much as possible while I can still use the computer. Wish me luck!_

_Began writing on November 20th, 2011. Drafting still stuck on Chapter 15 of Arc 2. Only a matter of time 'till I catch up..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1. Vs. ?: Voices of Yonder<strong>

- Somewhere, deep within the Void -

_"My Master... I cry pardon for our faliure in Unova. The Energy Dragons failed to erase each other out, and it is only a matter of time before the Hall is alerted."_

**_"An apology most unnecessary... fate had set its course. Their failure in Unova is utterly irrelevant with the ultimate dawning... of doom."_**

_"You are unusually patient, Master. It's been almost a decade since we first began moving toward that grand day."_

**_"You know why. For eons after ages I have waited for my time to rise again. It never came... and never will unless I take it by myself. A few more years of patience is worth the wait."_**

_"Soon, my liege... soon. For years we have toiled with spreading chaos and undermining order throughout the universe. Now even the Storm has risen to welcome us back. The time is ripe."_

**_"Indeed, and I plan to enjoy every moment of it... in fact, I shall give you a new command right now. On a whim."_**

_"As always, Master. More chaos, I assume?"_

**_"Obviously. This time the target shall be... the Original One."_**

_"The Creator... but she is asleep, my liege. No one can reach her in her slumber, not even us."_

**_"No, not her... but what she has left behind, we can access those."_**

_"... the Plates, Master? Do we know where they are hidden?"_

**_"No, and we need not know. But there are plenty of lore left on that wretched world for you to figure out. If we can manage to retreive those artifacts of the Highest Power, those Life-Binders..."_**

_"Chaos would reign, Master... you will reign."_

**_"And it would also teach her some humility, something I look forward to. Return to the Light now, my spawn... find the sixteen Plates of Arceus and bring them before me! Show her and all her creations that the time has come, at last, for the beginning to be joined by the end!"_**

_"I hear and obey, my Lord!"_

* * *

><p>- Hall of Origin, Circle of Life -<p>

The Hall of Origin, haven of all the restless deities who strive to keep the universe in balance and harmony even as you read this sentence. Where creation first began, the sacred landmark of the Original One's birth. Through the eons the deities had done much to adorn and expand their beloved true home, and now it is a massive multi-dimensioned miniworld leading into many others rather than a simple-yet-grand hall as the name suggests.

The meeting hall itself, by suggestion from the Creator herself, is aptly named the Circle of Life. Only a handful of mortals had ever lived to visit this place (which is one reason this story is being written at all), and thus a thorough description would be required:

The sky is clear above the roofless mini-dimension, overlooking the enormous round platform in the center, below which one can see nothing but the clouds. Surrounding the platform are a series of tall stone pillars, arranged in a circular pattern in a way that the pillars closer to the platform are lower than the ones further back. The highest pillars are extremely wide, in a sense that they can house a small lake on top - one of which in fact does. A long, straight road leads out of the platform through a wide space where there are no pillars, at the end of which glows a large portal that obviously serves as the front gate. Beyond the opposite side of the portal is the highest pillar of all; the Empty Seat, the throne of the Original One.

Directly beneath the giant column are three smaller (but still huge) pillars, the one in the middle currently empty. But it is the two on the sides that we now focus on, for they are the seats of the Titans of Space-Time themselves.

_**"I knew that jackass Giratina wouldn't come,"** _growled Dialga in annoyance from the left. _**"No matter how many stinking times I told him that this is important, that idiot, obssessed, power-hungry ass of a - "**_

_**"Oh, will you just shut it!"** _Snapped Palkia angrily from the right. _**"I can't locate him thanks to your mutterings! He's not in the Distortion World, so maybe he's - "**_

_**"Right between your ugly faces, that's where I am,"**_ grumbled a deep, hissing voice darkly right beside Dialga. the Temporal Pokemon blinked in surprise to see his not-so-amiable brother rise out of the middle pillar in Another Forme, not forgetting to add a snort at Palkia's aghast expression.

_**"You're late,"**_ was the best words that Dialga could find for his sudden appearance - no doubt a fancy show of Shadow Sneak, the sly eel.

_**"You're early,"**_ retorted Giratina; justified, admittingly, as the three Celestial Dragons were the only ones present so far. _**"I suppose you had nothing to take care of; my realm is a complete mess. Where is everybody? The sooner this is over with the sooner I can return."**_

Dialga shared a look with Palkia, who rolled her eyes in exasperation. Yep, he was totally obssessed.

_**"I'll call them,"**_ muttered the Spatial Pokemon, turning towardthe empty circle and drawing a deep breath for an interdimensional scream. Dialga prepared to flinch, sligtly cursing his lack of hands to plug his ears.

_**"By the power invested in me as Titan, Firstborn and Space-Weaver,"**_ Palkia began, her earsplitting shout echoing with an eerie (and painful) quality as it rang out beyond the boudaries of the Hall and, Dialga knew, to all ears of those who were granted power to hear it. _**"I, Palkia, call upon all Titans, Fairies and Deities who hear my call to gather at once to the Hall of Origin. By the name of the Highest Power I call you: COME!"**_

As she finished the ritual speech Palkia swept her arm across in a wide arc. At once scores of portal exploded into existence all over the Circle, each dimensional gate above a single pillar (some of the lower pillars had more). Dialga grimaced as he wondered how many of their members would actually answer the call; the Circle had never been completely filled since the end of the last Ice Age, when Kyogre was busy sinking continents and Groudon was giving her the crap for it.

_"You are being overly pessimistic, Dialga-sama,"_ an amused-but-polite voice caught Dialga's attention, and he and Giratina looked down at the same time to see Uxie appear out of the portal above a small pillar directly beneath Giratina's. Azelf and Mesprit quickly followed her out, positioning themselves naturally at the Knowledge Pokemon's side.

_"Hey, what's going on?"_ Mesprit asked curiously as she floated up to Palkia upside-down. _"You look as depressed as the weather! Did Dialga kick your ass again?"_

_**"NO!"** _Palkia groaned in exasperation as Giratina let out a snigger. Dialga smirked secretly as well; besides the amusement of imagining him actually giving his headstrong sister an (well-deserved) ass-kicking, the fact that the Emotion Pokemon reached that conclusion first implied that she perceived him to be stronger than Palkia; a very pleasing thought.

_"Oh, it was nothing of the sort,"_ said Uxie, shaking her head seriously. _"No doubt we will be discussing the issue soon. A surprising number of deities have taken your call seriously."_

As if proving her point, a loud caw suddenly echoed throughout the great hall. Looking at the pillar on his far left, Dialga blinked to see a magnificent avian creature fly out of the portal, spreading out his rainbow-hued plumages wide before landing gracefully on the top of the pillar while shedding embers onto the stone floor.

_**"Well, do I get to hear what's going on?"**_ Asked Ho-oh mildly as he cast a dubious glance around the almost-empty Circle. _**"It appears we have a huge crisis under our talons, so why are we the only ones here? Has no one noticed the storms?"**_

_**"So impatient as always,"**_ spoke a softer voice as Lugia gracefully slipped out onto the pillar beside her mate like a fish - out for a good swim, without doubt. _**"Of course we noticed, we're just early. Many more will come today... I can feel it in my feathers."**_

_"We're here, we're here!"_ Panted the shrill voice of Latias as she popped out from the lower pillar close to Lugia with her brother right behind. As Latios glanced up at Reshiram's empty pillar at the opposite side with a surprised blink, Ho-oh and Lugia's three children (Dialga kept calling them their chicks, in spite of their strong protests) gathered onto the small cluster of pillars beneath their mother's. By the time their 'adopted sons' (pups, Dialga called them) came out below Ho-oh's pillar two seconds later, Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres had already gotten into an argument - its contents beyond Diaga's knowledge or care.

_**"Dialga, Palkia, I demand an explanation for this outrage at once!"**_ That was Rayquaza, obviously; the Sky High Pokemon looked beyond agitated as he slithered out above the pillar to Dialga's right. _**"What's going on in here? It's chaos above the clouds, and heaven knows what's going on beneath. What the HELL did you do?"**_

_**"... Reporting."**_ The heavy, emotionless voice of Regigigas caught Dialga by surprise, and the Temporal Pokemon looked at the far right to notice the usually non-present Colossal Pokemon lumber out of the portal and stand still. Even his three minions (to Dialga they were but crap dolls) were present, right above the four Rangers; Cobalion would never let his brothers off a Gathering, to his credit.

_"Oh my, so many of them are here already..."_ spoke Cresselia quietly as she hovered onto the low pillar below Zekrom's empty one with a sullen-looking Darkrai trailing behind her, muttering something that sounded like _"What's the point..."_

_My apologies, Lords_, rumbled the gravelly voice of Landorus as he placed himself on the low pillar beneath Suicune's._ Tornadus and Thundurus reckoned they would get some fun out of the storm. I made sure they... didn't._

_**"Good,"**_ muttered the Titans together, Dialga included. Knowing those pranksters Dialga could only roll his eyes, vowing to give them a surprise-visit sometime soon; perhaps a month or two of time-freeze would hammer some sense into them.

As he glanced over to acknowledge Meloetta's appearance beneath Reshiram's empty pillar, Dialga's eyes widened as his ears caught a very loud _splash_ behind Rayquaza, which could only mean one thing.

_**"Kyogre!"**_ Lugia's delighted exclamation had him turn his head to see that the Sea Basin Pokemon had indeed risen out of her pillar - the one with the pool on top of it -, ending up showering water all over Latias and Keldeo below; little harm done, as both of them enjoyed getting wet. _**"What a delight to see you after so long. Is Groudon coming as well?"**_

_**"... Why ask me?"**_ Kyogre murmured back, looking perturbed by being asked of her badass brother.

_**"What a nice thing to say after flooding half the Cave of Origin!"**_ Grumbled a familiar voice (Dialga wondered how he found it so familiar when he hadn't heard it for some milenia) as Groudon clumsily stepped out onto his pillar between Dialga and Rayquaza, looking pissed-off and dripping wet.

Already tired of the two Titan's bickerings, Dialga looked further ahead below the crap dolls' pillars, where the Faeries were busy gathering up: Celebi, Victini, Shaymin, Jirachi, Manaphy... no Mew.

No stinkin Mew. Damnit, should've known. She was NEVER around for gatherings.

_**"Good, most of us are here,"**_ said the Temporal Pokemon as he looked around at the unusually-crowded Circle. "Let us make haste, then. Time is short."

_**"But where are Reshiram and Zekrom?"**_ Imquired Lugia, drawing numerous surprised looks from the other deities. _**"Don't hide that fact; they are connected to Ho-oh and I, we know that they have awakened. So why haven't they come?"**_

_**"... We sentensed them a month of confinement in their own chambers."**_ Palkia answered truthfully, reminding Dialga of the Energy Dragons' desolate looks of guilt as they sealed themselves in their dwellings.

_**"**_**Confined**_** them?"**_ Repeated Groudon in shock, which quickly melted into outrage as gasps of dismay began rising all around. _**"Without even consulting us? What gives you the right to do that? What did they do to deserve it?"**_

_**"After hearing from us, I think you wouldn't think so differently,"**_ replied Dialga grimly, turning all attention to him. _**"So hear us now, brethren, of the peril that our universe now faces. There is much to discuss."**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"<strong>_**They**_**'re behind the storms?"**_ Hissed Rayquaza in shock, his coiled body rearing back from the implications in Dialga's words. Palkia almost flinched at her brother's bresqeness, but shrugged it off; after all, she wouldn't have spoken so differently. Those three were clearly at fault.

_**"And under human control too... poor Kyurem,"**_ sighed Lugia sadly. This time Palkia could share her sympathy; most Titans had had their share of being brainwashed by fox-hearted humans, and it was such experience they would not wish on anyone else.

_**"But who were the humans that caused those two to fight and cause the storm, knowingly or not?"**_ Inquired Ho-oh incredulously. _**"Reshiram and Zekrom would never have resumed their fight unless over a pair of heroes greater than the ones in the past. Who were these noble mortals that so drew them?"**_

_**"Uxie, project their images in my head,"**_ Dialga commanded the Knowledge Pokemon for an answer. Palkia felt a spark of irritation at his lack of respect for their half-sister, but Uxie herself nodded without complaining. After drawing a short breath the little pixie opened her usually-closed eyes very slightly, staring intensely into the middle of the central platform with her pupils glowing blue. Following her gaze to the floor, Palkia indeed saw the real-life image of two people projected onto it, the Trainers who called themselves Black and Grey. (#1)

Suddenly someone let out a startled gasp right below Lugia, and Palkia quickly whirled left to see Articuno's surprised expression.

_**"Oh?"**_ Dialga spoke, immediately rounding on the Freeze Pokemon with narrowed eyes. _**"You seem shocked. Could it be that you are perhaps accquainted...?"**_

_No, no,_ stammered Articuno quickly, looking abashed as she shared a bewildered look with Zapdos and Moltres. _My apologies. I... the shorter one reminded me of someone I... knew._

A light flickered into Palkia's head, remembering that one of the humans - a little too grown to be called a hatchling - resembled the one called Black greatly (or rather the other way around).

_**"Hm,"**_ grunted Dialga, raising his head back up to face the other curious-looking deities. _**"Now that she mentions it... perhaps most of you might be more interested in these fledglings' companions."**_

Nodding in understanding Uxie opened her eyes a little wider, allowing more holograms to join Black and Grey on the platform. For a heartbeat Palkia felt a chill run down her spine as she noticed Diamond, Pearl and Platina among them; was it coincidence, or was destiny at work?

Obviously, she wasn't the only one who felt something; gasps of astonishment burst out from all around them as the deities began recognizing faces, followed quickly by names.

_"Oh, my... all of them...!"_ Gasped Celebi as she stared at the crowd of older humans with round eyes.

_"Rald? It's Rald!"_ Latias exclaimed at her brother excitedly; Latios merely nodded back in shock.

_**"Kyogre, are you seeing... what I'm seeing?"**_ Groudon murmured at his enstranged sister with disbelieving eyes. Kyogre nodded bleakly.

_**"The children who freed us...? They're all there!"**_ Ho-oh breathed in amazement, sharing a delighted look with Lugia.

_Our Trainer..._ whispered Moltres, who was staring at a tall blue-eyed woman with long brown hair in particular.

_**"You see?"**_ Dialga spoke slowly as the images faded away. _**"Coincidence? I think not."**_

_**"But what does it mean?"**_ Asked Kyogre, sounding bewildered; no surprise there.

_"I believe it means that these humans were even more than what we gave them credit to be,"_ spoke up Uxie quietly. _"I have seen it all as they ceaselessly fought for what they believe is right, braving challenges and threats that we ourselves may shudder at. Perhaps destiny indeed has something great in waiting for them."_

_**"Or, they may threaten our very secrecy with what they know,"**_ put in Giratina, sticking to his views back in that crumbling castle. _**"They know too much about us. If they end up exposing us to all mortals in this world, there is no telling what may happen. Their silence must be preserved!"**_

_**"Just what are you afraid of, worm?"**_ Dialga muttered, rolling his eyes. Giratina immediately rounded on the Temporal Pokemon with a furious hiss, winged claws raised to pierce and pummel.

_**"STOP."**_

Palkia flinched visibly at the thundering rumble of Regigigas, which echoed throughout the hall like the sound of a mountain collapsing. Dialga and Giratina alos drew back sharply, not wishing the Colossal Pokemon to wear off his Slow Start on their (thick) skulls.

_**"That would be the 947th time I tell you to watch your language, Dialga,"**_ Ho-oh put in dryly while massaging his ears with his talon. Palkia didn't miss Suicune correct his father quietly from below: _Forty-eighth, Master._

_**"You imply unnessassary violence, one that musn't be tolerated,"**_ Rayquaza told Giratina sharply. _**"Our mother would never have allowed such atrocity to be committed, even to preserve our secrecy."**_

_**"I wonder how far that attitude will carry,"**_ muttered the Renegade Pokemon darkly. _**"That's why she is deep in slumber, unable to tell me that."**_

A heavy silence followed.

_"Look, we're getting off the point,"_ interjected Azelf quickly before everyone began to get moody at their nonpresent mother's mention. _"Knowledge can never be a sin. What these brave mortals know might even help us take care of all th mess in the world right now. They could be our allies!"_

_**"Could they?"**_ Inquired Groudon, cocking his head skeptically. _**"I don't doubt their capabilities, but they have much to face. They energy storm is tearing their world apart as we speak; what can they do about it? What are they willing to do about it?"**_

_"They would also have to fight many of their own kind,"_ added Cresselia sadly. _"An incursion of human criminals have risen harshly in the Eastern region..."_ (#2)

_**"Well, that's hardly knew,"**_ muttered Palkia, her scarlet eyes narrowed as she remembered her wretched enslaver, the abuser of the Red Chain.

_**"For the love of, so many problems, so little headway..."**_ Dialga sighed unexpectly, causing Palkia to blink in surprise; she had never heard her somewhat-arrogant brother sounding so weary in... forever. _**"This is pointless. Our discussion is leading to nowhere, and even now time flies."**_

_**"It was always like this; what's such a shock?"**_ Groudon shrugged; not cruelly, but closer to resignment.

_**"No, it wasn't,"**_ murmured Dialga, abruptly looking wistful as he glanced behind at the Empty Seat. _**"It hadn't always been like this... not when our mother was here."**_

Palkia felt an odd stirring in her heart as she followed her brother's gaze. For once she had to agree with him; ever since the Original One had entered her deep slumber they have been divided, never again made whole like they used to be when she was there to guide them.

_"Dialga..."_ said Mesprit sympathetically as she floated up to the Temporal Pokemon, knowing his emotions too well. _"We all miss our mother, but talking about her like this isn't gonna bring her back."_

_**"No, it won't,"**_ agreed Dialga, his eyes slowly regaining the steel within. _**"Not words. But what we do... our actions can."**_

A short silence followed, as the deities tried to gras the meaning in his words. Palkia didn't have to.

_**"The Ritual,"**_ she breathed as she turned to her brother with narrowed eyes. _**"Are you serious?"**_

_**"You deceive yourself if you deem it unnessessary,"**_ growled Dialga as he turned to the stunned deities._** "Stop being fools and think; we can't risk being divided when the universe we swore to protect is at stake. We **_**need**_** her to guide us through these dark times!"**_

In those seldom moments when their creator would be mentioned, Palkia was always amazed by how even the mere mentioning of the Original One had such a gravitating property; even the proudest of Titans (Palkia didn't have to look too far for one) bow at her name, and the argumentative and headstrong deities all gather under her banner as one without the slightest sign of complaining or dissent. Even now she could see heads nodding and murmuring agreement everywhere, even noisy Zapdos, adamant Terrakion, inattentive Victini, half-asleep Jirachi (it was a wonder how he managed to wake up out of his natural sleeping cycle at all) and sour Darkrai.

Dialga had uttered the magic word, and they were listening.

_**"The time has come,"** _the Temporal Pokemon spoke solemnly, looking more godlike than ever before. _**"We must awaken Lord Arceus."**_

A refreshing sigh swept across the gathered deities at the name. For the first time in several milenia, no one disagreed with him.

_**"So the choise is made..."**_ Even Giratina stood a little taller as he spoke. _**"Well, with that decided, there is even less time to lose. Preparations have to be made for the Ritual!"**_

_**"The Plates,"**_ Ho-oh confirmed, breathing out loud in exhilaration. _**"Do we know where they are? Uxie?"**_

_"... I'm sorry,"_ replied the Knowledge Pokemon, bowing her head in shame. _"Before entering her slumber our mother sealed all memories of the Plate's whereabouts. Even I cannot access them through any means."_

**_"Security measures,"_** said Groudon, flexing his claws readily. _**"No matter. We'll have to find them the old-faschioned way, then."**_

_**"There are plenty of lore left on the mortal plane to aid our search,"**_ suggested Lugia, her eyes beginning to brighten with hope.

_**"Excellent,"**_ hissed Rayquaza excitedly. Looking down at Latias and Latios he continued:_** "The two of you excel at acting under cover. You will lead the search for the ancient lore. Understood?"**_

_"Yes, sir!"_ The two Eon Pokemon replied at once, bowing slightly in respect for the Master of the Heavens.

_**"Well, now that we've decided on it, what are we waiting for?"**_ Exclaimed Palkia, the anticipation of at last awakening their mother getting to her as she spread her wings wide, ready to take off at once.

_**"Wait, wait!"**_ Dialga yelled out among the excited voices. _**"Happy as we all are, calm down for a moment. I'm not finished yet!"**_

_**"Oh, what is it now?"**_ Giratina growled impatiently. _**"Make it quick, or I'll finish it for you."**_

_**"You honestly forgot that you got two Shadow Balls chucked at your face today?"**_ Dialga snorted back before turning to the rest of the deities. With a grimer voice he continued: _**"Before the Hunt of the Plates begin, I'd like to suggest one more hunt... how many of you here are familiar with aliens or mutants?"**_

* * *

><p><em>YES, finally got to restart! I'll try to keep this pace as long as possible :) As promised I upload this new beginning on November 22nd, Green's birthday. Happy birthday, cool guy, though I don't expect a thank-you in return! XD<em>

_#1. Just, JUST in case you didn't read Arc 1, Grey is N, having joined the Dex Holders as their sixteenth member. Look to Chapter 23 of Arc 1._

_#2. Meaning Sinnoh. If you look at the Pokearth in Serebiinet or something, Sinnoh is at the east of the earlier three regions._

_A lot of familiar faces, don't you think? This many legendary Pokemon are bound to make the story more interesting... and, unfortunately, vastly more complicated. It's bad enough writing a fic with sixteen main characters, along with more than a hundred side characters from all five regions. But hey, it's the kind of thing I like, so I'll try my best not to screw up._

_So who were the mysterious entities that were conversing in the beginning? That'll be a secret that'll be kept for a long, long time, friends. I suppose you'll find out about at the middle of Arc 3. Although to give you a hint, one of them is a rather familiar character..._

_Oh, and a warning beforehand: prepared to be a little bored out. Arc 2 is gonna proceed in a different mood from before, 'cause Arc 1 is sort of an arc on its own while Arcs 2 to 4 are grouped tightly together; you wouldn't understand one without reading the other. Many questions are gonna be raised in Arc 2 that won't be answered until at least Arc 3, so don't be frustrated if you don't have a clue of what's going on. And starting from now I'm trying to be fair on focusing the POVs on each Dex Holder, so each POV has to be quick and rather skippish to be able to handle them all, so if that pisses you off you should express that in your reviews. Not that it would change much, but still..._

_Well, I'm done worrying. We return to the Dex Holders again in Chapter 2, acting together to stop Team Rocket and Team Galactic as they rise again in Sinnoh for unknown reasons. Until then, R&R!_

_Writing completed on November 22nd, 2011. This is Yowl of Time, out._


	2. Vs Infernape: The Days of Our Lives

**Pokemon Adventures: Hunt of the Plates**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures/Special.

_I'd better quicken up the pace since I'll hardly be able to update next year... So little time, so little time._

_Began writing November 23rd, 2011. Drafting stuck. Probably won't be able to continue much._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2. Vs. Infernape: The Days of Our Lives<strong>

- Celestic Town, Sinnoh -

"Empoleon, use Hydro Cannon!"

Ruby blinked in surprise as the hyperpressured jet of water shot across the training ground at Platina's command, slamming into Saur's head with such force that the powerful Venusaur grunted with his thick legs almost buckling. However the stalwart Seed Pokemon stood his ground and held on, until Empoleon could no longer manage the draining attack and stipped, staggering back panting. Considering that the Emperor Pokemon had only learned the Ultimate Move days ago, making Saur flinch even slightly was a big feat.

"That was amazing, Platina-san!" Exclaimed White in astonishment, who was practicing a bit further away with her Samurott against Grey's Serperior. Her score wasn't as good, but then again this side had a Light Screen thrown up.

"It's nothing, really," said Platina modestly, even as she stroked Empoleon back up with a proud smile.

"No that really was awesome," assured Red as he grinned back from where Yellow was busy looking over Saur - not that she'd find anything worth of treatment. Ruby had seen the Venusaur take a Hyper Beam in the head without so much as taking a step back. "That Hydro Cannon was excellently channelled, actually. Maybe you ought to have Blue check it up!"

Looking over their de facto leader's shoulders Ruby noticed the said senior busy having Blasty punch holes into the mountainside in her own Training. But before he could watch any further Sapphire's heavy panting caught his attention.

Looking back to see his (girl)friend training, he though he could almost feel claws over his heart as he watched her spar with Toro against Pearl and Saruhiko. And it wasn't any traditional Pokemon battle, either; both Sapphire and Pearl were engaging very directly in their Pokemons' combat, mirroring each others' moves as THEY sparred with each other; apparantly, having Saruhiko master Blast Burn so quickly just wasn't enough to keep Pearl's fighting spirit at bay.

Too bad he got Sapphire as a mentor.

"Does she, er... you know, do that all the time?" Black, who had been keenly watching the 'double-battle' with his jaws below his shoulders, leaned over to ask Ruby carefully.

"Whenever she thinks I'm not looking," he gulped, keeping his focs on Sapphire as she countered blow after blow from Pearl with such wild ferocity that the attacker himself would flinch back.

Well, he honestly wouldn't have stood by watching if he wasn't 100% sure that Sapphire could floor the younger Dex Holder.

"C'mon! That the best ya got?" The wild girl cried energetically as she deflected a kick from Pearl with one arm, then quickly jumped over his head and landed behind him before he could recover from the recoil. Pearl only had time to whirl back in surprise before Sapphire's foot suddenly swept his feet off the ground, sending him tumbling back with a loud "Oof!"

"Toro, High Jump Kick!" Sapphire yelled quickly as Saruhiko lounged at her to protect his Trainer. Just in time she rolled away from the Infernape's lightning-fast Mach Punch, giving space for her Blaziken to grab her opponent by the arms, delivering a devastating knee-kick into Saruhiko's chin and sending him flying back howling.

"Hey, nice one, cavegal! But can I call a time-out here?" A familiar voice suddenly laughed from behind Ruby, making him, Sapphire and Pearl turn back in surprise at the same time.

"Gold-senpai! Back from Sunyshore already?" Black asked in delight as the slightly rogue-like (though Ruby never dared to voice that opinion out loud) senior Dex Holder appeared in their midst with a flash of light, followed right behind by Exbo, Sunbo and Sandbo.

"Thanks, astral dude," said Gold with an acknowledging nod at Grey's Sigilyph hovering a bit further off; after all, it was thanks to the Avianoid Pokemon's telekinetic power that the Dex Holders were able to focus on their own training and help the region fight against Team Galactic and Team Rocket invasions at the same time.

Right after Mewtwo and Deoxys Teleported them to Sinnoh all the way from Unova - right outside Veilstone City, to be specific - , Cynthia had generously offered all sixteen Dex Holders to stay in her house here in Celestic Town, which soon became their base of operations. It was a nice of small town, and as long as he could put up with Cynthia's somewhat-eccentric grandmother Ruby almost thought he could live here. Above all, the pleasure of seeing Sapphire get lively and happy closer to the harsh wilderness of Mt. Coronet overrode his own discomfort with the rural town. (#1)

Besides the Sinnoh Champion, their greatest ally in their battle against the criminals turned out to be Looker. Using his wide contacts all across Sinnoh and an entire division of lower-ranked International Police as his subordinates, he was able to contact the Dex Holders of the evil organizations' whereabouts and activities with pinpoint accuracy and speed. After that, it was up to Grey's Sigilyph to send a Dex Holder to the place to fight them and then call him or her back safely.

Meanwhile, it was Emerald who first suggested that the younger Dex Holders (and Grey) should get to learn their Ultimate Moves, Frenzy Plant, Blast Burn and Hydro Cannon. By the fastest means Green brought Kimberly, keeper of the Ultimate Moves, all the way from the Sevii Islands in Kanto, and she began their training straightaway. Around a week had passed since then, and all six students had at least grasped the basics of using them. Grey, in particular, had mastered Frenzy Plant with his Serperior in less than fifteen minutes; an amazing feat, according to Kimberly (#2). Then he moved on to learn the powerful Draco Meteor with the help of Kimberley's friend, Wilma, who lived nearby. He taught that to his Hydreigon in another ten minutes.

Another bright flash from the Sigilyph ended Ruby's reminiscence, and he looked up to see another brown-haired senior emerging out of nowhere with his Charizard, Pidgeot and Cryogonal hovering behind.

"Hey, Green," Red acknowledged his friend with a welcoming grin. "How was Route 228? Exercise?"

"Not even that," grunted Green in disgust as he turned to an awaiting Diamond, who had been training Tru's (yet to be completed) Frenzy Plant against the cool-tempered senior. "It was a waste. I could've used that time floundering with those idiots in the desert for extra training with Dia here."

"We can make up for that," said Dia with an assuring smile as Tru braced himself up with an agreeing grunt.

"Okay, who's still not back yet?" Asked Gold as he took a sweep around the wide training ground. "I suppose Crys is still in the Resort Area, but where did our pal Silver head off to?"

"Just left for Jubilife; Team Rocket thievery," Blue informed him quickly. "ANd Em's busy ransacking Fuego Ironworks inside out. Aside from them... it looks like we're all here."

"Well guys, how about a break?" Red suggested with a wink at Yellow, who was busying herself tending to the minor wounds among them (like Pearl's bruises). "You guys are going great, seriously. At this rate we'll have to find something tougher to keep ourselves in shape!"

Most of the Dex Holders took his advice gladly, finding someplace to sit and chat with each other or with their Pokemon; of course a few kept on training, like Green or dilligent Diamond. Feeling that he had been underworked in comparison, Ruby quickly found himself a chore in cleaning a grit-covered Sapphire with his hankerchief; for once she didn't complain, merely panting as he ran the piece of cloth over her sweating forhead. But he only had about fifteen seconds to enjoy the work before his Pokenav began beeping loudly; someone calling from Hoenn.

"Hello?" He asked as he took the device out , wondering who it might be. His father? Professor Birch? Maybe Wally?

"Ah, Ruby! Soft-spoken, as usual, I see." Chuckled a most familiar and respected voice.

"Master!" Ruby gasped in surprise, causing several others to look up at him curiously. "It's you! I, er, how are things in Hoenn? Are you all right?"

"Pretty much," replied Wallace smoothly. "As for our region, it's much more peaceful here than there in Sinnoh, if you count out the damage from the storms. Precious few criminals have been detected in Hoenn. Whatever those guys are after, they don't see it here."

"That's good to hear," remarked Ruby, glancing over at Sapphire's curious expression. It'd have upset her greatly if she heard that her rural birthplace was being mauled by those thugs. "Oh yeah, and Sapph wanted to know if Winona is fine?"

"She's fi - and you're asking me because?" Wallace cut his words off mid-sentence, a slight sign of suspicion in his voice.

"Just thought you might know," replied Ruby with a grin.

"Cheek," chuckled Wallace, laughing it over. "As a matter of fact she's drinking tea behind, plotting to strangle me soon as this call is finished - just kidding, dear. Anyway. I called bacause I wanted to pass you some good news. You might be able to track those criminals more quickly soon."

"How is that?" Ruby asked, raising his eyebrows while turning the volume up so that others could hear.

"When word reached us of you and Sapphire striving to protect the world from a bunch of rogue criminals, your parents obviously decided that somethng ought to be done," said Wallace. "I recently met up with Norman, Professor Birch and Steven, and we've been doing some serious string-pulling since then."

"The Weather Institute?" Sapphire guessed, noticing Popo cooing affectionately as the Castform settled between her and Ruby's shoulders.

"That, and also the Space Research Center," announced Wallace proudly. "Turns out they had a few satelites to spare, and now we're using them to monitor their criminal activities across the globe."

"Awesome!" Exclaimed Gold as he walked over to listen in. "Then maybe we'll get to figure out what those bandits are after. Thanks for the hand, man!"

"We're only doing what has to be done," replied Wallace calmly. "In fact, I'll bet one of my most prized pearl collections thta we're not the only help you're getting at the moment..."

* * *

><p>- Canalave City, west of the Bridge -<p>

"Thank you for your assistance today, sir," said Looker sincerely as he shook Byron's hand, sending away the police car carrying the captured Team Galactic grunts out of the city. "We would've been too late if your Steelix hadn't found them making a mess in the Underground. I didn't even have time to contact the Dex Holders!"

"Eh, that would've been unnessessary," shrugged the Steel-type Gym Leader as he leaned on his shovel. "If the executives start turning up, _then_ that'll prove to be some job for them."

"I don't doubt," chuckled Looker, making a last bow before rushing away quickly. After watching the detective ride off on top of his Arcanine, Byron was about to return to the Gym when he spotted someone walking across the bridge in his direction; a tall, lilac-haired man with intelligent-looking glasses and wearing a mahogany suit, holding a thick tome in one hand. Byron recognized him at once, as he was a frequent user of the city library.

"Lucian," he said as he greeted the Elite Four member with a respectful nod. "What brings you here in this stormy time? I don't suppose you've heard of the Team Glalactic incursion in the tunnels?"

"If I had, I wouldn't have walked," replied Lucian with a calm smile as he opened up his book again. "No, I merely came to ask for access to the Library."

"The Library is a public space. Surely you don't need my permission?" Asked Byron, raising his eyebrows in confusion.

"I'm talking about the classified section, Byron." Stated Lucian, looking up from his book with a sharp look.

"Classified?" Repeated Byron, his own eyes widening. "But... do I get to know why?"

"Whatever the criminals are doing in this region, they're doing it for a purpose," spoke Lucian gravely. "I believe I'll be able to find that purpose - and the cause of the recent weather disruptions - in the ancient lore. The only parts which I don't know of is in the classified section... and now I will be needing that information."

"Then I'll come with you," said Byron firmly, turning back to lead the Elite Four member to the Library. "For too long our world has suffered 'cause of those thugs... and I'm gonna help put and end to it."

* * *

><p>- A house in the Southwest section of Eterna City -<p>

"It was a big surprise to meet you here in Sinnoh," said Cynthia as she entered the houseowner's small but organizedd study. "But shouldn't you care for your own region? There are criminal activities outside Sinnoh as well..."

"I am an old man, unlike those brave younsters fighting valiantly just a mountain away," replied the white-haired man modestly. "The aid I can offer by fighting as a Trainer has its limitations. Sinnoh is rich in ancient lore, which is why I'm of the most helpful here; I can help figure it out."

"You certainly can," agreed Cynthia. "But then why not join Professor Rowan or someone who can help?"

"Well, you see," chuckled the old man ruefully. "Just between you and me, but I have a long history of being kidnapped. Can't put my old colleague in harm's way, now can I?"

"... I guess not," replied Cynthia, sweatdropping. "Anyway, now that you're here what about meeting your grandson, Professor? I don't doubt you'd be proud of what he's doing right now."

"I've always been proud of Green, and of all his comrades too," said Professor Oak, closing his eyes in deep content. "All in a good time. Bt if I'm to meet them with a straight head, I have to do my part in this battle as well. This is my world as much as it is theirs, and I will do what I must!"

* * *

><p>- North of Cerulean City, a lone house at the end of Route 25 (Kanto) -<p>

"Bill, connection's good!" Daisy's call sounded from the living room, snapping Bill's attention from the crazystorm outside as he rushed over to the computer mainscreen, which was wide enough to cover the entire wall.

"Is everybody on?" He herriedly asked his fiance as his fingers danced across the keyboards. (#3)

"You call, they'll answer," replied Daisy with a confident smile. And right she was; within seconds five screens popped onto the monitor in front of Bill's smiling face, showing five faces on them which he knew very well.

"Lanette, Bridgette, Celio, Bebe, Amanita," Bill greeted each of his comrades warmly. "How are things in your regions? Now that, er, I can call any of them good. Especially yours, Bebe."

"All those idiot criminals aren't so much trouble as the storm is," replied Celio with a shrug. "Their hackers have no chance against our security - for now - , but the storm is driving the entire network crazy. Here on the Sevii Islands things are almost in a breakdown - it's a miracle we didn't lose any data."

"And we'd better not," stated Lanette firmly. "Our friends are trying to gather all the data they can muster to help everyone fight back. It's our duty to all the regions to safekeep the database."

"Point taken, I called you today because we need to do more," spoke up Bill. "Who are the researchers that are filling up our database?"

"Steven, our Champion, is working in conjuction with the Weather Institute and the Space Research Center," began Bridgette, speaking for both her and Lanette - her sister - as the messenger from Hoenn.

"In Unova Lenora and Hawes are working with the archeologists," added Amanita. "And Alder is investigating Relic Castle with Grimsley and Clay." (#4)

"Things are pretty serious here in Sinnoh, what with the rampaging criminals for heaven-knows-why," sighed Bebe. "Cynthia and Lucian are both into researching. And Bill, Professor Oak's also over here with Cynthia. I'll admit things are the most crazy here. but - "

"It wasd in his insistence," said Bill quickly. "Here in Kanto we've got Blaine and Brock, and over there in Johto Professor Elm's working with Bugsy in the Ruins of Alph. My point is, there's data being gathered all over the world, and I think if we can put them all together... somehting bigger may come out."

"Then we can convey that joined information to all fighters in the world!" Exclaimed Bebe, her eyes brightening.

"The Dex Holders will certainly find it useful as well," said Celio, nodding in comprehension. "I heard they were doing a fantastic job in Sinnoh. You must be awfully proud to have friends like those, Bill."

"It won't be easy, though," fretted Amanita as Bill nodded happily, wondering what Red and his friends mught be doing right now. "The storm's really screwing our connections. Look; the screens' a little fuzzy even now. I'm not sure we can convey so much data safely in this condition."

"Well, we'll have to try," said Bill firmly, feeling a fire in his heart that he had once felt six years ago, during the Mask of Ice's invasion in Johto. Sharing a determined look with Daisy and his gathered friends he continued: "The world has never faced anything like this before, and everyone need to know about it. Only we can do that for them, guys. Let's get to work!"

* * *

><p>- Sinnoh Battle Frontier, Battle Castle -<p>

"For heaven's sake, old man!" Thorton complained with a loud sigh as he watched his fellow Frontier Brain slam his cup onto the table with a loud _clank_. "do you mind? It's tea we're drinking here, not brandy!"

"Sorry," muttered Palmer, looking down at the empty teacup in frustration. "... it's just weird, knowing my son is so close but not being able to go help him."

"It's a dilemma all parents must face," said Argenta quietly, sipping her own tea with closed eyes. "But I'm surprised, Palmer. I thought you'd learned to let go of him by now."

"So did I, but it feels different after knowing what he's turning into," replied Palmer as he looked up at the older woman. "What a fine young Trainer he's grown into, with good friends and seniors to guide him. Now I feel guilty more than ever, for being a worst father possible to him."

"It's not like you'll never see him again," said Dahlia, looking as if she was making an effort to keep things bright. Glancing over at a silent Darach she added: "At least Pearl is in the same region as you. Consider our own comrade, far away in Unova. I haven't heard from Caitlin for so long..."

Palmer took a careful look at Darach; he was dimly aware of the fact that the Castle Valet had always admired his lady, and that having to send her away to a faraway region wasn't the most pleasant experience for him.

"To be honest, milady, I am content as it is," Darach told Dahlia quietly. "I was so glad when my Lady finally learned to harness her psychic abilities, the expectation of her growth in Unova exceeds my missing her personally."

"My, I never knew your faith in me was so deep, Darach."

The unexpectedly mature voice, coupled with the sound of the door opening, had Palmer and the other Frontier Brains looking toward the entrance in surprise - except Darach, who froze on the spot. The Tower Tycoon almost failed to recognize the tall, slender and sleepy-eyed woman in an extravagant pink dress and waist-long blond hair, until he saw her twinkling blue eyes; their comrade had returned.

"Caitlin, dear!" Dahlia's exclamation made Palmer turn from Darach's dumbstruck expression to see the Arcade Star rush over to hold Caitlin's hands in amazement. "Oh my, how you've grown! I can't believe you're back. What brought you here?"

"Hi, Dahlia," the young lady greeted her friend with a soft smile. "I came to repay a debt... and to do what I can for everyone. Come inside; we have so much to discuss."

* * *

><p>- Back in Celestic Town -<p>

"Well, now you know," spoke up Green as Ruby hung up, looking around at the amazed faces of the younger Dex Holders. "All our friends we've fought side by side, everyone we care for... they're all in this with us. We're not alone, and we never were."

"And we never will be," added Red confidently. "They're all doing their part. We gotta do ours as well, what we can do as Pokemon Trainers."

"We can fight!" Black stated, receiving agreeing calls and approvements from many others.

"And we can train," said Gold, turning to a waiting Sapphire and Pearl while cracking his knuckles. "Now... where were we?"

* * *

><p><em>There! Arc 2 starts with a bang, doesn't it? Unfortunately I can't say the same for its end, as the plot carries on smoothly into Arc 3.<em>

_#1. One happy day, I'm gonna get tired of making all these petty little Frantic implications. Then I'll get started with something bigger for them! XD_

_#2. Not so amazing as Blue and Silver, but those two were, like, trained under the Mask of Ice. Grey is practically new to being a real Pokemon Trainer in a sense, meaning that he's just a real genius._

_#3. Is Bill married to Daisy yet? They're certainly living together. But I just figured that calling Daisy his 'wife' sounds rather cheesy, for some reason._

_#4. For those who don't know, Amanita is the sister of Fennel, Professor Juniper's assistant. And as you know all the mentioned people are inventors of their region's PC Storage System. Like I said, I'm not gonna leave anybody out :)_

_G.T.F.W, nice to see you after so long too :) I did toy with the idea of 'Lady Arceus' for awhile, but decided that it doesn't really matter; as Pokemon supreme, I think everyone'd be okay to let go of the gender issue XD_

_Speaking of gender, most of the legendary Pokemons' genders were revealed in the first chapter. You fine with them all? Just asking :) We'll come back to that matter later, when they all begin appearing in earnest._

_In Chapter 3 we set our focus on several legendaries that didn't get much spotlight on Chapter 1... aren't we all forgetting somebody? :) Till then, R&R!_

_Writing completed on November 25th, 2011. This is Yowl of Time, out._


	3. Vs Cresselia: Alien Vs Nightmare

**Pokemon Adventures: Hunt of the Plates**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures/Special.

_Making haste here, trying to get this written down as much as possible._

_Began writing on November 25th, 2011. Almost done with drafting Chapter 15._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3. Vs. Cresselia: Alien Vs. Nightmare<strong>

- Above the ocean, far northeast of Sinnoh -

For once that sea was calm under the evening sky, the thick storm clouds having relented enough for the heavens to be dyed red from the setting sun. Of course, depending on the viewpoint it could've looked as if the ocean was filled with blood; that was sort of what Mewtwo felt like as he appeared above the waters far away from any region.

_**"Overshot,"**_ muttered the Genetic Pokemon as Deoxys flashed into existence beside him. **_"That went well. I hope we haven't made the same mistake on our friends."_**

_"You know we haven't,"_ assured Deoxys, who was at the moment in Normal Forme. _"I sense Red in Sinnoh. It appears they are already in action."_

_**"We're the ones that were slow,"**_ Mewtwo replied. _**"The humans are a very inquisitive race; not that I find any fault in that, but it had slowed our arrival critically."**_

_"To where?"_ Inquired Deoxys. _"I leave for Sinnoh now, to join my brother. Will you come?"_

**_"In time,"_** said Mewtwo, looking far northeast toward his home region - if he had a right to call anywhere home. _**"I must depart for now... I need a word with my Creator. It's time the world recognizes what they're up against."**_

_"Swift journey, then,"_ spoke Deoxys, his voice getting fuzzy as he shifted into Speed Forme.

_**"And a safe one,"**_ added Mewtwo as the DNA Pokemon shot off beyond the horizon. More quietly the Genetic Pokemon said to himself: _**"For all our lives we've been hunted... I hope this moment of freedom does not undo your wariness, friend."**_

* * *

><p>- That dawn, Fullmoon Island -<p>

The moon was dark and dying through a hole made in the clouds as the small island came into Deoxys's sight like a lifesaver (#1); while the Speed Forme allowed him to fly at a speed that would have shamed a swarm of Ninjask, it possessed the stamina of an average Magikarp. (#2)

Noticing a pool in the middle of the island, Deoxys gratefully landed on its edge to rest. Blinking at the how serene the scene around him was, he quickly switched into Defense Forme to speed his recovery; as long as he stayed like this he would be ready to leave within half an hour.

Neveertheless he needed a place to stay during that time, and despite his tranquil surroundings the outdoors wasn't a good option in a stormy time as now. Glancing around he noticed a cave nearby, and wasted no time in entering. In was onlt after noticing the comforting quality of the small cavern that Deoxys heard a soft breath of someone in a deep sleep; this place was occupied.

His years of experience immediately screamed at Deoxys to either flee or brace for an ambush, but for some reason curiosity got the best of him. Keeping in Defense Forme while carefully inching inside the tunnel, the DNA Pokemon suddenly stopped short as he saw something - someone at the end of the cave. Looking closer he saw that it was a Pokemon, obviously female and deep in slumber.

She was a pretty swanlike creature in pink, yellow and blue, all her body parts shaped like the crescent moon which somehow appeared to glow dimly despite the lack of light inside the den. Her eyes were closed tight and occasionally twitching, as if she was having a mild nightmare.

Deoxys was beginning to wonder if he had seen a Pokemon of her species before - he was quite certain that he had seen almost all of them - when her eyes suddenly snapped open to lock gaze with him. With a startled cry they both leaped away from each other, the Pokemon lowering her body into a defensive position while Deoxys instinctively shifted into Attack Forme.

_"You... are you the Pokemon who came from yonder?"_ The creature asked in a trembling voice, fear plain to see in her amber eyes. But to whom was that fear meant for?

_"I am,"_ stated Deoxys, tensing further as he realized that she was a deity. Just fantastic. _"And who might you be? It's a rare sight to see a deity lyign so helpless under the night."_

_"... I am Cresselia,"_ spoke the deity quietly, sounding tired and wary. _"You will have to pardon me if my weakness... disappoints you. I am at the weakest now under the new moon... which is why I rest here within my dwelling."_

_"Then I won't disturb you,"_ said Deoxys quickly, slowing backing away toward the exit.

_"Wait!"_ Cresselia suddenly called out, startling him into attacking stance again. _"You... you shouldn't be here."_

_"Yes, that's why I'm leaving,"_ replied Deoxys, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

_"No, I meant..."_ murmured Cresselia, suddenly looking unhappy and torn. _"You and your companion aren't... safe around our kind anymore. The decision has been made."_

Deoxys felt a cold know form in his insides; the worst had come.

_"The council has decided that it's too risky to allow power such as yours free in the mortal realm,"_ whispered Cresselia. _"Several of our members ar now tasked with finding you, to bring you to the Hall."_

_"To do what, execute us?"_ Challenged Deoxys as he took a daring step forward.

_"No!"_ Exclaimed Cresselia, sounding horrifed by the idea. _"No, of course not. We're not hearless. No, in fact... they plan on asking you to _join_ us."_

Deoxys blinked. He hadn't expected that one. _Did_ he want to join them? He wasn't exactly sure of what he wanted at the moment. To be with Red and his friends, certainly. Would joining the deities prevent him from doing that?

_"We won't be able to leave again once I follow you, would I?"_ He asked sharply.

_"Not until you make your own choise, no,"_ murmured Cresselia wistfully.

_"And what if I refuse?"_ Deoxys inquired, knowing the answer without hearing it.

Knowing that, the Lunar Pokemon didn't say it either.

_"... I see,"_ said Deoxys grimly. _"If that's so, why aren't you fighting me and drag me off to the Hall? For I will fight back if you try."_

_"Yes, I know,"_ sighed Cresselia for a reply. _"You and your comrade are strong, so strong that even the Titans fear you may be a threat to the universe. Trying to take you by force will result in many deities getting hurt, especially those that are assigned to hunt you down. And... and I don't think I can bear to let it happen."_

Deoxys felt his wary stance loosen a little at the unhappiness in the Lunar Pokemon's eyes. She sincerely didn't seem to like seeing pain and hurt, and that was a quality even a combat machine like he had to give credit to.

_"Then - "_ he began as he took another step forward (still in Attack Forme), but stipped short as Cresselia's eyes suddenly went wide in horror, as if she sensed another presence within the cavern - a presence she didn't wish to see getting hurt.

_"No, Darkrai! Wait!"_ She cried desperately as her gaze shot behind, deep into the cave wall. Deoxys didn't even have time to follow her gaze before something black and furious shot out from the solid wall with a ferocious roar, slamming into him with the force of a Slaking's Double-Edge. Just before the collision he managed to switch into Defense Forme, but that didn't save him from being thrown out of the cavern from the impact with his assailant. As the DNA Pokemon rolled across the ground and stopped just at the edge of the lake, the attacker landed (sort of) and the cave entrance like a sentinel.

Quickly rolling to his feet to observe his enemy, Deoxys saw that the legless Pokemon - or was it even that? - was wreathed in a pitch-black and tattered cloak-like skin, a scarf of crimson ridges around his neck and his long white hair fluttering in the wind like smoke. His clawed hands were curled with signs of violence, and his single visible cyan eye gleamed with pure wrath.

_"Dare to take one step further, creature,"_ snarled the being called Darkrai, his entire body looking as if it was burning in black fire. _"And I shall personally show you the true meaning of living nightmare, intruder! Prepare to enter your personal hell!"_

_"I meant no harm!"_ Deoxys protested even as he shifted back into Attack Forme; this deity was screaming DANGEROUS from his very being.

_"Darkrai!"_ Cresselia cried as she quickly flew out of the small tunnel, momentarily distracting the Pitch Black Pokemon's attention. Seizing the chance, Deoxys hurriedly phased again into Speed Forme for a quick getaway.

Of course, he should've guessed that it wouldn't be so easy.

_"Shadow Ball!"_ Darkrai bellowed at once, and again Deoxys had to swap into Defense Forme to block the orb of ghostly energy that came flying at him. The Ghost-type attack still hurt - a LOT -, hurling him all the way across the small lake and and straight into a large boulder - which actually hurt a lot less than the Shadow Ball itself.

_"Cresselia, get back into the cave,"_ Deoxys could hear Darkrai speak to Cresselia, in a brittle yet softer voice._ "It's the new moon; I can handle him alone. Go rest like you should."_

_"But I don't understand,"_ protested Cresselia as Deoxys slowly rose to his feet, looking pained as she gazed pleadingly at Darkrai's unreadable face. _"Why must you do this...?"_

_"Because this is my duty to do,"_ stated Darkrai quietly. Hearing the Pitch Black Pokemon's words and hearing the resigned determination in his tone, Deoxys realized grimly that there was no choise left but to fight for his freedom. As he transformed once again into Attack Forme, Darkrai whispered to the shivering Lunar Pokemon:_ "It had always been like this... you understand that."_

_"... Come back,"_ whispered Cresselia after an unhappy pause, her beautiful amber eyes for some reason glistening in fear for the despicable horror which stood only inches in front of her.

_"Believe; I will,"_ promised Darkrai sincerelym raising one hand palm-up to Cresselia with a small orb of black energy forming on it. _"This will help you sleep... while I'm away. Sleep... and wait for me."_

A single glance told Deoxys that the material was most unhealthy, but the Lunar Pokemon only have a last concerned look at Darkrai before lowering her head and swallowing the black object whole. At once her eyes began to droop in weariness, and she murmured a final _"Be safe..."_ before turning away from Darkrai and back into her cavern.

That was as far as Deoxys got to watch standing, for as soon as Cresselia's form vanished into the tunnel Darkrai shot forward like a torpedo, a second Shadow Ball already in hand.

_"Psycho Boost!"_ Roared the DNA Pokemon as he leaped back from the attack, joining his four tentacled hands together to form a orb of viral energy unique to him. Launching the Psychic-type attack and watching Darkrai dodge it within half a second, he quickly changed back into Defense Forme as the Pitch Black Pokemon lounged at him, claws ready to seize him by the throat...

* * *

><p>- Celestic Town, Cynthia's House -<p>

"Ah!"

Red's sharp gasp, even coming from another room, was enough to shatter Yellow's shallow sleep at once, and her eyes snapped open in surprise to see the Fighter half-stagger out of the boy's room, his eyes wide in shock and his breathing uneven and hard.

"What is it, Red-san...?" She asked worriedly as she climbed out of her blankets, an ill premonition creeping up her spine; it takes something really big to make the fearless League Champion that shaken.

"Well, there goes my good night's sleep..." grumbled Gold's as he yawned from somewhere, only to get serious as Red's face apparantly came into his view. "What's wrong, senpai? Dreamed of kissing a Smoochum?"

"Deoxys," muttered Red, whirling back and opening the door leading outside. Yellow quickly followed him out, barely hearing the others stirring behind them. Deoxys? What had happened to him?

"Red?"

They weren't alone outdoors; even this early in dawn Green was up, watching Silver and Black spar (as quietly as they could manage without disturbing the others sleeping) with Honchkrow and War. As Red and Yellow stepped outside Green at once turned to his friend, grabbing the other two's attention as well. "I don't suppose you woke up this early to train... something bothering you?"

For a moment Red didn't answer, gazing into the cloudy night sky beyond Mt. Coronet as if searching for something far away. Just as Yellow felt she'd suffocate from anxiety (though she could now guess what had happened), he finally spoke up: "Someone's attacking Deoxys."

"What?" Gasped Blue as she followed them outside, quickly joined by a groggy-looking Crys and Platina. "But who? How do you know?"

"It was a dream," explained Red as the Dex Holders began gathering around him. To the confused-looking younger ones he added: "You see, Deoxys and I are sorta linked; he can sense me, I can sense him. And just now I sensed him somewhere in Sinnoh, fighting someone... I couldn't see who. It was way too dark..."

"Well, that's not good," muttered Gold as he came over to stand beside a concerned-looking Crystal. "How the heck are we supposed to help him when we don't know where he is? Or what he's up against?"

"And why?" Asked White, sounding afraid and uncertain in face of the mysterious event. "It must be someone really powerful to be able to fight Deoxys evenly..."

Then it hit Yellow, the truth opening before her like a giant chasm ready to devour all hope.

"Oh no," she whispered, drawing all eyes on her. "The deities... remmeber what Dialga said before he left, back in Unova?"

"He told Mewtwo and Deoxys they'd be seeing them soon," recalled Black, gritting his teeth. "They kept his promise, then."

"But the point is: what can we do about it?" Asked Emerald as he began pacing around in frustration.

"Calm yourself," Silver warned him quietly, frowning with a thoughtful look. "As long as we can't find him to aid, there's nothing we can do. Deoxys is strong; we have to trust him to be able to overcome this on his own."

"But can't there be - " Platina began to protest, but another voice from further away suddenly cut in: "Goodness, guys, what are you all doing out here at this time? The sun hasn't even risen yet!"

"Cynthia, you're back!" Diamond's greeting had Yellow look up to see tha the Sinnoh Champion was indeed approaching them form far away. But as she toniced the person walking in pace beside her, her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets in surprise.

"P-Professor Oak!" It was Crystal who exclaimed in astonishement as she rushed forward to greet the old man, followed quickly by red, Yellow herself, Gold, Blue and Silver; even Green looked rather taken aback as he came over to his grandfather. All the younger Dex Holders, most of whom didn't know Professor Oak personally, knew enough of his fame to be amazed to see him here in Sinnoh.

"It appears you're going through some issues of your own," said the Professor with a smile as he looked at their faces. "But I indulge you to postpone it a little, if possible. Now that you're all awake, you've got to hear what your friends from all over the world are trying to tell us."

* * *

><p><em>That's more like it when it comes to speed, but at this rate drafting had better speed up. There's a huge difference between writing something that's already been drafted and something that hasn't, and it's speed; I can write about five times faster when I've got a rough draft to look at first.<em>

_#1. How is the moon visible through the storm clouds? Lets just say Rayquaza was sleeping nearby ;)_

_#2. Not true, as a matter of fact; the Speed Forme is much bulkier than the Attack Forme, which really DOES have a Magikarp's Special Defence XD_

_sloganlogan, rest assured, we'll be seeing Mew in Chapter 7, though with a small role. She only appears fleetingly within the fic, reflecting her carefree nature. The reason she ditched the meeting in Chapter 1 was because Mew already knows about Mewtwo, and I didn't want her telling the deities about him. Spoils the fun, doesn't it?XD_

_Funny thing is, I made Mew female while Mewtwo is male... yeah, I'll need some explanation on that point later on. Let's just put it that Team Rocket changed Mewtwo's gender male to imbue aggresive behavior._

_G.F.T.W, were you perhaps envisioning Palkia as male and Dialga as female? I've seen a lot of writers take that side, but I guess I just felt weird with making someone in pink armor male... along with other issues. Ah well, that's how it's settled. :) Everyone's different, right?_

_the Red King, I guess it's the whole yin-yang thing that got to me :) That was reversed in the case of Reshiram and Zekrom, but well, whatever goes. Genesect... I'm afraid you'll have to wait longer for that one._

_In Chapter 4 the Dex Holders finally get to hear what their mission is. A passing-by chapter, but an important one nevertheless. And the battle between Darkrai and Deoxys has only begun... Till then, R&R!_

_Writing completed on November 26th, 2011. This is Yowl of Time, out._


	4. Vs Darkrai: The Hunt Begins

**Pokemon Adventures: Hunt of the Plates**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures/Special.

_I'm pushing myself closer to the limits; I decided that if I catch up to the drafts, so be it. I can't concentrate on drafting unless it's the only thing I can do, and the excess of free times nowadays is limiting my time on it. Still I carry on!_

_Began writing on November 27th, 2011. About to begin drafting Chapter 16 of Arc 2._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4. Vs. Darkrai: The Hunt Begins<strong>

Platina stood beside Diamond and watched on curiously as Gold and Pearl helped out Professor Oak set up the large videoscreen in Cynthia's living room. She herself hadn't inherited her father's talent with machinery, and often envied those who did.

"Professor, do you think the connection will be safe through the storm?" Crys asked concernedly as she looked out the window. Following her gaze, Platina couldn't help but be a little depressed to see that even the rising sun was hardly visible within the now-permanently gray sky.

"Bill and his computer friends are working to keep it running as we speak," replied Professor Oak confidently as he began working with the keyboard. "They know what they're doing; they wouldn't let it fail."

"I'm sure of that," chuckled Red, probably remembering his old friendship with Bill. "So, Professor, who're you trying so hard to hook us up with?"

"You'll know when you see for yourself," said the Professor as he grinned at him. "Feels rather new to seee you again after four whole years, young man. I could tell Green was starting to get itchy."

"Gramps," Green groaned in irritation, but before he could continue Gold and Pearl stood up finished. At once the huge monitor flared into life, and Platina quickly gathered with the other Dex Holders in front of it as several smaller screens popped onto it.

"Steven, we need you up first," Cynthia spoke into the monitor, and one of the screens cleared to reveal the face of a man with silver hair, his teal eyes brimming with cool intelligence.

"Steven!" Ruby was the first to react, coming closer to look at the Hoenn Champion with delight in his voice - Platina recognized him as the man who had given her the mansion in Resort Area two years ago.

"Hello, Ruby, Sapphire," smiled Steven as he acknowledged his two accquiantances first before shifting his gaze to the rest. "As Wallace probably told you, I've been working with the Space Research Center in Mossdeep City to track the actions of Team Rocket and Team Galactic via satelite. Well, we've been doing that, and we discovered a particular pattern in the location of their activities in Sinnoh, and so far in Sinnoh only."

"Show us," gulped Emerald in anticipation. Steven nodded as the screen next to him cleared, this time revaling a familiar map of Sinnoh which Platina quickly recognized. It was plain to see that the criminal activities done were indicated by the red dots that were peppered all over the map, but Platina quickly caught on another detail.

"Most of the dots are grouped together," Silver spoke what she was about to say. "The Victory Road, Eterna Forest, Hearthome, Veilstone, Iron Island, Acuity Lakefront... damn, even right by our front door... is there supposed to be a pattern?"

"I think Lucian can tell it better than I," said Steven, just in time for another screen to pop up below the map. This one featured an intelligent-looking man with long lilac hair, his purple eyes gleaming sharply under his glasses as he looked up from a thick book which he had been reading.

"Greetings, Dex Holders of the world. I am Lucian of the Elite Four of Sinnoh," he spoke in a calm voice after exchanging a nod with Cynthia, Diamond and Pearl - Platina's two friends had met him before while she'd been away in the Battle Frontier. "Before I explain the meaning of that map I wish to ask you something important: How many of you are familiar with the name_ Arceus_?"

Platina involuntarily let out a gasp of surprise, for it was name that she _did_ know.

"The Original One," she whispered, blushing slightly as several surprised heads turned in her direction.

"Ah yes, you were the child of Berlitz," said Lucian, looking at her with an impressed smile. "Well, why don't you share us what you know?"

"I - I only saw the name once, in the book you're holding there," replied Platina, shyly pointing at the tomb still in the Elite Four member's hand. "According to ancient myths Arceus is the Pokemon... a deity... that was born with the universe itself, and most of the deities we know are her offspring. It is also said that all the Pokemons' powers originate from her own, which are divided into sixteen Plates of power that matches the sixteen types of Pokemon, save Normal. After creating the universe she entered a deep slumber, but the Plates are said to have remained in this world."

"Why, that's a very accurate description of the book!" Cynthia remarked, looking at Lucian with a proud smile. "What did I tell you, Lucian? It's good the world has so many talented young Trainers to offer."

"True," agreed Lucian, also looking pleased. "What you say is corrrect. Now, knowing that, I have put together the bits and pieces of ancient lore from all over the world to make a single decision: See the clusters of red all over the map? How many do you see?"

"Sixteen," answered Green grimly. "I think we get the point."

"Team Galactic are after the Plates," whispered Platina, feeling a cold drop of horror dissolving within her insides.

"But why? What are those Plates good for?" Inquired Sapphire, sounding confused.

"Who knows, besides selling off for a good price?" Steven shrugged. "But we can assume that as the relics of the creator of the universe those artifacts hold incredible power. Isn't that enough?"

"I guess," acknowledged Emerald, glaring into the red dots as if doing so would make them disappear. "So they're creating all this mess to cover up a scavanger hunt? That's pretty lame."

"They deem the effort worthwhile," spoke Cynthia seriously. "Listen to what Looker has to say."

"Looker?" Platina looked up from her musings to see the last screen pop into life, revealing Looker's tired-looking face. "It's you! Where are you now?"

"Really nearby, in fact," replied the International Police with a weary smile. "In a police station on the edge of Mt. Coronet. You're not gonna believe what we've just faced about an hour ago in the caves."

"I can't imagine... Team Plasma?" Gold muttered with a roll of his eyes, only to have Crys give him a good nudge in the ass with one knee; Platina flinched from the impact.

"Exactly."

"What?" About ten to fifteen voices exclaimed simultaneously as everyone stared into Looker's perfectly serious expression with wide eyes.

"It was most definitely a bunch of Team Plasma grunts we fought in there," continued the detective gravely. "But something was different about them. Maybe some of you remember what the Team Galactic grunts were like when you battled them?"

"I do," Diamond spoke up beside Platina. "There was no emotion on their faces, no feelings... as if they were machines rather than people."

"Right," agreed Looker. "I don't know how they do it - hypnosis, brainwashing or just good acting skills - but that's the condition we found those Team Plasma grunts in."

Platina shared worried looks with the other Dex Holders, their faces speaking uniformly: That did NOT sound good.

"What's worse, we've got bad news from Unova," went on Looker with a scowl. "I just got a call from Cheren about half an hour ago; there's been a breakout from a jail in Driftveil City: seven of them."

"Oh, no..." This time it was White who reacted first, moaning with her eyes wide in horror and disbelief.

"The Seven Sages!" Black exploded from her side, almost leaping into the screen against Looker's face. "They escaped? Ghetsis too?"

"Yes," sighed Looker, sounding frustrated. "I'm suspecting that the Shadow Triad is behind this escapade, since they're virtually the only Team Plasma members of any position that evaded capture. But that's not my point. The important thing's that all of a sudden practically all the bad guys around the world suddenly got themselves obssessed over the Plates, and they'll do anything to get it in their hands."

A sober silence followed his conclusion as all the information sank in. Then,

"Well, putting it that way makes it a lot simpler, doesn't it?" Said Red as he slowly got to his feet from the floor where he had been sitting with Yellow. Looking at the senior Dex Holder in surprise, Platina could see that he was smiling.

"What do you mean, senpai?" Asked White, raising her eyebrows in bewilderment.

"Well, as Trainers there's only one thing we can do about it, right?" Red asked back in a-matter-of-fact tone, his eyes beginning to gleam with determination. "Whatever those guys are after the Plates for, it can't be for anything good. So all we need to do is to stop them."

"You're right, Master," agreed Black, an identical vigor plain to see on his face. "Our friends took a lot of effort to provide this information for us; this is the best way we can repay them!"

"Finally, it's time all that training's put to use!" Pearl exclaimed, his own eyes glowing in fervor as he shared a similar look with Diamond.

Platina glanced around in wonde as such remarks of excitement and readiness began rising out of the Dex Holders, and felt her own heart beginning to swell. Despite knowing him for only a short while, she was constantly finding herself amazed by Red's ability to inspire people; it was as if he bore a blazing torch within him, alighting everyone's passion by just being near them. It was a sharp constrast to Green, the cool voice of reason among them, to a degree that Platina found it astounding to see them as best of friends. It was a different sort of friendship from that between Diamond and Pearl, perhaps closer to that of Gold and Silver.

"Well, what are we waiting for, now that it's decided?" Spoke up Gold loudly, twirling his billiard cue in the air before pointing at the dotted map with a snap of his finger. "We've got ass-kicking to do all over the region. Let's move!"

"Hold your Rapidash, junior," cut in Green with a click of his tongue in annoyance, as expected. "That's exactly why we need to cool it and plan ahead. Grey's Sigilyph may be able to send us all over the map, but we still need to make decisions on who and where."

"You mean split up, senpai?" Asked Ruby, raising his eyebrows in questioning.

"That would be logical, in the least," Steven told him from the screen, eyes glinting as if he knew why Ruby was against the idea. "It'll save you precious time, and pack some elements of surprise for those criminals."

"But what if one of us isn't enough?" White inquired, sounding uncertain.

"We won't be alone," assured Pearl confidently. "We aren't the only Trainers fighting back here. Gym Leaders, the Elite Four, the police, they'll all be our allies. Isn't that right?"

"Of course it is," said Cynthia kindly as Lucian, Steven and Looker nodded from the screen. "Well, then, why don't you all gather around the map? I'll tell you about in which location each Plates are said to be hidden, so that you can pick a location for your preferences."

"Right, let's do this," spoke Sapphire to herself as Platina found herself beside the wild senior, who was looking at a cluster of red located right next to Celestic Town.

As she began examining the map herself Platina could hear Professor Oak talk to Cynthia in a pleased voice: "Isn't it odd, that there are sixteen Dex Holders here to protect the sixteen Plates? Quite amazing to be just coincidence, if I do say so myself."

"It must be destiny," Cynthia agreed, though her voice sounded much more serious than Platina had expected.

* * *

><p>- Somewhere above the ocean, south of Fullmoon Island -<p>

_"Dark Void!"_

The seventy-sixth incapacitation attempt swiftly left Darkrai's palm, only to carry smoothly onto the 76th failed attempt as Deoxys hastly dodged the black orb in his Speed Forme. The Pitch Black Pokemon let out a growl of frustration a his quarry swiftly turned around, no doubt to phase into Attack Forme and retaliate; the ability to shift forms was proving itself to be seriously annoying to him. Thank Arceus the creature's combat patterns were easy to read. He could now dodge most of his attacks with fair ease, but the ones that did hit really, REALLY hurt.

_"Shadow Ball!"_ He cried in succession, launching a quick burst of ghastly energy just as Deoxys went into Attack Forme. Unable to phase back in time, the DNA Pokemon failed to cast a protective move after entering Defense Forme, ending up receiving the Ghost-type attack squarely in the chest.

With a grunt of surprise Deoxys was blasted back several feet midair before he could regain his balance, but Darkrai's attention was suddenly focused upon a small object that fell out of him like a pebble torn off a rock, falling onto the rocks below with a soft plunk. Apparantly Deoxys had noticed it too, as he immediately took a power-dive towad the object - without shifting out of the slow Defense Forme.

Aha.

_"Focus Blast!"_ Darkrai roared quickly, flinging a ball of pure energy upon the boulder where the small stone had fallen upon. He didn't miss the look of dismay in his prey's eyes as he noticed the attack, struggling with the Defense Forme's unimpressive speed to outfly the Focus Blast before it smashed his prize into smithereens.

Just before Darkrai's attack touched the rock Deoxys's flat hand closed around the little meteorite. At once the DNA Pokemon's body changed from a plated behemoth into a slim-shaped torpedo. With blistering speed Deoxys shot away from Darkrai in Speed Forme as the boulder shattered under the Focus Blast's impact.

Darkrai felt a second growl build up in his throat as he resumed chase, but despite the discomfort of acting after sunrise (though the sun was completely hidden under the clouds) he felt a small sense of satisfaction. He had discovered his opponent's strength, the source of his versatility - which would soon prove to be his weakness. Deoxys was aware of this as well, which was why he was now more intent on fleeing rather than fighting.

The worst thing to do when fighting a nightmare was to be afraid of it, to run away from it.

Contrary to common belief Darkrai wasn't particularly belligerent compared to the other deities (Dialga - yeesh!), but his accursed power to invoke nightmares doomed him to an eternity of loneliness and persecution, and such an environment is bound to nurture bitterness and spite. One way to unleash such grudge was through combat, and thus in battle Darkrai became the fiercest and the deadliest among all non-Titan deities. Also, having lived through the terror of the victims of his plague countless times, fear was an emotion he knew like the back of his hand.

And considering that the ones subjected to his power were usually prone to flee scared, this knowledge made Darkrai even more dangerous as a hunter.

Now his quarry had chosen to flee. The foe had become the prey.

The hunt was on.

* * *

><p><em>Hm, how long has it been since we've had a chapter without an author's note? Well, proceeding to the reviews regardless!<em>

_the Red King, Uchiha Sasuke XII, I thought this question would turn up! XD Let's just say that this is the same Darkrai that petrified the Dex Holders 4 years ago, but now he's been freed from Sird's control. The details of the event, you'll have to wait for Arc 3._

_In Chapter 5, another short passingby chapter, we take another break to see what our villian friends are up to, as well as continuing to look at Darkrai pwning Deoxys XD. Darkrai's one of my favorite legendaries, and I wanted do give him a lot of spotlight. Maybe I've succeeded a bit too much? XD Until then, R&R!_

_Writing completed on November 27th, 2011. This is Yowl of Time, out._


	5. Vs Victreebel: Hounds of Chaos

**Pokemon Adventures: Hunt of the Plates**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures/Special.

_Breakneck speed, I know. I've got plenty of time till early December at most, and after that... all's murky. That's why I wanna get as much done as possible. It also helps that these several chapters have been shorter than most. Moving on!_

_Began writing on November 28th, 2011. Drafting's still stuck, hoping to find some headway starting today._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5. Vs. Victreebel: Hounds of Chaos<strong>

- Eterna Forest, near the Old Chateau -

"Bugs," muttered Proton is distaste as he oversaw his grunts virtually turn the huge forest inside out; they were everywhere, Wurmples and Kricketots and sometimes Nincadas, all fleeing and scattering before the might of Team Rocket and his hungry Victreebel. (#1) "Fantastic. How can anyone not believe that the Insect Plate is buried here?"

"We should be searching the Viridian Forest, then," chuckled Ariana as she walked over to him, glancing at the Old Chateau looming at their side with an expectant look. "I mean, look at this place; who'd imagine that an ancient relic of power would be hidden in a creepy old mansion like that?"

"That's the Dread Plate for you," replied Proton with a shrug, watching his Victreebel uproot a tree with its vines to see if the Plate was buried under it; fat chance of that, but overlooking wasn't an option in this mission. "Speaking of which, wheere did Petrel and Archer head off to again?"

"Petrel's in the Great Marsh for the Toxic Plate; most likely he'll just end up with a lot of mud, that undercover freak," said Ariana nonchalantly. "Archer left for Stark Mountain. Poor fellow, what'd he do to get himself hypnotized like a lowly grunt?"

"Blasphemy, they say, but it doesn't make sense," muttered Proton with a thoughtful frown. "Archer literally worships our Boss, which is why he dragged us into this wild goose chase in the first place. How is it possible that he commit such disobedience toward Giovanni? Something's fishy." (#2)

"Maybe," spoke Ariana, her voice suddenly becoming quieter. "But don't go talking about it, if you don't wanna share his fate. Word travels, you know."

"Well, I wouldn't mind if Boss would open to us a little more," muttered Proton. "I mean, how many times have we even _seen_ him recently? Haven't we been loyal enough to deserve his trust?"

"I think you're being inquisitive enough to deserve his annoyance," pointed out Ariana. "You worry too much, young man. Don't forget, whether we're grunts or executives we're still soldiers. Soldiers don't question; they obey. Keep that in mind, while I go to obey orders again."

"Right," Proton spoke under his breath as Ariana led her team of grunts away toward the Chateau. Though he wasn't exactly pleased by her words he knew she was right; he only had to obey orders. That was all.

"Victreebel, keep searching!" He barked.

* * *

><p>- Veilstone City, Galactic Warehouse -<p>

"Why in the world did you follow me here, you dirty old man?" Jupiter asked half-mockingly as she looked down at her horde of servants readying to move out, sparing no glance at the 'dirty old man' behind her.

"Our paths just happened to overlap, that's all; I now move north to Snowpoint, and you south to Hearthome," replied Charon with that annoying wheeze. "And you really need to watch your tongue, Jupiter. Cyrus might've enjoyed that cheek in you, but I'm not sure if your _secret employer_ would like that."

"What secret employer?" Jupiter suddenly asked sharply, rounding upon the corrupt scientist with narrowed eyes. "I serve no one but Cyrus himself. You're being delusional, stupid geezer."

"I'll tell you who's stupid," chuckled Charon as he took out a Dusk Ball, releasing a Magneton from it as he took out a strange-looking communicative device from his coat that immediately had a pulling effect on the other Team Galactic Commander. "Yes, you know what it is, don't you?"

"Analyze," muttered Jupiter as she glared at the Magneton. "I should've known. You had it scan my communicator so that you could replicate it, didn't you?"

"Of course I did," laughed Charon, looking amused by the venom in her voice. "So innocent, believing that your primitive gadgets could be safe from me. After fiddling with some reverse-engineering I managed to contact your secret employer, the one you truly work with. I know everything now - what you plan to do with the Plates once you get them."

"What did you think we'd do, sell them off?" Snorted Jupiter in annoyance. "I can't imagine what that fellow was thinking, confiding in a dirt son of a b**th like you, but well, now you know. How does it feel, knowing that soon we're about to bind the creator of the universe to our will?"

"It feels... thrilling," replied Charon with a grin that almost reached his ears. "Especially knowing that Mars and Saturn are deluded, without any idea of what they're working like slaves to achieve."

"I've been forgetting about those two lately," admitted Jupiter with a smirk. "So, where did those two head off to? Not that I care in the slightest."

"Mars to Sandgem, Saturn to Sunyshore," answered Charon with an uncaring shrug. "Personally I find the Splash Plate and the Zap Plate more interesting, but for now I'll be satisfied with the Icicle Plate. There's much to be gained from this masked enterprice."

"Well, masked or no, the job's being carried out," said Jupiter as she faced the secret exit out of the warehouse with her battalion of grunts behind her. "Deception's our specialty, after all. Let's get a move on; can't keep the Original One waiting."

"Indeed," chuckled Charon as he turned he followed her through the exit, his own servants right behind him.

As the two Commanders departed with their troops to their designated location, they never noticed someone watching them from the shadows within the dark warehouse, listening in on the whole of their conversation. The entity smiled beneath his cloak as he watched the two villians depart. A part of his consciousness was relieved that they voiced nothing too serious of their 'plan' - eavesdropping was always something to be wary of - while a larger part was amused by their naivety. All they had received was a shard of truth buried within a boxful of lies, and they were walking around with straight heads as if they knew everything. How laughable.

His grin widened as he imagined their expressions when the whole of the truth was revealed to them.

_You have a job to do_, reminded his soul within his head, the mind that was his and not his. His smile faded slightly as he mechanically got to his feet. Indeed, he was here in Veilstone for his own task as well. The Fist Plate would be his today.

Then, oh then... the world would know the true meaning of chaos. (#3)

* * *

><p>- Iron Island -<p>

For the second time in one day, the sight of land felt like the ultimate salvation to Deoxys.

He had no idea how long he had flown from Fullmoon Island, but he knew he had flown enough so that his Speed Forme body was at its wit's end, screaming in fatigue. As soon as he knew Darkrai had discovered his meteorite shard he had obtained during his journey in Sinnoh he had devoted his efforts fully to escaping, so that he could earn time to cool his head and figure out how to combat him properly. (#4)

It appeared that his efforts were successful as by now the Pitch Black Pokemon was nowhere in sight, but Deoxys knew better than to trust that hope. If he still wasn't safe, he needed a place to hide and perhaps plan a counterattack. If he was safe, he still needed a place to rest. Although the island ahead seemed to be housing several humans there were plenty of caverns around its rocky edges for him to vanish into.

By the time the DNA Pokemon's thought had reached this point he was already diving headfirst into one of the tunnels. Ignoring the startled Onixes and Golbats he weaved through the intricate caveways until he entered a large chamber full of stalactites and abandoned human equipments; an old mining site. There were plenty of places to hide here, and Deoxys quickly shifted into Normal Forme as he took refuge behind a large stalagmite in the corner; he could never hope to recover quickly enough in Attack or Speed Forme, but the Defense Forme was too bulky to hide anywhere.

So there within darkness he rested his weary body, watching the shadows cast by several old lanterns dancing across the cave wall as he pondered. He had met his match. While he knew he was stronger and faster than Darkrai in Attack Forme, his ignorance of the opponent and the Pitch Black Pokemon's uncanny cunning turned the battle against him. He had to use his head if he was to survive here.

As he struggled to come up with something - an effort he had rarely made - he had a sudden sensation of a dawning inspiration at the shadows fluttering around him. The lanterns... light... darkness... It could be built up into a plan, although he'd need time to work on it.

A time that would not be given to him.

_"... Embrace the darkness..."_ whispered a dark voice from directly behind him.

* * *

><p>- Hall of Origin, Pool of Serenity (Lugia's dwelling) -<p>

_**"The creature stands no chance against Darkrai,"**_ said Dialga to himself as he looked into the visionary pool closely, his snout almost touching its surface. _**"He's powerful, but foolish. Hiding in shadows is suicidal against Darkrai, that he'll never find out now."**_

_**"Yeah, yeah, Captain Obvious,"**_ snorted Palkia with a roll of her eyes as she butted the Temporal Pokemon away. _**"Move over, for crying out loud. You're blocking Lugia with your fat head. At least you should let the owner of the place get center view."**_

**_"Can't blame you two, really,"_** comment Lugia with a resigned chuckle as she lighted down between the so-friendly siblings. _**"So curious to know what's going on... not to mention your preference for large screens."**_

_**"I call it devotion to our duty,"**_ insisted Dialga as his crimson eyes narrowed; Darkrai had found his target. _**"And besides, Uxie's chamber's too small for all of us to fit in. This place may be the Pool, but it's larger than an average lagoon."**_

_**"And Azelf hates you in her room,"**_ put in Palkia dryly, making Lugia purr amusedly as Dialga let out an irritated growl. So argumentative, yet it wasn't so upsetting as it was amusing for her, the peacemaker among deities. Perhaps because neither of them were really serious in their jabs...

_"I've got every right to kick out an asshole who wouldn't respect a lady's privacy,"_ Azelf's grumble suddenly made itself heard, and Lugia blinked in surprise to see the Willpower Pokemon pop out of the pool, very slightly distorting the vision of Iron Island around her small body.

**_"If I wanted to poke my snout into whatever you do inside your chamber, I'd have figured it out already without you ever knowing,"_** Dialga retorted, rolling his eyes in annoyance as he and Palkia acknowledged their hyperactive half-sister. _**"Anyway, why are you still in the Hall? I thought you were supposed patrol on watch for human activity?"**_

_"Well, that's why I'm here!"_ Exclaimed Azelf quickly, twirling around midair with speed that stung Lugia's eyes, a sign of extreme agitation. _"Bad news, relly bad one: We're not the only ones searching for the Plates!"_

_**"WHAT?"**_ Roared Dialga, head shooting up with such force that the feather-light Willpower Pokemon was nearly blown against the wall from the aftershock. _**"Who dares to lay hands on out mother's legacy? I'll tear them apart!"**_

_**"I can guess,"** _whispered Lugia half to herself, remembering the horrible incident she and Ho-oh had went through six years ago. "The black-hearted humans that had snared us all, created this Mewtwo that you spoke of, forced Kyurem to awake famished... they're all the same. They must be after the Plates this time!"

_**"Not while I still draw breath,"** _growled Palkia, cracking her knuckles menacingly. To Azelf she added: _**"You should've alerted the deities in action before us. Who's moving to stop the humans?"**_

_"That has already been arranged,"_ spoke a new, quieter voice, and this time Lugia wasn't surprised to see Uxie slowly rise out of the water; Mesprit was right behind her too, but looked as if she had just tagged along rather than having something to report. With a polite bow to Lugia the Knowledge Pokemon continued: _"Why don't we view the sight ourselves? I doubt you would be too surprised."_

Lugia could tell, seeing the quiet smile on Uxie's face.

They got help.

* * *

><p><em>Phew, the weekends went by in a fiasco, didn't it? I'll probably slow down during the weekdays. I think.<em>

_#1. Wurmples and Kricketots appear in the wild in Eterna Forest, while Nincadas turn up via PokeRadar._

_#2. You can see that these guys still believe that they take orders from Giovanni when it was actually... check Chapter 26 of Arc 1 if you're confused. :)_

_#3. If you didn't understand this part, I'll put it simply; there are people lied to among the villians. But who knows the actual truth?_

_#4. Now you know; Deoxys can now freely switch forms thanks to that meteor shard from Veilstone. Another nod to the gameverse, if you will. XD_

_Welcome back, cryostylz. :) If you're asking about when Sird captured Darkrai, that's not known. Near the end of DP arc there was a short flashback of FRLG arc, and there it was confirmed that she used Darkrai to petrify the Dex Holders._

_Now that the story has proceeded up to here, I think's it's about time we all know the original location of the sixteen Plates in-game. The **supposed** locations of the Plates in this fic (according to the ancient lore everyone talks about) is only slightly altered, and those that've been changed will be indicated in normal font._

_Flame Plate: Stark Mountain_

_Icicle Plate: Route 217 - _Acuity Lakefront

_Dread Plate: Old Chateau_

_Mind Plate: Solaceon Ruins_

_Earth Plate: Near Oreburgh Gate - _Oreburgh Mine

_Toxic Plate: Pastoria Great Marsh_

_Insect Plate: Outside the Old Chateau - _Eterna Forest

_Sky Plate: Victory Road (near the exit)_

_Meadow Plate: Route 210 - _Celestic Town

_Fist Plate: Route 215 - _Veilstone City

_Splash Plate: Route 220 - _Sandgem Town

_Zap Plate: Sunyshore Lighthouse_

_Spooky Plate: Hearthome Amity Square_

_Iron Plate: Iron Island_

_Stone Plate: Mt. Coronet_

_Draco Plate: Eterna City_

_Hope that settled things._

_This chapter may be short, but something important was told here: there are villains being lied to. Some like Mars, Saturn, Ariana and Proton are fooled into believing that they still serve Cyrus and Giovanni, while Jupiter and Charon just stated that the 'true purpose' of seeking the Plates is to enslave Arceus to their will. Most probably Petrel knows this as well. But are they right? Who was that mysterious entity that's been watching them? For your information he'll reappear in Chapter 8, though I doubt it'll throw much light on his identity. XD I'm afriad you'll have to put up with his cloak a bit longer!_

_In Chapter 5 we return to the Dex Holders, beginning their efforts to stop the villanous teams from taking the Plates. From here the story begins to flow really quickly, so bear with me to the end! Until then, R&R!_

_Writing completed on November 29th, 2011. This is Yowl of Time, out._


	6. Vs Houndoom: The Talking Puppet

**Pokemon Adventures: Hunt of the Plates**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures/Special.

_Time's a luxury that's not given to me. Envy ya so much, Dialga XD_

_Began writing on November 29th, 2011. Currently drafting Chapter 16 (finally!) of Arc 2._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6. Vs. Houndoom: The Talking Puppet<strong>

- Stark Mountain -

It was the worst scene of slave labor that Red had ever seen.

Everywhere he looked the vast canyonlike interior of the supermassive volcano Team Rocket grunts were scattered around like a horde of Sneasel, some of them drilling at the volcanic rock with their Rhydon or Machoke, while some handling the job themselves with pickaxes and dynamites. At times they would deliberately cause a magma node to burst, then commanding their Magmar and Slugma to sift through the crimson liquid to find the Flame Plate - as if they'll ever succeed that way.

Red wasn't a conscious naturalist, but he has always revered the savage beauty of nature, such as the fiery power that Stark Mountain contained; it sort of reflected the fire in his own heart. And the waste Team Rocket was now laying on the landscape, added with his personal history with the organization, fueled that fire into a deep and infernal fury. Pika let out a fierce hiss of his own beside him, as if sharing his feelings.

"The leader must be in the deepest section," Red told the Pikachu quietly from their hiding place at the top of a high ledge overlooking the entire mountainside. Taking out three Poke Balls from his belt, he put them close to his face as he whispered: "I'll make a break for the tunnel; you guys'll have to stop the grunts on your own. You can do it, can't you?"

Poli nodded quickly from inside the ball, followed quickly by Gyara and Aero.

"Alright. You first, Aero!" Red shouted, leaping out of his hiding place as he flung one ball into the air. Without waiting for Team Rocket to react to his outburst he immediately rushed forth and jumped off the ledge allowing his (and Pika's) feet to fall on Aero's wide back a second later. With a challenging roar the Aerodactyl took off, swatting aside several intercepting Fearows as if they were a swarm of Ledyba.

"Poli, Gyara, use Waterfall!" Continued Red as he aimed the two Water-type Pokemons' Poke Balls below the ground, where the Team Rocket grunts were busily fumbling with their own Pokemon to shoot them down. At once the Poliwrath and the Gyarados erupted into existence, each of them surrounded in a raging torrent of water that extended with them as they dived onto the surprised grunts' heads, causing two miniature cascades to smash onto the ground mercilessly and washing about twenty grunts on the initial impact before Poli and Gyara emerged from it, muscles flexing and ready for battle. (#1)

That was as far as Red got to look before Aero swiftly touched down in front of the tunnel entrance, allowing Pika to leap out and take out the sentry grunt with a well-aimed Iron Tail.

"Okay, Aero, go help Poli and Gyara. After you're done guard the entrance till I'm back!" Red quickly told the Fossil Pokemon as he glanced down at the Poliwrath and Gyarados literally sweep the floor below. With a reassuring grunt Aero laid his tail once on his Trainer's shoulder before flying off to give them aerial support. After watching them fight for a full second Red hurriedly dashed into the cave with Pika, silently wishing his Pokemon luck.

As if all the heat within the volcano was giving him a boost, it took surprisingly little time for him and Pika to exit the tunnel, this time entering an enormous volcanic chamber that had to be close to the cone itself; a vast majority of the grunts working here were digging through magma rather than rock.

Standing in the center of the chamber was a tall, teal-haired man in a white Team Rocket uniform in contrast to the black norm: Archer, Giovanni's lieutenant. Red involuntarily suppressed a gulp as the man turned to look at him, his focusless eyes glowing yellow with hypnosis.

So Cynthia was accurate in her description of what she saw back in Unova. Something was definitely off. (#2)

"Go, Houndoom," the Rocket Executive spoke mechanically, unleashing the snarling Dark Pokemon straight on Red without taking a single step.

"Pika, use Thunder Wave! Snor, keep the grunts away!" Red cried hastily, allowing Pika to dash out and meet the Houndoom's challenge as Snor expoded out of his Poke Ball to ward off the grunts surrounding them. At once the Pikachu let forth a surge of electricity that bathed over the opponent's body, immediately paralyzing it. However, Archer didn't even blink at the impediment, merely ordering the Houndoom forward in signs as the Dark Pokemon struggled to put one foot in front of the other.

The sight of total apathy for his Pokemon sickened Red.

"I don't know what had done that to you," he growled quietly at an unhearing Archer as Pika and the Houndoom prepared to clash again. "But I'll be hearing that from your own mouth, Archer... after I wipe that sick glow from your eyes. Let's go, Pika!"

* * *

><p>- Mt. Coronet -<p>

"We part ways here." Green's statement sounded even icier than usual to White as they came upon a fork in the road ahead within the cavern: One in the middle that led outside, another one in the left, and one in the right that went in deeper. "I'll take the deeper end to Snowpoint. It won't take long with Ninetales and Pidgeot."

"The left road'll take you straight to Oreburgh," informed Looker to Gold, who has standing at the front of the group and twirling his billiard cue carelessly. Turning to Blue and Crystal he continued: "The middle one leads right to Eterna, and the forest will be - but I forget. You've been in Sinnoh before, right?"

Crys nodded before turning to White with a sympathetic look. "Are you sure it's okay to have White here in the caves? She'll be too... isolated, and the criminals could be hiding anywhere in here."

White couldn't agree more, but Green and Gold both rolled their eyes.

"This cave's the best place for her in case she needs help," Gold pointed out as he began rummaging through his unusually-bulky backpack. "It's close to all our locations, near enough that one call with your C-gear and we'll be here again in five minutes."

"Besides, you won't be alone; Looker's with you. You'll do fine," Blue assured White kindly. The younger Dex Holder returned her smile weakly. It wasn't hat she disliked the fact that she was supposed to patrol caves. Rather, it was her still-persistent uncertainty about her fighting skills that held her back.

"Well, let's hurry; there's no time to waste," said Green curtly, leaping onto the back of his Ninetales before allowing the Fox Pokemon to lope away into the deep below.

"Right, I'm off," chuckled Gold as he pulled out (to White's amazement) a large skateboard from his bag, hopping onto it with expertise. "See ya soon, Crys! Blue-senpai, White. Oh, and you too, Looker."

"And be careful!" Crystal called after him as he glided away on the skateboard - through the rough tunnel floor, too!

"We need to go too," Blue reminded Crys, sending her forward first before turning to White with a reassuring wink. "Good luck, Whte."

"Thanks, Blue-san," White replied meekly as the older girl followed Crys out, leaving her alone in the cave with Looker.

"Stoutland, try to smell them out!" Looker commanded as he let loose the Big-hearted Pokemon from its Poke Ball, allowing it to go on sniffing the cavern floor as he turned to White. "Why so tense? You've been on solo missions before, haven't you? You should know by now that at least the grunts are no match for you."

"It's not that," said White as she held Gigalith's Poke Ball in one hand, glancing around nervously. "No, it's because the sound's so loud in this place... it feels as if they're right beside us, or all around us."

As soon as the words were out of her mouth the Stoutland suddenly halted, causing both her and Looker to look at the Big-hearted Pokemon as it began barking into the distance.

"Oh," said Looker, taking out another Poke Ball from his coat. "I think you got that right."

"Oh, no..." whimpered White, clutching her own Poke Ball tightly as she waited for their foes to reveal themselves. When they did, she couldn't help but gasp; Team Plasma grunts. Tens of scores of Team Plasma grunts, looking exactly like how she'd seen them in Unova... except with their eyes all glowing yellow and their faces devoid of any emotion. Just like Looker had said. This was so not good.

"You!" Looker's exclamation had White look up to see that the grunts had split rank to reveal their leader, a hauntingly familiar old man in a robe with a green emblem on it.

"Oh my gosh... Ryoku!" White gasped in horror, causing the hypnotized Sage's head to turn on her, his eerily-glowing narrowed into slits.

"The Stone Plate," whispered Ryoku, pulling out a Poke Ball from his robe and releasing a powerful-looking Beartic from it. Knowing the Freezing Pokemon's power from Black's Gym battle with Brycen - the match felt like a century ago to her now - , White shivered inwardly as she reluctantly raised Gigalith's Poke Ball. She couldn't do this!

"White, I'll take care of the grunts here! Go, Arcanine!" Looker's sharp cry slammed into White's eardrum like a wrecking ball, and she whirled around in shock at the detective as he took battle position between his Stoutland and Arcanine, luring the grunts around him and away from her and Ryoku.

"I'm supposed to fight him _on my own_?" White's voice shot up an octave in terror, even as she sent out Gigalith in front of her with shaking hands.

"You've got the advantage; you're sane!" Looker cried back as Team Plasma began its attack. "Have faith in yourself, White! Rock-hard faith!"

The phrase 'rock-hard' rang a chord in White's heart, and she turned her eye ahead to Gigalith. The Compressed Pokemon looked so sure as he stood facing Ryoku's Beartic, not a trace of doubt to be found from his posture. So trustworthy and reliable, unlike her.

Hadn't Bianca once complimented her to be 'strong-willed'? Almost on par with Black? (#3)

Would she let her own doubt corrupt her Pokemon's solid faith in her will?

"Brick Break," Ryoku made the first command, sending the Beartic lumbering forward with one arm raised high to smash down on Gigalith's head.

"Gigalith, use Stealth Rock!" White cried, yelling out the first move that came up in her mind. Immediately Gigalith took a step back, raising a cluster of boulders torn from the cavern floor to create a miniature asteroid belt between him and the Beartic. The Freezing Pokemon chose that moment to bring its arm down, ending up smashing one of the levitated boulders into smithereens. The shards of that destroyed rock shot off into the other stones like small daggers, smashing them as well and quickly caused a chain reaction that shattered all the rocks, sending a shower of stone shards shooting off in all directions.

"Whoa!" White cried in surprise as several darts came flying her way, only to have Gigalith stand between her and the incoming projectiles. Her eyes rounded as the sharp stone bounced off the Compressed Pokemon's body without leaving a single scratch, then widened as she noticed that the same material had left numerous bad cuts on the Beartic.

"That's it!" She wasn't sure if the exclamation had came from Looker or herself, and for a moment she had a crazy impression that it was actually Gigalith talking to her. Whoever had said it, she could agree; the coincidental 'strategy' had given her what she needed: Faith. Rock-solid faith.

"Gigalith, use Stone Edge!" She yelled out, feeling the new sense of confidence fill her as she faced Ryoku. She could do this. She could stop Team Plasma from finding the Stone Plate.

She could help ease the torment her world was suffering a little.

* * *

><p>- Solaceon Ruins -<p>

"Hang on just a little longer, Kirly, Kitty!" Yellow gasped as she shut her eyes in concentration, trying to ignore the sound of enemy attacks striking the psychic barrier surrounding her, and Kirly's mental strain as the Emotion Pokemon struggled to keep the protection up. Kitty was adding what little psychic ability he possessed to help, but the barrier still wouldn't last for long.

In desperation she opened her eyes to look pleadingly into Giallo, who was mercilessly having his Swoobat and his grunts' Pokeon throw attack after attack at her without a slightest change of expression. Yellow bit her lips in frustration as sh saw that her efforts were going in vain: no matter how hard she tried, the hypnosis just wouldn't lift from the Sage.

Admittedly she had never tried to utilize her healing power in this fashion, but she knew it'd be similar to pulling a Pokemon out of induced sleep. She was proven right, but it seemed that whoever had cast this hypnosis was too strong for her to remove it from this distance.

She could only do this by defeating Giallo and his grunts first and treat him close by.

Seven years had passed since her first adventure to rescue Red from the then-Elite Four, and still Yellow found herself reluctant to fight. She was the one who heals, not hurts. Even now she wasn't sure she could fight Giallo with her best, knowing the poor old man was (probably) fighting against his will.

She could only believe that this would ultimately do him good.

"Kirly, lower the barrier! Omny, Grawy, stop the grunts for me!" Yellow cried, shakily getting to her feet as Kirly resignedly dropped the wall before leaning wearily onto Chuchu. Omny and Grawy lashed out with Ancientpower and Stone Edge as soon as the barrier was down, throwing the incoming Team Plasma grunts against the ruin walls.

_If any part in you still remains there, please hang on,_ Yellow silently pleaded to Giallo as Kitty rose to face the Sage's Swoobat. "Let's free him, Kitty! Use Quiver Dance!"

* * *

><p>- Oreburgh Mine -<p>

"Rampardos, use Head Smash!" Roark's outraged roar rang throughout the caverns, and Gold almost gave a loud whoop as the Head Butt Pokemon's devastating attack smashed into the enemy Jellicent, knocking it back along with four Team Plasma grunts behind it.

"Polibo, use Hydro Pump! Man, these dudes are serious!" The Breeder exclaimed as he rushed up beside the Oreburgh Gym Leader, overseeing his Politoed blast an enemy Excadrill down an old mine shaft. "You sure the Earth Plate really isn't buried here? Just check out their attitude!"

"If such an artifact was here in the mines, we'd have found it already!" Roark replied breathlessly, this time setting his Rampardos against a group of Crustle. "Where's the leader? I'll make him pay for causing such chaos in this place!"

"If it's a Sage, he's mine!" Gold retorted hotly, leaping onto a nearby boulder to observe the enemy ranks. Above the head of all the grunts it wasn't hard to spot the leader. Gold cracked a grin as he found the orange-emblemed old man, leading his Krookodile against several miners that Roark had brought with him: Sage Bronius.

"Your fight's with me, geezer!" Gold bellowed as he leaped down from the rock to face the Sage, pulling his goggles down over his eyes as he ordered: "Sandbo, use Sandstorm!"

The ground under the enemy Krookodile suddenly erupted, sending the startled Intimidation Pokemon rolling backwards to reveal Sandbo's head poking out of where it was standing. As the Sandslash scrambled out of the makeshift hole the soil he dislodged quickly rose into a howling Sandstorm, enveloping Gold, Sandbo, Bronius and the Krookodile within.

"There, now it's just you and us!" Gold exclaimed in satisfaction, cracking his knuckles eagerly. "You want the Earth Plate? Now you're gonna be eating it! Sandbo, use Swords Dance!"

* * *

><p>- Victory Road Exit (Sinnoh) -<p>

"Popo, use Rain Dance!" Ruby cried as several Team Plasma grunts slipped by Nana toward the tunnel. At once the Castform sounded a long, woeful (and achingly beautiful) call toward the already stormy clouds and brought forth a massive downpour that quickly soaked Ruby to the bone. Empowered by the sudden shower, Zuzu and Mimi had no trouble sweeping away the approaching grunts and keeping them from entering the Victory Road for the Sky Plate.

"Now you've gone and made me wet myself," Ruby muttered in distaste - _how Sapphire would've laughed!_ - as he glared at Sage Rood, who was busily commanding his Heatmor to shoot down Staro as the Predator Pokemon continued to bombard them with Brave Bird attacks from above; thanks to Ruru constantly emitting Heal Pulse from behind the recoil damage wasn't something to worry about.

"You're not taking the Sky Plate while they assigned me with protecting it, even if it means I gotta fight this disgracefully. Rest assured, you'll pay for this!"

* * *

><p>- Celestic Town, Eastern Entrance -<p>

"Toro, leap across! Walo, Relo, stop the ones in the water! Pilo, take their fliers!"

The commands poured themselves out of Sapphire's mouth as she watched the swarm of Team Plasma grunts led by Sage Gorm gathered on the other side of the bridge she just destroyed to deny them entrance into the village. However the hypnotized villians had the tenacity of a Wobbuffet, and the drive to find the Meadow Plate was having them send out their small army of Pokemon into the sky or into the river below.

Like she'd ever let them enter the town.

"I won't let mah friends return from their mission to see this place invaded!" Sapphire snapped as she watched Toro wreak havoc among Team Plasma from the faraway pillar, wishing she had the strength to jump across the length and join the Blaziken.

Suddenly a warning cry from Pilo sounded from above, and Sapphire looked up to see that a Mandibuzz the Tropius just struck down had dropped a cargo: Gorm's Liepard, who lightly landed in from of Sapphire with claws unsheathed.

"Lili, use Energy Ball!" The wild girl cried as she nimbly dodged the Cruel Pokemon's Sucker Punch, reaching down and grabbing her startled foe just in time for her Roserade to fire the Grass-type attack into the enemy's face.

"You ain't messin' with me, sissy!" Sapphire growled, fangs bared.

* * *

><p>- Eterna City, Southern Entrance -<p>

"You as well..." Grey murmured, raising his cap slightly to look at his opponent across the wide ring of Team Plasma grunts (whose faces were oddly unfamiliar to him) with Serperior, Vanilluxe and Zoroark facing them beside him. "What do you believe we should do, Hydreigon?"

_You must decide for yourself; he ruined your life too,_ mumbled the Brutal Pokemon in front of him, narrowing all six eyes at the robed, hypnotized figure facing them with his Eelektross. _But I... I'd show him no mercy, if I have it my way._

"Very well," said the man once known as N, looking up at the man who had shaped his life for nearly twenty years. The liar, the cheat.

"I hope you are happy about this outcome... Ghetsis." (#4)

* * *

><p><em>Ah, so the fight begins. Sorry about skipping the actually fight scenes themselves, but I can't really help it; there's so much of the story to tell, and fight scene aren't my forte; they tend to drag a little, as the few shown in Arc 1 demonstrate :_

_Oh, by the way, 'the Talking Puppet' was a reference to Pinocchio XD_

_#1. Longest sentence I've ever written. OMG... XD_

_#2. Check Chapter 25 of Arc 1 for reference, in case you forgot or didn't read properly XD_

_#3. She did, on Chapter 6 of Arc 1 :)_

_#4. If Grey's voice sounds unnaturally stiff, this is the way he normally speaks in the games; extremely formal, as if he's reading a book rather than speaking._

_cryostylz, you're right in that there'll be a freakin' lot of clashes, but don't you think the little villains I keep showing them are a bit boring for the legendaries to pump it (Louder! XD)? There's a reason they're called deities in Yowlverse, ya know :) They've got worthier opponents to fight!_

_slifer97, White has an Unfezant too, for flying purposes. And in recent BW manga they say she caught a Deerling... let's see if we'll be seeing a Sawsbuck anytime soon! XD_

_For those who missed the point of the chapter, it's Red vs. Archer, White vs. Ryoku, Yellow vs. Giallo, Gold vs. Bronius, Ruby vs. Rood, Sapphire vs. Gorm, and at last Grey (N) vs. Ghetsis._

_Wait, aren't we missing a Sage? Yeah we do, and he'll show up in the next chapter. More importantly, the battle between Deoxys and Darkrai draws to a climax! Keep your eyes fixed, and until then R&R!_

_Writing completed on December 1st, 2011. This is Yowl of Time, out._


	7. Vs Darkrai II: The Black Moon

**Pokemon Adventures: Hunt of the Plates**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures/Special.

_Hm, hmm... the story's starting to heat up, isn't it? Wait about seven more chapters, and some readers may be shouting OMG. XD At least, I hope so._

_Began writing on December 1st, 2011. Currently drafting Chapter 16 of Arc 2. Do people even pay attention to this line? XD_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7. Vs. Darkrai II: The Black Moon<strong>

- Iron Island -

Deoxys was going to die.

How many Shadow Balls and Dark Pulses had struck him since the fight resumed in this dark cave? He'd lost count after forty-seven. When Darkrai had ambushed him from the shadows he was too disoriented to do anything except switching blindly into Defense Forme and take hits. And after he regained his senses, the attacks were coming too quickly and ferociously for him to phase out of it.

_"Thunder Wave!"_ Darkrai roared as he continued to whirl around Deoxys like a hunting Gengar, firing a thin beam of paralyzing energy from his fingertips.

_"Safeguard!"_ Deoxys replied in time, repelling the Electric-type move with a protective veil projected from one plated hand. Quickly jumping up to the celing before Darkrai could attack again, Deoxys smashed the other hand with all his might into the celing as he shouted: _"Rock Slide!"_

Well, no one said he couldn't attack when he wasn't in Attack Forme.

Even in Defense Forme his pure power wasn't weak, and the entire stone celing groaned and split apart, bringing an enormous shower of boulders on top of Darkrai and effectively burying him under. Of course, knowing that it'd be nowhere enough to down the nightmarish deity, the DNA Pokemon remained on guard as he finally shifted into Attack Forme.

He was quite certain that Darkrai was still unaware of a secret feature of this form: enhanced awareness. All his senses were magnified, to an extent that he could hear an essense of _something_ carefully slither out from the pile of rocks to his back.

To put the enemy's guard down Deoxys continued to pretend he had no idea, deliberately shifting position here and there - anywhere but behind. Only did he moved when he sensed - not heard, for there was no sound - a figure erupting out the cave wall behind, a cluster of dark energy forming at one hand.

_"Psycho Boost!"_ Deoxys roared, quickly turning back to face the incoming Darkrai head-on, his ultimate attack already fully charged between his four tentacles. Before the Dark Pulse could be fired the DNA Pokemon moved in first, lauching the viral attack straight into the surprised Pokemon's heart -

_"YOU - "_ snarled the Pitch Black Pokemon, reaching out with his free hand toward the Psycho Boost.

Then, in a single fluid motion, he snatched the attack away and flung it effortlessly by his side, as if knocking aside a thrown pebble.

_" - FOOL!"_

The Dark Pulse collided into the amethyst embedded in Deoxys's chest, sending stars into his head: black, black stars of pain. Such pain and fear and terror and confusion jumbling together in his head, concluding into one, clear question as he blacked out: _Why?_

* * *

><p>He wasn't sure how long he was out; several seconds? Days?<p>

He was awake now, in any case, and the first thing Deoxys did after sitting up (painfully) was to check his body. He instantly wished he hadn't; a large part of his body had been blasted apart due to the core sustaining direct damage, and was still being regenerated.

Having reached that point of thought, Deoxys suddenly remembered why he was in this condition in the first place. Snapping his head up he found Darkrai hovering several feet away from him, arms crossed in thoughtfulness as his cyan eye observed his broken foe on the cavern floor.

_"You possess dangerous powers,"_ concluded the Pitch Black Pokemon as Deoxys was reminded of how his Psycho Boost had had no effect whatsoever on him. _"But you lack the knowledge to use it wisely. You never figured out that I am a spawn of darkness, have you?"_

_"Dark-type...?"_ Deoxys groaned in numb shock as he raised an unshredded arm to feel his mutilated face, remembering all the Shadows Balls thrown at him during their fight. _"...Then why did you bother to dodge all my psychic attacks if you're unaffected by them?"_

_"That would've given away what I am to you, which you'd without doubt use against me,"_ replied Darkrai a-matter-of-factly. _"That's what a battle's all about, full of deception and scheming... not mindless destruction in which you seemingly thrive in."_

_"You've seen nothing yet,"_ muttered Deoxys, dragging himself to his feet; the healing was near completion. _"So pessimistic. Then why leave me alive?"_

_"I take no pleasure in mindless slaughter... though I may be goaded into it,"_ stated Darkrai flatly, uncrossing his arms into battle stance again. _"But you... your power can overwhelm the world we live in without proper control, which you seem to lack. And control is comething we can offer for you."_

_"Too many covet my power,"_ hissed Deoxys as he quickly assumed Attack Forme again. _"I'll only fight for whom I choose to, and right now I choose to fight for my freedom. No one will ever bind me again."_

_"How irresponsible..."_ muttered Darkrai, raising one hand to charge yet another Dark Pulse in his palm. _"In respect of your resilience, then, I subdue you my original way... through a darkness no one can escape from as long as they possess fear."_

With that the Pitch Black Pokemon swept his hand across in a wide arc, sending the Dark Pulse rippling out from all around him in a circular wave. Deoxys quickly ducked as the deadly attack went over his head, shattering a lanturn hanging up above. In a similar manner the Dark Pulse smashed all the lights in the cavern in a single swipe, throwing the entire place into abrupt and utter darkness.

_"I've had enough of shadows,"_ muttered Deoxys in disgust as he staggered into the center of the small cavern chamber, knowing now that hugging the wall would expose him to the foe's ambushes again. (#1) Hastily bringing his four arms above his head before Darkrai could strike again, the DNA Pokemon gathered a thirty-fourth orb of his essence before shouting _"Psycho Boost!"_

This time, instead of being launched out of his hands the orb exploded on spot, sending a powerful ripple of energy in all directions. Just as Deoxys had planned they all struck the extinguished lanterns as one, making them blast into recombustion from energy overload and abruptly causing a blinding flash to illuminate the entire cavern.

_"Try some light for a change,"_ growled Deoxys as he stared around at his masterpiece, knowing Darkrai could hear him - though he couldn't sense the Pitch Black Pokemon, even in Attack Forme. Where had he gone?

_"No matter how bright the light is, it can never smother the shadows..."_ Darkrai's voice seemed to be coming from everywhere, echoing all around the walls and as ominous as the storm clouds that now covered the world. _"Just as the sun can't destroy the moon by nearly outshining it. They can only... coexist."_

Deoxys didn't answer, focusing his attention instead on the Nightmare's whereabouts. Indeed the extremely bright light had caused the shadows to become much darker as well. But in which one was his foe hidden?

_"You'd better take a good look at yourself..."_ The eerie voice whispered, causing Deoxys to blink in confusion before looking down at his body, which was now perfectly fine -

His shadow.

Deoxys hurriedly snapped his head down to look at his own shadow, which was laid out in front of him (despite the lights shining from all directions) like a grotesquely-stretched silhouette.

The unmistakable silhouette of Darkrai.

Deoxys felt his eyes widen in shock as his - Darkrai's shadow slowly began to legthen, stretching further and further away until it almost touched the wall on the opposite side. In panic the DNA Pokemon tried to take to the air to relocate, but discovered that his feet refused to leave the ground. He was rooted.

_"This is impossible,"_ he whispered in horror, his mouthpiece radio beginning to emit statics from his dismay.

_"Anything is possible here,"_ replied Darkrai as he slowly rose out of his own shadow: head, shoulders, arms, wrist, cloak... 'legs'. With the Pitch Black Pokemon ejected the shadow returned to Deoxys's shape, with Darkrai's leglike appendages pinned on its head.

_"I'm not finished yet,"_ growled Deoxys, struggling in vain to tear himself free from Darkrai's invisible shackle, but to no avail. It was as if he'd been Shadow-tagged.

_"Yes, you are,"_ whispered Darkrai as he held out a hand, in his palm growing the same black material that he had fed Cresselia back on Fullmoon Island. _"You believe you're fighting back. Perhaps you are... but only in your mind."_

_"What do you mean?"_ Deoxys inquired, an inexplicable chill trickling down his spine. Could it be -

_"All of this is happening in your head,"_ replied Darkrai calmly. _"You've already entered my realm, creature, the eternal reign of mine that'll last as long as life itself persists."_

_"This is a dream,"_ Deoxys breathed, the fight slowly beginning to leave him as the truth settled in: he had lost. Everything was in fate's hands now.

_"Wrong,"_ corrected Darkrai, flinging the Dark Void at him as if it was a Poke Ball meant to capture him. As the darkness enveloped him in blissful oblivion Deoxys could barely hear his last words: _"This is a nightmare."_

* * *

><p>- Reality -<p>

_"Dream Eater,"_ Darkrai muttered as he held his clawed hands on his fallen prey, draining whatever nightmare the alien creature was suffering back into him to heal. He didn't bother to see what sort of torture it was; he hated living through someone elses's nightmare, especially the ones involving himself.

As for himself, parts of him still ached; his little trick with his own type had worked well, but the attack he _had_ been struck with were stupidly powerful. He'd have to leech half of his victim's brain to completely restore himself, which would sort of defeat the purpose.

And what was worse, he could sense that they weren't alone; his sharp ears could detect sounds of humans all around, busily working with something. The funny thing was that none of them appeared to have heard the two Pokemon fighting, though the noise couldn't have been messier.

Darkrai tensed as a large group of human sounds suddenly drew close. It was clear that he had to take his prisoner and get the heck outta here, but a part of him felt that he had to find out what those humans were up to. Being a living nightmare he knew something about bad feelings: they had a tendency of being right.

_"Mew, come out,"_ he growled quietly, addressing a Golbat that had been watching the battle in the cavern from behid a thick stalactite. The Bat Pokemon immediately did a playful loop midair before vanishing in a lousy _poof_, revealing the small furball of living annoyance giggling her ass out as she drifted over to the fuming Pitch Black Pokemon.

_"Aww, you found me! How'd you know I'd be peeking?"_ Cooed Mew playfully as she conjured up one of her annoying bubbled, sitting on top of it as it floated down on the unconscious Deoxys.

_"It's what you do, noisy vermin,"_ Darkrai grumbled, popping the bubble with one finger and sending the New Species Pokemon flopping onto the alien's armor. _"Quit fooling around, we've got humans coming. Take the prisoner and return to the Hall. I'll keep an eye on them here."_

_"Why should I? It's no fun!"_ Mew whined even as she inspected the face of Deoxys curiously, causing Darkrai's already fragile temper to reach boiling point.

_"Because that's our duty, idiot furball!"_ Snapped the Pitch Black Pokemon, whipping up a Dark Void on his fingertip as he glared daggers at the poltergeist. _"I've no time for your pranks today. Get the hell outta here with that, or join him in a 72 hour's worth of torture!"_

_"Oh fine, melodramatic meanie!"_ Giggled Mew teasingly as she stuck her tongue out at Darkrai childishly. Quickly lifting Deoxys via telekinesis she added: _"Cressy'll love to hear about this, moony!"_ before vanishing together with the DNA Pokemon.

_"Just go,"_ Darkrai muttered, shaking his head in disbelief. Mew was a Pokemon of her word, that was for sure, and Cresselia certainly would reproach him a little for picking on Mew... but even her chastisement was like music to him compared to the feline's endless chattering.

Well, no matter. There were more important matters to observe.

Quickly sliding into the cave wall, Darkrai waited quietly as the human noises grew louder. He quickly realized that the sounds have changed; the working humans were now fighting wordlessly, and sounds of Pokemon could be heard as well. Intrigued, Darkrai listened in closer until -

"Scolipede, use Megahorn."

With a loud crashing noise a small part of the tunnel wall opposite of Darkrai's hiding place suddenly collapsed, in the process revealing the back of a fierce Bisharp as he was pushed through the stone wall. The Sharp Sword Pokemon had his blades crossed in front of him, blocking the solid blow from a powerful Scolipede as they barrelled through into the chamber together. Through the hole they made several humans leaped in, all wearing ridiculous-looking armor and eyes glowing yellow with hypnosis.

_What the hell?_

"Sharp! Are you okay?" The concerned shout came from a brown-haired boy as he shot himself into the chamber after the strange humans, nimble kicking away a Roggenola that lounged at him. With a small jolt Darkrai recognized the one known as Black, the boy who'd fought for Reshiram in Unova.

_More than okay,_ grunted the Bisharp, butting the Scolipede away with a power-packed Iron Head before giving his Trainer an assuring nod. Black grinned back at his Pokemon with a thumbs-up as the hypnotized humans rushed him with their own Pokemon, only to be thrown aside by an interfering Emboar and Musharna.

"Thanks, Poka, Musha," Black told them with a smile, which quickly turned into a scowl as he glared at something beyond the hole they'd just burst through, "Get over here, Zinzolin!"

Darkrai's eyes narrowed as another figure slowly walked into the cavern: an old man in a dark robe, a purple emblem glowing on his chest and his whitening eyelashes failing to hide the light of hypnosis in his eyes. (#2)

"The Iron Plate," Sage Zinzolin breathed, pointing his Scolipede forward. Darkrai started at the mention of the sacred item, their objective. How the hell did he know...

"Over my dead body!" Black growled, his eyes burning with steel-hard faith that almost sent Darkrai flinching in surprise. "Wherever the Plates are resting, they're there for a purpose. I won't let you defy that! Let's go, Sharp!"

* * *

><p><em>Slowed down, haven't I? XD<em>

_#1. A reference to the Rise of Darkrai movie, in which Darkrai uses Shadow Sneak though he can't learn it in the games :)_

_#2. Zinzolin showed up in the manga recently, and he isn't that old. No moustache, for one thing, gaunt face, and a short black beard. Not that old._

_G.F.T.W, you got that right, but ever guessed who the deities will actually be fighting against? Just a question! XD_

_Sasuke XII, Petrel? Nice guess. We'll see, we'll see! XD_

_slifer97, Ruby's naming sense's quite delicate for a guys, eh? :) I mean, Nana for a Mightyena..._

_In Chapter 8 we continue to look at the Dex Holders clashing with various enemies, and starting from here the opponents aren't hypnotized... R&R!_

_Writing completed on December 3rd, 2011. This is Yowl of Time, out._


	8. Vs Purugly: Power of the Stars

**Pokemon Adventures: Hunt of the Plates**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures/Special.

_Arc 2 is an arc where mysteries build up, and you won't get to see them blow until Arc 3. Suspense, suspense... ;)_

_Began writing in December 2nd, 2011. Currently drafting Chapter 16 of Arc 2._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8. Vs. Purugly: Power of the Stars<strong>

- Veilstone City, the Meteors -

"Sudowoodo, use Wood Hammer!" Emerald snapped, having his Imitation Pokemon knock away a Team Galactic Hippopotas that was about to chomp down on Maylene from behind, who was fighting an enemy Machoke hand-to-hand.

"Hey, thanks!" The young Gym Leader exclaimed, ducking in time for her Lucario to sweep in and take out the Machoke with an Aura Sphere. "I saw them getting rough over there in front of the Game Corner. We need help!"

"You heard that, Dusknoir?" Emerald turned to the Gripper Pokemon, who nodded once before slipping away via Shadow Sneak. "Damnit, I can't believe these idiots honestly believe the Fist Plate's buried in these space rocks!"

"Tell me about it!" Maylene huffed, this time kicking away an attacking Bidoof. "But who knows, really. I've never heard about the legends, but maybe it really is - Medicham!"

The Gym Leader's alarmed cry had Emerald follow her gaze up to the sky; even in the stormy heavens he had little trouble spotting a large Staraptor high above the tall buildings of Veilstone, holding a struggling Medicham - Maylene's - in its talons. Before Emerald's disbelieving eyes a Gengar floated up to the trapped Meditate Pokemon, cackling sadistically into her face before flinging one, two, three Shadow Balls into her, knocking the Fighting/Psychic-type Pokemon out cold instantly. As if disposing of a carcass after an execution the Staraptor carelessly tossed away the defeated Medicham, who came plummeting down onto Maylene's feet with a loud _thump_.

Now THAT was enough to snap several tempers.

"Mienshao, use Hi Jump Kick!" Emerald screamed in sheer fury as he flung a Poke Ball straight upward, so hard that his artificial arm nearly came apart from the momentum. The ball opened up to reveal his newest member, who quickly used his own ball as a springboard to kick himself up further. The Martial Arts Pokemon quickly came level with the Staraptor, wasting no time in smashing his knee into the surprised Predator Pokemon and sending it tumbling out of the sky with a dismayed shriek.

"That's it!" Emerald snapped in satisfaction as Mienshao landed lightly beside him, sharing a sleeve hi-five with him before roaring at the top of his voice: "WHO THE HELL JUST DID THAT? I'LL TEAR THAT ONE APART!"

"Can you?"

The words reached Emerald with an odd quality, with the voice of a man and the tone of a snake. Swerving around to the source of the voice, Emerald's eyes immediately focused on a shadowy cloaked figure standing on top of a nearby house, calmly watching the mayhem below with dead gray eyes.

"Hell yeah, I will!" Emerald snarled loudly. "You treat Pokemon like they're trash, so now it's time you get trashed by one! Mienshao, use Stone Edge!"

* * *

><p>- Sandgem Town - Prof. Rowan's Lab -<p>

"Geez, you're unbelievable! What's with all the barricades?" Mars clicked her tongue in distaste as she slipped in through the destroyed doorway, leaving the grunts to clear away the debris of the door and the impromptu barricade and let her Golbat in. To the researchers gathered in the corner of the lab she rolled her eyes and said: "It's not like I'm here to kill anyone - at least, not on purpose, right? We just wanna ask something, like: What do you know about the Splash Plate?"

"We're Pokemon researchers, not archeologists!" Snapped Professor Rowan from the head of the gathered scientists, kneeling in front of his injured Staravia as he glared up at the Team Galactic Commander. (#1) "If you want to hear about far-fetched myths and childrens' bedtime stories you came for the wrong people. And even if we know, we'd never share it with thugs like you!"

"Yeah, yeah, the sort of things you always say," said Mars boredly as she approached them with her Purugly leading the way. Looking round at the anxious researchers her eyes suddenly fixed upon Sir Berlitz, who was standing tensely by the Professor's side. "Why, hi there! I do believe we've met before?"

"I don't ever recall meeting you," retorted Sir Berlitz tartly.

"Oh, but I remember you!' Mars laughed as she drew back a little. "You're that Berlitz man Saturn and Jupiter were after! Ah well, they were after you money. Now I want your knowledge."

"What makes you think I'll know what you want to know?" Sir Berlitz snapped back, though his voice trembled ever so slightly.

"Well, since your daughter seemed so knowledgable in the ancient lore, I figured her father should be pretty good with it too," replied Mars smugly as she clicked her Purugly forward, claws unsheathed. "So... what do you know about the Splash Plate? Isn't it buried somewhere nearby?"

Sir Berlitz remained silent.

"Fine," sighed Mars in boredom. "Purugly, the man needs a little _persuation_, don't you think?"

The Tiger Cat Pokemon slowly stalked towards Sir Berlitz, this time baring its fangs.

"I'm giving you three seconds, then it's a Super Fang in the throat for you," said Mard cheerfully, at one beginning count. "Three, two, o -"

"Moo, barge in! Ice Shard!"

With a ferocious roar the enormous Manoswine broke through the not-so-large doorway, scattering the sentry grunts while throwing back Mars's Golbat with a fierce barrage of ice fragments.

"Professor, are you Okay?" Diamond cried as he hurriedly rushed into the lab with Bro waddling behind. His eyes grew round as he spotted Mars in front of the Professor, who quickly had her Purugly press its wicked claws against the throat of Sir Berlitz.

"Now, not a step further. There's a good lad," spoke Mars, that sneaky grin on her face as she faced Diamond. "It's nice to see you again, honestly... let's see, when have I done this before with you, the routine make-one-move-and-"

"Bro, use Telekinesis!" Dia ordered without waiting for her to finish, feeling a sudden burst of anger at her cowardly tactics; not to mention the fact that she was threatening him with Platina's father. At once the Slowbro utilized his deceptively-strong psychic powers, swapping Mars and her Purugly's position with Dia and Bro's in an instant.

"Diamond! You - " Professor Rowan and Sir Berlitz both exclaimed as they crowded around Dia, and he took time to give them a reassuring smile whle Mars worked out the sudden exchange of location.

"Don't worry 'bout me," he said quietly as he turned to match eyes with the surprised Galactic Commander. "The last time I couldn't save my mom from her... I hope all that training made a change. You'll never hurt the people I care for again, Mars. Not after then."

* * *

><p>- Sunyshore City, the Lighthouse Entrance -<p>

"Electivire, Thunderpunch," Volkner ordered with a lazy sweep of his hand. Pearl blinked in amazement as the hulking Thunderbolt Pokemon stalked forward, blasting about seven Team Galactic Pokemon everwhere with a single electrified punch. This man may be a bit of... a lot of a sloth, but he certainly knew his stuff.

"Push on, Saruhiko! Fire Blast!" Pearl quickly shouted, not ready to be outdone. The Infernape at once jumped beside the Electivire with a challenging screech, launching a wheel of star-shaped flame that blasted the entrance again.

"It's no good, sir!" Yelled one engineer as he struggled to enter the lighthouse wth his Magnemites, only to be barred by more Galactic grunts that came storming through the stairs. "There's too many of 'em. We can't keep trying to push through like this!"

"What a tiresome bunch of criminals," muttered Volkner in boredom, continuing to have his Electivire bulldoze through wave after wave of Team Galactic. Turning to Pearl the Gym Leader gave him a curious look before speaking: "You seem to be quite proficient in battling... you have a flier?"

"You want me to go through the top and face the leader?" Pearl guessed. "Yeah, I've got one. Come out, Perahiko!"

"Come out, come out," squawked Perahiko as he popped out of the Poke Ball, immediately knocking out a nearby enemy Zubat with his Hyper Voice attack. Volkner looked at the Chatot somewhat dubiously, but shrugged it off before giving a thin smile at Pearl.

"I've seen you fight; I thinkk you'll be able to handle your own up there. We'll keep the grunts busy down here. Now go!"

"I'll take care of 'em!" Pearl promised the Gym Leader firmly as he held onto Perahiko's leg, allowing him to lift him up into the air. As he rose above the fighting Trainers he thought he heard Volkner mutter to himself: "He _is_ his father's son, alright."

During the Dex Holders' training in Celestic Town Pearl's Pokemon had grown considerably, given the fact that Pearl himself had only gained increased endurance from Sapphire's daily beatings. Perahiko, in particular, had gotten a lot stronger with his wings (and his voice), and it took surprisingly little time for him to lift Pearl all the way up to the top of the tall lighthouse.

Looking through the window, he wasn't surprised by what he found inside.

Team Galactic grunts were stalking all over the not-so-large room cautiously, all of them holding what seemed to be some sort of detectors. Judging from all those gadgets, it was easy to guess who was in charge of searching for the Zap Plate. Fantastic.

"SATURN!" Pearl bellowed as he released Pikahiko from its Poke Ball, who quickly used Thunderbolt to shatter the window. Quickly following the Rotom inside Pearl let go of Perahiko's leg, using the momentum to crash into a grunt and knock him clean off his feet with a loud battle cry.

"Toxicroak, use Sucker Punch!"

"Torahiko, Wild Charge!" Pearl yelled back at the familiar voice. With a feral roar the Luxray erupted out of his Poke Ball, intercepting the toxicroak's charge toward Pikahiko with a terrific crash that sent it careening into a nearby wall.

"Gah, you again?" Growled Saturn as he stomped angrily into view. Like his grunts he was carrying the detector around, and he also wore a pair of electronic goggles over his head. "I'll show you once and for all what happens to interlopers like you against me! Toxicroak, use Brick Break!"

"Torahiko, strike from the side!" Pearl quickly ordered, knowing that Saturn's target wouldn't be the Luxray. As expected the Toxicroak ignored Torahiko dashing off to the side (passing Pikahiko busily roasting the grunts) and came tearing straight towards Pearl, its clawed hand raised to snap his neck in half.

"Oh, no you don't," Pearl growled, throwing one arm up to block the Brick Break attack as it landed ruthlessly upon his bone. The shock cracked through his nerves as if he'd been shot, but compared to the sort of attacks he received everyday - from either Sapphire or Gold - the blow wasn't so bad after all. (#2)

"What?" Saturn exclaimed in shock as Pearl flung off the surprised Toxicroak off him with an effortful heave, allowing Torahiko to shoot out from the side and deliver a second Wild Charge to the Toxic Mouth Pokemon, this time slamming it flat into the wall and leaving it stumbling.

"I'm just a bit more than that loudmouthed kid you beat down back in Lake Valor," said Pearl quietly, remembering everything that had taken place between then and now. "I went through a lot and came out stronger, all to stop thugs like you from doing this sorta thing. You're never taking the Zap Plate while I'm standing here!"

* * *

><p>- Hearthome City, Amity Square -<p>

Platina decided that Team Galactic had finally abandoned the last of their sanity.

The once-peaceful walking course was all in ruins, thanks to the grunts rushing around everywhere with shovels, dynamites and Haunters. As she let Empoleon and Froslass take care of the blasphemous criminals she couldn't help but wonder - Did these fools seriously believe that they could dig up the Spooky Plate from a park?

"Pachirisu, please scout ahead over there!" Platina hurriedly told the little EleSquirrel Pokemon, pointing at the deep end of the square heading north. "We must find out who's behind this atrocity. Hurry back!"

Pachirisu nodded quickly before dashing ahead, only to stop after a few steps with an alarmed squeak. Taking that as a bad sign Platina snapped her head up, in time to see a very familiar and not-so-missed Darkness Pokemon.

"Pachirisu, get back!" Platina cried quickly, having the little Electric-type Pokemon leap back from the Sableye's Fake Out attack and land lightly on top of Empoleon's crown (a habit the proud Emperor Pokemon seriously disliked). Glaring beyond the little wicked imp she snapped with narrowed eyes: "Come out, Jupiter!"

"You've gotten bolder, little Miss," sneered the horrid woman with a sick grin as she walked out of the shadows to stand in front of her. "And thoughtless, it seems. Barrelling through blindly into our ranks indeed! Thinking of handling my entire squadron alone?"

"It is you who is being thoughtless," retorted Platina sharply, trying to to fuel her outrage by looking around at the ravaged landscape. "If the Plates are things that can be found by your crude excavations, the archeologists would've discovered them ages ago. You are wasting your time."

"Are we?" Jupiter asked back, her smile widening wickedly. "Everything we do, now and then, all along... they've all been very much worth the effort. Very much, little Miss... in achieving our goal."

It only took a bit of logic for Platina to realize the implication behind her words.

"You know," she breathed, suddenly feeling herself getting even more tense. "You know the purpose of seeking the Plates."

"And what if I do?" Inquired Jupiter cruelly, waving her Sableye forward.

"I will be hearing it," Platina replied firmly, taking out the Poke Ball of her newest team member. "I choose you, Chandelure!"

"You'll have to shred me for that," sneered Jupiter as the Luring Pokemon flashed into Existence. "Sableye, use Foul Play!"

"Chandelure, use Shadow Ball!" Platina countered, allowing Chandelure to take the Dark-type attack before blasting the Sableye away with a powerful blast of shadow energy.

"I'm prepared to do that, Jupiter!" She declared hotly.

* * *

><p>- Hall of Origin, Chamber of Knowledge (Uxie's dwelling) -<p>

_"... Done,"_ Darkrai reported curtly as he entered Uxie's chamber, finding the Knowledge Pokemon crowded by her sisters, Dialga and Palkia, busy watching something projected from her eyes. _"Captured Deoxys in Iron Island, has him under stasis in the Den."_ (#3)

He knew he didn't have to report about Black and the Iron Plate, for it was one of the many images portrayed in Uxie's vision. In truth the Titans probably knew about Deoxys already as well, but Darkrai was nothing if not thorough.

_"Hm, good,"_ Dialga grunted without turning to look at him, his intense gaze fixed on the sight of the Dex Holders struggling to protect the Plates. _"As soon as the Plates are found we can carry on with the interrogation... perhaps we can retrieve them after these brave humans repel the enemy."_

_"I believe that is wise,"_ Uxie agreed in an encouraged tone, but Darkrai caught her voice trembling very slightly. As a being able to induce negative emotions one of his specialty was detecting them, almost as well as Mesprit could. Judging from the way the Emotion Pokemon glanced rather queerly at her sister every now and then made Darkrai certain of the fact: something was worring Uxie, so much that she couldn't hide it as well as she usually could. He could also trace faint senses of guilt and fear, but for whom and what he couldn't tell.

_What are you hiding, Seer?_ Darkrai silently questioned the Knowledge Pokemon.

His silence was returned, though the emotions remained.

* * *

><p><em>Ha, getting serious, isn't it? XD Oh by the way, heard that the 2nd Popularity poll result are out? Red kept his place as No. 1, but Gold's catching up right behind. After that it goes like Ruby, Yellow, DiamondSapphire, Silver, Green, Blue, Pearl, so on. I'll talk more about that later._

_#1. Rowan wasn't seen using any Pokemon in the manga, but since he has a Starly and a Staraptor in the anime I thought I'd just throw in a Staravia here. :)_

_#2. I can only guess Sapphire's still pissed with Pearl beating the crap outta her Aggron in Chapter 7 of Arc 1... poor guy, tut tut._

_#3. The Den refers to Den of Clarity, Kyurem's dwelling. In short, Deoxys literally is under stasis, namely a mile of ice ;/_

_Sasuke XII, erm, the Plates aren't actually found yet. XD_

_G.F.T.W, it was day at the time, but it doesn't really mean anything, 'cause the sun's all but invisible these days thanks to the Storm. :)_

_The important point to notice here:_

_1. Like I said, the guy observing Jupiter and Charon from Chapter 6 is back. But his identity is still covered, and I don't think Emerald will be the one to uncover it..._

_2. Straight from Arc 1 Saturn seems to know that he's missing something, something that Jupiter knows already. Mars, on the other hand, doesn't seem to care._

_3. Pearl is daily beaten in training XD_

_4. Dialga's feeling much better these days toward the Dex Holders, going as far as to praising them. But something's off with Uxie. Might she be hiding something?_

_In Chapter 9 the Dex Holders' fight continues. This time we return our focus on the original bad guys, Team Rocket. Until then, R&R!_

_Writing completed on December 4th, 2011. This is Yowl of Time, out. Oh yeah, almost forgot! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DIAMOND! _


	9. Vs Arbok: The Original Bad Guys

**Pokemon Adventures: Hunt of the Plates**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures/Special.

_Hm, it looks like I'm running outta time... :(_

_Began writing on December 4th, 2011. Currently drafting Chapter 17 of Arc 2._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9. Vs. Arbok: The Original Bad Guys<strong>

- Eterna Forest -

Crystal's eyes were everywhere at once.

In front of her Spinee was locked in a vicious catfight with Proton's Victreebel, where her central focus was on. But she was also acutely aware of Meragree, Archy, Chumee and Xatee as they fought the endless wave of Team Rocket grunts all around her, trying to stop them from reaching her. And somehow she found enough room in her head to pay attention to each one of them, as if her eyes had suddenly gained omniteal capabilities.

"Victreebel, use Solarbeam!" Proton shouted in frustration, making the Flycatcher Pokemon fire a quickly charged beam of solar energy - not at Spinee, but at Crystal. Feeling a spark of irritation at the man's dirty tactics she dodged the Grass-type attack, which blasted a small area around where she'd been standing on along with several nearby grunts.

Proton's first action upon first facing Crys in battle was to have his Victreebel use Sunny Day, no doubt planning on utlilizing Chlorophyll and a Fire-type Weather Ball against Spinee. While Crystal couldn't call the strategy unsuccessful - demonstrated by the burn marks on her Ariados - it backfired badly by also empowering Megaree and Archy; not that Chumee and Xatee were performing badly, but the Meganium and Arcanine were literally sweeping the floor, clearing out the sea of grunts with a barrage of Solarbeams and Flare Blitz.

"Archy, try not to burn the forest down!" Crys cautioned the rampaging Legendary Pokemon as she signed Spinee to charge Victreebel for a Sucker Punch.

"What a petty thing to worry about," responded Proton with a silent laugh. "Victreebel, Power Whip!"

"With its speed boosted double by the Sunny Day (so hard so see the sun these days without one!) the Flycatcher Pokemon lashed out the lone vine attatched to the back of its head, wrapping it around Spinee's leg that just delivered a powerful Dark-type strike at it. Too close to the opponent to dodge the sudden attack, the Ariados let out a surprised screech as the vine mercilessly pulled her into the Victreebel's gaping mouth, which quickly swallowed the Long Leg Pokemon whole.

"You fear that you'll burn down a few trees when your life is at risk here," chuckled Proton as he watched Crystal's surprised expression. "I'd have though such an agressive go-getter like you'd be more focused on your goal like us; I'm not afraid to turn this entire woods inside out to find the Insect Plate! It's called devotion to your duties."

"It's called stupidity," snapped Crys, only to flinch in surprise as another voice from further away shouted the exact same words simultaneously. Before she turned around to check, however, she didn't forget to carry on with her original plan. "Now, Spinee! Use Bug Bite!"

"What?" Proton exclaimed in shock as the Ariados leaped out from where she'd been hiding all along, in the thick grass that came up to Crystal's knees, chomping down on the surprised Victreebel's head with her vicious fangs.

"Roserade, use Magical Leaf!"

Finally turning back to identify the souce of the voice, Crystal's eyes widened to see the graceful Bouquet Pokemon cutting through a bunch of Staryu that Xatee had been facing and making way for a mid-height woman with tan hair and moss-green clothes, whom Crys had met a short while ago after arriving in Eterna City with Blue.

"Gardenia!" The Capturer gasped in pleasant surprise as the Gym Leader made her way to her side with a smile.

"Sorry for dithering, but it looks like you're handling it well!" Remarked Gardenia as she observed her chaotic surroundings. "Nice plan with the Substitute, by the way. Where'd you learn it?"

"From a good senior of ours," replied Crystal, letting Spinee distract Proton for a moment as she turned to the bright-spirited woman. "She's fighting inside the Chateau right now, where the darkness suits her best..."

* * *

><p>- Old Chateau -<p>

"Where'd you run off to this time, little lady?" Fumed Ariana as she marched through the shadowy corridors of the mansion, followed behind by her impatient-looking Arbok and a squad of grunts that apparantly got bored of the scavanger hunt for the Dread Plate. "Come out, come out, before we find you first! Then things won't be so pretty..."

Turning back to the grunts the Rocket Executive snapped: "Well, what're you standing around for? Resume the search! I'll handle the little alley-cat on my own."

The grunts took her word, quickly scattering throughout the mansion again with their Pokemon, but before they could scatter widely a loud bark caught Ariana's attention. Looking ahead she saw her grunts gathering in front of a small room on the side of the corridor. A large Granbull sat in front of the closed door, one paw in front of his jaws in a hushing motion as he pointed at the room with the other paw.

"What is it?" Asked a female grunt standing behind Ariana as she walked over to her Pokemon, who growled something quietly in her ears. Turning back to Ariana the grunt whispered: "I think the girl's hiding in here."

"Alright, men!" Ariana barked out, a plan already forming in her head as she signalled the grunts to surround the door. "It's no use searching for the girl. Return to searching the Plate! She won't dare come here again after seeing our might."

One thing Ariana had taken gladly from sly old Petrel was sign language, and she and Proton learned it well enough to be able to teach it to their minions as well. Even as Ariana spoke the grunts knew to listen to her hands, walking on the spot to trick the girl into thinking they were leaving. Sure enough, when the grunts finished their false march the door cracked open slightly, as if someone was trying to peek out with one eye.

"Get her!" Ariana barked out, sending all the gathered grunts barging into the small room like an angry wave set out to punish the infiltrator. Just as the last grunt - the Trainer of the Granbull - took a step toward the room, the Fairy Pokemon suddenly leaped forward and closed the door shut before its Trainer could go in.

"Whoa," said the grunt as she stepped back from the door with the Granbull, but before Ariana could question her behavior a series of shocked cries rang out from inside the sealed room, followed by a wild roar and the sound of - fists smashing into things?

"What's going on in there?" Ariana shouted angrily as she marched in front of the door with her Arbok. Her question was answered by the door as it was torn free from its hinges and vanished into the lightless room, out of which an enormous Nidoqueen walked out with a smug expression.

"Wow, that was messy," remarked the female grunt from behind Ariana, who whirled around at her in time to look into her sly grin. "My apologies for the blunder, ma'am. I didn't know gaining solo audience with you was this difficult."

"What's the meaning of this?" Was all that Ariana got to demand before the grunt raised her hand to her head with a trilling laugh, effortlessly peeling the Ditto mask off her face to reveal the very person that had infiltrated the mansion herself.

"As much as I hate you lot for what they did to me and my brother, I can only laugh at your naivety," giggled Blue teasingly as she looked into Ariana's thunderstruck expression. (#1) "I've been doing this trick with Ditty since I grew out of my diapers, and now you're attempting a poor imitation of it like your poor friend Petrel. Well, no matter. I've got debts to settle here. Umbry, take the Arbok. Nidory, Bully, surround her!"

* * *

><p>- Pastoria Great Marsh -<p>

"Feraligatr, use Earthquake!" Silver snarled as he delivered a kick straight into an incoming Team Rocket grunt, tripping him clean into a nearby swamp. With a belligerent roar his partner smashed his fists onto a sparce patch of dry land, causing a great shockwave throughout the marsh that ended up sweeping away scores of grunts with the suddenly-raised torrent of mud.

"Push on. The leader should be near now!" Silver shouted encouragingly to Weavile and Ursaring, who immediately dropped the enemy Pokemon they were pulverizing and walked deeper into the swamp, with the shorter Weavile riding upon Ursaring's shoulder. (#2) Silver also remounted Gyarados as the Atrocious Pokemon helped Feraligatr clean out the area of Team Rocket.

"By 'leader', I assume you're referring to me?"

Silver's head snapped up at the familiar voice, toward a small hill among the sea of mud where a tall man stood. The face, the hair, the gait was most definitely Giovanni, but Silver didn't miss the fact that he looked younger - and much healthier - than his father had looked when he last saw him in the crumbling castle of Team Plasma, barely weeks ago.

"Take off the mask, Petrel!" Silver roared, releasing all his stored fury toward the man who dared to insult his father; a calmer side of him made a mental note to thank Red-senpai later for passing the shapeshifter's information to him.

"Aww, damn it!" Groaned the imposter, tearing the Ditto disguise off his gaunt face with a frustrated scowl. "I'll kill that Maroon person! Thanks to him I gotta - but who's this? The renowned son of our Boss!" (#3)

"Don't say that!" Silver snapped as he glared into Petrel's hateful face, feeling his lifetime's bitterness over his miserable youth boil out of him. Had things been different, would he have been a better person?

"But of course you are," chuckled Petrel as he released his Raticate, beckoning the Exchanger over with an inviting gesture. "Why, I reckon gaining you might be better than getting the Toxic Plate outta this mudhole. What a great asset you'll be to Team Rocket, to ME! I see your potential extend throughout the planet, little prince. And I know how to make that talent bloom."

"Then consider that knowledge lost," growled Silver as he sent out his Crobat. "I've done plenty of bad things in my life, but thanks to my friends... seniors... sister... I could put the past behind me. You'll never make me relive that past, nor will you leave here with the Toxic Plate. Crobat, use Taunt!"

* * *

><p>- Stark Mountain -<p>

"Pika, finish with Volt Tackle!" Red shouted, watching his comrade lightly leap over the Houndoom's Over heat attack and bringing him directly above the opponent's head. With a yowl Pika shot his crackling body straight down upon the Dark Pokemon's back, causing a mini-explosion of energy that immediately knocked the Houndoom out.

"Quickly, Saur! Bind him!" Red ordered in a rapid succession, noticing Archer about to take out another Poke Ball despite the fact that he was now alone in the volcanic chamber with Red; Snor and Saur had been very thorough in their work with the grunts. The Venusaur complied with a low growl, shooting out two thick vines from beneath his flower which quickly wrapped around Archer's arms and waist, bringing the Rocket Executive to the ground. For extra measure Snor lumbered over to the fallen man, _lightly_ pressing one stubby arm on his back and effectively pinning him down.

"Nice work, mate," spoke Red as he walked over to Archer, sharing a hi-five with Pika as the Pikachu climbed up to his shoulder. Looking down at the struggling Archer he added: "We'll have to rid him of the Hypnosis to learn anything from him. Come out, Vee!"

The Espeon was beside him in a flash, but before Red could instruct him on what to do a series of footsteps rang out from behind, followed by a loud cry: "What! It's over already?"

Turning toward the chamber entrance, Red blinked as a redhaired boy wearing a flame-patterned shirt leaped into the magma room, scanning the defeated Team Rocket littering the ground with wide eyes. A Claydol came hovering behind him, followed by Aero, Poli, Gyara and Sear (who'd been standing guard at the tunnel) as they ryshed over to him. The Claydol looked as if he'd been fighting, while his Pokemon looked as if they'd been... excercising. In a hot bath.

"I told you, Buck, he wouldn't need help, didn't I?" Clicked another, older voice. Red blinked again to see another redhaired man (this one with an afro hairdo) appear from behind the boy, wearing a yellow shirt and black pants with a red belt: Flint, an Elite Four member of Sinnoh. He and the boy looked so much alike, they could only be kin.

"But admittedly, this is rather... astounding," said Lucian as he followed through his comrade, greeting Red with a welcoming nod. "I wouldn't have thought it possible that a single Trainer could devastate an entire Team Rocket division so thoroughly... I suppose it comes from talent."

"Experience, more like," replied Red modestly, remembering how he, Green and Blue broke into the Team Rocket HQ in Saffron City nine years ago - and totalled it into rubble.

"And it looks like you've gotten us a prisoner," said Flint as he inspected the captured Archer and his white uniform. "Looks like he's someone important. What are you gonna do with this guy?"

"He's been brainwashed 'cause he knows something he shouldn't know," answered Red as he kneeled down beside his Espeon. "I'll have Vee here try and remove this Hypnosis from Archer. Maybe we'll be able to find out what these people are after the Plates for."

"Well, that's a good idea!" Buck remarked as he beckoned his Claydol nearer. "Then two can play at that game. What do we gotta do?"

"Let my Pokemon hear as well," Lucian put in as he released his Girafarig and Alakazam. "This appears to be an extremely dangerous and complicated sort of mind control, and if you know how to undo it we should know about it."

"I don't; let Vee tell them," assured Red with a proud smile at Vee, who quickly waved the other Psychic-types around him with his forked tail. Red, Buck, Flint and Lucian watched on as the Espeon began instructing Claydol, Girafarig and Alakazam with clear mews and telepathy. The lecture didn't last long, and soon all of them were surrounding the now-unconscious Archer (Red supposed Snor had pressed a little too hard) in a square formation.

"Ready?" Red asked Vee, who was just about to nod back when -

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGH!" Archer suddenly howled, suddenly convulsing madly on the ground as if an Eelektross had hugged him. The surprised Psychic-type Pokemon leaped out of the way with yelps, and even Snor and Saur let out dismayed growls - though, to his credit, Saur didn't let go of unbind the Rocket Executive.

"What the - ? What's goin' on?" Buck exclaimed in shock, but Red hardly heard him as he saw Archer's expression: it was distorted in stark terror and pain, and his bound fingers twitched toward his head - as if something was destroying his brain from the inside.

"Someone's frying his brain! Vee, use Psychic!" Red shouted quickly, but it was too late; before Vee could utilize his powers Archer already stopped twitching, his eyes rolling into his skull before he collapsed onto the floor like a corpse. Lucian at once hurried over to him, first checking the man's pulse as his Alakazam tapped into the Executive's brain.

"He's still alive," reported the Psychic-type Elite Four after awhile. "But you're right about the brain-frying alright; his memory's a total mess. It's asylum life for the rest of his years, I fear."

"He knew something someone didn't want us to know," muttered Red as he took his eyes away from Archer's now empty expression to the chamber exit, out of which he knew the mysterious energy storm still raged. "We stopped Archer from getting the Flame Plate, but it feels weird... almost as if we lost. Where's the Flame Plate, if not here? What did he know that had to be hidden from us? And most of all, who felt the need and the power to do this to him?"

* * *

><p><em>Hell yeah, Red, you're awesome XD<em>

_#1. It's actually the Mask of Ice who did all the crap, before he gained control of Team Rocket, but the hell Blue cares XD_

_#2. For those who don't remember, Giovanni returned Silver's Ursaring in Chapter 32 of Arc 1. I'm still thinking of the Rhyperior... do you think Silver should return the borrowed Rhyperior to Green? Post your opinions on the reviews!_

_#3. Petrel still doesn't realize the fact that Maroon is Red... but then again, no one really did until Maroon unmasked himself XD_

_pika09, it says Dia's birthday's Dec.4th on Bulbapedia, though I'm not sure it's 100% accurate. Better than nothing, though._

_Points to notice here: _

_1. Petrel's in on a secret, something that's hidden from his comrades. But it looks like he has a plan on his own..._

_2. Check out Red's last question. It's the question of the leaders. Something big's rising from the horizon, but who is that?_

_In Chapter 10 we finally return to Grey (N) as he fights the baddest villain so far (in my opinion), Ghetsis. Meanwhile other fights are coming to a close...? Until then, R&R!_

_Writing completed on December 5th, 2011. This is Yowl of Time, out._


	10. Vs Eelektross: Baddest of Them All

**Pokemon Adventures: Hunt of the Plates**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures/Special.

_Maybe I should just stay silent here..._

_Began writing on December 5th, 2011. Drafting's stuck again... won't be long now._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10. Vs. Eelektross: Baddest of Them All<strong>

- Eterna City, Southern Gate -

"Eelektross, Wild Charge."

_No, you coward!_ Serperior's yell made Grey turn from the Royal Pokemon strangling an enemy Conkeldurr, just in time time to see that Ghetsis had again directed the EleFish Pokemon toward him rather than his Hydreigon.

_How dare you!_ Snarled the said Brutal Pokemon as Grey nimbly sidestepped the opponent's electrified tackle, allowing the Hydreigon to spring at his former comrade and use all three jaws to chomp down its back and arms to fling him to the ground.

"Dragon Pulse," Grey commanded quietly, his expression blank as he watched the Eelektross quickly dodge the Dragon-type attack, rising again to take their battle to the air. But as usual the apathy on his face wasn't genuine - he was trying hard to suppress the multitude of emotions boiling within him as he fought his father who betrayed him, scarred his life forever and exploited him for his greedy plans. He was succeeding, but only on the outside.

_N..._ murmured Zoroark, mistakingly calling him by his alias while taking out their shared grief on a group of Team Plasma grunts surrounding them - Grey still couldn't recall their faces, which disturbed him.

"N no longer, friend," corrected Grey softly as he dodged yet another Flamethrower from the Eelektross; Hydreigon, now thoroughly pissed, this time unleashed a powerful Surf attack that wiped out about fifteen grunts by Ghetsis's side. "I have left my life as a King behind. I am a Pokemon Trainer and Dex Holder, and as one I shall stop my father from seizing the Draco Plate... by any means possible."

_Of course,_ breathed Zoroark and Serperior simultaneously, sounding relived by the return of emotion in his voice.

_Yesss,_ hissed Hydreigon as he glared at his expresionless former master. _My blood thirsts for vengeance, Grey. I'm ready to tear him apart if that will satisfy it!_

"Do not speak of such violence so readily, Hydreigon," Grey cautioned the Brutal Pokemon, though he couldn't help but share his excitement this time; all the years spent with Pokemon had opened his eyes to their savage beauty as well, and now free from his chain of Lordship that feral instinct was slowly making itself known.

"Eelektross, Acrobatics," Ghetsis ordered coldly, sending the EleFish Pokemon shooting out nimbly at Hydreigon, who braced himself patiently while waiting for orders.

"Hydreigon, use Draco Meteor!" Grey shouted, knowing what using this move meant for him: the first knowledge he gained after being a Dex Holder. With a satisfied roar Hydreigon soared into the sky, a black cloud of crackling energy forming on his middle jaw as he prepared to launch the devastating move at the incoming -

"Bronzong, use Gyro Ball."

Grey's eyes narrowed in surprise as a heavily-rotating object suddenly shot up into the air, first taking the Acrobatic attack from Eelektross full in the face. Then the full power of Hydreigon's Draco Meteor barraged into the Bronzong's back, proving itself too much for even the sturdy Bronze Bell Pokemon. With an unearthly groan the interloper dropped out of the sky like a mallet, crashing onto the ground in front of three people that Grey _did_ recognize.

"Shadow Triad..." he breathed as the three men materialized out of thin air to stand between him and Ghetsis. "If you had come to aid Ghetsis you come in vain. He is not who he used to be."

"We are indebted not only to the High Sage but to you as well," spoke one of the Triad. "We dare not betray either loyalties by taking sides. We plead you to end this fight here."

"I only intend to safeguard what Ghetsis unjustly wishes to take," replied Grey, picking his words carefully. "Or rather, whoever that has hypnotized him wishes to claim."

"Hypnotized..." murmured the leader of the Triad, the one with the Spiritomb hovering in front of him as all three of them turned to look at the sickly yellow glow in their savior's eyes. "... We understand, O King. Then it is our duty try and undo this atrocity done to him... even if that means we must subdue him."

"Gastrodon, use Mud Bomb."

"Spiritomb, Spite."

"... Bronzong, Extrasensory."

_Stop, you fools!_ Hydreigon exclaimed in shock as the Shadow Triad began charging at Ghetsis, shock apparant in his tone and expression. Grey shared his astonishment; the Triad, skilled as they were, were still no match for Ghetsis. Hadn't they proved it when each of them were overwhelmed by a single Dex Holder within half a minute? (#1) What made them so ready to enter a fight they knew they would fall in?

_Loyalty, Grey,_ observed Serperior as she rose up from behind, done with all the grunts. _They feel themselves bound to the kind of loyalty that you find yourself in... is it not?_

"Then I pity them," said Grey grimly, knowing that there was nothing he could do as Ghetsis began retaliating against the Triad's attacks.

"Eelektross, Wild Charge. Bouffalant, Head Charge. Seismitoad, Poison Jab." Even under hypnosis the commands flowed smoothly out of Ghetsis's mouth, and Grey had barely enough time to think up a counterstrategy before the Shadow Triad's Pokemon lay defeated before them.

"The Draco Plate," hissed Ghetsis as he swept one hand toward Grey. The Bouffalant was the first to react to the unspoken command; with a great bellow the Bash Buffalo Pokemon shot forth, knocking the defenseless Triad aside as if they were haystack.

Grr, that's it! Snarled Hydreigon as he lowered his body for a pounce, but Grey held up his hand.

"If he wishes to fight dirty..." he spoke as he controlled his emotions, beckoning at his Sigilyph as the Bouffalant charged straight towards him. Moments before the beast's horn reached his chest Grey sprang back with his long legs, shouting: "Klinklang!"

The Gear Pokemon materialized just in time for the Bouffalant's thick afro to slam into its steel-hard body. Unable to gain headway against the metal the afro squeezed between the two Pokemon, causing the Bouffalant's horns to thrust themselves between Klinklang's cogs.

"Shift Gear!" Grey followed up, his churning emotions breaching his voice. At once Klingklang began spinning all its gears in breakneck speed, working itself into a frenzy. Needless to say, the Bouffalant's horns were immediately caught in the mechanic mayhem and pulverized, causing the Bash Buffalo Pokemon to rear back with a bellow.

"Seismitoad, Eelektross," Ghetsis quickly ordered his other Pokemon, but this time Grey was faster.

"Archeops, take the Triad. Klingklang, Gear Grind, Serperior, Leaf Storm, Hydreigon, Draco Meteor!"

Quick as a Ninjask Archeops shot forward, snatching the unconscious Shadow Triad away before they could be trampled. Klingklang's empowered gear attack swiftly fell the enemy Bouffalant, and Ghetsis's Seismitoad and Eelektross, worn by previous battles and helpless before the just anger of Serperior and Hydreigon, quickly joined him on the floor.

"Serperior, bind him!" Grey snapped, his anger finally spilling over. The Royal Pokemon almost gladly coiled around Ghetsis in a series of tight loops, though her expression wrinkled in disgust as his skin touched hers.

_Nice one,_ grinned Zoroark as he leered at the bound villian savagely. _What are you gonna do with him? Moreover, what shall _we_ do to him after you're done?_

"Even under hypnosis he continues to haunt my path," murmured Grey, gritting his teeth in frustration. Sparing a glance at the Shadow Triad, still unconscious, he continued: "... I had wished to sever all ties with my past after I left Unova, but this is for me to do. Come, Sigilyph."

As Grey still found the use of Poke Balls reluctant, Yellow had suggested the idea of having his Sigilyph summon his Pokemon to his side whenever he needed them, just as he had done so with Klingklang moments ago. As such the Avianoid Pokemon was now by his side all the time, and to this pleasant surprise Grey quickly discovered the convenience of keeping a psychic Pokemon around; conversations could be completely soundless.

_I shall lift his curse,_ Sigilyph assured his Trainer before Grey could make the request. Nodding gratefully he watched as the Avianoid Pokemon hover over Ghetsis, still wrapped tight by Serperior. _Whoever that cast this Hypnosis is vastly powerful... I can't imagine... Ah!_

The sudden exclamation came without warning, and Grey's head snapped up just in time to see a truly hideous grin split his father's loathsome face.

"COFAGRIGUS!" Ghetsis shrieked gleefully, just in time for the enormous Coffin Pokemon to erupt into existence behind him. With eyes gleaming in equal madness to his master the Cofagrigus's door swung open, the Vortex already swirling inside. (#2)

_Look out!_ Exclaimed Archeops in shock, tackling Sigilyph out of the way in time. Serperior, however, remained coiled around Ghetsis as the High Sage jerked backward, deliberately throwing himself into the black hole - and taking his captor with him.

_NO!_ Zoroark and Hydreigon cried simultaneously, and their united screams hardened Grey's resolve to do the one thing that he had despised so.

"Serperior, return!" He yelled, pulling out Serperior's ever-empty Poke Ball out and pointing it towards its never-present captive. At once the Royal Pokemon phased out into the small capsule, saving her from being sucked into the Cofagrigus but leaving no one to stop Ghetsis from escaping.

_Oh, no you don't! Night Daze!_ Zoroark snarled, emitting a burst of dark energy from his body. Just before the Dark-type attack struck the freed Ghetsis, however, the coffin door closed over his face. Then the Night Daze ruthlessly struck the Cofagrigus full in the face, sending the Coffin Pokemon plummeting.

_GET BACK HERE, YOU -_ Hydreigon half-shrieked as he sprang at the defeated Cofagrigus, looking as if he'd pry the door open again and pull Ghetsis out. Grey hastily called him back, knowing the effort would be in vain. The High Sage had been recalled.

"Are you all right?" Grey asked as he released Serperior again, frowning in concern as he noticed the she looked as if she'd cry. At first he though it was the Poke Ball, until he heard her choke: _I - I'm sorry, Grey... I should've held on... now he got away because of me..._

"I would lose Ghetsis rather than lose you," assured Grey, gently patting the Royal Pokemon's back. "How ironic, though... a man-made shackle Poke Balls may be, but it was through one that you were saved."

_I guess we all have much to learn,_ whispered Serperior, thankfully sounding calmer.

_Ah well, it's half a success,_ said Hydreigon with a shrug. _We beat Ghetsis, but couldn't capture him. He didn't get the Draco Plate, but neither did we. I suppose it's not around here after all._

"Hm," acknowledged Grey, but before he could voice his own disappointment he heard Archeops caw from above: _Grey, two friends that went into the forest are returning. The Leader Gardenia's with them._

"Blue and Crystal... are they harmed?" Inquired Grey.

_Not much, but I don't think they managed to recover the Plates either,_ observed Archeops. Noticing Grey's concerned look he quickly added: _Well, most likely the enemy didn't get them as well. If they had they'd have died trying to retrieve them._

"I know," agreed Grey, looking over his friends to see if any of them needed care. "Well, so be it. Let us go join them. I'm afraid the Triad will have to seek me another, happier time."

* * *

><p>- Mt. Coronet tunnels -<p>

"Beartic, Brick Break."

"Gigalith, use Iron Defense!" White countered Ryoku's command instictively, and was rewarded by the sight of Gigalith taking the Fighting-type attack to the face without flinching. With a fierce groan the Compressed Pokemon threw his weight against the Sage's Beartic, beginning a push-of-war that he was sure to win.

"You're doing great, White! Arcanine, use Extremespeed!" A burst of wind followed Looker's yell from behind, and White dared to glance back and saw that the officer had just saved her back from a group of enemy Maractus.

"Thank you!" White breathed in gratitude before turning back to her own battle, struggling to regain her focus. Looker's continuous encouragement and Gigalith's awesome performance in battle had managed to boost White's morale greatly, to an extent that she now found herslf fighting a Team Plasma Sage head-to-head - and was leading the flow.

While she and Gigalith were holding out well, however, White was beginning to worry about Looker. The battle for the Stone Plate (if it was even here) was dragging on for who-knows-how-long, and unlike her Looker had swarms upon swarms of hypronized grunts to deal with. To his credit he wasn't panting (yet), but was most certainly sweating bullets. Could she finish her battle before exhaustion caught up to him?

"Beartic, Icicle Crash."

"White, we're running out of time!" This time Gigalith parried the blow without waiting for White's command, allowing her to hear Looker's call. "I'll take to the celing. You wipe these guys out in one shot!"

"How am I supposed to do that?" White exclaimed, wondering if the lengthly battle had robbed the somewhat-airheaded officer of his remaining sanity.

"Trust your Pokemon's power!" Looker shouted back, already leaping up to higher ground with his exhausted Arcanine, Mightyena and Stoutland. Seeing that he was serious, White began to wrack her brain without breaking focus on her fight with Ryoku. What could she do to take out multiple enemies at once, when here she was struggling against one? What would Black have done?

Suddenly, with a jolt White remembered Black telling her about Triple Battles only days ago, when he had mentioned with a shudder of an attack that was so alarmingly effective in multiple battles that it could harm the allies as well -

"Unfezant, gimme a lift! Gigalith, use Earthquake!" White yelled, wasting no time in grabbing the materialized Unfezant's leg and held on for dear life as the Proud Pokemon quickly carried her up to Looker on the ledge. Left alone and free to rampage, Gigalith immediately rose to its hind legs with an enormous bellow, gathering all enemy attention to itself before bringing its forelegs down onto the cave floor with a terrific SLAM.

The ground broke and gave way to the Compressed Pokemon's might, causing a series of massive shockwaves that knocked out all the Team Plasma grunts instantly. White watched in amazement as Ryoku's Beartic was swept off its feet as well, crashing into its master and slamming both man and Pokemon into the cave wall. Then she let out a little yelp as even the ledge she and Looker were crouched on shuddered, sinking half a foot into the cracked floor; thankfully that was where it stopped as the Earthquake slowly ceased.

"Well done, White!" Cried Looker, almost laughing as he slid into the floor with his Pokemon. White followed more slowly, first running over to Gigalith and giving him a tight embrace of gratitude and pride.

"Now, let's see what we can do about this fellow here - whoa!" Looker's sudden exclamation ended her little moment of joy, and she whirled around in alarm to see the officer slowly backing away from a revived Ryoku, who was gasping for breath with his wide open.

They glowed yellow no more.

"The Hypnosis is lifted!" White exclaimed in amazement as she rushed over, peering into the Sage's bright green eyes. Her words appeared to startle Ryoku, who stopped gasping and turned to look at her.

"You're - no matter," he cut himself off midspeech, shaking his head quickly. "It doesn't matter who you are. If you've recovered the Stone Plate, you must take it to safety at once. If you haven't, all the more reason to depart now."

"Slow down, one at a time!" Looker spoke, waving his hand at the Sage's hurried rasp. "It's good if you can offer information, so we'll take it patiently. We've got time."

"That is where you are wrong..." As soon as Ryoku finished the sentence White suddenly felt the entire cavern shake, the sound of groaning stone planting a shiver down her spine.

"What's going on?" Looker exclaimed sharply as the tremor continued, the celing beginning to shower gravel. "A cave-in? D'you reckon..."

"... Is this my fault?" White whispered, sharing a horrified look with Gigalith. Had the Earthquake weakened the cave so much that it was collapsing?

"No," Ryoku rasped unexpectedly, and White looked with shock at the desolation in the old man's face as he heaved out a resigned sigh. "No, young one... this is done for me."

Whatever the Sage spoke next was lost to White, for that moment Gigalith abruptly threw himself over her with a warning cry. The next second the sound of the cavern walls coming down choked out her brain, then she heard or saw no more.

* * *

><p>- Sunyshore Lighthouse, Top floor -<p>

"Kadabra, Light Screen!"

"Pikahiko, Shadow Ball!" Pearl pushed on, knowing that in it weakened state even a Light Screen could'nt save the Psi Pokemon from Pikahiko's attack. As expected the Shadow Ball barrelled through the protective wall and struck the Kadabra in the face, effectively collapsing it.

"It's done," breathed Pearl, gathering Perahiko, Saruhiko and Torahiko around him as Pikahiko kept hovering in front of an aghast Saturn. "Volkenr and the others should be done below by now. You don't have the Zap Plate - neither do I, for that matter - and now your Pokemon can't defend you. You've got a lot of explaining to do, Saturn."

"Me, explain?" Spat Saturn, for some reason looking bitter rather than angry. "If you want answers you got the wrong person, fool. I know next to nothing of why we're doing this, or even what our purpose may be!"

"What? But - " Pearl stammered, startled by the man's sudden frankness. "But why would Cyrus keep you in the dark?"

"You honestly believe Cyrus is still in charge after all this time?" Saturn snapped savagely. "We never managed to find him since he vanished into the Distortion World years ago! Jupiter can claim she succeeded, but now I'm sure that's a big fat lie!"

Pearl's eyes widened as Saturn spat out rants that made sense in an insensible way. So Cyrus hadn't returned after all... but then who was in charge of Team Galactic now? And what of Team Rocket and Plasma, who appeared more closely allied than ever?

He wasn't about to get the answers from Saturn, who was suddenly gazing into the dark corners of the room with fear in his eyes.

"I knew they've been waiting for me to screw up!" He yelled without warning, abruptly recalling his defeated Toxicroak and Kadabra before launching himself at the nearest window, which Pearl had broken himself to enter the Lighthouse.

Confused by Saturn's sudden panic, Pearl quickly scanned the place where the man was staring into, and squinted hard until he felt his heart shoot up to his throat.

An enormous Graveller, its round body rolled up tight and its stone skin beginning to crack.

Intuition told Pearl that it was gonna blow...

But it also told him that it wasn't the only one.

"IT'S A TRAP!" Pearl bellowed, swiftly returning his Pokemon before bolting for the window Saturn was leaping out of. His feet had barely touched the window paine when a series of catastrophic BOOM tore through his eardrums, as well as tearing the floor beneath him in a giant Explosion.

Up his body flew, the outside tattered by the blast and the inside shocked into numbness. By the time the shock faded just enough to feel pain, he was already going down; his muscle too pained to move and take out Perahiko, his mind too jumbled and disarrayed by the sudden attack, he could do nothing but scream silently at himself to move as he fell down, down, down...

And suddenly, his fall stopped.

"Huh...?" His surprise numbed the pain enough for Pearl to croak out, to see that something had swept under him and caught him midfall. Willing his eyes to focus, Pearl's eyes grew round as they zoomed onto a great orange body of a draconic creature, holding into him with its forepaws as it flew slowly upwards. "A... a Dragonite?"

"You always had sharp eyes, boy," A voice spoke from behind the Dragonite's back, sounding so familiar that Pearl wondered why he couldn't remember whom it belonged to. "You did well back there, Pearl. So well... you make your old man proud."

Pearl's heart skipped a beat as a tall man with messy blonde hair in a thick green overcoat came into view, looking somewhat worn since he last saw him but recognzable nonetheless.

"Dad...?"

"Aye, I'm here," said Palmer softly as he looked into his son. "Hold on tight there, I've gotcha. I'll take you to Celestic."

* * *

><p><em>Woot, Palmer! XD On the other hand, what might have happened to Saturn...?<em>

_#1. Chapter 24 of Arc 1._

_#2. Chapter 29 of Arc 1. One hell of an impact, if I do say so myself. XD_

_Points to take note of here:_

_1. Ghetsis's hypnosis was NOT lifted, but Ryoku's was. The difference...?_

_2. According to Ryoku, someone collapsed the cave in purpose to silence him. Someone possibly omnipotent, as the same being probably fried Archer's brain too._

_3. In a similar context, who planted those Gravellers in the Lighthouse, purely to get rid of Saturn once he slips?_

_In Chapter 11 we see more sights of efforts to silence possible informants, and these bunch actually appears to know something... and later we take another look into the Hall, where the deities realize just what exactly they're facing against. Until then, R&R!_

_Writing completed on December 6th, 2011. This is Yowl of Time, out._


	11. Vs Rotom: Claws of Destruction

**Pokemon Adventures: Hunt of the Plates**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures/Special.

_I'm so rushed... :/_

_Began writing on December 6th, 2011. Currently drafting Chapter 17 of Arc 2. Uh oh..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11. Vs. Rotom: Claws of Destruction<strong>

- Pastoria Great Marsh -

"Weezing, use Thunderbolt! All Koffings, follow!"

"Gyarados, into the swamp!" Silver shouted against Petrel's gleeful command, afterwards holding his breath patiently as Crobat and Honchkrow hastily blew away the toxic gas emitted by the Rocket Executive's horde of Koffings. Before the Electric-type attack could strike Gyarados swiftly dove into the murky water, quickly vanishing out of sight.

"Running now, are we? Koffings, follow in!" Petrel ordered with a smirk. At once twenty Koffings heeded his command, throwing themselves into the large pool of muddy water; the sight oddly reminded Silver of a wastecar dumping industrial waste into a lake.

"Now, boy, you listen to my words," said Petrel with a smug expression, continuing their one-sided conversation. "No doubt you're a strong Trainer, being Giovanni's son and all, but you seriously underestimate the power of Team Rocket if you think you can just kick away an invitation like this."

"What power?" Retorted Silver, suppressing an urge to snort. "Nine years ago your HQ fell to three eleven-year-olds. One of them beat your renowned Boss - my father - not once but twice. Three times your organization rose, and three times it fell. What sort of power can you boast?"

"Ha! That's a good cheek," laughed Petrel, sounding unabashed to hear the shameful history of Team Rocket. Then, with a gleam of his eyes, he lightly snapped his finger and spoke: "Selfdestruct."

The pool between them exploded, sending a fountain of swampwater shooting fifty feet high as all the Koffing inside made a last-ditch attempt to take out Gyarados. Silver instictively covered his face as the upset water showered him, almost cursing as he fells several steps back from the impact.

"That's your Red Gyarados, out." Spoke Petrel smugly with a flick of his hand. "You're right; we used to be like that, back when we were nothing without Giovanni holding us together. But things have changed, kid. We serve a greater power now, power that will soon sweep chaos all over the world! Team Rocket shall be the harbinger of that chaos! And you, Silver, shall put the new, chaotic world under your foot as the Prince of the Great Darkness!"

As much as the words were outrageous, Silver's ears pricked at the word 'greater power'. Maybe here was the clue leading to the enemy's true purpose!

"Fine, carry on; I'm interested," he stated, feigning curiousiy. Looking at Petrel's surprised expression he added with a dark smile: "After, of course, we finish this battle. Gyarados, use Waterfall!"

"What?" Petrel exclaimed in shock as a patch of swamp behind him erupted, the crimson shape of Silver's Gyarados blasting out in a torrent of raging water. With the force of a battering ram the Waterfall attack slammed into Petrel's Weezing (who hadn't joined its Koffing minions in the Selfdestruct attack), knocking the Poison Gas Pokemon straight into its master and down the little mound he's been standing on.

"Feraligatr, suppress him!" Silver pressed on, seeing the gangly man hit the marsh with a disgraceful splash. At once the Big Jaw Pokemon dived forward from his side, pinning Petrel firmly onto the swamp floor with his long arms and bulk. As Silver walked over to them Petrel managed to elbow Feraligatr in the side, and was rewarded by having his face rammed into the muddy water.

"You wonder how Gyarados escaped the Selfdestruct?" Asked Silver as he crouched in front of the mud-faced man with venom in his eyes. "Maybe you should've done more research before seeking to dig an artifact out of this place. All across Pastoria these marshes are interconnected, and under these mounds of earth it's all mud. Nothing a decent water Pokemon can't sift through."

"I see," replied Petrel, somehow still managing a grin. "That's very good, hiding your tactics hidden until they're actually deployed. Cunning. I'll make a Dark Prince outta you yet."

"Keep dreaming," replied Silver flatly. "If you're so keen on me following my father's footsteps, why don't I start with torturing you for information? Tell me, who's in charge of Team Rocket?"

"That would be me," replied Petrel, his grin getting wider. "Of course, if you want that position I'll gladly take a step down - "

"I'm doing the interrogation, not you," Silver cut him off. "Fine, then. Who do _you_ serve? Who's ordered you to seek out the Plates?"

Petrel seemed to contemplate the question, looking thoughtful as he stared into Silver's glare. Certain that he was trying to come up with a good lie, Silver was about to ask more forcefully when he saw the man's eyes suddenly grow round as he looked below.

"Hey! Wait a minute, I didn't say anything!" The Rocket General exclaimed, struggling to free himself from Feraligatr's grip again with his eyes fixed in the murky water beneath. Silver's own eyes widened to see the a small patch of water directly below Petrel was churning pitch-black.

"Feraligatr, look out!" Silver cried, a sudden sensation of dread shooting through his veins. The Big Jaw Pokemon immediately drew back, but before he could drag their prisoner back as well a black mass of something abruptly burst out of the water, throwing itself over Petrel like liquid rubber. The next instant it wrapped itself around the Rocket General's limbs, quickly dragging the terrified man down into the water. Taken aback by the sudden attack Feraligatr had no choise but to let go.

"You ain't gonna leave me alive after this, are ya?" Was the last words Silver heard from Petrel before his body vanished beneath the blackness and into the water.

As soon as his form went out of sight, the blackness of the depth vanished as if it had never been.

* * *

><p>- Hearthome City, Amity Square -<p>

"...!"

Platina's eyes narrowed as Jupiter halted her assault, her violet eyes trembling with surprise for a single instant. She wasn't sure what made the ruthless Galactic Commander hesitate, but she wasn't about to miss that chance.

"Chandelure, Overheat!" Platina cried hurriedly. The Luring Pokemon gave out an affirming coo, the blue-flamed candlelight on her arms glowing white-hot with sheer heat.

"Sableye, Foul Play!" Jupiter countered, a moment too late. Platina shielded her eyes just in time for an explosion of light and heat to burst out of Chandelure, igniting a ten-feet radius around her and causing a blast that almost singed even Platina. The Sableye, needless to say, dropped to the ground utterly scorched.

"Nicely timed, Platina!" The praise came from Fantina, who had just knocked down the last grunt with her Mismagius; the Hearthome Gym Leader had arrived minutes ago, having been contacted by Cynthia.

'It was nothing; a mistake on the enemy's part," replied Platina modestly, signalling Empoleon and Rapidash to surround Jupiter from behind. Looking straight at the vile woman's eyes she spoke: "Now what, Jupiter? Will you explain what your true purpose is?"

"... A minute earlier I might've dropped a hint or two out of whim," said Jupiter, sounding uncharacteristically careful as she eyed her surroundings warily. "... but no. It turns out that the one I serve is more secretive than I thought. I don't want to be erased for treason just yet."

"Wha - " Platina gasped at the unexpected words, but was stopped by a strange beeping noise that came from the stormy sky.

"Ah, there comes my escape," said Jupiter with a thin smile, suddenly jumping up before Platina or her Pokemon could react. It was only after the Galactic Commander's feet landed on something purple in the air that the young Dex Holder saw the Starmie, camoflauged against the cloudy sky.

"Stop that Starmie! Mismagius, use Shadow Ball!" Exclaimed Fantina, followed by a quick burst of shadow energy from the Magical Pokemon.

"Pachirisu, Thunder Wave? Chandelure, use Hex!" Platina joined, leading a second barrage of attack from her own Pokemon. To her amazement, however, the Starmie zipped impossibly fast - considering the fact that Jupiter was crouched on top - between their attacks, bearing its cargo into the sky.

"We can't let her go! Empoleon, use Hydro Cannon!" Platina shouted, feeling a sudden burst of impulse to try out the unfinished Ultimate Move. Letting out an unearthly screech Empoleon reared back, unleashing a fierce jet of hyperpressured water that tore through the sky toward a round-eyed Jupiter.

"Get us outta here!" Platina heard the woman hiss, and willed the Hydro Cannon to strike before the call was heeded. Unfortunately, it turned out that her will was a foot short; just before the Ultimate Move hit home Jupiter and her carrier vanished, leaving the attack to soar ahead and pulverize a big part of the wall of the Square into powder.

"Oh my goodness..." Fantina gasped in amazement as she walked over to the destroyed wall to examine it. "So this is the secret move you've been learning in Celestic? Such power!"

"But it wasn't enough," sighed Platina as she let her hands fall to her side, sharing a mournful look with Empoleon. "If only we had trained a bit harder back there..."

"Look on the bright side, dearie; they didn't get the Spooky Plate, did they?" Fantina spoke assuringly as she looked around at the destroyed Amity Square.

"No, but we're no closer to finding out what they're after," said Platina as she looked up into the gray sky. "I'm afraid, Fantina. Something tells me we may face a terror we've never beheld before..."

* * *

><p>- Acuity Lakefront -<p>

"Rotom, use Thunderbolt!" Yelled Charon as he staggered backwards, almost stepping over a grunt that Scizor had struck down a moment ago. Neither Green nor Cryogonal so much as blinked as the Electric move struck the Crystalizing Pokemon in full power, only to dissipate harmlessly against its cold and crystaline body.

"Resistence is useless," spoke Green coldly, wordlessly directing Scizor and Charizard to clear out the remaining Team Galactic grunts in the area. "Cryogonal, use Ice Beam."

His newest member complied at once, not only knocking out the mad scientist's Rotom but also continuing on to freeze Charon's legs and pinning him onto the snow-covered earth.

"It's over," Greed stated firmly as he walked over to stand in front of the corrupt man, wondering how a person this vile ever got to be a scientist. "You don't have the Icicle Plate, nor are you in a place to look for one - if it's even here, which I doubt."

"So it seems," agreed Charon with a click of his tongue, looking disgruntled rather than afraid. "Such a shame It appears that the ancient lore is deceiving in its instructions."

"Or perhaps the Plates aren't ours to discover," returned Green. "You'll never find out. What I'm curious about is, though, is what you were planning to do with them once you got them."

"Don't you know?" Charon sneered, looking up at the young man in a mocking way.

"Do I?" Green asked back unimpressed, not about to fall for the bastard's taunts. At a click of his finger his faithful Scizor was beside the Raiser at once, holding one pair of jagged pincers against Charon's throat. "If you value your head, you'd know the answer. Choose wisely."

"... You would know," began Charon slowly after taking an apprehensive look at Scizor's face; apparantly he realized that Green wasn't joking. "That Cyrus, formerly Boss of Team Galactic, wished to control the deities of time and space, Dialga and Palkia, with the help of the Red Chain?"

"I do," replied Green curtly, remembering the Dex Holders' encounter with the said Titans less than a month ago; having seen those two before hearing the story from Diamond, Green often wondered how Team Galactic had even briefly managed to enslave them.

"Well, that quest was a failure; we never heard of Cyrus ever since," Charon was speaking very patiently, as if he was explaining to a five-year-old. "Nevertheless, we know from the effort that to control a being of such power we need an equally sanguine artifact alleged to them. Have I said enough?"

He had.

"You plan to take control of Arceus," Green breathed, the atrocity of the situation hitting him full-blast.

"If the information I was given is correct, that's what will happen," confirmed Charon, grinning again. (#1)

"Of all the outrageous - " Green was about to snap when he abruptly stopped, hearing an odd vibration cut through his ear; up in this cold, the air was crisp enough for him to detect even small vibrations in the atmosphere. Quickly scanning around him, Green's eyes widened in alarm to see that among the falling snowflakes small, metalic objects were forming all around them, controlled by what was obviously psychic energy.

"It's Psyshock!" Green exclaimed, whipping a Poke Ball out of his belt. "Alakazam, use Reflect!"

The materialized Psi Pokemon hastily threw up the barrier around them just as the floating orbs all shot themselves toward Green. As one they slammed into the Reflect like bullets against windows, managing to fracture it but failed to shatter it.

"Now who would've done that?" Muttered Green as he whirled around toward Charon. As expected, he wasn't alone. Though his legs were still bound in ice, Green's eyes narrowed as he spotted the Beeheyem perched on the top of the mad scientist's shoulders, its three-fingered hands holding Charon's head between them.

The Raiser had not, however, anticipated the Galactic Commander's reaction. Rather than relief, Charon's face was distorted by shock and pain as he writhed under the Beeheyem's grip, and it was only after looking at the Cerebral Pokemon's glow-blue eyes that Green knew it was using Psychic to torture the old man.

"Gaaah! What are you doing, you traitorous - " Charon shrieked as he struggled t ofree himself in vain.

_"I? Traitorous?"_

The voice, heavily mutilated and unidentifiable, buzzed through Green's brain with such shock that for a moment he almost forgot that it wasn't the Beeheyem speaking; obviously, someone was taking through the Pokemon's bizzare Psychic abilities. But the voice, the voice sounded somewhat familiar, as if he'd heard it from a dream. Or a dream of a dream...

_"Be grateful that you haven'y given away any _vital_ information, Charon." Spoke the mysterious voice through the Beeheyem. "My Master is very whimsical, and he has decided that you talk too much. The search has been withdrawn from Sinnoh. Await further orders from where you're taken."_

"I... fine," gritted Charon, apparantly displeased about being rough-handled. "Get me outta here, then. You might still need me with both legs."

_"How I doubt that,"_ mocked the voice, but the Beeheyem's eyes began to glow blue anyway.

"Not a chance. Scizor, Bullet Punch!" Green shouted, regaining his senses in time. Quick as a torpedo Scizoe shot forward, offering a barrage of lightning-fast punches that sent both the Beeheyem and Charon swaying. (#2) To Green's surprise, however, the Cerebral Pokemon refused to let go of the mad scientist before Teleport was activated, and the two of them vanished together in a flash of light.

"Curses," muttered Green under his breath, his mind disturbed with hundreds of thoughts as he stared at Charom's empty ice cuffs. Looking over to Scizor, Charizard and Cryogonal he spoke quietly: "There's nothing we can do anymore. Let's return to Celestic... after stopping by Snowpoint. Candice will have to be informed, in the least." (#3)

* * *

><p>- Hall of Origin, Chamber of Knowledge (Uxie's dwelling) -<p>

_**"So this is how it ends,"** _murmured Dialga quietly as he watched the one called Green turn his back on Acuity Lakefront. Then the vision faded as Uxie closed her eyes, letting out a small sigh of relief to see her home kept safe.

_"They did it, didn't they?"_ Whispered Azelf in awe as she rose up to sit on top of Dialga's crown, a habit he particularly despised. _"They succeeded, all of them. They stopped those foul humans from finding the Plates."_

**_"But they failed to retrieve the Plates themselves,"_** put in Palkia grimly.

_"Well their objective wasn't to find the Plates themselves!"_ Mesprit hotly defended the Dex Holders. Dialga could agree, but that was hardly the point.

_**"Nevertheless, they couldn't have found it if they had tried,"**_ growled the Temporal Pokemon. _**"Our own search has been fruitless as well: the Plates weren't there. The ancient lore has failed us."**_

_"Words of wisdom are often meant to lead astray, Lord,"_ Pointed out Uxie softly, looking even quieter than usual, almost timid.

_**"Yet eventually, they reward those that are faithful,"** _Dialga finished for the Knowledge Pokemon, standing to his full height. _**"The only thing we can do is to keep trying. I shall lead the search myself from now."**_

_**"Don't worry; I'll go with him and make sure he doesn't screw up."**_ He heard Palkia tell their half-sisters from behind as he exited Uxie's chamber, and rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Too often he found females beyond his comprehension.

* * *

><p>- The Corridors, Demension Bridges -<p>

_**"So, what do you think of those humans now?"**_ Palkia asked, her voice sounding as casual as it was possible between her and Dialga as they glided down the large gap between dimensions back to the material world. _**"Better than 'insolent gnats', by any case?"**_ (#4)

_**"You know I didn't mean that,"**_ grumbled Dialga, resisting the urge to bite her. _**"They're a peculiar bunch, willingly fighting danger after danger just because it's the right thing to do. So unlike most humans. I'd go as far as to call them noble."**_

_**"It's good destiny offered them in times like this,"**_ agreed Palkia, causing Dialga to blink in surprise. **_"They're actually making me fond of my decision; we did well to stop Giratina from killing them when he insisted on it."_**

_**"Well, you must be so proud of yourselves..."**_

Dialga's eyes rounded as the ragged grumble of Giratina drifted to them from far away. But this time something was wrong; the Renegade Pokemon's tone was cracked and broken, as if his mental throat had been crushed. Even worse was the horror and despair apparant in his voice; Giratina never admitted fear of anything. What made him change his mind?

_**"Giratina!"**_ Palkia's shocked exclamation jolted Dialga out of his thoughts, and he looked ahead to see that their brother could be seen now, in Origin Forme. Dialga's jaws dropped to see what kind of state he was in: several of his wings lay slashed and useless, his body had been blasted through with several holes, and half of his golden helm had melted into his face.

_**"Damnit, get him outta here!"**_ Dialga barked as he rushed over to the half-dead Giratina, butting him into the nearest exit visible. Pushed forward by his own momentum the Temporal Pokemon tumbled in after, falling out onto a disgraceful heap on top of Giratina into the Hearth of Truth.

_**"Dialga? What - my goodness, Giratina!"** _Rolling to his feet and shaking his head, Dialga's eyes rose to see Reshiram hurrying over to them across the near-empty chamber - courtsey of her humble tastes - with her blue eyes wide in shock.

_**"I was just wondering that!"**_ Snaped Palkia as she followed them inside, immediately crouching down to check on the Renegade Pokemon. _**"Thank Arceus we made it back to the Hall. We need to find out who did this to him. I'll go fetch Cresselia while the two of you - "**_

_**"No."**_

Dialga blinked in surprise as Giratina's eyes suddenly snapped open, betraying more fear and terror than he'd ever seen his irascible brother express.

_**"Cresselia... can wait..."**_ croaked the Renegade Pokemon, sounding as if his throat really had been ripped out. _**"Must... inform... hurry... my realm... deep inside... ambushed... time... short..."**_

_**"Slow down, one at a time!"**_ Exclaimed Palkia as she locked eyes with the Netherlord. _**"Why must we hurry? Who ambushed you?"**_

_**"IT'S **_**HIM**_**!"**_ Giratina screamed with such force that even Dialga leaped to his feet in shock. _**"**_**HE**_**'S BACK!"**_

Then, his eyes rolling back into his skull, the Renegade Pokemon dropped unconscious again.

Dialga felt his legs buckle under him, having understood Giratina's words perfectly. What in the world was destiny playing on them?

_**"The Lord of Destruction,"**_ whispered Reshiram, staring into her claws horrorstruck. _**"Our eternal enemy... he has risen again. Does this mean..."**_

_**"All this is his doing? I'd say so,"**_ growled Palkia, looking as if she wanted to punch the wall down in frustration. **_"So all these recent disasters... they've been happening for a reason. The Energy Storm was his doing as well... but what does it change?"_**

_**"Nothing!"**_ Dialga snapped, infuriated by the sudden descent of despair among them. **_"This only proves that we must awaken Lord Arceus as quickly as possible, lest we witness the end of the universe. We must hasten our search for the Plates before HE decides to strike. This is our duty as Titans, upholders of the Highest Power!"_**

* * *

><p><em>Longer than usual, wasn't it. Well it may be, 'cause it's one of the most important! XD<em>

_#1. Was given. Someone told Charon about this, the same info that we peeked into in Chapter 5._

_#2. Doesn't mean Scizor hit Charon too, though I sorta wish he did XD_

_#3. Millions of apologies to Candice and Wake, who didn't get any appearances... drat. At first I was planning on Riley showing up in Iron Island in Chapter 7, but the idea slipped from my mind. :/_

_#4. Chapter 34 of Arc 1. Dialga said that to Gold...;;_

_Points to take notice of here:_

_1. Petrel, Jupiter and Charon all seem to know parts of the truth, but is it enough? And what some of them aren't even true?_

_2. Poor Petrel decided to get nosy like the Sages, and ended up... *gulp*_

_3. Jupiter was telling Starmie's master to get her out..._

_4. As you've noticed, that's the same Beeheyem that showed up in Chapter 25 of Arc 1. And the voice, the voice... we'll be coming back to that one in Chapter 12._

_5. The True Enemy enters! He's been hiding in the Distortion World this whole time, screwing with the weather and criminals... who might be powerful and mad enough to do that? I see people starting to imagine Cyrus..._

_6. As such, Reshiram and Zekrom were innocent of charge... the deities punished the wrong Pokemon! XD_

_In Chapter 12 we start wonder... WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO WHITE IN THE TUNNELS? Somehow no one seemed to realize that she and Looker got buried under a cave-in... Until then, R&R!_

_Writing completed on December 7th, 2011. This is Yowl of Time, out._


	12. Vs Carracosta: Twisted Fate

**Pokemon Adventures: Hunt of the Plates**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures/Special.

_This will probably be the last chapter I'll be updating for awhile... damnit._

_Began writing on December 7th, 2011. Currently (still) drafting Chapter 17 of Arc 2._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12. Vs. Carracosta: Twisted Fate<strong>

- Celestic Town, Eastern Entrance -

"Toro, 'sall for one! Use Hi Jump Kick!" Sapphire yelled, diving aside to dodge a power-packed Aqua Jet from Gorm's Carracosta, the last one standing among the Pokemon of Team Plasma that tried to invade Celestic Town. With a roar of challenge Toro rushed at the Prototurtle Pokemon, who couldn't avoid her in time thanks to all the Curse attack he had utilized.

With an incredible crash the Blaziken's knee smashed into the Carracosta's face, sending him tumbling away to the edge of a cliff where Gorm now stood, having managed to somehow cross the broken bridge. With an alarmed cry the Pokemon smashed into the Sage and knocked both of them over, only being saved from falling into the river far below by half a foot.

"Well done, guys!" Sapphire cried gladly as Toro, Rono, Pilo, Dono and Lili gathered around her, looking worn but satisfied. Looking over to the fallen Gorm she muttered: "Now how to undo his hypnosis? I don't have - ah!"

The wild girl exclaimed in surprise as the blue-emblemed Sage suddenly staggered to his feet. Her gasp died in her throat, however, as she quickly noticed that the yellow light of Hypnosis was no longer present from Gorm's eyes.

"Are - are ya al'right, sir?" Sapphire asked out loud, carefully taking a step toward the old man, who suddenly looked much frailer than when he was busy attacking her thirty seconds ago.

"Aaah, the voices, the voices," murmured Gorm, looking as if he'd just woken up from a bad nightmare. "Such horror, of chaos and destruction... they're gone from my head now. Hope has not died yet."

Sapphire relaxed a little, seeing that the man had indeed regained his senses. Noticing the Sage still staggering she took a step forward to support him when a loud crack stopped her in her tracks. Instictively looking down, her heart froze as she saw that a thin fissure had opened up between her and Gorm, trapping the old man (and his Pokemon) at the edge of the cliff.

"Come not closer!" Spoke the Sage quickly as Sapphire tried to make a jump for it. "Our enemy is trying to silence me. Come here and you will fall as well."

"So ya gerrover here!" Sapphire shouted urgently, helplessly watching the crack widen.

"Nay, brave child," said Gorm, shaking his head. "If this is my punishment for all the wrongs I've done - as a member of Team Plasma and as a slave of destruction - I will gladly take it. You need not fear for me."

"But that's hardly - "

CRA - ACK!

Before Sapphire could finish her sentence the top of the cliff broke away and fell down, but the wild girl didn't miss the look of serenity on Gorm's face before he vanished under the falling rubble.

"NO!" Sapphire screamed as she rushed over to the jagged edges of broken earth, gazing down into the river and praying that she'd find Gorm alive in there. To her grief, however, even her sharp eyes could find no trace of the old man; either he had somehow managed to avoid his demise in the water, or the river had already washed his body away. She feverishly hoped it was the former.

"Then I might've actually achieved somethin' outta this mess..." she murmured mournfully, half to herself and half to her Pokemon as they gathered around her mournfully.

"You saved a whole town - my hometown, by the way - from being overrun, and you don't call it an achievement?" Spoke a calm but soft voice from behind her. Leaping to her feet with a surprised yelp, Sapphire turned around to come face-to-face with the smiling Sinnoh Champion.

"Cynthia! Thank goodness," breathed the wild girl, her knees buckling from the sudden lift of tension. "Don't say that, 't was horrible. So many people and Pokemon needlessly hurt..."

"I know, that's what this war's all about," sighed Cynthia, but before she could continue her Pokegear suddenly began ringing. Quickly taking it out she spoke: "It's Cynthia, speaking from Celestic. Looker, where are you? I couldn't locate you on the map."

"... You're in Celestic? Good, good..." Looker's voice sounded oddly ragged, and coupled with all the static coming from the other end, Sapphire's sharp intuition instantly sensed that something was very wrong. "I'm in need of a *cough* little help here, in Mt. Coronet..."

"Mt. Coronet? That's where White wenta protect the Stone Plate!" Sapphire exclaimed, concern for the somewhat-timid junior Dex Holder bubbling. "Diddya meet her? Are you both okay?"

"Well, we're both alive, which was more than I hoped for," rasped Looker. "I'm afraid I can't say the same for the Team Plasma grunts we ran into, poor fellows. Rockslide got'em. In fact, we're right beneath it ourselves."

"So the two of you are trapped," concluded Cynthia grimly. "Alright, Looker. Hold out for a little longer till I go get you."

"Wait, I'll go!" Sapphire volunteered, half out of impulse. "I've rescued trapped Pokemon before. I can do it again." (#1)

"Thank you, Sapphire," replied Cynthia with a soft smile, looking back toward the town as if anticipating for someone's arrival. "Hurry back, though; the others should've finished all around Sinnoh, for better or for worse. They'll be waiting for you."

"Not fer long!" Sapphire promised heartily, leaping onto Dono's back expertly. "Let's go, Dono! To Mt. Coronet!"

With an energetic roar the Donphan charged forward, entering the town exit to exit it through the other end. Sapphire was well aware of Dono's eagerness to race around freely, but her worries for White and Looker slightly dulled her shared enthusiasm.

"'dya reckon they'll be alrigh', Toro?" She pointlessly asked her old partner as she came to dash beside Dono.

The Blaziken's nod was filled with empathy, but with less optimism.

* * *

><p>- Mt. Coronet Tunnels -<p>

The sound of a pebble rolling down a stone mound had White open her eyes, only to regret it after a moment; there was nothing new that those eyes could see, just the piles of boulder all around her that was about to be her tomb.

Mournfully the young Dex Holder closed her eyes again, listening to the faraway sounds of Looker's coughs die down to quiet wheezing. During the cave-in the officer had hurt his throat on a jagged rock, and it took all his effort to make an SOS call to Cynthia. Now she didn't even dare to talk to him, for she feared he might lose his voice forever.

"I wonder if Ryoku managed to survive?" She whispered to herself, raising her head slightly with a glazed look. Her logic doubted it, as she neveer heard his voice again after waking up inside her stone coffin. But her heart silently wished it; the old Sage was a cold enemy, but fate had been colder to him if he really had perished here. This was not a good way to die.

Looking around in the stone prison, White wondered how she was still alive at all; as she lay there during the rockfall under Gigalith, it appeared that two giant stalactites had plunged themselves into the ground on either sides of the Compressed Pokemon, acting as pillars for the rest of the boulders as they fell around White. Beaten down and exhausted, Gigalith nevertheless continued to shield White until she woke up and recalled him horrified.

Holding up her bodyguard's Poke Ball in front of her, White almost cried to see the look of distress on Gigalith's face; he'd tried to smash through the rocks to free themselves before, but that only resulted in more rocks falling down on them. The stones were balanced precariously on top of each other - upset it a little, and they'd be crushed under a second rockslide like they should've been under the first.

Suddenly, White's ears pricked to hear a sound coming from far away; more rocks falling? No, upon a sharper listening she could hear footsteps - heavy ones. Had Looker somehow freed himself? No, the sound was too heavy to be a person...

"Who's there?" From somewhere nearby she heard Looker's ragged voice call out. "If you don't mean to harm us, *cough* help us! My legs are caught under the rocks, and a person's buried over there - *cough*"

"Save yer voice, Looker!" A familiar voice with the odd accent suddenly rang out from further away. "'s me, I'm here! Where's White? Cynthia sent me, I'll get ya both outta there!"

"Sa - Sapphire-senpai?" White exclaimed in astonishment, almost leaping to her feet and banging her head against the stone celing. Of course, she should've known; if any Dex Holder would come to their rescue it would've been her, having been positioned closest to Mt. Coronet.

"Just hold on fer a mo, 'kay? Dono, get these boulders off Looker's legs!" Sapphire's command was quickly followed by the sound of shifting rocks, and White could easily picture the stalwart Donphan lifting the huge stones with its tusks and tossing them aside effortlessly. "And now, 'bout this here... Rono! I'll need a jaw!"

"Senpai, it won't work that way," White's voice sounded strangely calm and hollow, which surprised herself. What was wrong with her? "If you try to break through the rocks it'll start a cave-in all over again. It's too dangerous to risk that for my life..."

"Nothin's too dangerous te risk fer a life!" Sapphire's voice was surprisingly firm, and White's eyes widened a little as she heard the sound of a pair of hands grazing over the rocks from the outside. "Besides, who said I'll try te break through? We'll just remove the stones from the top. Rono, can ya try and pick out which rock I should lift?"

The Aggron's growl came seconds later, and after more scraping on, the boulders from the outside. A moment later, White almost yelped in surprise as a loud grating sound came from abov, followed by a grunt and a sound of something heavy being lifted. Then a loud _boom_ echoed throughout the cave, signalling one boulder removed.

Realizing the senior Dex Holder's determination White kept quiet, spencingthe next few minutes silently listening to Sapphire's puffing breaths and the sound of stone after stone being removed from above.

"I never knew this would happen to me."

The words came so suddenly and unexpectedly, White for a moment disbelieved that they were her own.

"Ya, well, I didn't know I'd be digging ya outta this rockslide, did I?" Sapphire replied gruffly from outside as her hands grasped on another boulder.

"I didn't mean that," murmured White, embarassed that she brought up the subject at all. "All of it - receiving a PokeDex, fighting and training together with Pokemon, fighting other people and protecting ancient artifacts - it's not a life I though I'd live out."

Here she paused, unsure of whether to continue. Ever since joining this small band of Dex Holders Sapphire had proven herself to be very different from her; vigorous, tough, breque, somewhat hotheaded, and yet strong enough to justify all that. Could she, a Trainer through and through, understand the irony that had been bothering her for a long time?

"I never considered myself a Trainer," she spoke on anyway, feeling she had to finish what she started. "In fact, the first Pokemon battle I ever did happened less than three months ago. My dream was to raise my company to be a great Pokemon entertainer, to raise the best Pokemon actor ever. I still haven't abandoned that dream. But the things that've been happening... it's almost as if something's leading me down to a Trainer's path. Is this destiny? I..."

White let her words trail away, lost for words and feeling extremely foolish. Silence reigned outside; Sapphire's labor had halted. What would the wild senior think of her now? Weak? Ridiculous?

"Well, that makes two of us, I s'ppose."

"Excuse me?" Asked White, blinking twice. Had she heard her right?

"I didn't start my life as a ready-made Trainer, ya know," said Sapphire's voice from the other side, sounding wistful and amused at the same time. "Not that I'm not happy with myself righ' now, no, but I'm not the girl I used to be ten years ago. Back then I was more... _docile_, I guess. Not wantin' to get dirty, enjoying all the frills and fluff and those girly stuff..."

"I find that hard to believe," admitted White in amazement, trying to imagine the wild girl in a lacy dress - and failing miserably.

"Yea, ya would," laughed Sapphire quietly. Then her voice grew somber again as she continued: "But it all changed one day, on that terrible day. Ya see, I was out playing with a good friend when we were attacked by... by a wild Salamence. I was... terrified, scared stiff, but my friend was brave. He stood his ground and fought it out. He managed to drive it away... but he was hurt... hurt tryin' te protect me..."

White barely heard the sound of the older girl sitting on a boulder above her, mersimized as she was. She had never heard this story before, and the things that she heard transfixed her to the core.

"Oh, I was such an idiot!" Sapphire suddenly wailed, a trace of guilt and sadness in her voice. "I - I backed away from him. He was covered in blood, a huge scar 'bove his eye... it scared me so much, I cowered away from him. He hurt himself trying to save me, but what I did hurt him even more than I realized."

"We didn't meet again for years. But that experience changed me forever. I regretted hurting him so much, I vowed myself that it'd never happen again... that if we meet again, I could be strong enough te embrace him for what he did, that I could protect him like he did te me. I've worked hard for those years afterwards, and, well... there ya are. This is what I'm now."

A long silence before she continued with a small snort: "Well, that wen' outta control. What I was tryin' te say was, well, don't anticipate too much, eh? Life changes all the time, so maybe 's too early to decide what ya'll be or won't be, alrigh'? Maybe the best ya can do is te live now to the best. Today is a gift - 's why it's called a present."

"I guess so," admitted White, feeling the tension in her heart lighten a little as the sound of shifting stones resumed itself. "Thanks for bothering to tell me all this, Sapphire-senpai. It must've been hard for you, changing your whole self into a life like this."

"Wha', isn't that what ye'r doin' right now?" Chuckled Sapphire, chucking another boulder down for Rono to pick out and munch on. (#2) "An' trust me, ye'r doin' great, White. Really."

"... Sapphire-senpai, can I ask you something?" Began White, remembering the longing tone in the older girl's voice as she told her story. "What happened to the boy who saved you? Did he maybe change himself like you did?"

"Yea, turned himself into a complete s - I, er, what?" Sapphire stammered, apparantly in the process of lifting a particularly heavy boulder.

"It's Ruby-senpai, isn't it?" White asked, smiling slightly at the romance in the story. Now that she partly understood the history of the couple, the beginning of their bonds, she admired them both even more. Their devotion to each other and what they believed in - ah, so romantic!

Just then the shifting voice got louder, and small bits of dust fell around White as a shaft of dim light illuminated her from above. Looking up to her freedom, White didn't know whether to be relived, amused or embarassed to see the scarlet blush on Sapphire's face.

* * *

><p>- Deep within the Distortion World, in utter darkness -<p>

_"My Master... was I any more insolent, I'd have called it folly to reveal our presence. Why did you let Giratina find you?"_

_**"Your defiance to my action using logic is greater folly. There is no logic in the act of destruction, nor is logic needed in it. But fear... fear will spread among the chlidren of Arceus when news of my arrival reaches them. The living fear destruction for a good reason."**_

_"The search for the Plates are a failure, Lord. The ancient lore has fooled us."_

_**"I find fault in your faith in those pathetic humans you've tricked into serving us. They proved to be usuless even as destroyers, let along seekers. The trust Arceus has in them and the Pokemon... it sickens me."**_

_"You're well aware, Master, that not all humans and Pokemon are so incompetent."_

_**"Indeed... the very humans you've been keeping an eye on... the very ones that continue to cross my path without knowing. What of them intrigues you so that you would plead me to let them live a little longer?"** _

_"There is something... special about them, Master. Something that makes them different from other humans. I can't think of what's common between them except their possession of a PokeDex... of how that is significant, I've yet to find. But what of the Plates, Lord? Do we continue to plinder blindly through the planet until they're found?"_

_**"Wrong. You will continue to plunder and ravage even after they are found. Forget not that I only seek the Plates to mock Arceus and rob her of the power to undo what I am doing. Continue the search after relocating, and destroy everything in your path. After such a long wait, I shall finally consume everything!"**_

* * *

><p><em>Ugh... I can imagine the wait that's coming...<em>

_#1. Back in RSE arc she saved Popo stuck in the fountain my having Rono eat the metal XD_

_#2. Technically Aggron eat iron, but let's just say that the rocks in Mt. Coronet are rich in iron ore XD_

_cryostylz, Ruby's fighting Rood near the Pokemon League. Had to skip his battle scene, but you can assume all the Sages (minus Ghetsis) met similar fate to Ryoku's and Gorm's. Bless them :/_

_Points to take notice of here: _

_1. Gorm T.T_

_2. Another Frantic moment much? XD Trust Sapphire to reveal their love story in front of a girl buried under rock :)_

_3. Another look into the Enemy... you'd be a genius of you can guess who these two are XD_

_4. But some of you might've guessed: The italic voice (the one without the bold) is the same voice that spoke through the Beeheyem in Chapter 11. Spoiled! XD_

_In Chapter 13 the Dex Holders finally gather to share what they know. Yellow in particualr has something particualrly nasty to reveal... meanwhile, in the Hall, Dialga also peeks into a shocking truth. Until then, R&R!_

_Writing completed on December 8th, 2011. This is Yowl of Time, out._


	13. Vs Palkia: Well, That Changes Things

**Pokemon Adventures: Hunt of the Plates**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures/Special.

_When will I get to upload this, I wonder._

_Began writing on December 8th, 2011. Began drafting Chapter 18 of Arc 2._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13. Vs. Palkia: Well, That Changes Things<strong>

- Celestic Town, Cynthia's House -

"But look at you both, all covered in dirt!" Ruby exclaimed in a horrified voice, virtually climbing all over Sapphire's body with his hankerchief in one hand and a wet towel in the other. "You're not going anywhere in that hideous state till I give you a proper washup, young lady, so don't complain for once and sit still!"

"Don't 'young lady' me, sissy!" Exploded Sapphire, looking unusually embarassed as Ruby cleaned her up as if giving Nana a bath. Yellow smiled to herself as she busied herself healing White's injuries - surprisingly light considering what she'd been through - aware of the cause of the wild girl's overreaction thanks to snippets of her memory that she'd unconsciously looked into. The one annoying part of her gift was that sometimes it just didn't respect people's (and Pokemon's) privacy.

"... so, as I was saying," Yellow's ears pricked to hear Green's voice, continuing the discussion that had been interrupted by Sapphire and White' arrival minutes ago. "It's too bad if we didn't get to recover the Plates ourselves, but that wasn't a part of the deal. Remember, our priority was to stop the enemy from taking the Plates. What's more important is that we've actually made contact with them; it was a chance to learn something from them. Why are they after the Plates? What made them rise again? What is their purpose?"

"Well, for one, not all of them were into this willingly," put in Red from beside his friend. Turning to Cynthia he added: "You were right about Archer, Cynthia. And it looks like whoever sent that Beeheyem to hypnotise Archer got the Seven Sages too."

"If that's the same Beeheyem that got Charon away... we might be getting somewhere," Green muttered darkly.

"But I don't understand," began Crystal unhappily. "Why were some of the enemies we fought carried away to safety while others were gotten rid of? Blue-senpai said that Ariana simply fled, but Proton was dragged off by... _something_... into the woods after I beat him with Gardenia. What was the difference?"

"And it sounds as if all the Seven Sages got dumped too, except Ghetsis." Gold piped in. "Stupid old fart... Coming to think of it, all of them except Gorm showed up in some sort of a cave, didn't they? Rood in the Victory Road, Bronius in the mines... and blimely, you reckon someone caused all of them to collapse on purpose?"

"It's that or coincidence," agreed Blue, nodding seriously.

"But what did we learn from them?" Asked Black, looking frustrated. "Zinzolin was too silent, even after his Hypnosis was lifted. He didn't speak a word before half of Iron Island collapsed on top of us! I would've been dead too if Riley hadn't stopped by to save us. Byron dug us out." (#2)

"At least you knew who you fought!" Complained Emerald loudly. "I couldn't see a thing about my opponent, cloaked from head to toe. I couldn't even tell if 'twas a he or a she! Didn't speak a word, either."

"Mars didn't look as if she really knew anything," murmured Diamond in disappointment. "Or she was a really good actor. All she spoke was teasing while I fought her, and when Professor Rowan called the police she just... got away."

"I was luckier; Saturn said something funny before someone terrorized the Lighthouse," Pearl cut in, his eyes round. "He's sure that whoeveer's in charge of Team Galactic's not Cyrus, and that Jupiter was hiding something from him."

"Just as Petrel was posing as Giovanni and leading Team Rocket, and Ghetsis is no longer in charge of Team Plasma," said Silver with narrowed eyes. "Maybe that's why Petrel spoke as if he knew a lot about the enemy's plans. He told me something about serving a greater power, but whatever that 'great power' was, it wasn't happy about him blabbing."

"Yes, Jupiter was more careful with her mouth; which was why she was just called back," murmured Platina ruefully. "I think Archer and the Sages - sans Ghetsis - were ridden because they could give away something vital. Maybe they weren't happy about learning the truth - or a part of it."

"Still, we learned a lot out of this," said Gold in an encouraging tone. "Though it kinda sucks that we didn't find out what the enemy was after. Even the Sages were pretty quiet about that, weren't they?"

"They wouldn't have had time te tell us if they weren't," said Sapphire mournfully, probably thinking of Gorm's fall.

"But one of them did."

The sudden voice came from Grey, causing all heads to turn to the normally-silent man standing on a corner of the living room. His eyes were locked on none other than Chuchu.

"Giallo told you something in the ruins, had he not?" Inquired the eldest Dex Holder as he turned to fix his gaze upon Yellow, who had just finished with White and Sapphire's scratches. "What he said troubles both you and your Pokemon, so I assume it was something of extreme importance. I don't believe you were meaning to hide it...?"

"No, I wasn't," Yellow replied quickly, knowing that Grey didn't mean to accuse. Then, noticing everyone's curious gazes on her (Red's she was aware of in particular), she dropped her head slightly as the less-than-pleasant memory washed over her.

"It's not a happy story..." she began.

* * *

><p>- Hours ago, Solaceon Ruins -<p>

_Rumblerumblerumblerumble..._

"Kirly! Is this - ?" Yellow cried in alarm as she looked at the little Kirlia inside his Poke Ball. Kirly's horrified expression told her more than feeling his emotions could. (#3)

"Grawy, quick! Get him on Dody!" The Healer quickly cried at the Golem as he struggled to push a weak and hynosis-freed Giallo onto the Dodrio. To her surprise the Sage's eyes were already clear with a gleam of amber, and locked into his Swoobat's eyes as if passing a message between them. Yellow was too busy with preparing to escape with her Pokemon to pay attention to the exchange.

"No time to run, child!" Giallo suddenly cried at Yellow, gingerly dismounting a surprised Dody and leaning onto the wall for support. "You'll never escape the ruins by running. My Swoobat will take you out via Teleport."

"You must come with us!" Exclaimed Yellow in dismay as the rumbling noise grew louder, sending pebbles falling from the celing onto their heads.

"There is no escape for me!" Giallo rasped, sending his Swoobat latching onto Yellow's shoulder. "They want me silenced, child, and this is their method of doing so. But they won't succeed, not if you live to hear my message. Go now! Swoobat, use Teleport!"

_Goodbye!_ Wailed the Courting Pokemon as he drew Grawy, Chuchu and Dody to Yellow's side with Confusion.

"NO!" Yellow screamed as the first boulders began to fall near Giallo, and then the collapsing chamber vanished around her.

"Oof!" The Healer yelped as she hit the ground, falling on her bottom as her Pokemon tumbled down all around her. Quickly scrambling to her foot, Yellow felt her heart drop to her feet as she spotted the Solaceon Ruins far away from the forest floor she found herself in. A good part of the mountainside had collapsed completely, with the brave Sage still inside.

"No..." moaned Yellow as her knees touched the grass. Guilt and shame overruled her; what was her use as a Healer and a Dex Holder when she let an old man die saving her?

_Yellow..._ Chuchu slowly walked over to the despairing Trainer, whimpering in empathy while pointing a little to her left. Looking up with teary eyes, Yellow almost leaped to her feet in surprise as she came eye-to-eye with a grief-stricken Swoobat - Giallo's.

_Look at me... listen to me..._ moaned the Courting Pokemon as he inched closer to Yellow. _Hear his voice... hear his message, the one he died to deliver it yo you!_

Yellow nodded sadly; she couldn't let the Sage's sacrifice go in vain. With expertise she put her hand above the Swoobat's head, feeling his mind swirl out to her like flickering flames...

_"Thank you, brave child,"_ Giallo's voice echoed out of the Swoobat's mind, almost causing Yellow to flinch. Gritting her teeth as tears began to invade her eyes again she delved deeper into the Courting Pokemon's head, allowing the Sage's words to wring directly into her mind:

_"If you are alive and hearing this message right now, congratulate yourself of your survival; now you are the only carrier who knows the truth - or at least a fairly good part of it."_

_"After that momentful battle in and around Team Plasma's castle, we the Sages were arrested together with the High Sage, the traitor. Fortunately we were then awake enough to see through Ghetsis's lies, to know the horrid deeds we had done. When the Shadow Triad raided our prison we initally refused to escape, seeking to find atonement within our cells. But they insisted that we earn forgiveness through effort, and we followed their advice."_

_"We found no joy in freedom, wallowing in guilt over all the wrongs we have done, all the woe we have brought. Aimlessly we scattered throughout the world, and I found myself on top of the Tohjo Falls of Johto, the place where I was born and raised. That was when the Gengar came to me."_ (#4)

At this point Giallo's voice grew quieter, more fearful. _"The creature was quick to attack me with Hypnosis, but its effects were not what I had expected. As soon as the attack struck I began hearing voices in my head, voices that whispered of darkness, chaos, and above all... the Void. Destruction. It continued over and over, for days and weeks, until I couldn't bear it anymore, my sanity slipping away... I will speak of it no more. You know the rest."_

_"You may ask why I am telling you this. This is my answer: the purpose. Alas, I do not know who had done this to us and perhaps others, but whoever or whatever that may be does not wish to seek out the Plates of Arceus for control, for gain. Its mind is purely ruled by spite, by an overwhelming urge to destroy, to defy the will of Arceus the Creator and turn everything back into nothingness."_

_"Old and weak as we may be, we cannot allow this to happen... but weak-willed and pathetic as we are, chaos has already claimed us. It is not so with you. Find out who this enemy is! Stop him! Save this world that all of us sought to make better of, one was or the other! This I beg you, noble soul... may the Highest Power give you strength!"_

His will finished, Giallo's trembling voice slowly faded into nothingness. His task completed, the Swoobat let out a long wail of mourning and flew off toward the collapsed ruins where his Master now lay. Yellow sat still as her hands slowly fell to her side, tears of grief and gratefulness trickling down her face and onto the ground.

_I'm sorry... I'm sorry..._

She wasn't sure if the thought belonged to herself or her Pokemon.

* * *

><p>"Yellow..." Red murmued sympathetically as the Healer finished her tale, the corner of her eyes stinging as if she'd cry again. Fortunately, before the tears were let loose the raven-haired Trainer beckoned her to sit next to him, which she did gladly enough; the warmth of his skin was enough comfort for her.<p>

"Destroy the universe..." Yellow heard Blue mutter in disbelief as she saw everyone shaking their heads in dismay. "The whole world owes you one, Yellow. Thank goodness you were there to save Giallo's words!"

"Brave souls..." Grey trailed off before Yellow could protest that she failed to save him. "Perhaps I should have given the Sages more credit. Too late I understand they were more than just wise old men..."

"We've learned much from their sacrifice, plus much effort on your parts all," acknowledged Silver, his arms crossed and head bowed gravely. "But it all boils down to one thing again: what now? What do we do with just what we know?"

"Point taken; we know the why and a little bit of how, but we still have no idea of the _who_," agreed Green. "The only clue we have of the enemy's identity we can get by tracking the Teams' actions, but where would they resurface - assuming they do - now that we defeated them here in Sinnoh? They know the Plates aren't here, if anywhere. What would they do?"

"You won't have to wait long for that answer," spoke Cynthia, pointing to the large monitor on the side of the wall. "Looker and Professor Oak are assessing the damage done to the region, as well as the criminal's whereabouts as we speak. They'll be contacting us anytime."

"Like now, you mean?" Pearl asked suddenly, pointing at the enormous screen. Blinking in surprise at the question, Yellow's gaze followed the hasty boy's fingertip to see that the monitor had indeed flared to life, showing the all-too-familiar face of -

"Professor Oak!" Gold exclaimed as he leaped to his feet and half-dived into the screen. "Man, that was quick! What happened to all those baddies? Did we scare'em off?"

"As a matter of fact, it looks like you did," replied the Professor as Crystal threw a reproachful look at Gold. "Together with the Space Research Center in Hoenn we virtually ransacked the entire region inside out, and a good number of the criminals are just gone! To be fair there's still some bands of them left here and there, but considering how many of those thugs used to be here, the vast majority had evaporated from the region."

"So we did drive them out of Sinnoh," breathed Red, and Yellow caught both relief and concern in his voice. "That's great, but where did they go then, Professor? Did you manage to track them?"

"No, but we still have a good guess on where they're headed," said Professor Oak, looking grimer as a screen next to him popped into existence. "But I believe a good friend of your can tell it better than me... woudn't you agree?"

"I could tell, thanks to a big help from our Psychic friend," spoke a familiar voice as a second old man - this one bald with sunglasses on - showed up on the monitor, sided by a man with messy black hair and a pair of thick glasses and a young camper with a Haunter dancing around by his side. (#5)

"Blaine! And with Miles and Evan too!" Exclaimed Yellow as she recognized her friends (and a former enemy) in delight. How long has it been since she last saw them all? (#6)

"Long time no see, Red, Yellow," said Blaine with a grin at the Kanto Dex Holders before turning to face everyone again. "For those who don't know me my name is Blaine, Gym Leader of Cinnabar, Kanto. I've been long tracking Team Rocket all across Kanto and Johto, having worked under them once."

"And lemme guess: they returned with company?" Asked Gold shrewdly.

"Yes, though fewer than I'd expected," confirmed Blaine, scratching his moustache thoughtfully. "Either the Teams are being extremely stealthy - something they proved unwilling to be in Sinnoh - and working undercover, or their numbers are rising very slowly. In any case, it's nothing like an open raid like it'd been there."

"They had things sped up in Sinnoh 'cause they were certain that the Plates were here," deduced Blue. "Now they're not so sure, so they're being more careful and thorough about this, aren't they? That explains why they're so quiet this time."

"Still, we're ratting them out, right?" Asked Emerald as he squirmed impatiently on his seat. "We're not gonna gain any details about whatever they're planning sitting around, so we keep ass-kicking them until the so-called destroyer-of-the-universe shows up. We're chasing them to Kanto and Johto?"

"It is a 'we', mind you," put in Grey, abruptly planting a shrwed look on Blue that almost made her and Yellow flinch in surprise. Then with a softer expression he added: "Perhaps you were imagining that we would wish to leave you and see to our own regions now? You deserve more loyalty from us than that, my friends."

"Right; we Dex Holders have to stick together!" Diamond piped up, followed by eager murmurs of agreement from the rest of the younger Dex Holders. Feeling her heart swell in affection for them all, Yellow shared a genuine smile with Red; what a joy it was to feel such pride in their juniors!

"You're right. Thanks, everyone," laughed Red heartily as he waved for silence. When he got it, though, he continued with a more serious expression: "I know it's weird coming from me, but when we do get to Johto - on Olivine Harbor, to be precise - I think we should refrain from taking action straightaway."

Yellow blinked slightly as the younger Dex Holders looked at each other puzzled; that _did_ sound pretty unusual coming from Red.

"What'd you have in mind, senpai?" Gold inquired with a slight cock of his head.

Red opened his mouth to answer, but Green cut in: "Red, I'll take it from here."

Ah, Yellow understood. So it was something the two of them had worked out together. Typical of Green to pick his lines.

"Now that we've had enough time to appreciate what we've achieved, it's time to cool our heads and access our strengths and weaknesses," began the senior Dex Holder as he held everyones' gaze evenly. "You must accept that though we did what we set out to do, it was but half a success. I assume quite a lot of you had exhausted yourselves taking out an entire squad of criminals alone - they were too many for you. We failed to capture those who could offer us information - their escape methods surpass us by far. We also failed to rescue those that were snared to do the enemy's bidding - they know and can do a lot more things than us."

Yellow's heart fell, remembering Giallo's helpless look as she was forced to escape alone, leaving him for dead within the collapsing ruins. Despite her best efforts she couldn't save him. Had she been stronger, would things have turned out differently? She could feel silimar feelings of guilt rising from several other Dex Holders, especially those that were put against the Sages. (#7)

"We don't know what this ultimate foe of ours is capable of yet, but from what we've experienced I'd say it's vastly powerful," continued Green, perceiving the downy mood sharply. "When it finally unleashes its fullest, are we sure we'd be strong enough to bear that? I can't say, but it's worth being cautious."

"We should do our best, then." Silver put it simply.

"We gotta do better than our best," Green corrected him. "Blaine told us that the enemy's taking a careful approach this time. That gives us time to train more and grow stronger, so that when their next attack comes... we'll be ready for it."

"You're right, senpai." To Yellow's amusement Ruby answered a second before Sapphire, who gave a distracted look at her (boy)friend as he continued: "So we're gonna train after we reach Johto, right? Where?"

"Oh, not everyone in one place," said Red, raising surprised murmurs among the juniors. Then in a more serious expression he went on: "I think it's about time you get to know the people that fights beside us against those criminals. There are many strong Trainers in Kanto and Johto, including the Gym Leaders, and I'm sure they'll all make excellent trainig partners to all of you."

Yellow understood the logic in his words, but couldn't help but feel a little wistful. After having met up with Red again after four years of separation, having to part ways again almost sounded cruel.

But what was she thinking? He was never far away... and he was always in her heart. It'd be childish to hold him back.

"Well suggested, both of you," approved Professor Oak from the screen, a proud expression on his face as he nodded together with Blaine. "Well, as soon as the rest of your comrades agree upon it, I'll give a call to Canalave and arrange a ferry back to Olivine. This time, with the sixteen of you together, I believe we can brave the dangerous seas without causing everyone concern."

"Let's do this!" Black exclaimed immediately, leading a rise of agreements and excited yells from the other Dex Holders; even Grey cracked a smile as he shared a nod with Red and Green.

"We leave next dawn, Red-san?" Yellow asked the Fighter, having glimpsed the idea in his mind.

"We leave at dawn!" Red confirmed with a shout, receiving a chorus of "At dawn!" in return.

* * *

><p>- Hall of Origin, Room of Space (Palkia's dwelling) -<p>

_**"Energetic bunch, aren't they?"**_

Palkia whirled around from her portal-screen to see Dialga striding in casually from behind, an amused smirk on his face as he watched the group of young humans leaping into action inside the screen.

_**"I see the art of knocking is dead,"**_ grumbled Palkia as she fully turned to face her obnoxious brother. _**"Creeping up on me in Lugia's room or Uxie's is one thing, but in my own stinkin' chamber - "**_

_**"I never crept up on you, paranoid,"** _snorted Dialga as he calmly took his place by the fuming Spatial Pokemon's side. _**"If you're so thick you can't hear me walking into the room that's not my problem. Besides, your room's the main corridor; all paths around the Hall crosses here anyway."**_

_**"Thanks for your wisdom, Captain Obvious,"**_ huffed Palkia, resisting the familiar urge to punch his laughing face as she turned back to the screen again. _**"I must give credit to their... tenacity. It looks like they're crossing the seas yet again, to protect something that they don't even know what they look like."**_

_**"They inspire goodness from everything around them. Even Kyurem said as much,"**_ commented Dialga as he shared her monitor. _**"Maybe Azelf is right; they'll make good allies for us in this hunt for the Plates. I'm toying with the idea of paying them another visit... maybe even bring them to the Hall."**_

_**"Would you?"**_ Asked Palkia in surprise. An ass as he was, Dialga was stubbornly strict when it came to rules and guidlines laid down by Arceus, and that included traditions as well. Then again, her brother was surprising her a lot these days, what with his sudden upswing of mood and a positive attitude towards humans. The change was rather startling, but also made him more... bearable.

_**"What they lack right now is knowledge and sheer power, which we can offer them,"**_ replied Dialga with a shrug. _**"And they ought to be careful too. As soon as that vile creature fixes attention on them concerning the Plates - "**_

At that moment the Temporal Pokemon's voice was suddenly caught in his throat, causing Palkia to look sideways with a blink. Her eyes rounded in surprise as she saw her brother's crimson eyes (so identical to hers!) wide in utmost horror and fixed in void, as if he was receiving a particularly nasty vision - or had just remembered that he'd left the Adamant Orb back on Spear Pillar. But in the first glance Palkia could tell it was much more serious, for how many things couldmake Dialga's jaws wide open and trembling in horror at the same time?

_**"Dialga, what - "**_

_**"LIES!"**_ Dialga suddenly screamed with such force that the screen-portal shattered with an earsplitting crash, sending Palkia leaping backwards in alarm. For a moment the Temporal Pokemon stood still, his head bowed and breathing hard as if chasing a terrible nightmare away.

_**"What was that I just... could it be..."**_ Palkia heard her brother whisper as she dared to inch closer; something was dead wrong. _**"No... no, no, NO! How could this be true? How could she betray us? Her of everyone! If I hadn't remembered in time the whole world would've been undone... She had betrayed us! I'll see to her right now... I'LL KILL HER!"**_

_**"What? Hey, what've you - Dialga!"**_ Palkia shouted in dismay as Dialga turned and stomped away into one of the opened portals leading to the corridors. Realizing his destination, her alarm grew even larger as she rushed after him and bellowed: _**"What the hell are you screaming off about, you idiot? What did you - WHAT JUST HAPPENED TO YOU?"**_

_**"I REMEMBERED!"**_ Roared Dialga as he rounded on his sister, and Palkia almost flinched at the sheer outrage and panic inflaming his scarlet eyes. _**"It was just a flash, but it was enough for me to know, sister... someone sealed this memory against us. The truth we knew all along, the truth of the Plates... but someone tried to hide it from us. Our memory... no, the memory of the entire world has been tampered with!"**_

* * *

><p><em>Oooh, cliffy! XD I think this might be one of my most successful cliffhangers ever :)<em>

_#1. It appears that Green doesn't completely trust Charon's 'truth' from the last chapter, and well he may._

_#2. Ugh, at least the guy deserves a mention after his appearace plan got scrapped by bad memory..._

_#3. Yep, Kirly is male XD_

_#4. I have a theory that most of the Sages aren't native to Unova; Rood, for example, says in-game that Route 18 is similar to his hometown, so I guessed his home to be somewhere like Dewford Town of Hoenn._

_#5. A Psychic friend... meaning Mewtwo or Sabrina? Depends :)_

_#6. Like I said, I do my best to include EVERYONE into the story, even in snippets like this XD_

_#7. Ruby - Rood, Gold - Bronius, Yellow - Giallo, White - Ryoku, Sapphire - Gorm, Black - Zinzolin_

_Scotsniper, ugh, I knew I gave too much away! Just don't say who for the sake of people who still don't know, 'kay? I think your guess is probably right :)_

_As for the other one... Cyrus? OC? There seem to be a lot of guesses... oh, I'll be getting to that, but only after Arc 2 is finished, I'm afraid XD For your information, Arc 2 has 32 chapters XD_

_G.F.T.W, I think these little scenes where people talk about little things about their lives is just as important as the ones where they fly off like action heroes XD I don't have much of those in this fic, but maybe, after this is over, I can write smaller fics featuring these sort of talks._

_Points to take notice of here:_

_1. The truth. Yes, this is the truth. The utter destruction of the universe, that's what the enemy wants. We'll come back to this in Arc 3._

_2. How is it certain that the Sages knows the truth while the rest were lied to? Because they were directly subjected to the Enemy's consciousness themselves, so they know what our for REALLY holds within._

_3. The Dex Holders now relocate to Johto, where the fight continues..._

_4. Dialga remembered something that should've been sealed. But something let it slip, and he peeked..._

_This and the next chapter is the major turning point in Arc 2, and my two favorite chapters in this arc. In Chapter 14 a very angry Dialga decides to interrogate the one who tampered with everyone's memories. Obviously, not all deities are happy about it... until then, R&R!_

_Writing completed on December 12th, 2011. This is Yowl of Time, out._


	14. Vs Azelf: Interrogation

**Pokemon Adventures: Hunt of the Plates**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures/Special.

_Excitement's rising, update's slowing... worst-case scenario, eh? :)_

_Began writing on December 12th, 2011. Currently drafting Chapter 18 of Arc 2._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14. Vs. Azelf: Interrogation<strong>

- Hall of Origin, Chamber of Willpower (Azelf's dwelling) -

_"Ah, it feels good to rest together for once!"_ Cried Mesprit as she stretched out from where she lay on the small lake's surface; the water was almost as fresh as it was in Lake Verity. _"Screw Dialga, we ought to have more girl time like this. I don't think all three of us got together in one place since the search began!"_

_"Don't let him hear you; he'll try to roast you alive!"_ Chuckled Azelf from the middle of the island, which in turn stood in the center of the small-but comfy bell-shaped chamber. (#1) But Mesprit didn't have to look into her sister's emotion to know that the Willpower Pokemon agreed with her; her tone spoke for itself. _"Well, we'd best get going anyway. The sooner this search is over, the happier everyone will be."_

As she followed Azelf into the air Mesprit's gaze flirted over to Uxie, who was still levitating in her usual lotus position in the far corner of the lake. While the Knowledge Pokemon's silence was anything but abnormal, the feelings she was occasionally letting slip were seriously worrysome. Anxiety and fear for the future she could understand, but guilt? Downright terror? Did it mean something terrible would happen soon? It seemed too delicate a matter to just ask...

Suddenly Uxie flinched as if struck by a Dark Pulse, her eyes snapping wide to betray full horror. At the same moment Mesprit heard a loud scruffling noise from behind the entrance-portal, as if two Titans were going through a brawl outside. Upon pricking her ears, her own eyes rounded to hear the familiar voices of Dialga and Palkia, each of them babbling incoherently and failing to make any conversation at all.

_**"Wait - Dialga - Lemme - Shut - I'll - There's no - Get - Will you just - SHUT UP!"**_

Dialga's wrath slammed into Mesprit like a Megahorn ram, making her sway midair in shock. Even with their half-brother's irascible nature she had never, ever heard the Temporal Pokemon sounding so enraged before, not even that time when Groudon had 'accidentally' thrown a rock on his head while he was drinking from a pool.

_"What the hell are those two yelling off about in front of my door?"_ Muttered Azelf with a scowl, her small fists glowing blue as she prepared to Ice Punch the first one to enter.

_"Oh, no..."_ moaned Uxie as she covered her face with her hands, looking as if she wanted to sink to the floor in terror as Mesprit turned to her in surprise. _"Oh, no, no, no, no..."_

_**"UXIIIIIEEEEE!"**_ Dialga's bellow literally made the air explode as his form burst through the door-portal, causing a miniblast that sent Mesprit tumbling backwards and almost crashing into Uxie. _**"YOU'VE GOT SOME NERVE - **_**HEY!"**

_"A fine answer coming from you, jackass!"_ Roared Azelf as she readied a second Ice Punch, her golden eyes blazing with indignation and outrage. _"You'd better have a damn good reason to be yelling your head off in front of my room before barging into it like the asshole you are! Get your butt outta here, or this time I'll Fire Punch it into the next decade!"_

_**"I don't have time for you!"**_ Dialga snarled in obvious frustration, marching straight past Azelf and deeper into the chamber - a most daring feat, Mesprit remembered with a shudder.

With an angry growl the Willpower Pokemon turned to face Dialga's back, looking very ready for a Nasty Plot. Before she could Flamethrower his ass, however, Palkia emerged through the entrance and placed a warning hand - or consideing their size difference, finger - on her shoulder.

_**"Wait,"**_ she adviced in a worried voice. _**"Something's wrong. I'd like to know what it is."**_

Azelf cast a dubious glance at the Spatial Pokemon, but Mesprit didn't need her powers to catch the sense of concern and urgency in their half-sister's tone.

Meanwhile Dialga stood in front of a cowering Uxie with her back to the wall, his rage and her guilt making an odd contrast in the atmosphere; what had the quiet, peaceful deity ever done to make Dialga act like that? Why was she so shamed and afraid? Mesprit had no idea.

_**"For eons upon eons you have served the universe well,"**_ growled the Temporal Pokemon, obviously struggling to control his violence - he was precariously near clawing Uxie. _**"Of all the deities never have we lost trust in your knowledge, never once have we doubted that whatever you know of this world's peril, you would share it with us. But you... you betrayed that trust. You have cloaked the truth from us!"**_

_"What?"_ Cried Azelf, swerving in front of Dialga's face to lock eyes with him. _"That's absurd, and you know it! How can you even think of accusing her of something like that?"_

_**"I thought so too,"**_ muttered Dialga gloomily, his eyes darkening as he lowered his neck. His head slowly descended until it was three inches away from Uxie's face. _**"And I still find it hard to believe. That's why I came here."**_

Then, in an almost pleading voice, he asked quietly:

_**"Why did you seal our memory?"**_

Uxie's knees touched the pool's surface, sinking several inches into the water before she came to her senses. Tears began flowing freely from her half-open eyes, trickling into the small lake like two rivers flowing into the sea.

_"I... I..."_

_"Uxie..."_ whispered Mesprit in horror as she drifted toward her sister, only to flinch back as several emotions emanating from the Knowledge Pokemon assaulted her: Fear, grief, failure, more fear, a deep, unrelenting sense of despair...

That, plus her own shock and confusion, was beginning to crush Mesprit from inside out when she finally heard her sister speak out:

_"I... I wished to avoid fate, Dialga-sama,"_ Uxie whispered amid her tears. Surprise flickered from Dialga, but he held his tongue and allowed his half-sister to continue. _"I'm so sorry I had to insult you all with my dishonesty, and I deeply regret that I had to do this with all my heart, but... but I still had to do it. It's a knowledge that should never be taken advantage of..."_

_**"Nonsense!"**_ Dialga snapped, anger beginning to flash in his eyes again. _**"If what I remembered is right, the exsistence of the universe is at stake. Everything must be taken advantage of if we're to save it! You know the truth, the true location of the Plates. Without that knowledge, everything will be lost. Undo our seals!"**_

_"No, no!"_ Uxie wailed, shaking her head vigorously as her back stuck to the wall. _"I musn't! If that knowledge is set free terrible deeds will be done... I can't let that happen! I can't let anyone do such a thing, especially ourselves. Forgive me!"_

_**"No deed is more terrible than letting the world die!"**_ Dialga roared furiously, rising to his full height and towering over the Knowledge Pokemon like a king about to order a death sentence. _**"This is the last warning, and I won't repeat it. Unseal our memory!"**_

Instead of answering Uxie let out another wail, shutting her eyes tight again and putting her hands over her ears. Mesprit recognized the gesture immediately, sensing her shock resonate with Azelf's and Palkia's as their sister's eyes began rolling back into her skull.

She was using Amnesia.

_**"Sealing your own memories, huh?"**_ Snarled Dialga, his sense of anger and betrayal crossing a threshold. His crimson eyes gleamed once in rage, and Mesprit automatically shuddered. _**"So be it... Time Warp: Decelerate!"** _(#2)

Uxie let out a small gasp as her stance broke, abruptly pitching forward and falling face-first into the pool. Without a second thought Mesprit shot forward, pulling her sister out of the water and turning her over. To her alarm and horror she saw that Uxie's breath was desperate and uneven, and her slightly-open eyes were quickly losing focus as she choked and wheezed.

_"What did you do to her?"_ The Emotion Pokemon cried in panic, her expression mirroring Azelf's and Palkia's horrified faces. _"Uxie? Uxie! Talk to me! What's going on?"_

_"You IDIOT!"_ Howled Azelf as she rounded on Dialga, her eyes beginning to glow saffron in her frenzy. _"You just slowed her heartbeat, didn't you? You're killing her! Stop this right now!"_

_**"Stop I will,"**_ growled back Dialga, looking strangely stone-faced amidst his anger. _**"If she yields the memory she's hiding from us."**_

_"You don't get it, do you?"_ Spoke Azelf, her teeth grinding together in rage. _"Her will's set. She's not gonna say it, whatever it is. And even if her mind wavers, it's impossible to hear it from her in that condition!"_

_**"What, impossible even for you?"**_ Dialga shot back, causing confusion to rise out of the Willpower Pokemon like smoke. _**"It's up to you now, Azelf. You will look into Uxie's mind. You will retrieve the hidden memory and bring it back for us."**_

_"THE HELL I WILL, AFTER WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"_ Azelf shouted in sheer fury, but this time Palkia shoved herself between the two deities before the argument escaped verbal levels.

_**"Think of what you're doing, you imbecile!"**_ The Spatial Pokemon hissed furiously at her brother. _**"Torturing a fellow deity - our half-sister! - for information! Have you gone insane?"**_

_**"Insane? I daresay I am!"**_ Dialga snapped back. _**"Our mother had placed this universe under our care. If I must be insane to save it, I'll gladly give my sanity! I could die for it. I could KILL for it!"**_

Under normal circumstances, Mesprit would've been astounded to hear Dialga speak like that; rarely had the Temporal Pokemon's words gave away his loyalty to Arceus so plainly. But now she barely even registered his words as she stared desperately into Uxie, whose gasps were getting shallower with each breath taken. The only emotion that reached her other than her own fear was Azelf's panic; Dialga had offered her a choise she couldn't refuse, a clever method to weaken her otherwise invulnerable will.

_"Uxie will be shamed forever if I do it..."_ the Willpower Pokemon protested, but Dialga almost pressed his head against hers as he cut her off.

_**"She can't regret; it only means she and you made the right choise,"**_ insisted the Time Lord, his crimson eyes glowing like bloodstone. _**"And even if she does, she will regret alive. If you refuse she will die with the rest of the world, cursing her decision in the end. You can change that. You MUST change it!"**_

_**"Now, release our memories!"**_

* * *

><p>- Olivine Harbor, Johto -<p>

"We made it!" Gold cried as he leaped out of the ship first, hitting the harbor floor with a satisfying thump before turning back to the others with a wild smile. "Welcome to Johto, guys and gals! Care to check out the new Safari Zone?"

"I see the salt hadn't dampened your cheek," muttered Silver in half-amusement as he came up to the grinning Breeder. "Alright, everyone. Quit fooling around and get over here! We need to get you all to your designated areas quickly, so pay attention!"

Trust him to ruin the mood!

"Silver-pal's been saying many cheerful things like that," said Gold nonchalantly, causing some Dex Holders to roll their eyes (like Green) or laugh along (like Pearl). "Hey, isn't there a party supposed to be greetin' us or something? I was assuming that at least some people missed having me around!"

"Well, your options are pretty narrow considering that the Gym Leaders are already waiting for you all over the region!" Chuckled Professor Oak as he exited the ship last along with Crystal, Yellow and Red. "But don't be disappointed! Look, there they come."

Following the Professor's finger with his eyes, Gold blinked to see that a small group of people had appeared in the near-empty harbor of early morning (a very foul-weathered one too), obviously headed in their direction. Upon taking a closer look Gold and Crys let out a small exclamation together; Professor Elm was at the head of the party, and following him were Joey, his assistant and Gold's friend, Kurt the Ball-maker, the old Day-care Couple, Jasmine the Olivine Gym Leader, and at last Bill and Daisy.

"You made it, everyone!" Cried Professor Elm first as he shook Professor Oak's hand warmly. "I was worried that the Storm might've gotten the ship. The weather these days..."

"Well, we made sure to bring Lightningrods," joked Gold as he shared a thumbs-up with Pearl. It was true, in a sense; the hasty kid's Rotom had served the job well. (#3)

"So these are all your comrades, eh?" Spoke Bill as he clapped Red on the shoulder before looking around at everyone. "What a wonder - nine years passed since I first met you, and look how everythinh turned out! Why, you've all become heroes!"

"Not quite yet, Bill," said Red with a smile as he pointed upwards at the stormy sky. "Not until we save the world from _that_ too."

"And you'll succeed, without a doubt," smiled Daisy as she paused her short talk with Green. Gold almost grinned at how the ice-cold senior looked so at ease beside his own sister, reminded of his best friend (though he might deny it) standing between him and Blue; siblings were dear things, whether with shared blood or no.

_What would it fee like to have a sister?_ He wondered for a moment. From what his mother told him -

"So, young man," the words of the Day-care man broke his train of thought, and Gold turned to face the old man's expectant smile. "While we're all busy socializing, why don't you show me how the little Sandshrew that hatched for you before you left Johto?"

"Are you belittling my Sandbo?" Laughed Gold lightly, at once releasing the Sandslash from his Poke Ball. "Ta-da! He evolved right after I hit Unova. Told ya I'd take good care of him!"

"And so you have, it seems," humphed the Day-care lady as she examined the Mouse Pokemon with scrutiny. "I'll say, you most definitely have a talent in this, Breeder. Maybe you should visit us more in the future."

"I will, but first things first," Gold promised before turning around, seeing that Red and Green were already telling the juniors where to head off to.

"Lt. Surge!" Pearl exclaimed, earning several puzzled looks from others. "I know that man! He picked us up from Tubeline Bridge on his airship!" (#4)

"He did?" Asked Red, sounding pleased. "Nice to hear how much he's changed. He promised to train with you in front of the Power Plant at the east of Kanto; you'll have to Surf there."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot," said Gold, pulling a small card out of his pocket before handing it over to Crys. "I arranged you a training session with Bugsy in Ilex Forest. Fond memories, eh?"

"Hm? Oh, er - thanks," stammered Crys with a surprised look, accepting the card with a slight blush that almost made Gold laugh; he only refrained for the fear of having her foot in his face.

"Which reminds me, where will you head off to, senpai?" Platina chose that moment to ask Red, Green and Blue, who had just finished designating everyone's location.

"I'm off to my own Gym, obviously. I've left it vacant for long enough," replied Green first.

"'sppose," chuckled Red. "I promised Blaine I'll train with him in Cinnabar, so that's where I'll go."

"I'll rat out what criminals that might be lurking around in the Dark Caves," said Blue with a shrug. "And don't you tarry on the way too, Platina. The roads can be dangerous, you know. Head straight for Ecruteak!"

"Hm... you did say you'll train alone on Mt. Mortar," commented Silver as he walked up to Gold. "Maybe you could accompany Platina to Ecruteak. Mortar's right next to the city, and Platina doesn't have a flyer. Ecruteak's close enough that you won't need Grey's Sigilyph for transport."

Gold blinked - he hadn't thought of that. To be honest he'd rather escort Crys to Azalea or something, but that was unpractical. And he didn't have a reason to refuse this offer.

"Good, then is everybody accounted for?" Professor Elm shouted, allowing a chorus of _yes_ to ring out through the harbor.

"Remember, guys, this training's meant for us to become stronger so that when we find the reason to fight for and who we must fight, we'll be ready for it!" Spoke out Red with energy as he stepped out to face the rest of the Dex Holders. "This time there's only one advice I can give you all as senior: Train hard, with passion and dilligence! Trust yourself and your Pokemon, and believe that we can do something to stop whatever peril we'll be facing! Let's go!"

"Aye, senpai!" Gold shouted out with the rest of the juniors, feeling his spirit rise despite the awful weather. Finally, they were getting somewhere!

* * *

><p>- Hall of Origin, outside Chamber of Willpower -<p>

Despite her peacemaking nature, Lugia could feel an oath or two buliding up in her mind as she paced back and forth in front of the door-portal. Really, what was going on?

From the moment she heard Dialga's enraged bellows from her chamber she could sense something was wrong, but what was so terrible that the Temporal Pokemon felt the need to storm into Azelf's chamber and bawl out at the top of his voice there? She was going to find out.

She didn't have to wait long.

_**"CELEBIIIIII!"**_

Dialga's angry roar threatened to split Lugia's mental eardrums, and her head shot up just in time to see the fuming Titan burst out of the chamber. Before she could demand an explanation for his unruly behavior, however, the little Time Travel Pokemon had already been summoned in front of her master.

_"You called for me, Dialga-sama?"_ Asked Celebi, looking slightly confused as she looked up to the superior deity's scowl.

_**"Contact all deities seeking the Plates!"**_ Dialga snapped, his angry tone failing to hide a dark shadow under his eyes. With a jolt Lugia realized that besides apparant rage, a deep, profound sadness was gnawing at her fellow deity's mind. _**"Pass them my message: Recall the search! By the name of the Highest Power I call for an emergency gathering. I want every single one of our order ready and within the Circle by the next hour! Don't ask anything, don't let them ask anything! Go now! Time is short!"**_

_**"What's the meaning of this, Dialga?"**_ Lugia demanded the Temporal Pokemon as Celebi at once vanished with pop, intimidated into obedience.

_**"You'll soon see for yourself,"**_ muttered Dialga bitterly, stomping away into the dim corridor before Lugia could utter another word. In desperation the Diving Pokemon turned to Palkia as she exited the chamber, only to blink in surprise at the undisguised look of grief in her dull crimson eyes.

_**"Dialga was right... we were indeed blinded,"**_ muttered the Spatial Pokemon as she sadly walked past a dismayed Lugia. _**"But now that I know the truth I wish I didn't. Uxie was right too... a terrible deed must be done if we're to awaken our mother. A deed that'll probably curse and haunt us for eons to come..."**_

* * *

><p><em>Oooh... a stark contrast of mood, much? XD<em>

_#1. In short, the Lake Trio's chamber is like their own lake miniatures :)_

_#2. A move I created; Dialga and Palkia has several of those variations._

_#3. Not that Lightningrod really is Rotom's ability. Just saying :)_

_#4. Chapter 22 of Arc 1. Gold was being a pain in there XD_

_G.T.F.W, a small spoiler for that one: the Dex Holders WILL come to the Hall. In the beginning of Arc 3, to be precise. But they might arrive in a different faschion than some might expect... ;)_

_Points to take notice of here:_

_1. Yeah, you've guessed it. For some reason, Uxie felt it neccessary to hide the true location of the Plates from the rest of the deities. But now the truth is out..._

_2. Whatever the truth was, it upset everyone a lot, didn't it? You'll find out early in Arc 3._

_3. In case you haven't noticed, Dialga has a bad case of Oedipus Complex. Minus the father part, of course XD_

_4. Meanwhile our cheerful bunch of heroes arrive at Olivine... some Mangaquest moment much? ;)_

_In Chapter 15 and 16 the Dex Holders move out, and we'll take small peeks at each of them as they meet their helpers in their training. Just fleeting scenes, I'm afraid, but it's the best I can do if I wanna include everyone. Until then, R&R!_

_Writing completed on December 15th, 2011. This is Yowl of Time, out._


	15. Vs Altaria: A Whole New Hunt

**Pokemon Adventures: Hunt of the Plates**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures/Special.

_Oh no, oh no. I can only upload as far as December, I think, but maybe I'll catch up to the draft before that... :( I'll barely have any time to touch the computer next whole year, so be prepared for a really long hiatus as soon as the calendar flips. But I said I'll see this story to the finish, I'm seeing it to the finish. Even if it takes me a decade. So bear with me till then! XD_

_Began writing on December 15th, 2011. Currently drafting Chapter 18 of Arc 2._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15. Vs. Altaria: A Whole New Hunt<strong>

- Olivine City, Johto -

Ruby stopped waving gradually as he watched Green's Charizard and Sapphire's Pilo into the east sky, bearing their Trainers to Viridian City. His smile faded slightly, realizing that for the first time since their second meeting almost six years ago, he and Sapphire were separated by regions.

"So... Ruby, was it?" Asked Jasmine with a smile as she walked up beside him. "That note Gold gave you minutes ago, whose name is written on it?"

"Oh, right," said Ruby, taking out the little piece of paper and squinting into it with his glasses on (man, was Gold-senpai a messy writer!). "It says that he's called Falkner of Violet City to be my partner, but then someone more suitable for me turned up... and the name's not given."

"It's like Gold to keep the suspence," chuckled Jasmine lightly before taking a thoughful expression. "Someone more suitable than Falkner, hm? He may be young and the least experienced among us, but he has enough talent to serve as both Gym Leader and a police officer smoothly. I wonder..."

"The compliment's well-taken, Jasmine!" Laughed a young, energetic voice from above them, and Ruby instictively snapped his head upwards to seek out the source of the words. What greeted his eyes immediately was a large Skarmory descending from the sky, with a young man with deep blue hair that covered his right eye, wearing a set of traditional outfit of blue, white and lilac. Intuition told Ruby that this was Falkner himself, but then his attention was quickly diverted to another figure that was following the Armor Bird Pokemon: A beautiful Altaria with snow-white wings of cloud, hearing someone whom he knew only too well -

"M-Master!" The 16-year-old Dex Holder stammered in amazement as he rushed forward to greet the Hoenn Champion and Contest Master as he dismounted with elegance from the Altaria. As Ruby passed by Falkner getting off his Skarmory (not forgetting to nod him greetings) to join his mentor he noticed Wallace helping another figure down the graceful Humming Pokemon: Winona, Gym Leader of Fortree City and Sapphire's 'coach'.

"Hello, Ruby. It's been some time since we last met in person, hasn't it?" Wallace spoke with an amused smile as Ruby reached his side. "Hm, it looks like you've quite grown, and not just in the body too."

"It's good to see you here too, Master," replied Ruby as he took the praise with a humble bow. "But why did you come here all the way from Hoenn? Are you the one who'll be training with me?"

"I think I owe you an explanation on this," spoke up Winona as she shared a polite nod with Jasmine - how similar they looked to each other! -. "When we heard that you Dex Holders were headed for Johto we thought we'd pay you a visit; Hoenn's quite peaceful enough to allow it. We'd just hit Violet City when Falkner here received a call from Gold, asking for a training partner for you, Ruby. When we contacted him he was pleased to find that I'm a Flying-type Gym Leader as well, and apparantly even more so that I was Sapphire's mentor."

Ruby smiled ruefully at her words, though he felt he could've grimaced. Trust Gold-senpai to find hilarity in his relationship with Sapphire! _Maybe he ought to look at himself when he's near Crys-senpai..._

"I, on the other hand," was asked to give a hand to one of your juniors training on Whirl Islands," put in Wallace with a small sniff. "I rather wanted to see how much you've improved... but ah, maybe that's for the best."

"Then I'd better lead you to the harbor," Falkner offered him. "I've also received contact from a member of the International Police, asking for our cooperation in ratting out the criminals lurking about. This is a busy errand."

"Let us hurry, then! I'll be seeing you, Ruby. It's farewell for now, Winona!" Spoke Wallace quickly as he followed the Gym Leader away, flashing his trademark smile at them - that had Ruby grin in amusement as Winona turned away with a barely-visible blush.

"Typical of him," she muttered before shaking her head lightly, turning back to Ruby with a fierce smile that so reminded him of Sapphire. "Well, I bet you haven't had much outdoor training with Wallace, have you? Let's begin right here, starting with my Altaria!"

"Not much with my Master," acknowledged Ruby with a matching smile as he sent out Mimi with a graceful flick of his hand. "But I've learned just as much from by senior Dex Holders, and we've been training out daily! Let's show her how much we've changed, Mimi!"

* * *

><p>- Whirl Islands, Westermost Island -<p>

"Thanks for the ride, Emerald-senpai!" Diamond called out to the small figure as his Mantine swiftly bore him west to Cianwood. Emerald waved back at him dismissively before the seawater fog hid him from view.

"So..." said the 14-year-old Dex Holder as he slowly turned to face the figure standing behind him, a young woman with short orange hair and wearing a long white shirt over a bathing suit. "You came all the way from Cerulean City to help me train? That's nice of you!"

"It was Red's request; how could I refuse?" Laughed Misty as she took a step backward, looking rather sheepish as she continued: "It's been awhile since I last saw him, but we've been good friends almost since he first began his journey nine years ago. You're lucky to have him as senior, Dia. So, how's Red? And, er, Yellow?"

"They're both good. I think Red-senpai was taking Yellow-senpai to... where was it, Saffron?" Diamond half-asked himself, trying to remember who the leader of Saffrom Gym was.

"I see..." said Misty quietly, looking far east for a moment before turning back to Dia with a brighter face. "Well, can't lag behind them! Let's get started too! Go, Kingler!"

"Come out, Tru!" Cried Diamond, releasing his enormous Torterra just in time for him to face off against the unusually-vigorous looking Kinger, snapping its pincers menacingly.

"You'd better not let your guard down, Diamond!" Warned Misty with a grin as the wind began blowing harder, washing the waves over their feet as the Storm prepared to kick up again. "Besides this Kingler having once been Red's Pokemon, you're fighting in my element now! I won't make this easy!"

"Oh, I don't know..." replied Dia with a smile, kicking his shoes aside and relishing the touch of water over his ankles. "'cause in case you didn't know, this is _my_ element too..."

* * *

><p>- Ecruteak City -<p>

Slowly turning her head from where Gold and Manbo were vanishing over the east sky (she had to admit, hangliding on a Mantine was a VERY new experience), Platina's eyes frowned in confusion as she stared at the closed door of the Gym; a Trainer around had just told her that the leader had gone away temporarily... but to where?

"Excuse me... little Miss?" The voice was gracefully quiet and contained a mystic aura that demanded respect. Turning around in surprise, Platina blinked to find herself face-to-face with a tall woman in a traditional dancing outfit, gazing into her with a serene smile and a Vaporeon twined around her feet lithely. "Might you be looking for Morty, our Gym Leader?"

"Yes, I am. Do you know where he is?" Platina asked politely, intrigued by the elegance in the woman's tone and gait. This was no ordinary actress.

"At the north of the city sits the Burnt Tower," spoke the dancer dreamily as she pointed beyond the Gym building. "It is a holy place for us in Ecruteak, for legand says that a Legendary Pokemon of great power had once dwelt there. Morty typically uses that spot a a training ground. In fact, today I was under the impression that he was waiting for someone..."

"Thank you for your kindness," replied Platina humbly, sharing a courteous bow with the woman before rushing off to where she had pointed to.

The Burnt Tower wasn't hard to find. Just a few blocks behind the Gym it stood, watching over the modest city with its back to the forest. Platina felt herself grow wistful as she looked at the charred half-remains of what must have been a great monument. Eventually, enough time would pass that everything she knew and loved would become like that tower...

"Quite a saddening sight, isn't it, Platina Berlitz of Sinnoh?"

Snapping her gaze to the gate of the tower where the quiet voice had come, Platina's gold-tinged-silver eyes rounded to see a most peculiar sight: A man with lemon-blond hair and garbed purple and black from head to toe was kneeling on one knee on the tower's stairway with one hand raised between his closed eyes in a meditating position. Several Gastly and a Gengar were swirling around the man in a violet gust of their own gas, adding a mysterious aura to his actions.

"Welcome to Ecruteak City and the Burnt Tower, young Dex Holder... I've been tracking your journey all the way from Olivine," spoke the man as he slowly got to his feet, opening his violet eyes to lock into Platina's golden ones. "I am Morty, Leader here. Before we begin training, come with me into the Tower. As resident here I'm oblieged to tell you the history of this town, the legends of Johto itself..."

* * *

><p>- Ilex Forest -<p>

"My, it's been long since I've last been here," remarked Crystal as she looked around at the deep woods surrounding her, her heart strangely quivering in joy as it resonated with the audible cried of Bug Pokemon all around her. "It hasn't changed one bit, so deep and lively and exciting... I almost feel as if I'm eleven again."

"Hey, you're sharp! Most people say the place is too quiet, or even just creepy," commented Bugsy with an impressed grin as he led Crys deeper into the trees. "Gold wasn't exaggerating when he said you're the brightest girl he'd ever met. I'm sure glad I listened to him this time!"

Crys was very thankful that the Azalea Town Gym Leader was walking in front of her, because she could feel the heat rushing up to her face. Had Gold _really_ been saying those kind of things about her?

"If I knew any better I'd have said the kid was falling for you," laughed Bugsy as he abruptly turned back - just in time for Crystal to flush. "But enough about that; this is the perfect place to train! I hope you're as good at battling as Gold said you are! Come out, Heracross!"

Crys smiled in anticipation as the Single Horn Pokemon materialized, remembering the exact technique that had been used to beat it six years ago.

"This is your training too, Bugsy!" She exclaimed as she pulled out her own Poke Ball. "Let's see how you act against this tactic this time. Go, Mimee!"

* * *

><p>- Blackthorn City, Dragon's Den Entrance -<p>

"I hear strong voices rising from the cave," spoke Grey quietly as he stood at the edge of the small lake. He could faintly hear many Pokemon whispering inside, a kind of sound they'd make if someone fearful was within range.

"It'll take nothing less to help your training," said Silver quietly as he gazed into the cave entrance. Grey looked at the Exchanger curiously; of all the complex human minds he'd interacted with Silver's was the most complicated one of all. Too many emotions criscrossed his heart and hid under each other, the ones that did reach the surface were sparce and curt.

Suddenly two pairs of footsteps caught Grey's attention, and he turned his eyes back to the cave to see two people walking out of it, a man and a woman. The man had striking red hair and brown eyes, and was dressed in a navy uniform with golden lines and a long black cape billowing out from behind. The woman in contrast had light blue hair and eyes, wearing a set of odd-looking blue clothes and a matching black cape.

"Sir," said Silver in a rarely-exerted respective tone, bowing slightly to the man as a subordinate would to his Lord. "This is Grey Harmonia, once King of Team Plasma, now our fellow Dex Holder, here to train by your request."

"Yes, Silver," spoke the man with an acknowleding nod, waiting for Silver to step back before addressing Grey himself: "Greetings. I am Lance, former Elite Four member and now Champion of the Indigo League - on behalf of Red, of course. This one by my side is Clair, my cousin and the Gym Leader of Blackthorn City."

"Sir, I'll take my leave now," spoke Silver as Gre shared a curt greeting with Clair; her eyes possessed a sort of steel that could pierce the weak-willed.

"Very well, but where will you go?" Lance inquired the boy, raising his eyebrows slightly.

"The Victory Road," said Silver as he raised his head, releasing his Honchkrow and grabbing onto his leg as the Big Boss Pokemon bore his Trainer swiftly over the mountains.

"... So," Grey finally spoke as he faced Lance, the man who possessed the same power as Yellow. "I was informed that you have the power to sense the emotions of Pokemon... to be able to heal them."

"Indeed I do, though I have nothing on one of your friends," acknowledged Lance as his eyes flickered once toward the den entrance. "I never told Yellow, but the first time I witnessed her talent seven years ago I knew that her powers given by Viridian far outdoes anyone in the history of the forest itself. But enough about her; this matter is between ourselves."

From the den emerged an enormous Dragonite, his powerful wings flapping once with might as he lnded by Lance's side with a loud _thud_. At the same time a graceful Kingdra leaped out of the small lake behind Grey, placing herself in front of Clair with an apprehensive nod.

_Have we found ourselves a new challenger?_ Inquired the Kingdra, sounding eager for some variety.

_He smells somewhat familiar... perhaps to that girl we've fought before?_ Wondered the Dragonite aloud, after taking an experimental sniff at Grey's direction.

"Yes, you remember right," chuckled Lance for a reply.

"Indeed; my scent would feel rather jumbled to you," Grey told the Dragonite in amusement, who opened his mouth in surprise; the Dragon Pokemon didn't expect the stranger to understand him so thoroughly.

"But I am curious," said Grey, turning back to Lance with an expectant look. "As a man who can understand Pokemon better than others... what difference does that offer you as a Trainer?"

"Words fail me," replied Lance with a wry smile. His Dragonite and Clair's Kingdra both took battle stance, quivering slightly with expectation.

"Zoroark, Hydreigon." Grey called his Pokemon quietly; he needed to speak no louder, as his Sigilyph didn't need sound to hear him, even from far away. The two Dark-type Pokemon appeared by his side with a flash, sinews flexing and eager for battle.

"Yours might, but what about your Pokemon's?" Questioned Grey as Lance's eyes grew observant, no doubt processing Zoroark and Hydreigons' emotions. "I wish to hear their voices in battle, hear them shout to the man who can hear them! Now come!"

* * *

><p>- Mt. Moon tunnels, Kanto -<p>

"This is a fact that many Trainers fail to notice, but almost half the little rocks they come across in a cave like this holds a rare stone inside," spoke the silver-haired man as he sat on the tunnel floor in front of Black, casually rolling a Leaf Stone along his fingertips. "Of course that's moot point, since most Trainers don't have the nessessary skill to pry the gem out of the rock anyway. And I believe that's a significant thing."

"I'm not sure if I'm getting your point," admitted Black, sharing a confused glance with Poka beside him. Before he set out from Olivine Ruby had informed him that his training partner would be vastly powerful, and he began wondering if the man's power lay in the ability to mess up his head.

"I think people are a lot like those rocks," the man continued with an understanding glint in his orange eyes. (#1) "In the fact that most of them have vast potetial buried inside them like gemstones. Whether that potential's brought under light, it seems, then depends on whether someone else can draw that potential out. That, I believe, is the true importance of being someone's mentor or partner."

"Oh, I see," Black replied, remembering his own apprenticehood under Maroon - Red. He had learned the importance of a good mentor firsthand.

"My friend, Wallace, was one such mentor," said the man, deliberately glancing into Black's surprised expression. "Did Ruby ever tell you that his Master is the Champion of Hoenn? Well, that position... used to be mine."

"What?" Gasped Black, leaping to his feet along with Poka as the man rose a bit more slowly.

"You could say that I 'retired'. Resigning the post left me with better things to do," he acknowledged as he flicked out a Poke Ball from his belt, releasing a massive Metagross that shook the tunnel wall with its powerful roar. "I am Steven Stone, a Trainer and collector from Mossdeep City. Allow me the pleasure of evaluating the gem shining inside you, Black of Nuvema Town!"

* * *

><p>- Pewter City, Gym Entrance -<p>

"So the experience in the mountains left you shaken, am I right?"

White could only nod in shame as she followed the spiky-haired man into the Gym, shuddering again at the memory of the disaster in Mt. Coronet. Whatever else the incident meant for her, it certainly did mean back to zero-confidence.

"Don't be embarassed. That's the most reasonable reaction," continued Brock nonchalantly as he turned back to her with a friendly grin. "It's good Red sent you to me; seeing his comrade wallowing in guilt is more than I'd like to look at."

"I'm sorry. I'm moping, ain't I?" Murmured White, unable to meet the Gym Leader's eyes. "But I really _wish_ I can feel that faith I had for myself back there... will you help me regain it, please?"

"Of course. That's what you're here for!" Assured Brock as he began to walk forward again. "And not just me, either. It just turns out that one of Sapphire's friends is staying here right now. Since teaching people's her job, she can help you with the basics if you feel like you need it."

"Oh. Who is it?" White asked as they proceeded into the simply-arranged Gym, feeling a spark of eagerness within her again. Maybe she did need to start over from scratch...

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Chuckled Brock as he raised his hand to greet a young woman walking toward them; she had her dark brown hair neatly tied up, and was wearing plain gray clothes that reminded White of school uniforms.

"Hello, White. My name is Roxanne, Gym Leader of Rustboro City in Hoenn," spoke the woman in a calm, confident poise. "Sapphire's told me all about you. Why don't you come with me? You came here to train and learn. And teach you, I will."

* * *

><p>- Cianwood Gym, Johto -<p>

"Before we begin training, I'd like to nail down one thing," said Chuck as he faced off with Emerald in the middle of the Gym, directly in front of a miniature waterfall used for his meditation. "When I was still taking pupils, I always told them to forget who they used to be before they walked through the door, to forget the fact that I am a Gym Leader. I repeat that now. In this place it no longer matters if you're a Dex Holder, conqueror of the Battle Frontier, or even just a short-limbed person. There's just you and me, man-to-man, as Trainers with our Pokemon. Understood?"

"Yes!" Emerald almost hissed in satisfaction, feeling his fighting-spirit surge. All his life he'd been ridiculed or pitied upon because of his damn height, and it always frustrated him to no end - hence the crescent hairdo and artificial limbs. But here the Fighting-type Leader was telling him just what he needed to hear: that it doesn't MATTER. Now he could understand why Green had recommended him to see his old Master, and was truly grateful for it.

"Good," Chuck grunted, though he seemed to like the spirit in Emerald's voice. Waving his Primape and Hitmontop forward he continued: "But you'd better live through this, boy; my training is tough!"

"Green-senpai made it, so can I!" Shouted Emerald, sending out Sceptile and Mienshao to retaliate immediately. "Let's go, guys! We prove ourselves strong by demonstration!"

* * *

><p><em>Ugh, two weeks left, maybe...?<em>

_#1. His eyes are silver in the games, teal in the anime, and closer to orange in the manga. I think. Am I right? :/_

_Points to take notice of here: Nothing really, just that there are lots and lots of new faces to feast our eyes with! XD I bet plenty of people were happy to see Steven, Wallace, Winona, Roxanne and the likes, as well as Jasmine, Brock, Misty, Lance, Clair, Chuck, so on. This pace will carry on to Chapter 16 as more faces turn up, but this time the faces might be somewhat less welcome... Until then, R&R!_

_Writing completed on December 18th, 2011. This is Yowl of Time, out._


	16. Vs Rhyperior: To Think They Were Bad

**Pokemon Adventures: Hunt of the Plates**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures/Special.

_Not much time left, let's sprint. Things are gonna be heating up starting from the next chapter..._

_Began writing on December 18th, 2011. Currently drafting Chapter 18 of Arc 2. Re-eally dangerous._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16. Vs. Rhyperior: And to Think They Used to be the Bad Guys<strong>

- Viridian City, Northern Gate -

"We part ways here, then," said Green as he nodded at Erika and Sapphire, who were just about to leave for the Viridian Forest to train. "Look out for any enemy movements within the forest, and safe training for both of you."

"Good luck to you too. It's good to have you and Red back after so long," replied Erika, soft-spoken as always. Looking at Sapphire with an oddly affectionate expression she added: "Shall we go then, Sapphire? I assure you that it'll be an unforgettable experience."

"Yeah, let's!" Exclaimed the wild girl, bursting with excitement at actually going to visit the forest Yellow spoke so fondly of. Without hesitation she sprang onto Route 2 like a wild Treecko, with a smiling Erika trailing behind her as the two people vanished from Green's sight.

"No doubt they'll find trouble on their own," muttered Green, but turned back anyway and headed straight to the Gym, quite close to the gate in a rather isolated part of the city. The Viridian Gym had a long reputation of its diffuculty, intimidating most challengers away with nortority alone.

As he approached the Gym, he noticed that several Gym Trainers under him were standing anxiously by the entrance, most of them shivering and looking a bit blue in the face.

"Ah, sir!" Cried one of them, rushing over to him as if the savior had come. "You chose a good time to return. A challenger's inside right now, beaten all of us, but she won't put up with the hologram."

"This woman seeks my audience?" Green inquired the Trainer with a raise of his eyebrows, who nodded a little frantically. "Very well, leave this to me. I've got a good hunch on who she might be."

Without another word Green opened the large door, stepping into his Gym for the first time in a full year. As soon as he entered he felt a rush of cold air hit him in the face, causing him to smile ever so slightly; his hunch was proven correct.

"Quite a lack of etiquette, isn't it?" He asked loudly as he walked into the main chamber, ignoring the icy wind blowing around him as he took a short glance at the ice coating the entire room. His words were directed at the tall woman with russet hair in the center, in front of the place where his own hologram should be standing. (#1) Though he had definitely expected the sharp glances of her blue eyes through the red glasses, or the Dewgong and Cloyster waiting behind her in anticipation, actually seeing his former enemy and ally here still narrowed his eyes.

"... State your business, Lorelei." He spoke sharply at the smiling former Elite Four member.

"Suggestion from a former comrade," replied Lorelei, obviously unfazed by the frost in his words. "Lance informed me that you and your friends are looking for training partners. Since we've been allied before, I don't see why you shouldn't be fine with me."

Green considered her words for a moment. There was no deception in her words, and she'd proven herself a worthy companion before. It'd be certainly better and faster than training alone as he had planned.

"Fine," he relented, somewhat grudgingly. "I'm surprised, though; I thought you'd go straight to Blue if that was the case."

He meant the words to mock, and it worked: Lorelei flinched slightly as soon as Blue's name was mentioned.

"... Well, I think she'd be better off alone," she muttered, then added a bit more clearly: "I'm pretty sure Lance had someone in mind for her too. He didn't look surprised when I mentioned her myself."

THAT got him concerned, for reasons he wasn't sure of himself. He knew Lance was no longer an enemy, but it still felt wrong that he should send someone for Blue in the same manner as Lorelei showing up in front of him.

"You know something about that, don't you?" Green asked, feeling his voice sharpen again as he sent out Scizor and Cryogonal with a flick of his hand. "Tell me everything. Now."

* * *

><p>- The Dark Caves, Johto -<p>

Karen stared dumbfounded at the scene in front of her, too surprised to make anything out of it.

The small cavern was littered with Team Rocket grunts knocked out cold, but that wasn't what got the current Elite Four member's attention. What did shock her was the lean man with purple hair and a typical magician's outfit, tied to a stone pillar near the wall and looking as if he'd cry in humiliation: her companion and partner form childhood, Will. But who could hope to do that to the tricky Psychic-type Elite Four member, or even dare to try?

And how was it possible when another Will was standing right next to her, accompanied her all the way to this little room?

There could only be one answer.

"Fine. You win this one, Blue." Karen spoke through her teeth as she glared at the Will beside her, who was grinning ear-to-ear. "You've been working with your voice alright. I couldn't have imagined that you'd disguise yourself as a guy, even Will."

"Heh, I'm flattered," giggled 'Will' as his form melted away, gathering at the floor into the Ditto it was. In his place stood a smug-looking Blue, who continued with a grin: "As soon as you two entered the tunnels my Umbry saw you, and so I decided to throw up a welcome party! Pretty good, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, yeah, you had your laugh, so how about untying me now?" Demanded Will somewhat frantically, looking extremely embarassed to undergo such humiliation in front of Karen.

"I don't think so, dear friend," replied Blue as she skitted between him and Karen. "I know the two of you came for me - such good old friends we are, we all know deception's our specialty. but for once I wanted an honest talk between the three of us, so I just removed any fears of treachery from you guys!"

"But not from yourself," pointed out Karen with a roll of her eyes. "What happened to mutual trust?"

"Of course," replied Blue smugly. Then she reformed her face with a short laugh as she observed Will's expression: "Just kidding! I know things have changed since our last meeting. We're all reformed; me as a senior Dex Holder, you as the official Elite Four of Indigo. No longer the Masked Children - or any kind of children, at that."

"So you heard, so why the heck am I still tied up?" Will whined.

"Oh, I was just having fun with you," giggled Blue as she rummaged through her bag. "I'll untie you, but before I do that... I was under the impression someone was about to give a special something to someone?"

As she spoke she pulled out a small, shining object that she'd swiped from the magician beforehand, just enough that Karen wouldn't see and Will barely caught a short glimpse.

"NO!" Cried the psychic, blanching straight in the face with such a horrified look it almost looked cute. "No, don't show it to her, please! I'll do anything!"

"Anything?" Blue asked back slyly as she tucked the item back in her bag, sparing a wink at the confused-looking Karen. "Well, I've got about 943 requests in mind, but just one thing before we begin training: since Lance probably sent you, who did he send to Silver?"

Will and Karen looked at each other, looking surprised by the mention of their former comrade.

"Lance didn't send anyone to Silver," said Karen with a shrug. "Guess he figured he'll be fine on his own. Who knows?"

"Or maybe someone else already sent for him," added Will thoughtfully.

* * *

><p>- The Victory Road (Kanto &amp; Johto) -<p>

A young kunoichi observed her surroundings from high atop the cavern celing, her feet connected to a large stalactite by the strings of her Ariados. Her eyes lingered over a poorly-hidden campsite on the floor, complete with a smothered fire with some embers still alive. Whoever was here left in a hurry.

At least, that was what Silver planned to show her.

As soon as the kunoichi sprang down to the floor he dropped down as well, straight from his hiding place right behind the stalactite where her Ariados had been attatched.

"Don't move," the former Masked Child whispered upon touching the floor - before the kunoichi could so much as turn her head - , the claws of his Weavile pressed lightly against her throat.

"Now why would a Gym Leader wish to sneak through the Victory Road like this, unless she's up to no good?" Silver questioned, trying to keep his voice neutral as he glared at the girl he didn't know.

"I came to look for you," replied Janine through her vizard, her voice just as quiet and emotionless. "... I couldn't have guessed that your stealth would outdo a ninja's. I've been shamed."

"I know you came for me," retorted Silver curtly, feeling slightly impatient. "But there's no reason you'd do that - we barely know each other - unless someone told you to. Who is it?"

Janine was silent.

"Who is it?" Silver repeated, more forcefully this time. Weavile's claws pressed harder.

Janine was silent.

"Could it be - " Silver was just about to state his guess when he suddenly froze.

A purple bladelike wing was pressed against his own throat.

"Distracted, weren't you?" A voice of a middle-aged man whispered close to his ear. "Don't move, unless it's to release her."

Even before Silver could reply anything Weavile quickly sprang back from Janine, sensing his Trainer in danger. The released Gym Leader slowly turned around, the visible part of her face ablaze with shock.

"F-father..." Janine stammered as tears formed at the edge of her eyes, causing Silver to flinch. Father?

The Crobat's wing was lifted off his throat, and Silver flipped away from the two people before turning back to face them. Now he could see that his assailant was a lean, gangly man seemingly in his forties, garbed in a ninja outfit similar to hi daughter's. A Crobat was attached to his wristplate like a four-bladed shuriken.

"So I was right," said Silver, recognizing the man without much difficulty. "My father did send for me... through you. Green-nii told me that you're not associated with Team Rocket anymore. Why..."

"Green told you right, young Master," replied Koga with a wry smirk. "No, I no longer serve Team Rocket... but your father's a different story. For generations our line has sworn fealty to yours, and I'm not about to end that tradition in my time."

Silver grimaced, turning his back on the Elite Four member. He wanted so much to leave his dark past behind him - and he daresay he succeeded in a way - but he just couldn't run away from his darker heritage that snared his life like venom.

"You wonder why Boss can't leave you out of his sight," Koga's words wasn't a question. Turning to share a look with Janine he muttered: "There's no way you'd understand... the heart of a parent, having to watch his child grow from afar, never able to join."

Seeing the former Team Rocket Executive's eyes soften as they beheld his daughter Silver felt a pang in his heart that wasn't unfamiliar: it he felt four years ago, when he wept in front of Giovanni's unconscious body, knowing that his father had become like this to save his son. He looked into Janine's glistening eyes, thought of some of his juniors (Ruby, Pearl, etc) and concluded: father-child relationships were such complicated things.

"You got me," sighed the Exchanger, sending out his own Crobat beside Weavile. "Guess I've got no choise but to accept. At least it'll speed up my training this way."

"That'll be a guaranteed option," grinned Koga as he detatched his undersized Crobat from his wrist, his little moment finished. As Janine sent out her Weezing beside him he added: "You remind me of Green, young Master, not to mention the fact that he thinks highly of you. Quite a celebrity, aren't you? Let us evaluate if your skills match your fame, son of Giovanni!"

* * *

><p>- Power Plant Entrance, Kanto -<p>

Almost for the first time in his life, Pearl didn't know what to say as he found himslef stuck between the two arguing men.

"How many times do I gotta say this: Red asked me to help the boy's training, okay? RED! Ya know, the League Champion? The kiddo's senior? Why, I - "

"'The kiddo' just happens to be my son, if that escaped your notice!" Snapped Palmer, cutting off midspeech. "Some father I'd make to let a former Team Rocket Executive take over his son's training!"

"So says a father who barely know's his kid's face!" Retorted Surge, a vein pulsing on his forehead. "I don't care if you're a Frontier Brain or League Champion; no one gets away with insulting me or my Boss! Go, Electivire!"

"So be it! I choose you, Dragonite!" Shouted Palmer, sending out his own Pokemon as the two men faced off, causing Pearl to sweatdrop as he looked at his father. Did he look like that whenever he argued? No wonder Dia and Platina were so sensitive to his mood!

Then he saw Palmer giving him an expectant look, silently mouthing: "Lesson Two, Pearl. Lesson Two."

Pearl jolted, remembering the few lessons his father had given him before he left home years ago. Included in it was Lesson Two: Take in the situation, then use it to your advantage.

And he knew exactly how to use _this_ situation.

"Come out, Pikahiko! I'm not being left outta this brawl!"

Well, at least there was no way he'd be undertrained after this fight.

* * *

><p>- Saffron Gym -<p>

"I've been expecting you both..."

Yellow couldn't help but shiver as she stood behind Red, watching Sabrina slowly turn toward them with that emotionless expression. Though she never knew the Gym Leader as a Team Rocket Executive, the cold woman still intimidated her a little.

"Yeah, well, this was an arranged meeting, wasn't it?" Replied Red with a roll of his eyes, his voice sounding uncharacteristically stiff. Was it concern Yellow felt coming from him?

"You never told me you'd be bringing her personally, have you?" Sabrina pointed out with an amused smirk. "Well, seeing you again for real _is_ certainly different. How you've grown - especially the girl. I should say I'm looking forward to this training session, more than you can imagine."

Yellow shivered again, begnning to wonder if this woman was sadistic. _What's going to happen to me?_ Kirly whined softly from her side, sensing her fear.

"Sabrina, I'm leaving Yellow with you 'cause you're the best choise to help her train, but also because I trust you," spoke Red, his voice suddenly harsh. "If Yellow gets so much as a scratch under your care, well... I swear I'll be flying right back from Cinnabar to hear about it. Aero's a fast flyer, you know."

A sudden warmth shot up Yellow's limbs at his words; even if he'd been just bluffing (which she highly doubted), she was glad to know that the fearless fighter cared that much for her.

"Such a lady's man, aren't you?" Chuckled Sabrina once before becoming serious again. Beckoning her Kadabra forward she muttered: "Hn, I thought I deserve more faith from you. Rest assured, when you come back for her you'll find her perfectly fine and stronger than before."

"I'll hold onto that," replied Red, then his expression softened again as he turned back to Yellow. "Heard that, Yellow? It'll be alright. Just don't pretend you're fine with it when she gets too creepy, okay?"

"O-okay, Red-san," Yellow stammered, taken aback by his smiling face in such close proximity; as their height difference became smaller as they grew, she often had his experience that she felt she'd never get used to.

"Adored, aren't you?" She heard Sabrina mutter as Red exited the Gym with a smile.

He didn't seem to have heard, and Yellow pretended that she hadn't either.

* * *

><p>- Inside Mt. Mortar -<p>

A faint tremor rang throughout the enormous cave, different from a Graveller rolling off in the distance.

"Wait," Gold hastily told Polibo and Sandbo as they prepared to spar again, glancing around them warily. It sounded as if something really huge was rampaging very far away, but the tremor itself felt close by. That could only mean -

"Right under us!" Shouted the Breeder, having his Pokemon jump onto a nearby ledge before scrambling up himself, just in time for the ground where they've been standing exploded with an earsplitting _crack_. From beneath it rose an enormous Rhyperior, letting out a bellow so familiar that Gold recognized the Drill Pokemon's master immediately. (#2)

"What the hell, old man!" He snapped at the man in the black coat as he appeared from behind the Rhyperior, his black hat hiding his upper face as he turned to face him.

"You overreact to an attack you could dodge so easily," said Giovanni, a mysterious frown on his face as he took off his hat, his eys gleaming in the darkness of the cave and illuminated only by Sunbo's Flash.

"Nice way to say hello," grumbled Gold as he leaped off the ledge with his Pokemon, stance lowered and billiard cue out, "Guess now I know where Silver-pal got his muttering habits from. Ugh!"

Giovanni started at the mention of his son, but returned calmly: "You call yourself Silver's friend?"

"Hell yeah, I do!" Gold snapped back, not getting the meaning of the question. "What, wouldn't want a punk like me hanging out with your boy?"

"Perhaps," snorted Giovanni, now looking amused. Great. "But on the other hand... it's gratifying to see that someone's willing to call him friend, even after knowing his heritage."

Gold blinked, taken aback. He hadn't expected to hear that one.

"I know Silver's capabilities as a Trainer, having witnessed it myself," continued Giovanni, now smirking in earnest as he faced the Breeder. "What about you, his friend? I'll take my liberty to judge your skills!"

"Excellent!" Gold grinned wolfishly, sending Sandbo forward to meet Giovanni's Rhyperior. "Maybe I'll get to see if Silver-pal's skill's talent or effort. I'm in!"

* * *

><p><em>Oh great, I'm almost up with the draft. Gotta do something...<em>

_#1. Her hair seems to be purple during Yellow arc, but I'm pretty sure it's actually closer to red._

_#2. They've met before, at the end of Chapter 27 of Arc 1. :)_

_firstinclass, congratulations for your accuracy! You've only missed a few tagged-along companions. :)_

_kai97, it just means that Dia's really comfortable in water. In Arc 1 it's mentioned that he's a great swimmer._

_ZXCVBNMEM, maybe you're right, maybe not. XD But for the others' sake, let's keep the feeling between ourselves, shall we? :)_

_Points to take notice of here: ... again, not much. But from the next chapter... things will start to get interesting. While we're at it, I'll chart down the Dex Holders' current location and their training partners:_

_Red - Cinnabar Island - Blaine_

_Green - Viridian Gym - Lorelei_

_Blue - Dark Caves - Will, Karen_

_Yellow - Saffron Gym - Sabrina_

_Gold - Mt. Mortar - Giovanni_

_Silver - Victory Road - Koga, Janine_

_Crystal - Ilex Forest - Bugsy_

_Ruby - Olivine City - Winona_

_Sapphire - Viridian Forest - Erika_

_Emerald - Cianwood Gym - Chuck_

_Diamond - Whirl Islands - Misty, Wallace_

_Pearl - Power Plant - Lt. Surge, Palmer_

_Platina - Burnt Tower - Morty_

_Black - Mt. Moon - Steven_

_White - Pewter Gym - Brock, Roxanne_

_Grey - Dragon's Den - Lance, Clair_

_A long list, isn't it? I think it could be significant... in Chapter 17 the deities finally make their new move! Until then, R&R!_

_Writing completed on December 20th, 2011. This is Yowl of Time, out._


	17. Vs Articuno: Storm, Storm and Fire

**Pokemon Adventures: Hunt of the Plates**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures/Special.

_Almost outta time... gotta haste._

_Began writing on December 20th, 2011. Just finished drafting Chapter 18 of Arc 2. OMG..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17. Vs. Articuno: Storm, Storm and Fire<strong>

- Cinnabar Island -

"Rapidash, use Flare Blitz!"

"Saur, don't let him touch you!" Red countered Blaine's command, knowing he didn't have to speak further. Saur nodded in understanding, slamming his paws onto the ground in an obvious Earthquake attack against the charging Fire Horse Pokemon.

"That won't work again. Rapidash, Bounce!" Blaine cried. Red blinked impressed as the Gym Leader's Rapidash leaped high into the air still wreathed in flames, easily dodging the Earthquake attack and putting him in an advantageous position.

"Wow, I'm in a fix," the Fighter remarked as the opponent began falling towards Saur like a flaming meteorite. "Saur, use Frenzy Plant! Aim for the flanks!"

Enormous roots dug themselves out all around the Venusaur, shooting up to encase the Rapidash as he aimed straight for Saur, unable to change course midair. As soon as the Fire Horse Pokemon came level with the roots they curved, spearheading their foe from all sides and effectively pinning the Rapidash in the air.

Red was just about to call for a finishing Sludge Bomb when a booming laughter rang in his ears: "Haha! Looking good as always, Champion!"

Red and Blaine at once broke apart as Saur let go of Rapidash, letting him drop to the ground half-conscious. Turning back at the most unexpected and familiar voice (though he hadn't heard it for almost six years), the League Champion's eyes widened at the figure of a large muscular (and shirtless) man walking toward him with a huge grin splitting his face.

"Bruno!" Red exclaimed as he stepped forward to greet his former enemy-then-ally. "Heard you're still in the Elite Four. What brings you here?"

"I heard you returned," chuckled Bruno, certainly looking impressed to see him again. "So hard to find good training partners nowadays, we haven't had a proper challenge for weeks. What do you say for a rematch?"

"As long as my current partner's fine with it," Red replied at once as he looked at Blaine, who chuckled resignedly and said: "Whatever's best for your training, Red."

"Thanks!" Red grinned back at the scientist before turning back to Bruno, his spirit already igniting. "You're on!"

"Go, Hitmonlee!" Bruno was quick in action, unleashing the nimble Kicking Pokemon just as Red recalled Saur and sent out Poli.

"Oh yeah, I owe that guy a kick in the gut, don't I?" Red joked at the Hitmonlee, remembering the unpleasant event seven years ago; ah, the wonders time could do. "Alright, let's start! Poli, begin with Mind - huh?"

Just then something bounced off Red's hat with a small _plunk_, falling onto his open palm. Pausing the battle and looking down on it, he realized that it was a pebble-sized hailstone, quickly melting away from his warm temperature.

"Hailing, is it?" Observed Bruno with a frown, raising his head as small ice balls began falling all around them. "The weather's getting crazier by the day, isn't it? I don't think I've ever seen it hail in Cinnabar before, and I come here pretty often."

"As have I," said Blaine, shielding his bald head with one arm. "Why don't we go inside the Pokemon Center for now, and restart the match when the Hail's over? Safety comes first, and this could easily build up into another crazystorm."

"It could've added to the fun..." grumbled Bruno, but Red could see that he agreed with Blaine. But before he could speak something above the sky caught his eyes, a bright flash of blue -

And everything around him was lost in a storm of pure white.

"Blizzard!" He managed to yell out before the snow forced his mouth shut, moving on to block all his senses.

* * *

><p>Red wasn't sure when his senses returned - probably only seconds later - , but as soon as the Blizzard lifted he almost wished they hadn't.<p>

The entire island was frozen under half-foot of ice, sparing only the top of the simmering volcano itself. Thankfully Red and Poli were both spared with only their feet stuck to the floor, and he quickly sent out Sear to thaw them. Glancing around Red saw Blaine doing the same with his Magmortar, except that the Gym Leader was frozen up to his waist.

"Red, above us!" Bruno's warning shout reached Red's ears, and he automatically turned back to the source of the voice. The Elite Four member was in the worst shape among them, frozen up to his shoulders and his Hitmonlee completely encased in ice beside him - with his arms bound, he couldn't use his Pokemon to free himself (though with enough time, he could probably smash out of it on his own). Now freed, Red would've immediately sent Sear over to unfreeze him if not for his words. He looked up -

A pair of clear maroon eyes stared back at him.

"What...?" Red gasped as a beautiful and terrible cry escaped Articuno's beak, piercing his heart like an Icicle Spear through the chest. The great bird hovered over them with cyan wings wide open, occasionally flapping them to unleash miniature Blizzards onto the frozen earth. "Impossible. Why...?"

Shock. Confusion. Not because of seeing the Freeze Pokemon in her full glory for the first time, not because of the memories of fighting alongside her twice, not because he felt that she was betraying that memory with this attack.

Because, for some reason, he knew she was here for him. That she'd take him by force if it was needed (which she apparantly believed so).

Because, despite his not wishing to fight her, the fire in his heart was suddenly erupting in self-preservation.

Because, though she was probably capable of subduing them all within an instant, she was hesitating in her assault. Almost as if she was waiting for him to fight back, to reject her, to protect himself.

"Okay, Articuno," said Red quietly, knowing the Freeze Pokemon could hear him. "I don't know why you're insisting on a fight here, but I trust you. You know I won't run. And I'm not going down without a good fight."

Was it his imagination, or did Articuno's eyes just glow once in sadness?

"Pika, Aero, Snor! Come out!" The three Pokemon flashed into being beside Sear and Poli, tensing tightly as they faced the deity hovering above them with cloudy eyes. This would be a match some of them might not live to see its end. Noticing Blaine also preparing his Magmortar for battle, Red gave a grim nod to him before shouting: "Let's show her the fire in our hearts, guys! Sear start with Fire Spin!"

Articuno gave a majestic cry as she soared high into the air. Hail started to fall.

* * *

><p>- Viridian Gym -<p>

_Boom... Boom..._

"Nice timing for a thunderstorm," remarked Lorelei as she glanced outside, taking a break from sparring with Green.

"A normal thunderstorm... not an Energy Storm," added Green, frowning deeply. Had it been the latter, the Gym had a good chance of being pulverzied in its midst. So why did his blood feel suddenly cold, as if warning him of danger... or something incoming for a fight?

**_CRA-ACK!_**

His wordless question was answered by a deafening thunder, resonating further with the noise of the celing breaking apart; lightning had struck the roof, much more powerful than one should be. As he and Lorelei quickly dodged the falling concrete, the fact made Green certain of the identity of the devastating threat that begun its descent into the Gym.

"Zapdos..." he murmured, teeth gritting as he dared to look up. Rain and mini-lightning was pouring through a giant hole made in the celing, but Green's eyes were only on the great Electric Pokemon slowly flapping his way down, static wreathing his body and his small black eyes fixed upon the Raiser.

Their eyes locked, and Green understood; this was a challenge. Zepdos could probably wipe both him and Lorelei in an instant - whatever his purpose may be - but he was giving him a chance to fight back.

As if he had any chance against the deity even if he utilized his entire team, but he wasn't about to back off.

"Dewgong, Cloyster, Lapras! Seal the celing!" Lorelei suddenly shouted from further away. Her Pokemon quickly obeyed, simultaneously using Ice Beam to form a thick coat of ice over the hole in the sealing and effectively trapping Zapdos within the Gym.

Green was well aware that the former Elite Four member planned to reduce the Electric Pokemon's space so that manuevering would be a chore for the great bird. It was a good plan, except Green knew something that Lorelei didn't: it wouldn't matter this time. Already he could feel his skin tingle from the ridiculous amount of power being emitted from Zapdos, and knew that this time his old partner had come as a deity to conquer. They had trapped a storm cloud within a microwave.

Looking irritated by being cut off from the sky, Zapdos flapped one wing sideways as if chasing off a fly. The next moment several streaks of Thunderbolt shot out of the static in the air, taking Lorelei's Dewgong, Cloyster and Lapras out of the equation.

That left Green to even the scales.

"Ninetales, Alakazam, Porygon-Z, Cryogonal!" Shouted the Raiser, sending out a group of his Pokemon to face an impatient-looking Zapdos; one-on-one was just out of the question for this battle.

"Jynx, aid him!" Lerelei ordered as she recalled her defeated Pokemon, sending out the very Jynx that almost cut off Blue's arm seven years ago.

_No time to think about that_, Green told himself quickly, erasing the momentary scowl off his face.

Seeing that his opponent was now ready, Zapdos let out a great caw, sending a powerful shockwave travelling throughout the Gym, shattering all the glass and causing everyone below to duck quickly.

"I always knew Red's stupid would get to me," muttered Green as he leaped back up with his Pokemon. "Well, here goes. Cryogonal, use Icy Wind! Porygon-Z, Conversion 2!"

* * *

><p>- Mt. Mortar -<p>

"...!"

Gold paused a moment before Giovanni did, leaving a worn Polibo to leap to his side away from the dark man's panting Rhyperior. What was that sensation that had just struck him?

"Sharp ears," grunted Giovanni in acknowledgement, cocking his head to the side and listening. "The sound's faint, but fast. And it's coming this way."

_No, not a sound,_ thought Gold silently; for he most definitely hadn't _heard_ anything, at least not before Giovanni. No, it was more like _sensing_ a slight tremor in the ground below, the source belonging to a set of big, heavy paws. Heavier than an Arcanine, faster than a Rhyhorn... Just who was this? And how did he sense its approach this quickly? Maybe the cave floor...

_**RAWRRRRRR!**_

Before Gold's eyes had time to adjust something large and covered in flames smashed into Giovanni's Rhyperior, slamming it into the opposite wall and knocking it out flat. What kind of a Fire-type attack could strike a Drill Pokemon - Giovanni's, no less - down, even exhausted?

The Breeder's question was answered when the flame-wreathed creature turned toward him, its face revealed to him as the fire receded.

The one who saved him and Silver from the Lake of Rage six years ago, the one who teamed up with Silver to chase the Mask of Ice into the rifts of time. Their ally.

"Entei!" Gold exclaimed at the same time the Volcano Pokemon leaped, landing right behind him with a loud thump. Before he could take another breath Entei suddenly grabbed him by the scruff, flinging him roughly onto his back as his feet began to enflame again.

"Hey, waitaminute! Where're ya - " Gold's confused yell was cut off as Entei began to dash off again, utterly ignoring his will or that of his dismayed Pokemon following behind. What was wrong with him?

"Golem, stop it!" Giovanni's harsh yell rang out from behind, and in the next second the large Megaton Pokemon erupted out of the ground in front of Entei, ready to Rollout. (#1)

Snarling in what was obviously annoyance the Volcano Pokemon prepared for a jump, with a disarrayed Gold still on top. However, he was forced to a halt when he found the Golem joined by Exbo, Sudobo, Polibo and Sandbo, their expression revealing nothing but aggression. Gold used the chance to leap off Entei's back, staring into the great beast's strangely unhappy expression.

"... Don't let your guard down like that again," said Giovanni as he appeared from behind the Breeder, beckoning his Golem to follow Gold's Pokemon between them and a frustrated Entei.

"I don't get it," muttered Gold as he stared into the deity's crimson eyes. "We fought the Mask of Ice together! He was Silver's - "

"Partner? I've heard," cut in Giovanni, snorting when Gold gave him an incredulous look. "Surge told me. Don't let that memory weaken you. Whatever that used to be in the past, all it is right now is your enemy."

Gold could argue with that, but there was truth in the dark man's words. Whatever the reason, Entei just tried to kidnap him regardless of his opinion. He needed answers for that behavior, if nothing else.

"Okay, Entei," spoke the Breeder at last, grinning wryly in the irony of the situation. "I didn't know I was so popular among you deities too, but I'll need a good explanation first, got that? And it doesn't look like you'll be giving me that..."

The Volcano Pokemon's nod was grim as flames ran along his body again.

"And I thought yesterday was weird," muttered Gold as he and his Pokemon leaped into action.

* * *

><p><em>Ha! Expected that? Bet some were XD<em>

_#1. Nonfunny pun. Sorry! XD_

_iEspeon, Dialga's a prick, but it's mostly because he cares that much for the universe. We'll be seeing more of this character onwards. :)_

_firstinclass, interesting theory... you could be right, wrong, or half-right! XD_

_Gur40goku, er, the next time Sapphire and Erika show up they'll be too busy fighting, I'm afraid ;) Against who I won't say!_

_Points to take notice of here:_

_1. From the deities' attitude we can see that they want the Dex Holders _captured_, not _killed_._

_2. The lesser deities are on mission. Meaningthe Titans are behind the scene overseeing, but for how long...?_

_3. As I've warned from the start of Arc 1, the deities are AWESOME! Enough in the sense that the Dex Holders have the sense not to insist one-on-one. Have you noticed that each deity's fighting about five to six Pokemon simultaneously? XD_

_4. I guess the Dex Holders DID get an invitation to the Hall, didn't they? XD_

_In Chapter 18 the deities continue with their new hunt! And one by one they begin to unleash their power upon the confused Dex Holders... Till then, R&R!_

_Writing Completed on December 23rd, 2011._


	18. Vs Celebi: Betrayed

**Pokemon Adventures: Hunt of the Plates**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures/Special.

_A week, a week! :0_

_Began writing on December 23rd, 2011. Currently drafting Chapter 19 of Arc 2. Oh gawd..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18. Vs. Celebi: Betrayed<strong>

- Olivine Harbor -

Ruby was having a nightmare.

This just HAD to be a nightmare.

"Altaria, use Sky Attack!" Winona cried, having her Pokemon utilize the powerful Flying-type move. However the Altaria struggled to use it, her body wreathed in a bright light as it should be but unable to progress further.

Of course she couldn't, Ruby knew, when time itself was working against them.

_"... Extrasensory."_

"Don't!" Ruby shouted, but it was too late; her time slowed to a crawling pace, the Altaria had no way to avoid the Psychic-type attack. With a pained shriek the Humming Pokemon plummeted from the sky, falling in front of Winona's feet defeated.

"Why are you doing this?" Ruby cried out at the small fairy hovering over him and Winona, feeling his mind edging closer to a mental breakdown every heartbeat. "Stop right now! I never though you of all would antagonize us, Celebi!"

_"...I'm not antagonizing you, Ruby,"_ said the Time Travel Pokemon quietly, looking as if she was trying to keep a straight face when in truth she was upset. _"I was told to bring you to the Hall, by force if neccessary. I don't have a choise in this, and neither do you."_ (#1)

"WHY, though?" Protested Ruby. "What makes it so neccessary that you gotta attack me like this? It's not like you at all!"

"Save your breath, Ruby!" Intruded Winona as she leaped in between them, her Swellow already ready for battle. "It's no use trying to reason with her. You have to fight!"

"That's the part I don't understand," murmured Ruby sadly, remembering how Celebi allowed herself to be captured only to undo the disaster in Hoenn that would come years later. What made so caring a deity resort to this?

_"She's right, Ruby,"_ The genuine sadness that leaked through Celebi's voice had Ruby raise his head, just in time to see the remorseful look in the Fairy's eyes. _"You're a gentle soul, but I can't afford to return the favor this time. If you don't wanna be kidnapped... defeat me!"_

With that, Celebi's cerulean eyes flashed once. At once myriads upon myriads of small emerald portals opened up behind the Time Travel Pokemon, out of which appeared -

"... More Celebi?" Gasped Winona, dumbstruck as she and Ruby now faced tens of hundreds of Celebi, all identical as they looked sadly into Ruby's eyes.

_"We are Celebi, the Time-Traveller; these are all me, from past and future, near and far,"_ said the present Celebi as all of them began to charge up an Energy Ball in their palms. _"I'm gambling my existence in this battle, Ruby... So are you."_

"... I still don't understand why we have to do this," muttered Ruby, hearing the resolve in the Fairy's words. With a flash Nana, Coco, Popo, Ruru and Staro were by his side, finally ready for battle.

"So enlighten me." Concluded Ruby, his scarlet eyes shapening at last.

* * *

><p>- Viridian Forest -<p>

"That was excellent, Sapphire!" Erika remarked as she petted her defeated Victreebel on the head. "Red and Green told me a lot about your liveliness, but now I think they're underestimating you. Even your Pokemon seem to be affected by your vigor. Now _I'm_ in need of a break!"

"I feel at home in the woods, that's all," laughed Sapphire modestly as she plopped down onto the grass, leaning on a large boulder behind as Toro, Rono, Dono and Lili gathered around her. Then as Erika sat down beside her she decided to voice the though that had been nagging her for a little while.

"Yellow-senpai told me a lot about this forest," she began as she observed their surroundings. "She always described as if the forest itself is alive, but is this place always so... quiet? I don't think I've heard any Pokemon around since a few minutes ago."

"Hm, really?" Asked Erika in surprise. "Now that you mention it, the forest _is_ usually more dynamic than this... I don't have hearing as sharp as yours but - Sapphire, behind you!"

The Gym Leader's alarmed cry had Sapphire whirl back, suddenly under the impression of being watched as she faced the large boulder she was leaning on.

Seven orange eyes looked back down at her, two stone arms stretched out wide to pin her in between.

"Waah!" Sapphire cried as she rolled backwards, just in time to avoid the crushing hands that proceeded straight on and pulverized the boulder between them into rubble.

"Are you alright? What was - " Erika exclaimed as she rushed over with her Bellossom right behind, only to stop with a horrified expression as the assailant towered over them.

"R-Regirock!" Gasped Sapphire as she recognized the giant stone golem. When she first saw the Mountain Pokemon five years ago, she'd missed its figure between that of Regice and Registeel, but here in the middle of the woods she now saw how intimidating the ancient guardian could be. The Bug Pokemon in the forest had taken cover for a reason.

At first Regirock made no direct move, merely gazing at Sapphire with those creepy bralie eyes as she and Erika stared back at it, occasionally emitting a low beeping noise or two. Then:

_"...TARGET LOCATED, CONFIRMED." _Stated the Mountain Pokemon, its seven eyes locked on Sapphire.

"... Wha', me?" The wild girl stammered as she scrambled to her feet. Toro, Rono, Dono and Lili hastily crowded around her in a defensive position, snapping her out of her confusion; she didn't know what was going on, but this was gonna end up in a battle. A gruelling one, at that.

_"ASSESSED DANGER LEVEL: EXCEEDS EXPECTATION. STATUS REAFFIRMED. COMMENCING COMBAT SEQUENCE."_ Regirock continued, raising its cudgel-like fists in a boxing position. _"ANCIENTPOWER."_

Before Sapphire's shocked eyes the pieces of the shattered boulder began to rise, connecting themselves onto the Mountain Pokemon's hands until they formed into eight stone fingers, flexing as if preparing to grip the wild girl's lean body.

"What the hell..." muttered Sapphire as she and Erika both took battle stance. "Well, whatever this is, I ain't gonna take that lyin' down! Rono, use Iron Tail! Lili, Leech Seed!"

* * *

><p>- Mt. Moon Cavern -<p>

"Poka, use Flare Blitz!"

"Metagross, Comet Punch!"

Black shouted just as Steven ensued his command, willing this attack to have effect as their Pokemon leaped at the giant figure of ice slowly advancing toward them.

_"RESISTANCE ENCOUNTERED: COMMENCING COMBAT SEQUENCE,"_ beeped Regice in a high-pitched squeak, first using Ice Beam to deflect the devastating punch from Steven's Metagross. Then, to Black's surprise, the Iceberg Pokemon took Poka's Flare Blitz head-on, blasting the Emboar away with a point-blank Zap Cannon with only a slight singe at its side.

"Don't bother with fire, Black!" Steven exclaimed as he, Black and their Pokemon proceeded to back away from their attacker. "They say even lava freezes when Regice comes into contact. You need brute force to breach its ice armor!"

"Got that, guys?" Black asked Poka and Sharp, who nodded grimly a sthey batted away their enemy's ice attacks. Turning to Steven the young Dex Holder added: "We gotta get outta this tunnel to use our edge in numbers! Since that thing's after me, I'll lure it up to the summit!"

"Good idea. Count me in!" Steven nodded in agreement, at once signalling his Metagross and Skarmory to lash out at Regice from behind. With its target at the front and nuisances at the back, the Iceberg Pokemon naturally advanced straight toward Black without hesitation.

"Here goes," breathed Black as he began backing away again. "Reshiram told me I've got steel in my heart... let's see if that's steel's supposed to be freeze-resistant! Sharp, use Low Sweep!"

* * *

><p>- Cianwood City, Cliff Cave Summit -<p>

"Not bad," Emerald and Chuck panted simultaneously, grinning at each other across their wide training ground. By the Cianwood Gym Leader's suggestion they were going through a full-scale five-on-five battle (six counting the Trainers); Emerald still had Sceptile, Mantine and Mienshao up, and Chuck was left with his Primape and Poliwrath. (#2)

"The battle isn't over yet!" Chuck suddenly roared, checking himself in time as his Pokemon prepared to charge. "You're not gonna be complimenting the enemy while you're fighting a mob, so don't do it now! Primape, use Close Combat! Poliwrath, Hypnosis!"

"Mantine, Air Cutter!" Emerald countered, focusing on the battle again. "Mienshao, Hi Jump Kick! Sceptile, swerve round and use F - "

SLAM!

Just as the five Pokemon (and two human) were about to clash at the middle ground, something big and incredibly heavy crashed down between them, scattering them all and creating a mini-explosion that had Emerald roll into a ball in alarm as he tumbled back. "What the - ?"

_"... TARGET, LOCATED. COMMENCING CAPTURE SEQUENCE."_

The strange, beeping voice came simultaneously with a large metal hand that stretched toward Emerald with surprisingly fast speed; surprising because he could easilly recognize whose hand it was... and it was anything BUT fast.

"What the hell, Registeel!" Emerald yelled in indignation, instictively slipping away from the iron grip and darting sideways with his Pokemon to rejoin Chuck.

"RESISTANCE LEVEL: EXCEEDS EXPECTATION. COMMENCING COMBAT SEQUENCE." Clicked Registeel as it turned to face them, seven red eyes switching on and off mechanically. Emerald couldn't believe it; when he first encountered the Iron Pokemon, weakend and put under Brandon's control in the Battle Pyramid, he had a chance against it one-on-one with Crystal's Monlee. This time, however, power was rolling out of the giant steel golem like a steamroller about to crush and pummel - his entire team would be lucky to survive this fight.

"Sceptile, that thing's after us! We gotta keep it away!" Emerald told his partner quickly, who nodded hurriedly before charging up a powerful Focus Blast, flinging it with pinpoint accuracy into the advancing Registeel's face. To his surprise, however, the Iron Pokemon didn't so much as step back against the supereffective attack.

"Sceptile, watch ou - " the young Dex Holder cried out in warning, buy the Forest Pokemon has already taken a step toward the halted Registeel.

Without a warning the Iron Pokemon lowered its large head, two stubby kicking off the ground with such force that a small shockwave rippled through the ground. With the force of a torpedo Registeel slammed into Sceptile, blasting the Forest Pokemon all the way back to the cliffside where he slid onto the floor unconscious.

Emerald couldn't help but share a grim look with Chuck.

"Some training, eh?" The young Dex Holder mutterd darkly.

"If we survive this, I think we can take on anything," replied Chuck with a grunt as they took battle stance together.

* * *

><p>- Blackthorn City, Dragon's Den -<p>

_Grey, incoming!_

Grey had alreayd hit the ground by the time Hydreigon shouted the warning, allowing their assailant to zip over his head with invisible speed. With a mystic cry the attacker banked sharply, and the Dex Holder caught a flash of blue before he was again forced to leap aside from the lightning-fast attack that aimed only him.

"Kingdra, Dragonair, focus your bearings!" Clair shouted from further away, turning her head this way and that to locate the invisible enemy. Her command was answered by a loud CRASH from the lake as a Psychic attack hit her Dragonair, sending the Dragon Pokemon sinking into the water with a loud _splash_.

Contrary to Clair's impatience, Lance was standing back-to-back with Grey in the center of the den, his eyes closed and his Pokemon surrounding them in a protective wall as he struggled to track the enemy's movements by reading his feelings.

"I can't understand what this Pokemon's feeling!" The Kanto/Johto Champion muttered in frustration as a burst of Dragon Pulse fell hs Gyarados out of nowhere. "Too many emotions are blurred together, the only thing I can clarify is the will to capture you! Why?"

"I know not the reason," replied Grey bleakly as yet another attack zipped by him; they always seemed to barely bypass him. "All I know for sure is that he is determined to do what he came to do. Yet..."

Feeling another assault coming for his back, the Dex Holdre abrutply turned around to look at their assailant in the face.

"... Why do you feel so grieved, Latios?" He asked, feeling his eyes sting.

The blur halted inches in front of his face, showing his full form for the first time. A sleek, graceful creature of blue and silver floated between the shocked Hydreigon and Zoroark, his wings sharp enough to cut through steel and his clear blue eyes brimming with power and... guilt.

"I don't know," admitted the Eon Pokemon, eyes clouding briefly before he vanished from Grey's sight again.

* * *

><p>- Seafoam Islands -<p>

Darkrai stood upon the highest peak of the rocky island, knowing the icy cavern's owner was off a little west for their mission. The tasks given to them were very simple ones, but many deities found it hard to accept it in their hearts. What they were doing was betrayal, and the carried out their duty mournfully.

Darkrai shared their sentiment, but he also knew that this was something that has to be done. He was perfectly aware of some horrid deeds he'd done in the near past. If it was neccessary to add to that burden, so be it.

Gazing west to Cinnabar Island, the Pitch Black Pokemon's eyes narrowed to see that a heavy Blizzard was encovering the area; Articuno had found her opponent early.

Darkrai's role in this hunt was to roam freely, and aid a deity in mission if deemed neccessary.

It was about time he began.

* * *

><p><em>Ugh, I caught up! :(<em>

_#1. In truth, Celebi shouldn't have told this to Ruby either. Why? Another secret that'll be kept for awhile..._

_#2. By the way, Em kept the artificial limbs on battle XD_

_firstinclass, I'm afraid I didn't pair them up that way this time :)_

_kai97, that'll be answered in Chapter 19 and 20. :)_

_scizorstrike, intersting theory... ;), ZXCVBNMEM, are you perhaps in agreement?_

_the Red King, I'm still debating with myself in the Tirtouga's issue. Maybe after I find out more about the issue :)_

_Points to take notice of here:_

_1. As said before, this is destined to be a sad war, isn't it...?_

_2. Three cheers for the Regis' robot awesomeness! XD_

_3. Surprised by Celebi's time clones? Think of what the others might be capable of! XD_

_4. This part of deity Vs. Dex Holder was made partly to show off the deitys' powers, so enjoy the party! :)_

_5. Red's busy enough with his fight with Articuno, and now Darkrai has his eye on him..._

_6. SO SORRY, SILVER! UPDATED A DAY AFTER YOUR B-DAY! :0_

_The deitys' attack continues in Chapter 19... and as the Titans hang back and watch the situation tension begins to run within their own ranks! Until then, R&R!_

_Writing completed on December 25th, 2011. MERRY CHIRSTMAS EVERYONE, AND HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY, SILVER! This is Yowl of Time, out._


	19. Vs Manaphy: Didn't Mean to Make You Cry

**Pokemon Adventures: Hunt of the Plates**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures/Special.

_This will probably be the last chapter I'll be uploading in a good long while. If not, I may last another month... but it's huge chance that I'll have to take the whole year off. What's worse? I've caught up with the draft. If I had any edge to boast, it was my quick uploading speed; now without the draft, my writing speed will be slowed by at least four times... ah well, I'll survive. Moving on!_

_Began writing on December 26th, 2011._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19. Vs. Manaphy: Didn't Mean to Make You Cry<strong>

- Ilex Forest -

_"GO... AWAY!"_

Mesprit's shriek was followed by a great burst of Psychic attack, striking Bugsy's Butterfree in the front and sending it plummeting to the floor. Crystal flinched from the impact even as Parasee leaped at their attacker's side for an X-Scissor strike, only to have the Emotion Pokemon deflect the attack with a timely Thunderbolt that barely missed the Parasect.

"It's no use, she's too versatile!" Exclaimed Bugsy with gritted teeth as he appeared behind Crys, signing his Scizor and Pinsir to surround Mesprit from behind. "I don't believe this! What did you ever do to piss that thing off like that?"

Crystal didn't reply, partly because she didn't know the answer and partly because she felt that was a wrong question. One thing Diamond had told her about Mesprit was that she was very frank with her feelings. The Emotion Pokemon certainly wasn't in control, but was that emotion rage?

If that was so, she'd have to explain that the tears barely visible on her face were that of anger. Was it?

Mesprit must have noticed her concern, for she viciously wiped the tears away while putting an angrier scowl on her face. However, to Crys it looked as if she was angry with herself rather than her target.

"Worry about yourself, if you've got time to stare at my face!" Screamed Mesprit with enough force to shatter glass, letting out a second blast of Psychic that sent everyone - Bugsy, Crys, their Pokemon - flying back from the impact. Crystal felt het breath being knocked out of her as her back slammed into a nearby boulder, but even as Parasee, Xatee, Chumee and Spinee hurriedly helped her up she could clearly hear Mesprit's self-loathing wail:

_"I'm sorry... so sorry... I'm sorry..." _(#1)

* * *

><p>- Burnt Tower -<p>

"Platina, jump through!"

Platina's eyes widened as Morty's hasty call directed them to a large hole made in the back wall by an enemy Flamethrower attack three seconds ago. Then she understood; if this battle went on the tower would be utterly demolished. Their opponent knew something about sheer power.

"Empoleon, Froslass, Chandelure, fall back! Into the woods!" Platina quickly ordered her worn teammates, allowing Morty to cover with his Gengar and Mismagius as her Pokemon made their escape. The young Dex Holder couldn't help but shiver slightly as she looked down at the forest floor below; jumping off the second floor would be fine for most Pokemon, but hardly for an average 14-year-old girl.

_"It's your life at stake. Shadow Ball!"_

A great explosion from behind blew Platina right off her feet, sending her tumbling straight out of the hole with a startled cry. Fortunately Empoleon managed to catch her before she could really panic, to her relief.

"Hurry, let's get away from here!" Panted Morty as he lighted down beside her, looking as if he and his Pokemon had just escaped out of an exploding factory. Without another word the two Trainers sprinted off into the woods, but within three seconds Platina heard a shivering voice ahead:

_"Get away...? You only wish you could..."_

A faintly-visible force lifted Platina, Morty and their Pokemon all at once, flinging them effortlessly every which way. Hitting the ground hard and winded, Platina could only raise her head at the one they'd been trying so desperately to flee from.

"Why, Azelf, why...?" The young Dex Holder whispered, terror and disbelief whirling inside her. "Is this your will, Azelf...? I don't understand..."

_"... This is the will of the universe, Platina,"_ whispered the Willpower Pokemon as she turned to face her, her voice empty and her eyes glazed over with a void that had nothing to do with Hypnosis._ "And the universe demands that it needs you... alive, and confined to the Hall. You won't be allowed to escape."_

* * *

><p>- Hall of Origin, Sea of Tranquility (Kyogre's dwelling) -<p>

Uxie squeezed her eyes shut, wishing in despair that doing so would forbid her from seeing the heart-wrenching scene the portal-screen was showing her. However her mind's eye she was incapable of closing, at least while it was time-frozen into openness by Dialga.

So she watched and endured, tears flowing from her eyes as they beheld her sisters fighting.

_"I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."_ she moaned to no one in particular as Mesprit shrieked something unintelligible at Crystal, the same time Platina barely dodged a Shadow Ball from Azelf. While Azelf had successfully masked her grief with induced apathy, Mesprit's tender conscience couldn't bear the strain this act was causing them. And their suffering added to Uxie's own, crushing her under a massive ocean of guilt. _"It's all my fault... I wasn't strong enough..."_

**_"Why do you say that?"_**

Uxie didn't need to turn around to know that Dialga was standing behind her, his feet barely skimming the surface of the sea. Kyogre was beneath the ocean below the Temporal Pokemon, the two being her jailor; it was Uxie's burden to remain here, to observe the entirety of the small war she had caused.

_**"You were strong enough to accept - eventually - that this is an act that must be done. That is enough,"**_ Insisted Dialga as he turned his back on her. _**"I won't pretend that I enjoy this expedition any more than you do. This is a heavy sacrifice we're making, I know, and we'll all mourn for what we do today."**_

Kyogre remained silent, but Uxie could tell she was in agreement - at least partly. The Sea Basin Pokemon was a kind that hid her thoughts to the point of seclusion. Usually.

The Knowledge Pokemon didn't answer, knowing that opening her mind now would only result in mindless sobbing.

This would be a fel day, for deities and Dex Holders alike.

* * *

><p>- Whirl Islands, Westermost Island -<p>

_Rumblerumblerumblerumble..._

Diamond gulped as the trembling noise from within the cave got louder. Beside him Misty and Wallace also tensed, signalling their Starmie and Gorebyss to edge closer to the entrance. (#2) Following their example Dia whispered to his Pokemon: "Tru, Moo, Bro, surround the entrance, okay? Whatever that comes out of it we gotta be - "

**BOOM!**

Whatever he was trying to say was lost under a great explosion from deep within the cavern, which ended with an abrupt gurgling noise as magma began spewing out of the entrance onto the small island. With cries of alarm everyone leaped back as the wave of lava advanced, pushing them back toward the savage ocean churning in anticipation to claim them.

"Lapras, use Sheer Cold!" Amidst his shock Dia heard Misty order her Lapras, who was waiting behind in the sea. At once the Transport Pokemon unleashed a blast of cold energy from its maw, flash-freezing the entire coat of magma into obsidian.

"Well done!" Cried Wallace encouragingly. "But something's odd... I've never heard of any volcanic activities anywhere around here. What was - "

"Look out!" Yelled Diamond, suddenly noticing a patch of crimson among the mound of black stone. Instantly the obsidian shattered and melted away, revealing a large quadrupedal Pokemon covered all over in lava. Opening its huge maw wide, the creature fired a rapid burst of Flash Cannon at Misty's Lapras, the impact cracking the Transport Pokemon's shell and fainting it immediately.

The remaining Pokemon backed away from the attacker, quailing in fear as it shook the magma off its body and revealing its form to a stunned Diamond.

"Heatran...?" Gasped the young Dex Holder, recognizing the Lava Dome Pokemon from the event two years ago. His first thought was that the deity was under someone's control again, but quickly decided against it; no human could hope to even endure the kind of power that Heatran was emitting now, let alone control it.

So it had to be his own will that the Lava Dome Pokemon was aiming a Lava Plume attack at Dia.

"Ugh..."

* * *

><p>- Power Plant Entrance -<p>

"Incoming Surf!"

Lt. Surge's bellow had Pearl look up from treating Perahiko's injuries, only to shiver in horror as an enormous wave the size of the plant itself rise up to swallow them all; it didn't help that a swarm of wild Seaking were inside as well, along with the leading figure of -

"Dragonite, use Dragon Rush! Split the waves!" Bellowed Palmer, his voice being empathized by a loud crack of thunder overhead. (#3) Pearl watched in amazement as the Dragonite struck the wave from the side, shredding through the thin sheet of water and scattering the enemy Seaking without difficulty.

"Torahiko, Zeruhiko, Pikahiko! Back'em up!" Pearl quickly shouted, remembering why the school of Goldfish Pokemon were attacking them in the first place. At once Zeruhiko used Aqua Jet to propel himself upward and in front of the Dragonite, while Torahiko and Pikahiko, along with Surge's Raichu, unleashed a fierce web of Discharge at the small figure that launched himself out of the waves, his tail glowing ominously and a veil of swirling water surrounding him.

With several graceful twists Manaphy weaved through the Discharge attack as if it wasn't there, proceeding on to slap Zeruhiko aside with one of his fins and using the other fin to cling onto Dragonite's back like a Slakoth to a tree branch.

Then the Seafaring Pokemon let out a mystic cry that ran a chill down Pearl's spine. At once a violent torrent of water rose up by the Prince of the Sea's bidding, enveloping both Dragonite and Manaphy within the tornado. Before Pearl could even process the situation the water opened up again, letting the unconscious Dragonite plummet below before reforming into a massive wave that filled up the entire valley, its master in the center letting out a fierce battle cry that clearly stated: The water will claim you.

"Oh crap," was the only word that came to Pearl.

* * *

><p>- The Distortion World -<p>

_**"How much deeper?"**_ Kyurem asked cautiously, knowing that the irascible Titan beside him was close to an exploding point. Watching his kingdom being slowly destroyed could NOT be a pleasant experience.

_**"To the deepest!"** _Snapped Giratina, his crimson eyes flashing in rage as they flew through the sight of devastation before them; it looked as if a ginat monster had rampaged through the landscape, taking a careless (and corrosive) bite here and there. _**"That vile scum... I'll see his ass gone from my realm if it costs me my life, I swear!"**_

_**"Let's not hope it comes to that conclusion,"**_ muttered Kyurem dryly, seeing their destination far ahead. _**"Here we are... let's have chaos some of its own medicine..."**_

Just as a mirror has an edge on which it ends, the world that mirrors our universe also has an edge, the Distortion World's End. Before Kyurem's and Giratina's horrified eyes that end had vanished, covered and corroding away under an ocean of void, a pure blackness that didn't tolerate existence. As the two Titans watched in outrage a multitude of shapes rose out of the Void, taking form of various Pokemon and uniformed humans. As if born with the will of their matrix inside they immediately leaped into action, contributing to the rampant destruction the Void was already causing.

Kyurem had seen enough. Turning to Giratina, whose eyes had contracted into twin specks of rage.

_**"Devour them all?"**_ He suggested.

_**"They're... mine..."**_ Hissed the Renegade Pokemon, a second before unfurling his tattered wings wide and vanishing from sight. A moment later he reappeared in front of the Army of Doom, a dark aura of Death coiling around his serpentine body.

_**"SHADOW FORCE!"**_ Howled Giratina, exploding the antimatter shell outwards as the Void swirled around him to consume him as well. Kyurem couldn't help but grin in satisfaction as the resulting explosion buffeted him backwards, destroying most of the army and causing a large chunk of nothingness to retreat.

_**"That's better,"**_ smirked the Boundary Pokemon as he dived in after, his ever-present hunger entering a predatory phast. _**"Today I feast! GLACIATE!"**_

* * *

><p>- Hall of Origin, Room of Space (Palkia's dwelling) -<p>

Reshiram walked into the colossal chamber, her teeth set in determination as she looked up at the staggering amount of portals that lined the done-shaped walls. These portals could lead to anywhere on the mortal realm and beyond, but that didn't bother the Vast White Pokemon much; after all, there were plenty of locations where she'd be needed.

Deciding on her destination she was just about to take a step forward when a taut voice rang out from behind: _**"I thought you of all would respect some privacy, sister..."**_

Reshiram slowly turned to Palkia with a small sigh, who was standing by the entrance with her arms crossed and tail lashing slightly. The Spatial Pokemon's expression was easy enough to read: the hunt wasn't going as well as hoped.

**_"A temporary setback; nothing big enough for us to participate in,"_** said Palkia, as if having read her mind. _**"Now's not a good time for a Titan to be going down, and you know it. The deities below don't need our help."**_

_**"I know,"**_ replied Reshiram, almost amused by the Space Lord's attempt to lead her away from her real purpose. _**"I am aware... **_**they're**_** not the ones that need my aid."**_

Palkia's expression turned grim as she uncrossed her arms, swerving in front of Reshiram to block access to the portals. _**"So... you insist on turning against your own brethren? To condemn the universe to death by protecting a group of mortals?"**_

_**"We owe who we are - and perhaps more - to those mortals, as you know well,"**_ replied Reshiram as she ignited her tail, slowly rising above the Spatial Pokemon's head. _**"And even if we don't, even if they have nothing to do with us and ever will, it would still be wrong to sacrifice them to ensure our survival. That is one truth that you can't evade, no matter what."**_

_**"Perhaps,"**_ admitted Palkia as she looked up at her with a sorrowful look. _**"Before I pummel you down for treason, sister, I'd like to tell you... you're braver than I."**_

_**"And you're wiser than I,"**_ returned Reshiram wistfully, ready for battle; there was no hope in trying to slip by and make a beeline for the portal, as Palkia would immediately open a space rift and send her shooting into the other side of the room. Direct offense was the only path.

_**"You're not leaving this room while I'm still up!"**_ Cried Palkia, the twin pearls on her shoulderplates flaring up. _**"We've both made our choises. May the right one win! Hydro Pump!"**_

_**"Draco Meteor!"**_

* * *

><p><em>Let's hope I make it into Chapter 20 in January... if I'm able to write at all...<em>

_#1. A tribute to Jem, from the song 'They'. By the way, the chapter title comes from Queen's Bohemian Rhapsody :)_

_#2. In the manga Wallace doesn't have a Gorebyss, but he was seen using a Clamperl. And he doesn't feel like someone who'd prefer a Huntail..._

_#3. Yep, they're fighting inside an Energy Storm. Dramatic, isn't it? XD_

_ZXCVBNMEM, hold on to that theory, then! Who knows, it may be right after all... :)_

_kai97, it's really tough trying to think of how Raikou and the Regis made it out of the Battle Frontier... I guess we'll just have to assume that they were freed after the events in Emerald arc was over. Same goes to the legendary birds with Blue._

_Specialshippingrocks, Lugia and the other Titans won't meet the Dex Holders again for awhile. As for who attacks Yellow... that'll be revealed in the next chapter!_

_Points to take notice of in this Chapter:_

_1. If any deity's having pleasure in this fight, the Lake Trio certainly aren't one of them. How long would it take until they completely break down? :/_

_2. Notice Dialga's attitude; he isn't happy about what they have to do either. What deed could be so terrible that even he'd hesitate?_

_3. Kyurem and Giratina went to rout the Enemy from the Distortion World, and they see the criminals and their Pokemon rising out of the Void. Meaning, a large bulk of their numbers are... possibly not even living creatures in the first place. This is important!_

_4. Reshiram intends to go and help the Dex Holders, but it looks like Palkia's not gonna let her go that easily... a possible fall-out among Titans? We'll see!_

_In Chapter 20 the fight continues between the Dex Holders and the deities... as well as Palkia and Reshiram. But are we sure that no one else will join in? XD Until then, R&R! Though I'm not sure when's the next time I'll be uploading..._

_Writing completed on December 29th, 2011. This is Yowl of Time, out._


	20. Vs Palkia II: Wavering Faith

**Pokemon Adventures: Hunt of the Plates**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures/Special.

_When will this thing be uploaded, I wonder...?_

_Began writing on December 30th, 2011. Currently drafting... no point of that anymore, is there? :(_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20. Vs. Palkia II: Wavering Faith<strong>

- Saffron Gym -

"Wait, please!" Yellow cried as Kitty clung onto her back, desperately trying to carry her away from the snarling and rampaging deity right below. Omny and Grawy literally hurled themselves at their assailant, only to be batted away by his merciless horns. "No..."

"Mr. Mime, use Barrier! Alakazam, bind its movements with Psychic!" Sabrina commanded from somewhere on the ravaged Gym floor. At once a clear wall of energy appeared between Yellow and Terrakion, which the Cavern Pokemon shattered with a simple thrust of his horn. Then an aura of psychic coils wove themselves around his body, which he broke with a flex of his bulky muscles.

_No mortal may stop me from delivering justice!_ Bellowed Terrakion, diving through Sabrina's Pokemon and making a beeline for Yellow and Kitty.

"What did I do wrong, Terrakion?" Wailed Yellow in confusion as Omny, Grawy and Kirly crowded in front of her, heedless of their terrifying opponent to protect their Trainer. "What did we do wrong? Why do we deserve this? Please explain, I don't know what's going on anymore...!"

Terrakion halted in his advance, pausing to knock Sabrina's Jynx aside before turning back to his quarry.

_... You deserve more than this fate, perhaps,_ rumbled the Cavern Pokemon grudgingly. _It's not to you that justice is served, but to the universe itself. For our world MUST be saved, even if that means some of its inhabitants must be denied._

"W-what do you mean?" Gasped Yellow, feeling a certain sense of dread trickling down her spine.

_You'll see soon enough..._ muttered Terrakion, his carefully-controlled emotion muddled with hints of reluctance and apology as he brandished his imposing horns again. _Rest assured... these blades will never be aimed at you, Healer. Let justice fall! Sacred Sword! _(#1)

* * *

><p>- Victory Road tunnel -<p>

For the first time in his life, Silver was dancing.

During his time as a Masked Child he had gained much skill in dexterity and acrobatics, but he never considered such actions artistic in any way. However, as he turned his body this way and that to avoid his enemy's horns he couldn't help but feel that their movements were closer to ballet than fencing. And combined with his Weavile, Gyarados and Crobat weaving through them all, the entire fight was ascending to a deadly dance in which the loser wouldn't have a chance of survival.

"Step aside, young Master!' Koga's voice rasped from somewhere behind. Instictively Silver and his Pokemon leaped away from Virizion's Sacred Sword, giving space for the Ninja Master and his daughter to rush in, kunai and Venomoth ready for each of them.

Exhausted as he was from Virizion's swipes, the Exchanger took time to catch his breath as Koga and Janine began parrying the Grassland Pokemon's blows. Even in his standards the two ninjas' movements were stunning, and soon they and Virizion disappeared under a whirlwind of clangs and flashes as horns skidded against daggers, feet against hooves.

Silver had just enough time to pull himself and his Pokemon together before the dance ended; with two surprised gasps Koga and Janine flew back, their kunai broken and bearing several gashes on their sides. Shaking his head in annoyance Virizion locked his eyes back on Silver, stepping forward to finish what he started -

"Arbok, use Gunk Shot!"

The ground between the deity and Dex Holder exploded at Koga's command, revealing the massive Cobra Pokemon as it coiled up toward the charging Virizion. Moving too fast to turn aside, the Grassland Pokemon ended up receiving the enormous blob of filth in the face - point-blank range - , completely soaked deep under the powerful Poison-type attack.

Silver considered the move a well-conducted one, until he saw Virizion's trembling body, contracted iris, and teeth grinding in a rage beyond understanding; the Exchanger remembered with a jolt that the deity was somewhat of a vain creature.

"Umm, father...?" Whispered Janine fearfully as she slowly backed away from the seething Virizion. "I think... you... might've..."

"Pissed'em off? Yeah," replied Koga grimly, a set of shriken ready between his fingers. "Been taking it easy, eh? Arbok, retu - "

Virizion took a leap. The next moment a sick slicing noise cut through the air, and Silver felt something acidic spray onto his pants with a sting. Before his horrified eyes a streak of horizontal line ran across the Arbok's chest, splitting open with a burst of acidic blood as the bifuricated Cobra Pokemon collapsed by his feet. (#2)

"Look out, at your flanks!" Koga's yell snapped Silver out of his shock, in time to see Virizion viciously slashing at the cave walls at both his sides, moving too quickly to spot or stop. The Exchanger only had time to figure out what the deity was up to before the first boulders fell from the celing, right between the Dex Holder and Koga.

"It's separating us!" Cried Janine in alarm as she tried to bolt toward Silver across the cascade of boulders, only to be kicked back by Virizion's hind legs as the deity rushed at Silver again, obviously planning to settle their quarrel in private.

"So be it," growled the young Dex Holder, backflipping nimbly away from the rockslide to where Weavile, Gyarados and Crobat gathered. Within seconds the large tunnel was walled off by a mountain of stone, cutting off Koga and Janine and leaving Silver alone in the cavern with Virizion. "Come out, Honchkrow!"

The Big Boss Pokemon appeared to join his comrades, and Silver spoke to them urgently, knowing Virizion would strike at any moment: "Keep him busy for a moment; I gotta make an emergency call to see if the others are under attack too."

_Not that I haven't decided who I'll call, he added to himself,_ clutching his Pokegear tightly in one hand.

As if he thought he was calling for SOS, Virizion stamped his feet once in unhappiness.

Then he lounged.

* * *

><p>- Dark Cave -<p>

A loud buzz of a Pokegear ringing echoed around the tunnels, stopping Blue in her tracks as she trudged behind Karen and Will in search of a Team Rocket hideout supposedly located nearby. Her concerned frown deepened as she saw that the caller was Silver; she highly doubted that her brother would call her just to hear how her training (sort of) was going.

Well, not that it wouldn't be nice of him if he did; it was that seldom-seen cute side of him the Blue loved.

"Silver! What made you call?" She asked hurriedly as she took the call, ignoring Will and Karen as they shared a look with each other. To her alarm, however, all she heard for the first three seconds was static, hard breathing and... slashing noise? "Silver? Silver!"

"Blue-nee!" The answering gasp came about half a second later, sounding urgent, relieved and... panting. "Is everything *_whoosh_* alright? Are you *_scree_* being attacked?"

"What? Why?" Cried Blue, deducing the source of the noise instictively. "That doesn't sound like training! Who's attacking you?"

"It's *_clang_* Virizio - "

SMASH!

The Pokegear went dead.

For a full 6.3 seconds Blue stood dead still, the Pokegear emitting dull static in her limp hand and Will and Karen's breath halted in shock in front of her.

Then panic hit her.

"NO!" Screamed Blue as she shot up to full height, scrambling towards where she knew was the nearest exit frantically. Her two companions shouted something as they ran after her, but she couldn't hear them. She couldn't think. Silver, in trouble? Silver, being attacked by Virizion? A deity, attacking a Dex Holder? Silver, perhaps de -

"NO, IMPOSSIBLE!" She shrieked again, suddenly seething impatiently at the endless tunnel. She had to get the hell outta here, damnit! "Blasty, use Hydro Cannon! Punch through!"

The massive Blastoise appeared in a flash, aiming his mighty cannons at the cave celing. But before Blue could order for fire an unfamiliar high-pitched voice broke through Blue's brain:

_"Gotcha, I'm coming down! Searing Shot!"_

A small patch of the celing behind Blue exploded, punched through by a fierce jet of flame that drilled down straight into the floor with double the force of an average Hyper Beam. By the time Blue had leaped away with a surprised yelp the fire ceased, only leaving a small tunnel that ran all the way from the surface half a mile above to so far below that Blue's eyes failed to penetrate the darkness.

_"Stand still! Fire Spin!"_

A six-feet-radius ring of fire sprang to life around Blue and Blasty, rising up to touch the celing and effectively trapping them within. At first glance the Evolver could see that using water would only result in a lot of steam. Then -

"Nidory, use Earth Power! Blasty, help with Whirlpool! Umbry, get ready to fight!" She shouted, not ready to be smoked alive just yet. The summoned Pokemon at once followed as commanded, raising a wall of dirt and water that quickly extinguished the wall of fire with effort.

Squinting through the dying flames to locate the enemy, the first thing Blue saw was Karen and Will running up to her, their Houndoom and Xatu battle-ready. Then she saw the long vertical hole that went straight through the tunnel. Floating between that hole was a small fairylike creature in red and beige, with two small wings fluttering on his butt (What?) and his huge ears forming a large V-shaped mark on his crest.

"You!" Shouted Blue, pointing at the Pokemon with such force that he blinked in surprise. "You're a deity, aren't you? One of your comrades just attacked my brother! What the hell are you up to?"

_"We're taking you to the Hall! You can't refuse!"_ Exclaimed the small Fairy, his crest flaring up in a counterattack and his cerulean eyes flashing in anticipation. _"You can fight, but you can't win! I'm Victini, the Star of Victory! Victory's always on my side... unless I wish it otherwise."_

* * *

><p>- Pewter Gym -<p>

_RAWRRRRRRR!_

"Waaah!" White wailed in panic as the ridiculously strong tornado threw her this way and that, sending her tumbling across the rocky Gym floor and banging against the broken walls over and over again until she could no longer tell up from down. Was she doomed to die like this, slugged around by the air that she'd always taken for granted?

Amidst her confusion White suddenly felt a hand brush across her own, and instictively held onto it for dear life. At once Brock's strong arms pulled her into safety, regaining her senses as she sat on the floor and panted her lungs out. She, Brock and Roxanne were huddled behind Brock's defeated Onix draped across the floor, with White's Samurott, Gigalith and Unfezant (who was down as well), Brock's Golem and Kabutops, and Roxanne's Probopass gathered around them.

"How can a simple Gust attack do THAT?" Gasped White as she still struggled to find her lungs, her voice almost drowned out by the howling wind that was literally tearing the Gym apart - and its ogrelike master, who floated among the hurricane with crossed arms as he toyed with his miniature cyclones.

"As the Wind God it could do much worse, like wiping out the entire city," said Roxanne darkly as she dared to glare at the dimly-visible outline of Tornadus. "And it isn't above such an act either... so what's keeping it in check?"

"See how he's keeping the Gym intact?" Spoke Brock grimly. "Obviously he doesn't want us - or rather you, White - escaping to open ground. All this wind's just adding to his fun."

"I'm about to be kidnapped by a _deity_, and he's having fun out of it?" Groaned White, feeling her eyes roll back into her skull. "How did I get into this mess?"

She wasn't about to get the answer from Tornadus.

* * *

><p>- Hall of Origin, Room of Space (Palkia's dwelling) -<p>

_**"Dragon Pulse!"**_

Palkia's head snapped up to see that Reshiram had taken to the air again, firing a fierce gale of energy at her, its power so intense that she could feel her skin tingle just by looking at it.

_**"Spatial Warp: Loop!"**_ Growled the Spatial Pokemon, drawing a small circle in front of her with one finger. At once two portals flared into existence, one directly facing the Dragon Pulse and the other right behind Reshiram. With the two separate space folded to touch, the Dragon-type attack blasted straight into the portal entrance and out of the exit, striking the Vast White Pokemon squarely in the back and sending her plummeting to the floor with a pained howl. (#3)

Palkia suppressed a grimace as Reshiram lay writhing before her for about half a second before getting back to her feet, not so much as wincing as she took battle stance again. This was what sucked about fighting a being that was energy personified: you could beat them down 58 times (which she had) plus more within less than an hour, and they'd still spring right back up like a Grumpig's tail.

_**"We could go on like this forever, you know,"**_ the Spatial Pokemon pointed out, carefully guarding the portal leading to Reshiram's destination with her bulk. _**"You honestly believe you can get past me, the Space-Weaver, that easily? This is not a fight you can win, sister."**_

_**"What I need is not victory, but one moment of distraction,"**_ sighed Reshiram quietly, looking around at the enormous room with a strangely wistful expression. _**"Forgive me, but if I am to ignite all energy inside this chamber into a Nova Blast... will that serve as one?"**_

_**"You wouldn't,"**_ gasped Palkia, her jaws dropping open at the suggestion. Was she truly intent on breaking all the rules?

_**"Wouldn't I?"**_ Reshiram asked back, cracking a hollow smile that looked as if she'd cry instead. _**"Palkia, I just betrayed our entire Brotherhood and am about to make a gamble with the life of the universe. Whatever I do next, how could it be worse?"**_

_**"Don't - !"**_ Palkia yelled even as she prepared to counterattack; Reshiram's tail had already ignited. She trusted the the softhearted Titan's conscience not to blast her dwelling apart, but she had to be REALLY quick to nullify the incoming explosion and stop Reshiram from making a dive at the portal as well. And that would involve her to break a rule as well...

_**"Blue - "**_ Howled the Vast White Pokemon, and the entire chamber was engulfed under a fierce flash of white-hot energy, ready to unleash itself in a devastating supernova.

_**"Spatial Warp Overdrive!"**_ Shouted Palkia, the two pearls embedded on her shoulderplates blazing in a pale magenta light and feeding a staggering amount of energy to her outstretched wristplates. (#4)

_**" - Flare!"**_

_**"Spatial Rend!"**_ Bellowed Palkia, swinging her arm wide across and tearing open a giant chasm of dimensional fabric. With a huge ripping noise the tear widened into a miniature black hole, absorbing the entirety of the exploding Nova Blast before it could consume the entire chamber. Just as the light faded enough for Palkia to see, her acute sense of spatial awareness tipped her off of Reshiram gliding flat against the walls, heading straight for the portal directly behind the Space-Weaver.

_**"Not on my watch! Hydro P - "**_

_**"WILD CHARGE!"**_

A heavy mass of armor laced with electricity rammed into Palkia from the side, causing a surprised shriek from her throat and a(nother) explosion of white light within her brain.

_**"Oof!"**_ She grunted as her back hit the wall, sagging to the floor and waiting for the stars to stop popping up behind her closed eyelids. When they darkened enough for her to open her eyes again, they quickly narrowed in anger at the sight before her.

Reshiram stood in front of the portal she was after, her body facing the entrance and her head swiveled back towards Palkia in shock. Crouched in front of the Vast White Pokemon, his ebony armor still crackling and teeth bared in a furious snarl, was Zekrom.

_**"Go,"**_ growled the Deep Black Pokemon, his crimson gaze fixed upon Palkia as she struggled to her feet, still dazed by the last impact. _**"Protect them like you should, sister. I'll cover for you here. This is our duty to them."**_

_**"Zekrom..."**_

_**"Go,"**_ he repeated, taking a step back and elbowing Reshiram closer to the portal - all the while locking eyes with Palkia.

_**"... Be safe, my brother,"**_ whispered Reshiram after a short pause, squeezing her eyes shut in apology before launching herself into the dimensional gate and vanished out of sight.

_**"I owe you a good punch in the gut, idiot,"**_ grumbled Palkia as she finally regained battle stance. _**"You think keeping me busy here - if you can - will suffice? The others should be alerted to her actions by now. They'll all try to stop her!"**_

_**"Without you it's one less of them,"**_ retorted Zekrom, his armor sparking violently again. _**"However helpless, I won't stand by and let you all carry out this treachery! Outrage!"**_

_**"Draco Meteor!"**_

* * *

><p>- Cinnabar Island, Eastern Side -<p>

Darkrai travelled stealthily across the frozen ground in his ethereal form, ignoring the Everstone-sized hailstones pelting the earth around him; they wouldn't touch him in this state anyway. At least, thanks to Articuno's clouds, his shade form was almost invisible even on top of all the ice.

His acute hearing could well hear the sounds of battle from the opposite side of the massive volcano, the noise of burning fire, cracking thunder and Articuno's fierce battle cry. She'd complained before the misssion that this wouldn't be a pushover like everyone else made it out to be, and now it appeared that she was being proven right. Even counting the help from some other mortals, the humans calling themselves Dex Holders were resisting well.

_Which only proves that we're right,_ thought Darkrai dully as he glided up the foot of the volcano. If he was needed to join in the fray, join he would. His whole existence was marked by duty, and the drive to fulfill it so that he wouldn't be corrupted by the darkness within himself. For whatever Cresselia might tell him, he knew his claws were already dyed red with crime.

The Pitch Black Pokemon sighed quietly, driving the unpleasant memory away. There'll be time to nurse his guilt later, whether it works or not. Now just over this slope and he'd have sight of the target -

SLAM!

_"Wha - AAARG!"_ Darkrai gasped as a sudden burst of pain exploded from his abdomen, feeling as if Groudon had stepped on him. Shifting his gaze to his two-dimensional body, he froze upon seeing that a large metal rod had been rammed into the ground where his stomach lay, somehow managing to connect to his etheral form and pinning him in place.

Before he could wonder how this was possible, though, a bony hand slammed onto the shadow of his head, passing right through the icy ground and _grabbing him_, pulling him straight out of the earth and into his material form.

Two violet eyes of anger bore into Darkrai's cyan one.

_**"Not a step further, creature,"**_ growled Mewtwo, pulling his giant spoon out of the ground and shoving it towards Darkrai's throat. _**"We've got a feud to settle here... my old enemy."**_

* * *

><p><em>YES, FINALLY! I thought I'd never get through this chapter :0<em>

_#1. 'cause, as said before, their objective is to CAPTURE the Dex Holders. Hot commodity, aren't they? XD_

_#2. So sad, it got cut open AGAIN. ;)_

_#3. For those who didn't understand, Palkia teleported the attack behind Reshiram and pwned her XD_

_#4. UGH, so embarassing when Palkia shouts that, but honestly I can't think of a better phrase..._

_kai97, there's a reason I chose Manaphy to attack Pearl. Yes, he hasn't showed up in the manga yet, but even characters like him deserves some coverage, right?_

_Specialshippingrocks, the one controlling the humans is the very Master that's been speaking within the shadows so far. And as you've seen during the last chapter, some of the 'grunts' and their Pokemon might not even be living creatures..._

_iEspeon and all others who's guessed something, your silence will be appreciated :) It'll be your freedom to shout I KNEW IT when things are all revealed - assuming, of course, that you're right. XD_

_Uchiha Sasuke XII, answer enough? At least someone's willing to stand for Reshiram, and not everyone has forgotten about Mewtwo... ;)_

_SuperSammyXD, yeah, it's coincidence. I didn't realize it myself until you mentioned it! XD_

_PokeRescue18, thanks for your attention! One reason I mix them up in my story is to keep the story from being too... predictable. I did read your fic, and nicely written indeed :) I don't know the whole story of HGSS, 'cause I've been depending on a blog source for that. Maybe it did inspire me about the plot concerning the Plates, but I assure you that this story goes in a quite different direction... ;)_

_Phew, that was long. Points to take notice of here:_

_1. The awesomeness of Koga's zombie Arbok! XD_

_2. Reshiram finally manages to break out of the Hall... how many people think she'll achieve what she set out to do?_

_3. Mewtwo spoke as if he knows Darkrai. Darkrai seems to know Mewtwo. Something's happened between them in the past..._

_Ugh, I can only upload until the end of January, and I don't know if I can finish the next chapter within that time... __In Chapter 21 one of the fights finally draw to a conclusion! Until then, R&R!_

_Writing Completed on January 16th, 2011. This is Yowl of Time, out._


	21. Vs Mewtwo: Meltdown

**Pokemon Adventures: Hunt of the Plates**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures/Special.

_I wonder if I'll be able to upload this before January's over..._

_Began writing on January 16th, 2011._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21. Vs. Mewtwo: Meltdown<strong>

- Cinnabar Island, Western Side -

_SCREEEEE!_

"Red, look out!"

Red didn't need Blaine's warning to feel the blast of cold behind him, but how was he supposed to dodge the attack if doing so meant freezing a slowly-thawing Bruno again, along with Sear?

It turned out that he didn't have to, except that he wished he had.

"Snor, don't!" Red cried desperately, but the enormous had already lumbered in front of him, Sear and Bruno to wall off the Icy Wind attack. But he'd already blocked so many blows from Articuno thanks to his Thick Fat ability, despite the Ice Queen's overwhelming assault. (#1)

Even the sturdiest defense has its limits.

"No..." Red heard himself groan as Snor toppled over, the iced-over floor cracking where his half-frozen body fell. But there wasn't even time to feel sorry for him; Articuno's attack was relentless, and if this went on he'd never have a chance to apologize to Snor again. He wasn't sure why, but something told him from deep within that his life was at stake here.

"Red, I'm out!" Bruno's shout made Red turn around and see that the Elite Four member was finally thawed out, his Machamp and Hitmonlee at last prepared to join in. Just then Pika, Aero and Sear gathered in front of him, panting, frostbitten and utterly drawn out. After that Blaine reappeared out of the blizzard with his Magmortar, both of them growing small icicles all over them.

Red gritted his teeth as he looked at them all, then back at Articuno as she hovered over them like bird on prey. Whatever the reason for this unfair fight, he couldn't let his Pokemon and friends share his fate. There had to be a way to stop this madness!

He couldn't have been more glad of his instincts when the answer blazed into his mind a moment later.

"Blaine," he whispered to the nearby Gym Leader, just loud enough that the snowstorm wouldn't blot out his voice. "How would you blind a bird?"

The scientist caught up quickly.

"Make her see the sun," he suggested.

"Help me with it," Red replied with a grin, climbing onto a waiting Aero's back with expertise. "Let's fly up, Aero! Above Articuno! Pika, Sear, distract her!"

Without hesitation the Aerodactyl shot into the air, blasting straight above the Freezing Pokemon as she batted away the attacks coming at her from below. The distraction was just enough that when Articuno finally turned her attention back to Red, he and Aero were looking down at her right below the clouds.

"NOW!" The Fighter bellowed with all his might, willing the others below to hear.

"Magmortar, Rapidash, Arcanine, Magcargo! Use Sunny Day! Sear, give us a hand!" Blaine's shout was heard from far beneath as the Gym Leader spurred half his team into action; no less would be enough to breach the Freeze Pokemon's mighty hailstorm.

Even as Red shut his eyes in preparation, the sudden wave of welcoming heat on his back told him that the clouds had abrutply scattered, the fullest glory of the sun revealed in a burst of light; so bright that Red could easily hear Articuno's pained shriek as the blinding sunlight ruthlessly invaded her unprepared eyes.

The blindness would last only for a split second, as well as the sun, but it'd have to be enough.

"Aero, bind her! Pika, Sear, bounce up!" Red yelled, holding on tight as Aero took the chance and dove at the Freeze Pokemon from behind, using his legs and clawed wings to restrain the surprised deity's movements.

With synchronized cries Pika and Sear jumped onto the defeated Snor, using their comrade's enormous stomach as a trampoline to shoot themselves straight upward, right up to where Articuno furiously thrashed against Aero's precarious grasp.

"Aero, let go! Pika, use Thunder Wave! Sear, Fire Blast! Poli, Saur, come out! Weigh her down!" Red commanded in a quick succession, flinching slightly as Articuno forcefully shook Aero off; but she was too late. Before she could regain control of the situation a blast of star-shaped flame struck her full in the front, followed by a web of crackling electricity that coiled around and crippled her wings. The paralysis, combined with the sudden weight of Poli, Saur, Pika and Sear toppling onto her all at once, was too much for even a deity of the sky to stay airborne.

"She's coming down! Machamp, Hitmonlee, move in!" Bruno's bark rang through the air as Aero landed with Red hastily climbing down. Red was prepared to see a sorry sight as he approached the brought-down Articuno, but what he _did_ see still almost made him shudder.

Most of the Fighter's Pokemon were accquainted with the Freeze Pokemon at least once, and none of them took the apparant betrayal kindly. Anger made them ruthless, and removed their hesitation of attacking Articuno madly without giving her a chance to recover. Things got only wilder as Blaine and Bruno's Pokemon joined in, all to eager to retaliate for the sudden attack.

"Guys, guys! Take it easy!" Cried Red as he stepped forward, wincing at all the Flare Blitz, Submission, Dynamicpunch, Vine Whip, Overheat and Spark attack pummeling Articuno relentlessly. Whatever the wrong the deity has done, surely she deserved better than being lynched in such a humiliating faschion?

His calls did make his Pokemon slow their attacks, through their outrage still seemed to simmer. The resulting space was enough for Articuno to flail wildly, causing a miniature Blizzard that caused everyone (even Blaine and Bruno, who were standing at a reasonable distance) to leap back in alarm.

Without the massive hailstorm swirling around her Articuno looked a lot less intimidating, spreading her battered wings wide in a threatening position as she backed away from the assembled Pokemon.

"Articuno," said Red as he walked towards her, but stopped short as the Freeze Pokemon backed away further, ducking her head to avoid his eyes. Just minutes ago she was out to beat the living crap out of him, and now she was evading him? "I... still don't understand."

Articuno raised her head, and Red blinked at the genuine remorse and regret in her maroon eyes.

Forgive me not, they seemed to tell him as she awkwardly flapped her wings, lifting off the ground with an apologetic cry. Before Red could call out to her she wearily flew off into the north, sprinkles of snow falling in her wake as she vanished into the again-clouding sky.

"..." For a while Red couldn't think of anything, frozen on the slowly-thawing seaside as his eyes lingered at the horizon where his former comrade had flown off to. What had just happened between them, and what did it mean for them all?

Pika whined empathically by his ankle, bringing his attention back to his comrades - especially Snor, who'd just been revived. The rest of his team didn't look so well either, worn out and confused as he was. (#2)

"You all right, Red?" Asked Blaine as he looked up from healing his own Pokemon, his brow creased in concern behind his sunglasses; he was well aware of the Fighter's bond with Articuno.

"I gotta be," replied Red, cracking his old friend a smile with effort. "Sorry 'bout that, Blaine. I've moping, haven't I?"

"No, not really," said Blaine with a wry grin as Red began tending to Snor. "I wouldn't have been surprised if you went through a mental breakdown right there. You're handling this surprisingly well, my man."

"But I'll give, I feel as if my limit's been tested today," grunted Bruno as he walked over to them. "The power of a deity... despite my years of training in the harshest condition, the strength gain through it was nothing against Articuno's power... We were nothing against her. She could've wiped us all out in an instant. Why didn't she?"

"Why would she try? I don't know," admitted Red, shifting his gaze to the north again with a soft sigh. "But I have a feeling... maybe it won't be long enough 'till we find out."

* * *

><p>- Cinnabar Island, Eastern Side -<p>

_**"Focus Blast!"**_

_"Dark Void!"_ Darkrai countered, trapping Mewtwo's attack in a black bubble of hypnotic energy before darting off to the side, allowing a second Focus Blast to miss him and punch a Tropius-sized hole in the mountainside.

_**"Aura Sphere!"**_

_Damnit_, The Pitch Black Pokemon growled to himself. In a fight where dodging attacks was more important than landing one, the never-missing Fighting-type move was a bad joker.

_"Dark Pulse!"_ Roared Darkrai, deciding not to bother dodging at all and use the time to counterattack. A quick burst of black energy left his fingertips the moment the Aura Sphere crashed into his shoulder, and Darkrai suppressed a snarl of pain as the impact almost tore his arm off.

Fighting the agony as he looked up, the Pitch Black Pokemon was still somewhat satisfied to see that his opponent hadn't escaped unscathed this time - Mewtwo was hunched in midair twenty feet away from him, touching his blackened waist with a thoughtful frown.

_"You dare let your guard down - "_ snarled Darkrai as he shot forward, a Dark Void already charged between his palms. But just as he was about to launch the attack at Mewtwo, a familiar sensation of dread struck him, forcing him to lurch his body sideways -

_**"Focus Blast!"**_

A ball of pure energy shot past Darkrai by half an inch, barrelling into the ground below and exploding in an enormous crater that almost blew the Pitch Black Pokemon straight upward. He was kept from that scenario by a giant spoon that came whizzing out of nowhere, smashing onto the back of Darkrai's head and flinging him facefirst into the crater.

Instictively Darkrai rolled aside before taking to the air again, barely dodging the spoon that came hurtling toward him on its own like a thrown spear. Just before impaling the ground it checked itself, floating a little back near its master. Mewtwo let his weapon float around him, dismissing the illusion of himself with a wave of his hand. (#3)

Darkrai held back an oath or two as he glared at the Genetic Pokemon, along with his spoon that he controlled separately via telekinesis. The ferocious battle had put great strain on both sides; Darkrai ached all over from all the Aura Sphere hits, and Mewtwo was scorched here and there where the flurry of Dark Pulse attacks had brushed by.

Yet neither of them backed off. Darkrai was impatient to finish his given task and get the heck outta here, and to do that it seemed he had to settle this score with Mewtwo once and for all. For the Genetic Pokemon appeared eager to being up the one part of the past that the Nightmare had wanted to forget the most, the time when his will had not been -

A sharp wail of helplessness caught Darkrai's ears, one that oozed out misery, despair and confusion. Daring to look away from his opponent for an instant, the Pitch Black Pokemon glanced over Mewtwo's shoulders to see a small speck of blue disappearing into the clouds.

_Can it get any worse?_ The Nightmare moaned internally; now that Articuno really _had_ failed, it was his duty to take Red to the Hall. Besides his own hesitation of the act (which he could struggle to ignore), he seriously doubted that the Fighter's guardian monster here would appreciate that.

_**"Not so fast, darkling,"**_ snarled Mewtwo, noticing Darkrai edge to the flanks again. Summoning the spoon back into his hand the Genetic Pokemon continued: _**"I know what you aim to do. I couldn't stop you from harming my comrades before, but not today. You fall here, now!"**_

_"You have no idea what WE aim to do!"_ Darkrai shot back, quickly charging up a Dark Pulse in his hands. _"I'm not who I was the last time we met. I serve the will of the universe, and it shall survive!"_

_**"I don't see you trying to redeem your wrongs!"**_ Roared Mewtwo, his violet eyes glowing magenta as he made his spoon vanish with a flash. _**"Enough talk! You've got your duty, I have mine. Your victims will be avenged!"**_

_Enough talk indeed,_ thought Darkrai grimly, preparing to launch the Dark Pulse at the first sign of offense. As if answering an unspoken challenge Mewtwo also took battle stance, clenching both his fists in a boxing style as his legs coiled up in a pouncing position.

Wait, what? Fists?

SLAM!

SLAM!

Two noises: one belonged to a lightning-fast punch that smashed straight into Darkrai's chest, and the other to his back crashing into the stony mountainside, temporarily blowing his mind right out of his brain.

It took him a moment to pull himself together, ignoring the wretched pain in his chest as he pushed himself away from the rocks. Even before he could open his eyes, however, his quick mind grabbed the strangeness of the situation:

During his face-off with Mewtwo he was facing the center of the island, and was punched in the front and flung backwards. so how in the world did his back hit the volcano, unless...

At this point Darkrai's eye snapped open.

... it wasn't the volcano.

_"... Seafoam Islands?"_ Gasped the Pitch Black Pokemon, looking around at the island he'd been standing on just an hour ago. One punch sent him flying all the way across the sea?

But if Mewtwo was capable of such a feat, it'd also be possible that he'd launch himself straight toward him and arrive within a few seconds -

Ah, there was a small speck in the sky far west, closing in fast.

_"Oh, cra - "_

SMASH!

* * *

><p>- Cinnabar Islands, Western Side -<p>

"...!"

"What is it, Red?" Blaine asked Red as his head snapped eastwards beyond the volcano, his eyes narrowed in surprise and body rigid. Turning back to the Gym Leader, the Fighter noticed that Blaine looked a little pale himself.

"... Nothing, Blaine. It's fine," lied Red, feeling that mentioning Mewtwo would be anything but wise. Besides, the sensation just now could've meant anything else. If Mewtwo was nearby, there was no reason he wouldn't show himself to him or Blaine, right?

"Look over there, and tell me if THAT seems fine," Bruno suddenly spoke up, pointing far north out to the sea.

"What could be worse than what we just - " began Red as he followed the Elite Four's gaze, and blinked upon seeing a black smudge in the already-dark sky, seemingly looming over Viridian City.

Storm clouds.

Green.

A deity.

"Zapdos," Red whispered in horror, but regained his composure quickly. He'd lost himself and panicked enough; he didn't have the same luxiry when his best friend was facing the same danger as him.

"Aero," he said quietly, a little guilty of overworking him when he was just recovering from the exhausting fight. "I might be asking too much of you, but - "

Before he was finished the Aerodactyl playfully butted him with his large head, growling softly with his face clearly stating TRUST ME. Red smiled; how could he not after seeing that?

"Let's go, then. To Viridian!"

* * *

><p><em>Probably the last chapter this year...? I hope not.<em>

_#1. Snor's ability's actually Immunity... but let's take the Mystery Dungeon settings for this? ;;_

_#2. Gyara's the only one of Red's Pokemon that hasn't participated in this fight. Maybe some other time._

_#3. What isn't Mewtwo capable of, I wonder? Having such powerful mental energy means that virtually anything's possible for him ;)_

_iEspeon, Reshiram's action isn't exactly over, but let's just leave it at that :) She'll reappear in Chapter 24, if that serves as consolation._

_G.F.T.W, Mewtwo didn't exactly 'join' Reshiram, they don't even know what each other are up to, but I think you get the point. :)_

_SpecialshippingRocks, what's wrong with Terrakion? Virizion's okay for Yellow, but I had a reason to send him to Silver, and Terrakion was the alternative. I have a reason for choosing each deity for Dex Holder, and it'll be explained in Arc 3. Till then! XD_

_firstinclass, think so? Maybe, maybe not. I think some others may agree with you, but all I can say is wait and find out..._

_Points to take notice of here:_

_1. Not all deities are so eager to finish their tasks. Some are, but for different reasons..._

_2. What exactly had Mewtwo done? Find out in Chapter 23!_

_In Chapter 22 (which might be the shortest chapter I've ever written) we return to Green's fight with Zapdos. Afterwards, which will be around the coming winter, let us watch as the individual battles all across the region conclude one by one... Until then, R&R!_

_Writing completed on January 21st, 2011. This is Yowl of Time, out._


	22. Vs Zapdos: Stormbreak

**Pokemon Adventures: Hunt of the Plates**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures/Special.

_I hope this is the last chapter I upload this month instead of Chapter 21..._

_Began writing on January 21st, 2011._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22. Vs. Zapdos: Stormbreak<strong>

- Viridian Gym -

"Argh!" Grunted Green as a miniature thunderbolt struck the corridor floor two inches behind him, almost throwing him off his feet before he rolled right back up and resumed running. While he wasn't the sort who liked turning his back on an opponent, he wasn't foolish enough not to run out of a building which was so overloaded with electricity that it'd blow up any moment.

His Gym contained an average amount of traps, puzzles and contraptions to test its challengers compared to other facilities, and a rampaging thunderbird frying the main generator was a very good scenario in which they all serve as not-so-miniature bombshells. Though Zapdos seemed to be trying his best to keep his energy from wreaking too much havoc, he just had too much of it to keep it under complete control.

"Green, get outta there!" Lorelei's yell rang out freom far ahead the dark corridor, almost lost under Zapdos's angry screech and the noise of crackling electricity. Daring to glance back, Green gritted his teeth upon seeing another, larger thunderbolt tearing through the floor in his direction.

_Now I wish I took back Rhyperior when Silver offered it_, (#1) thought Green dryly as he looked front again only to come face-to-face with - "No, Ninetales! Get back! Don't come here!"

The Fox Pokemon was heedless of his warnings, grabbing him by the scruff and hauling over his back without hesitation. As fast as lightning Ninetales shot down the corridor, barely outrunning the thunderbolt around the corner and shooting out of the Gym building with Green holding on for dear life.

"He's out! Jynx, seal the door!" Lorelei shouted as Green quickly dismounted behind his Alakazam, Cryogonal, Machamp and Scizor. At once her Jynx fired a blast of Icy Wind at the crackling Gym entrance, flash-freezing it instantly. "It won't hold for long, and in this foul weather..."

Looking up at the sky at her words, Green's scowl deepened to see that rain was pouring madly from the black mass of clouds that covered the city. How the hell were they supposed to fight a god of thunder in this downpour?

"Golduck, Charizard, Exeggutor, come out!" Muttered the Raiser. Once the three Pokemon were out he instructed: "It'll be hard, but Golduck, try to hold back the rain with your Cloud Nine. Charizard, Ninetales, Exeggutor, break in with Sunny Day. Alakazam, protect them with whatever you've - Incoming!" (#2)

_**CRA-ACK!**_

Everyone ducked at Green's warning, just in time for the roof of the Gym to burst asunder by a great Thunder that descended from the heavens. Out of the plumes of red smoke rose Zapdos, looking genuinely pissed of being confined to the small (in his standards) building for too long. Well aware of the Electric Pokemon's short temper, Green could tell that the next few moments would be gruelling.

"Golduck, Ninetales, Charizard, Exeggutor, hold your position! Alakazam, Cryogonal, guard them! Everyone else get down!" Green bellowed, refusing to take cover himself until he witnessed his order being carried out.

With a great caw Zapdos rose high into the air, and the clouds gathered around him as if welcoming back their king. Daring to glance up, Green tensed as the summoned clouds began crackling themselves, overloaded by the sheer voltage emitted by the deity.

"It's Thun - "

**BOOM!**

Lorelei's cry was muted against an earsplitting _crack_ as the sky shattered, unleashing a multitude of pillar-thick thunderbolts zigzagging towards Green and his Pokemon. At once Alakazam leaped in front of his teammates and threw up a Protect, while Cryogonal backed him up with Light Screen. His plan was in motion, but Green couldn't help but feel that he had a good reason to fear the rain...

_Crack!_

The Thunder attack ran headlong into the Protective wall, shattering the invulnerable barrier as if it wasn't there. Then it proceeded straight onwards, smashing through the Light Screen again barely weakened.

His defense breached, Green half-expected Alakazam to Teleport away ot at least dodge the deadly bolt - he knew it was possible for him. But the Psi Pokemon refused to budge, allowing the attack to strike him whilst using Recover to hold out for at least a bit longer. But the power of a deity was too much for one Pokemon to stand against, and within two seconds Alakazam was down.

It took Green about a quarter of a second to understand why the Psi Pokemon hadn't evaded the attack, and by then a second thunderbolt was already streaking toward his Pokemon: He knew his job was to protect his teammates. Reason had told him that it was better for him to fall than Charizard or Ninetales or Exeggutor or Golduck, which would've jeopardized their plan on whole.

It took a sixteenth of a second for Green to realize; the sacrifice had to be made again.

"Hold position!" Snapped the Raiser as he darted in front of the fallen Alakazam, putting himself between the incoming Thundershock attack and his Pokemon.

Many cries of shock rose all around him; his Pokemon, Lorelei, even Zapdos cawed in shock as the lightning bolt came -

_**Scree!**_

The attack veered off a quarter of an inch in front of Green, slightly singing his chest (a gasp of pain almost escaped him) before shooting off left, careening straight into a nearby house and shattering its roof. In surprise the Dex Holder looked up at Zapdos, who looked just as dumbfounded by what had just happened - despite him being the cause of it.

"He deflected his own attack?" Gasped Lorelei, but quickly gathered herself and raised her voice: "There's our chance! Jynx, use Blizzard! Loaden his wings!"

"Scizor, get Machamp up there!" Green ordered quickly, not waiting for the Jynx to unleash a blast of mini-snowstorm towards Zapdos, who didn't recover from his stupor in time to dodge or deflect the attack. He only began reacting as frost could be seen gathering on his wings, after which he began flapping them viciously to get rid of the extra weight. "He's distracted! Stop the rain!"

With desperate cries Charizard, Ninetales and Exeggutor called for the sun, while Golduck retired into his Poke Ball to unhinder their work. Green gritted his teeth in anticipation as the clouds slowly retreated and the fierce downpour thinned, causing Zapdos to notice and caw angrily. Before he could use Rain Dance again, though, Scizor flew up in front of the deity with Machamp grabbed in his pincers; the next precious seconds were wasted in countering the Superpower Pokemon's four-armed flailing as the clouds receded at last, allowing sunlight to replace the rain.

Letting out a furious screech Zapdos blasted his surroundings with a fierce Discharge attack, sending Scizor and Machamp plummeting from the sky before returning his attention to Green; it appeared that the Electric Pokemon was now in a hurry, willing to forsake the advantage in rain for finishing his mission.

"I think we might've crippled him," said Lorelei as she readied her Jynx for battle again. "But is that enough? We could've just succeeded in pissing him off."

"Won't be long till we find out," grunted Green as his remaining Pokemon - Charizard, Ninetales, Exeggutor, Cryogonal - gathered around him. "But we did manage to get him impatient... and impatience always leads to mistakes."

Now that he looked again, Zapdos seemed both agitated and worn; during the battle frenzy he'd been ignoring his wounds, and slowly they were buliding up on him. But how was he to turn that newfound niche into victory?

"We can't risk aerial combat, so we must bring him to the ground," Green whispered to everyone, dripping rainwater from his hair as he inched closer to a tense Charizard. "Ice will do the trick, Cryogonal and Jynx can manage that. The others will have to make a distraction again - "

_Scree..._

"What was that?" Lorelei gasped at the sudden bird's cry from the south, bearing a mystic quality that wasn't so unfamiliar to Green - and, seemingly, to Zapdos.

The great bird suddenly froze, snapping his head to the direction of the sound with dismayed eyes. Automatically following his gaze, Green started in surprise to see a speck of ice-blue approaching the city from the blue: "... Articuno!"

His Pokemon tensed even harder, now that another deity has joined in the fray. By the time the newcomer was close enough to see properly, however, Green's eyes widened in alarm to see that the Freeze Pokemon was hardly in a condition to fly, let alone fight.

Articuno's flaps were staggering and unstable, and her wings were blackened and with broken feathers jutting out. Her body was covered all over with small burns, and her maroon eyes were drooping low with weariness and what seemed to be... sadness?

With a mournful wail she lighted down near Green and Lorelei, collapsed clumsily onto the ground and continued to moan without even trying to get on her feet.

Zapdos hurriedly lighted down beside his sister, locking eyes with her for a moment with wings spread wide to keep Green and Lorelei from approaching them - not that they'd dare, anyway. Slowly the Electric Pokemon's aghast eyes narrowed into angry slits, until with an angry shriek he shot off the floor with such force that the floor cracked beneath his talons. Sparing only a short concerned glance at Green the deity flew off south, vanishing from sight within less than two seconds.

Green dared to look at Articuno, who stared back at him with eyes holding no enmity whatsoever. What could be down south that could wear her out like this?

He could only think of one.

"Charizard, we follow him! Cryogonal, follow!"

* * *

><p>- Above Route 1 (Kanto) -<p>

"I think we're following Articuno's trail!" Red exclaimed to Aero below and Pika on his shoulder as they passed over Pallet Town far beneath, noticing bits of untimely snow here and there. Quite a feat, considering the fact that the Energy Storm had already passed by and literally ripped the landscape apart.

Raising his eyes from the ground and far ahead toward Viridian City, Red thought he saw a flash of yellow coming in their direction - "Aero, look out!"

At once the Aerodactyl swerved midair to avoid several Thunderbolts that streaked by him, and Pika managed to deflect a few that he couldn't dodge.

"Zapdos!" Red yelled at the incoming Electric Pokemon - who seemed to be in an awful shape - , who lounged straight toward Aero with an enraged screech. But just as the two flying entities were about to clash (with Red hanging on for dear life) a different voice shouted from behind Zapdos:

"Charizard, Flamethrower! Cryogonal, use Ice Beam!"

First came a blast of fire that quickly drove Zapdos away from Red, then a beam of cold energy struck the deity full in the chest. Beating off the assault with an outraged caw, Zapdos swerved off east to let Green join Red on his Charizard.

"Green! You alright?" Asked the Fighter, concerned for the sheer amount of scorch marks all over Green and his Pokemon; he knew how much his best friend was weak to heat.

"'bout as well as you, seemingly," replied Green cooly, though he did look a little relieved. "You beat Articuno and followed her all the way here? Tough."

"No, actually - " Red was just about to correct him when Zapdos let out a furious wave of Discharge, sending Aero, Charizard and Cryogonal backing off in alarm. "... He's pissed that his sister got mobbed, isn't he?"

"Something like that, I guess - "

**_Caw!_**

Red's eyes went round as a new cry rang out from toward the city, in time to see two figures slowly approaching them on wings. One was Articuno, seemingly recovered somewhat. Flying in front of her, creating a small uplift behind to help the Freeze Pokemon, was -

"Moltres...?"

Red saw the horror in his face reflected in Green's eyes as they shared a dismayed look with each other. Each of them (with their companions) had exhausted all of themselves to beat back a single deity, and now they were supposed to face three of them?

But this time somethings was different. Zapdos greeted his sisters with a tense caw, but Moltres didn't seem to share his hostility against the Dex Holders. Instead of moving in for attack she called out something to Zapdos, who seemed aghast by what she'd just told him.

"Wait," Red told Green quietly, noticing the Raiser signalling his Pokemon for battle. "I don't think they're here to fight us. Articuno wouldn't have come if they were, would she?"

Green looked dubious, but held his command and watched with Red as the three deities began discussing with quiet hoots and telepathy, sometimes casting uncertain glances at the waiting Dex Holders. What was going on in here?

The discourse didn't last long. With a loud cry Moltres broke apart from the group, flying off east and away from the baffled Trainers and their Pokemon. Her eyes shadowed with angst Articuno followed, and so did Zapdos. Red caught a glimpse of the Electric Pokemon's face as he flew by him - the anger had faded from the thunderbird's eyes, replaced by a deep gloominess that utterly threw the Fighter for a loop.

Together the great birds disappeared into the clouds, leaving Red and Green to stare at each other in confusion.

"They lost me," Red muttered, but then he remembered why he came here in the first place. "Other people may be under attack like we were... Green, has anyone contacted you?"

"Reckon they'd try, in midst of a fight like that?" Replied Green grimly. "Let's go back to the city for now. If we're facing madness like this again, we're doing it in our fullest condition."

* * *

><p>- High above Vermilion City -<p>

_You shouldn't have done that,_ Articuno's thought was gloomier than a night together with Darkrai, but it somehow still managed to irk Zapdos as they flied side-by-side behind Moltres.

_I didn't do it for you!_ He snapped; it was a lie, and they all knew it. It was true that all they used to do was argue and get in a fight, but things changed after they fought together with a same Trainer, helping each other to try and rescue their parents from enslavement.

The Trainer who had united them, the Trainer whose comrades they'd just fought to capture.

_And I thought I'd be glad to be done with this,_ muttered Zapdos grimly as they passed over Vermilion City far below; flying was treacherous here due to the Energy Storm rampaging in the sea, so they altered course a bit north.

_Done how? Succeess or failure?_ Inquired Moltres from the front with a cock of her head. Zapdos was tempted to retort with a stinging remark, but refrained as one of his frostbitten wings hurt; though he'd rather take a swim with Heatran than admit it, the Flame Pokemon was being very helpful to him and Articuno by creating an uplift from the front that eased their flight greatly.

_Neither, seemingly,_ sighed Zapdos, not surprised to find himself thinking the truth this time._ I thought... if I succeeded I'd have done my duty, and if I failed... I'd know that I've done them no harm. But now that I have failed... others will finish my work for me. I failed... everyone._

Moltres and Articuno remained silent, unable to find any comforting thoughts. Their mood didn't improve to see Saffron City looming below them; the place where they themselves were once enslaved, where the first Dex Holders had saved them.

_Where to now?_ Moltres wondered, casting her glance far ahead. _The nearest portal to the Hall is close... but will anyone be waiting for us there?_

* * *

><p>- Hall of Origin, Pool of Serenity (Lugia's dwelling) -<p>

_**"I'm afraid I dont' have the patience to wait there, dearest..."**_ murmured Lugia sadly, drawing her glistening eyes away from the visionary pool. It killed her to watch her children wallowing in such misery, and as a mother she knew she had to go down and comfort them.

Morosely the Diving Pokemon raised her head, listening to the faraway brawl of Zekrom and Palkia. As with the other Titans she dared not join the fray, as her mind sided with Palkia and her heart with Zekrom. Some Titans simply hung back to watch over the deities on mission, while others excused themselves to chase after Reshiram's escapade.

Like Ho-oh had set out do so merely minutes ago.

_**"Don't fret, love; I'm only out to do what I must,"**_ her mate had told her nonchalantly before he left, but he couldn't hide the uncertain twitch of his eyes from her. Clearly, even he had debates on which was truly their duty to fulfill.

_**"We can only believe what we do is right,"**_ sighed Lugia as she only turned back to the pool. Before she departed to greet her hatchlings, there was another son she needed to cast a look at...

* * *

><p>- Viridian City, northern gate -<p>

Red and Green stood side by side, disbelieving who was slowly staggering toward them from the direction of the forest.

"Erika!" Red exclaimed as he hurriedly rushed over to the hobbling Gym Leader; Erika's condition was beyond terrible, with one arm completely crushed and covered head to toe with purple bruises. Even Green was white in the face as he and Red steadied her together, trying to gather up her murmuring words into something coherent.

They wished they hadn't.

"Sapphire... forest... Regirock... too strong... alone..."

* * *

><p><em>Well, well, looks like this will be the last upload before the hiatus, which I think will end by late November. Long wait, but I hope most of you'll bear through. I certainly hope I do. I'll never forgive myself if I discontinue this, not ever. That I swear, in the name of the Highest Power!<em>

_#1. Sometime between Arc 1 and 2 Silver returned Green's Rhyperior since his Ursaring had been returned, but Green told him to keep it, as he hadn't rejoined his father yet. The deal wasn't met off. Nice guy, right? :)_

_#2. This Golduck's ability is indeed Cloud Nine. Perfectly canon! XD_

_Uchiha Sasuke XII, it's something just a little more complicated, but you'll find out in the next chapter... which is ten months away... :/_

_iEspeon, um, actually, the plot in the Distortion World was a way to get Giratina and Kyurem busy. THEY won't have a problem with their mission, bless them._

_Specialshippingrocks, had they tried (not that they'd dare) Articuno would've simply frozen the fire with her deity awesomenesss! XD The point was to disarm her for a moment that she COULDN'T fight back._

_The Flower Bookworm, er, that's the longest review I've ever gotten, so this ought to be the longest reply ever... and I like it! XD I'm glad my fic drew you into the world of Pokemon Adventures, and even happier to know you like it. For your questions... 1. Deoxys doesn't appear soon... but then again, the 'soonest' is ten months away... 2. Reshiram, of course, will try to stop the deities from capturing the Dex Holders. As a Titan she's more than capable of it, but there are other Titans she must bypass... 3. Red technically hasn't defeated Articuno, though he did manage to turn her heart against the mission. If the other Dex Holders will have less luck with it, I can't let you know. But rest assured... the fight itself is very tragic. More than one people (or Pokemon) will cry before the Arc is over. 4. Your theory concerning the Plates seems to be shared by quite a lot. We'll see, we'll see... the truth will be revealed in Arc 3, so bear with me this year... if you can. :)_

_Points to take notice of here:_

_1. As noticed, the deities are trying their best not to harm the Dex Holders in any case. There could be many reasons for that..._

_2. There isn't a call for retreat yet among the deities, but the three birds were quick to fall back, weren't they? Because their conscience tortured them that much._

_3. Ho-oh is after Reshiram!_

_4. Hopefully that was enough implying, in Yowlverse Lugia is Ho-oh's mate, and the three birds are their children. The beasts are... adopted sons? I might write their story after the main arc is over. Maybe._

_After ten months, when I'm finally back for Chapter 23... After a look at Gold and Giovanni's fight with Entei, we follow into the epic conclusion of Mewtwo vs. Darkrai... and also who has the last laugh. Until then, R&R!_

_Writing completed on January 30th, 2011. This is Yowl of Time, out for a long time._


	23. Vs Entei: Moonset

**Pokemon Adventures: Hunt of the Plates**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures/Special.

_Got a little break, so I'm rather in a hurry. Feel kinda sorry for missing Yellow's birthday, but then again I'll be missing a lot of birthdays this year... :( If I'm lucky I may be able to upload another chapter next month, and if I'm not... not. So hope I'm lucky!_

_Began writing on March 16th, 2012. Currently drafting Chapter 32 (last chapter) of Arc 2._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23. Vs. Entei: Moonset<strong>

- Inside Mt. Mortar -

_Rooooar!_

Entei's furious roar, coupled with the trampling noise of Giovanni's Pokemon as they swarmed around him to deter his movement, was enough to make the ground tremble above Gold, who grimaced in irritation as grit fell into his eyes. The Breeder was on all fours, crawling through a small makeshift tunnel that Sandbo was digging five feet in front of him. He didn't mind the stuffiness of the underground, but the sound of battle above was enough to worry for his Pokemon.

So he was somewhat relieved to feel a sudden burst of cool air rush him from the front; Sandbo had dug his way out. Hastily scrambling out after the Sandslash, Gold noticed that he had arrived at the bottom of a gorgelike formation, with only one way from the entrance leading to his location. On that narrow path stood Exbo, Aibo, Polibo and Sudobo, anxiously waiting for Giovanni to bring the fight to them.

Gold held back another grimace when he thought of the former Team Rocket Boss; not because of his personal dislike of the dark man, but the realization of how much their thoughts had been on sync. Both of them had come up with the plan of luring Entei simultaneously, and neither were particualrly pleased of that fact.

"All ready?" Gold asked his Pokemon nonetheless, and when they answered positive he turned to Aibo and spoke: "'kay, go tell the ol'man that everything's set. Hope he can outrun Entei here."

"You honestly thought I'd bother, young Trainer?"

"What?" Exclaimed Gold as he whirled back, just in time to see Giovanni appearing out of the shadows of the canyon. The Breeder's surprised expression hardneed upon seeing that the black man was alone. "You left your Pokemon to fend on their own?"

"I thought you had better things to worry about?" Retorted Giovanni, sounding completely unashamed as he walked over to Gold. "You remind me much of Red, so I won't bother explaining myself to you; you wouldn't understand anyway. Just know that it's wiser to reward your Pokemon with victory rather than spoil them with care and worry."

Gold could argue with that, and was even tempted to remark that he wouldn't raise his own son like that. But just as he was about to open his mouth a faint tremor ran across the ground, causing him and Sandbo to flinch in surprise.

"Sharp; that was my Dugtrio," said Giovanni calmly, turning his gaze to the gorge entrace again. Following the man's line of sight, Gold tensed to see that a faint light was illuminating that dark interior of the mountain. Entei had arrived.

"Everyone, fall back!" The Breeder warned hastily, letting his Pokemon retreat to his side as they waited for the Volcano Pokemon to come. They only had a few seconds before the flaming deity came into view, ruthlessly chasing after Giovanni's fleeing Crobat and Dugtrio - Gold suspected that Entei deliberately didn't take them down so that they'd lead him straight to his target.

"Return," spoke Giovanni, recalling his two Pokemon before the Volcano Pokemon's burning fangs decimated them. As Entei paused at the disappearance of his 'opponents', Gold noticed that the (former) Team Rocket Boss had already tucked in Poke Balls between every finger.

Turning back to Entei his golden eyes locked into the deity's crimson one. The Volcano Pokemon had halted at the mouth of the canyon, roughly ten feet in front of Gold.

Despite being taken aback by Entei's sudden hesitation, Gold felt a spark of hope deep down. Maybe this plan didn't have to be put to use. Maybe he could persuade the deity to stop this craziness. Even if the chances were slim, he had to give it a shot.

"Entei!" Gold called out to the Volcano Pokemon, who narrowed his eyes in wariness; despite the distance between the two, the echoing cavern walls made the Dex Holder's voice much louder. "You insist on this? As long as you keep attacking me I've got no choise but to fight back - or at least try to fight back- but we've got no reason to fight! Why are you doing this?"

Entei grimaced, pawing the ground in what seemed to be frustration. Not for the first time wishing he was either Yellow or Grey, Gold gritted his teeth and continued:

"It's not supposed to be like this! We've fought together to save Lugia and Ho-oh! You and your brothers chose me, along with Silver-pal and Crys, to be your partners! Forgot that already? It's been six years, but we're still trying to help you! We'll stop anyone from trying to use the Plates of Arceus for wrong things, we'll take on whatever enemy that threatens our world! What the hell did we do to deserve an assault like this, you wanna tell me that?"

Gold either expected Entei to be moved by his little speech or pissed off to no end. Apparantly both had happened; the Volcano Pokemon squeezed his eyes shut as if trying to block out his words, while flames ran alongside his body again as he prepared to lounge.

"Too soft," muttered Giovanni with a click of his tongue. "But perhaps for the better... you did undermine its will. Well played."

Gold didn't have the heart left to tell him that he'd meant every word; disappiontment weighed down on him like a mountain of its own. Was this trap the only path left for his survival? Was the deity's quest this important to him, enough to make him forsake their alliance as if it's never been?

With a loud bellow Entei charged, his blazing feet easily covering the distance between him and the Dex Holder in one bound. Had their been any obstacles in his path, they'd have all been razed to cinders.

Which was exactly what Gold had in mind considering his - their - plan.

The Volcano Pokemon was five feet in front of Gold when his paws suddenly sank into the ground with a soft _plop_, causing the deity to roar in surprise. The cleverly-disguised mudhole didn't wait for him to recover, swiftly dragging him down its depth until his back was almost submerged.

Of course, mere mud was nowhere enough to extinguish the fires of Ho-oh that lived within Entei. And what else did mud to when exposed to heat but harden?

Within a single second the superheated swamp petrified around the Volcano Pokemon, trapping him under a thick crust of clay.

The plan had worked; the mud would only hinder Entei for a split second, but it was enough for Gold and Giovanni to rain a barrage of attacks on top of him. but now that the chance was given to him, Gold couldn't help but hesitate. A flash of memory crossed his mind: Entei willingly throwing himself into the rifts of time with Silver on his back, the Volcano Pokemon diving into the Lake of Rage to save Gold and Silver as they drowned. Was this really worth betraying that memory?

But fate didn't wait for him to find that answer.

"Attack." Giovanni's command was cold and instant as death as he sent out his Rhyperior, Golem, Dugtrio, Nidoking and Nidoqueen all at once, who leaped toward the trapped Entei with belligerent roars.

Before Gold could even react the Rhyperior led the charge, initiating by firing a devastating Rock Wrecker into Entei's face. The Nidoking and Nidoqueen at once followed with Earthquake and Earth Power, trapping the deity deeper into the ground. Then the Golem bashed in with Stone Edge, and quickly rolled backout before the Dugtrio to open a Fissure, allowing the crusted mud to crack open and swallow Entei whole.

Gold's eyes widened at Giovanni's demonstration of power, and realized a little too late that the act had also inspired his Pokemon not to be outdone. Without waiting for his command Sandbo unleashed a second Earthquake at the half-buried Entei, and Exbo and Polibo at once joined in with Blast Burn and Hydro Pump.

However, even dazed by their ferocious counterattack the deity didn't lose his vigor. With an incredible bellow his surroundings exploded in fire, instantly vaporizing the mud and effectively freeing him. But by that time Giovanni was ready for a second assault.

"Collapse the celing," the dark man commanded with such frost in his voice that Gold almost mistook it for Green's voice. At once his Rhyperior fired a small rock from its palm into the canyon top like a cannonball, triggering a massive shockwave that began tearing the boulders from the celing on top of Entei. Quickly the Golem backed up with Rock Slide, and Gold reluctantly let Sudobo join as well - just before remembering something crucial.

"Hey! How do WE not get buried?" Shouted the Breeder as the celing began collapsing in earnest. When he turned to Giovanni, however, he almost hit himself in the head for his stupidity, seeing that the man had already returned his team and mounted his Rhyhorn, ready to take off.

"Use your imagination," snorted the former Viridian Gym Leader before riding away, his pose hardly that of a man slowly dying from inside. But Gold didn't have time to ponder on that - Entei had already vanished under a pile of rock and rubble, and his Pokemon were being showered by pebbles.

"Everyone, return! Come out, Togebo!" Yelled the young Dex Holder, recalling his teammates before sending out his Togekiss, who immediately lent his back to him with a fierce cry. "Let's keep our skulls intact! Escaping first!"

Without delay Togebo shot forward out of the collapsing canyon, his feet skimming the ground as to avoid the falling rockslide. Fortunately the nearest exit wasn't far off, and before he knew it sunlight invaded Gold's eyes as they burst out of the cavern mouth onto the mountainside.

"Phew! That was close," laughed the Breeder lightly, sharing a sort-of-hifive with Togebo as the tunnel walled off behind him. Just for that moment, the fact that he'd escaped Entei and his wrath made him forget everything else.

At least, until he saw Giovanni waiting for him nearby with an unimpressed look.

"Still soft," commented the dark man as he sent out his Crobat, who quickly attached itself to its master's back. "No doubt your friends would like that in you, but in the end that softness will be the death of you all. That was a warning."

"Man, I'm touched," snapped Gold sarcastically, trying to shake off the feeling that the words sounded more like a prophecy than a warning. Noticing the Crobat lift off with its Trainer he shouted out: "Hey, where'd ya think you're flying off to?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Asked back Giovanni, sounding irritated. "Do you think your friends are safe after what you've went through? Think again. I go to the Victory Road!"

The parting words rang a gong in Gold's head. His companions could be in danger! At once his thoughts went to Silver and Crystal - he didn't doubt that Giovanni would see to his son's safety, but what about Crys? Could she and Bugsy have fought back like he and the powerful Trainer had? How would he live if something happened to her? (#1)

He was going to Ilex Forest.

"Thanks for the tip!" Yelled Gold as he looked up, but Giovanni was already gone.

* * *

><p>- High above Seafoam Islands -<p>

_Smacksmacksmacksmacksmack..._

It wasn't long before Mewtwo lost himself into the familiar rhythm; he was moving so fast that the sound and feeling of his fists and feet smashing into Darkrai was barely registered - just the endless rhythm of movement and impact.

Knowing that the Pitch Black Pokemon was basically invulnerable against direct psychic attacks, Mewtwo was forced to deploy other unorthodox strategies against him, most of which had little effect. Sensing that this battle would never end until exhaustion claimed both of them, the Genetic Pokemon had decided to move into the most risky of them all: Converting all his psychic energy into physical capabilities and enhancing it by a thousandfold, literally enabling to demolish mountains and outfly Deoxys in Speed Forme.

And all that speed was being used to fly rings around Darkrai, all that strength used to pummel the living crap out of him.

_"...!"_ The Nightmare had no way to resist; knowing the Genetic Pokemon's fighting style by experience, he was completely caught off-guard by the sudden change of strategy. So Mewtwo's flurry of punches and kicks continued, so intense that time and space meant nothing to both of them.

But even such a moment eventually gave way to a feeling of numbness, and Mewtwo could sense Darkrai squirming beneath his blows - seeking a spot to escape or counterattack. As he was quite sure that his physical combat skill wasn't enough to allow that, the only thing to do now was to end this fight.

Flipping below the Pitch Black Pokemon with blinding speed, Mewtwo kicked the Nightmare straight up into the air. Then he shot himself directly above his rising enemy, flipping once forward and slamming his thick tail onto his chest.

Darkrai plummeted onto the rocks below like a meteor, but Mewtwo didn't even give him time to be dazed. With a punishing bellow he dove downwards again, impaling the islandside with a punch that shattered boulders beneath his target.

SMASH!

_"K - grm!"_ Howled Darkrai, only for it to change into a gurgling noise as Mewtwo's spoon came crushing down onto his throat. Even after punishing his foe down to this degree, the Genetic Pokemon's wrath refused to abate.

_**"There's nothing more to be said,"** _he panted coldly, charging up a Focus Blast with his free hand as he took a step forward. _**"Today I vowed to avenge my comrades who fell victim to you... I thank destiny that I'm able to fulfill that oath."**_

_"You have... no idea... what destiny... has in store... for all of you,"_ croaked Darkrai, his voice nulled by something that sounded like... despair? _"Had you known... you'd be... cursing it... as I do now."_

_**"I guess you'll never find out,"**_ Mewtwo retorted coldly, irritated by the ominous words. Forcing his aching muscles to rear back his arm, he drove the Focus Blast into the resigned Darkrai's -

_"No, please!"_

Mewtwo froze, sensing the arrival of the newcomer before seeing her, curling her trembling paws over his spoon barely six inches in front of him. A pretty creature, unlike himself or the being she had just covered from him. Her eyes shimmered with grief and devastation, unlike the confusion within his or the shock evident in Darkrai's.

_"Cre...sselia!"_ The Pitch Black Pokemon managed to choke out, his eye betraying such horror that even Mewtwo almost took a step back. _"What... are you doing..."_

_"Saving your life, what else?"_ Cresselia replied with a soft smile before turning her pleading eyes to Mewtwo. _"Please... isn't it enough to see him battered and defeated in front of you?"_

No, it definitely wasn't enough for Mewtwo, but he stayed the Focus Blast in his palm and remained silent as he listened on. What was this Pokemon planning?

_"I know why you wish vengence on Darkrai, why you wish justice to be served on us,"_ whispered Cresselia, casting her eyes down. _"But even so I beg you to have mercy on him, to understand what pain he went through afterwards... and if that isn't enough to abate you anger... then allow me to take his place."_

_"NO!"_ bellowed Darkrai, struggling wildly against Mewtwo's unyielding spoon._ "No, no... why? My like isn't worth it... don't."_

_"Nonsense,"_ chuckled Cresselia, smiling again. _"The universe doesn't need me anymore than it need you. No life is worth more than another... isn't that so?"_

The question was directed to Mewtwo as well, who'd been listening to the affectionate conversation with wide eyes. It wasn't a question that needed answering; had he not learned it through his own life?

The Focus Blast slowly receded into Mewtwo's hand as the spoon moved away from the Pitch Black Pokemon's throat, allowing the Pitch Black Pokemon to collapse onto the ground. At once Cresselia hurried over and gathered her half-conscious counterpart in her arms, whispering as healing enchantments into his ear. (#2)

_**"Go,"** _murmured the Genetic Pokemon, turning his back on the sorry sight. _**"My oath is fulfilled... you've been punished enough. It's time... for my own ****atonement."**_

_"...Thank you,"_ replied Cresselia, and Mewtwo knew without looking back that she'd bowed her head at him in gratitude. The next moment, both her and Darkrai were gone in a flash.

For a moment Mewtwo just stood there, holding the spoon loosely in one hand and giving his mind time to register that he'd won. Darkrai wouldn't be a threat to his comrades, at least for a good while.

When that fact sank in, however, what greeted the Genetic Pokemon was the sudden lift of tension, allowing all the supressed exhaustion to surge up. His knees buckled and one of them hit the ground, and had it not been for sheer will and support from his spoon his face would've joined it there. Agonized pants escaped between his teeth, and his vision swam as he struggled to raise his eyes toward north where he could faintly sense Red on the move.

Though he hated to admit it, but even temporarily converging all his psychic energy into the physical one was a hazardous stunt. Luckily it had worked, but the effort had almost torn his body apart.

But the danger was not over, and he couldn't rest yet. Not yet.

_**"Recover,"**_ muttered Mewtwo, reluctantly leaning onto the mountainside and allowing his strained cells to regenerate. To be honest this sort of exhaustion needed rest more than recovery, but he just didn't have that sort of luxury at the moment. _**"Wait for me, Red my brother... This time I'll do what I couldn't do those years ago. None of your comrades will lose your freedom today, that I swear!"**_

* * *

><p>- Mt. Mortar Cavern -<p>

_Took your time to get out, eh?_ Raikou grumbled as he effortlessly kicked away the last boulder that had been crushing Entei's legs. But even freed the Volcano Pokemon seemed reluctant to get up, settling to licking his minor scratches with a morose look.

_Would you have been less hesitant if this was your mission?_ Asked Suicune quietly as he padded over to them somberly.

_S'ppose not,_ admitted Raikou, flinching as he imagined Gold's outraged expression upon realizing their betrayal. _Gah, this stinks... why did it have to be my partner he was chosen to hunt down?_

_We owe them too much to be fair against them,_ sighed Suicune resignedly. _Perhaps the Titans had forseen that we'd fail like this... perhaps they entrusted us with this hunt to repay our debt._

_Some repayment!_ Snapped Entei, glaring up at his brothers with fangs bared. _What does it matter if we let them go now? The end won't change... eventually, we'll end up betraying them anyway._

Raikou had no answer for that, and he knew that Suicune didn't have one as well.

It was only a matter of time.

* * *

><p><em>Long wait much? You'll be getting a lot of that this year, I'm afraid.<em>

_#1. Nice man, that Giovanni, isn't he? Implying that Gold should go to Crys XD_

_#2. Assuming Darkrai even has ears..._

_G.T.F.W, what Ruby will do to Regirock? What do you think he can do against him? :)_

_ZXCVBNMEM, would you like to make a guess? XD_

_slifer97, Lax appeared once in Chapter 3 of Arc 1 briefly, but I'm still wondering on how to give him a larger part. All in a good time, I guess. And thanks for the advice about Jessica. I'll have to do something about the way Black and White nicknames their Pokemon._

_ti-quan-doe, very observative! Then have you also noticed a connection between those new Pokemon and the deities that attack their Trainers? And the locations that the Dex Holders have been fighting in earlier in this arc? XD_

_Points to take notice of in this chapter:_

_1. Gold and Giovanni manages to get away from Entei. Giovanni leaves for Silver and Gold for Crys..._

_2. Mewtwo defeats Darkrai, but allows Cresselia to take him back. He's exhausted, but decides to find Red anyway._

_3. Entei's stated that even if the Dex Holders get away from them the results won't change. What would this mean?_

_Yeah, long time no see. I've expected the wait to be much longer, but I got a little break. I think I'll be getting one every month, each enough for me to upload a chapter or two. I've finished drafting Arc 2, and is plotting down Arc 4. I don't know how long this project will take, but I'll be seeing its end no matter what. So bear this wait with me if you will, and bless those all who can endure!_

_Starting from Chapter 24 we return to the younger Dex Holders again, and also to one Titan who is coming to their aid now. Until then, R&R!_

_Writing completed on March 17th, 2012. This is Yowl of Time, out._


	24. Vs Registeel: A Sad, Sad Situation

**Pokemon Adventures: Hunt of the Plates**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures/Special.

_Back again, for how long I wonder? If I'm really, really quick I might be able to upload more than one chapter... but, yeah, I only wish._

_Began writing on April 21st, 2012. Currently drafting Chapter 11 of Arc 3._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24. Vs. Registeel: A Sad, Sad, Situation<strong>

- Olivine Harbor -

_"Extrasensory!"_

"Staro, Popo, look out!" Ruby instinctively shouted as Celebi directed the attack in the air, only to notice that its target weren't his Pokemon but Winona's Skarmory. With a painful shriek the Armor Bird Pokemon fell out of the sky, landing right on top of its Trainer before she could move aside with a heavy _crash_.

"Winona!" Ruby cried as he rushed over to where the Gym Leader hit the ground, her heavyweight Skarmory crushing her from above. With agonized pants Winona managed to recall her Pokemon, but it was plain to see that she was winded badly and unable to get up.

"Zuzu, get her into the city! Jasmine will take care of her!" Ruby told his partner quickly, who nodded before easily slinging Winona over his broad shoulder.

"Ruby, don't tell me you're planning on taking her on on your own!" Winona wheezed in surprise before the Swampert could move out, looking at Celebi deflecting blows from Nana, Coco, Staro and Popo all at once. The Time Travel Pokemon had quit the assault with her time clones, but her powerful attacks felt no less relentless; her time warp attacks nullified all attacks thrown at her, while Ruby's Pokemon were made slow and vulnerable.

"It's me she's after, not you!" Replied Ruby, trying not to gain Celebi's attention as he urged Zuzu on with one hand. "Just go, coach! I don't want anyone else to suffer for me again!"

"How could you ask that of me?" Cried Winona in a horrified voice as Zuzu began carrying her away. Then in a louder voice she yelled: "Don't do this, Ruby! How do you expect me to look at Sapphire in the face after leaving you like this?"

Ruby froze at the same time Zuzu did. Sapphire! How could he have left her out of his mind for even a moment? She could be under attack right now, by someone much stronger than Celebi. How would he live something happened to her?

_"Waaaaaah!"_

A terrible howl from high above made Ruby snap out of the horrid thoughts just in time to see Popo flying into his arms in terror. Looking up into the sky, the young Dex Holder tensed in shock to see Celebi encased in a whirlwind of leaves, whizzing around so fast that they seemed to shred the very air around them.

_"I can hear them... the forests of the future!"_ Wailed the Time Travel Pokemon, her expression distorted in horror as she prepared to launch the Leaf Storm attack. Just before the fierce tornado left her she screamed:

_"THEY WANT TO SURVIVE!"_

"SO DO WE!"

The words threw themselves out of Ruby before he realized it; where had that come from? But he had no time to ponder on that, or why Celeby appeared so shocked by those words - not when he had a Leaf Storm coming straight for -

It veered off.

"Huh?" Ruby gasped in surprise as the Grass-type attack changed course eight feet in front of him, tearing through the ground like a overloaded lawn mower and proceeding into another ninety feet into the sea before dissipating. There was no way Celebi could've missed that blow unless on purpose. So why...?

Glancing back up, Ruby saw that the little Faerie still seemed to be in stupor because of what he said. But again, no time was given for him to wonder about it.

_Scree!_

"Staro!" Exclaimed Ruby in alarm as a bird's cry split the air, then blinked in surprise as a blinding streak of his Staraptor blew over his head. To his dismay Celebi made no effort to dodge the attack - at this point Ruby realized that the time warp had lifted -, allowing the Brave Bird to collide into her and sending her plummeting to the ground.

At once Ruby began to dash for the spot the Faerie was about to fall on, but Nana was faster; with a furious snarl the Mightyena caught Celebi in her jaws, chomping and shaking as if doing so would satiate her wish for payback.

"Okay, Nana! Calm down, stay!" Shouted Ruby hurriedly as he rushed over to them. To her credit Nana obeyed at once, sitting up straight but not letting go of Celebi. As his other Pokemon (minus Zuzu) gathered around him Ruby slowly kneeled down, checking if the small deity was hurt.

She was crying.

_"I'm sorry... I'm too weak for this..."_ she whimpered with her eyes squeezed shut as Ruby took her out of Nana's jaws carefully; her injuries were minor and would probably heal within a moment, yet she was crying as if she'd lost a limb or two. _"I should've done this... I should've succeeded for you..."_

"What are you talking about?" Asked Ruby helplessly, feeling his confusion only deepen.

_"I failed to take you to the Hall, but this isn't over yet,"_ murmured Celebi, opening her teary cerulean eyes to look up at Ruby - eyes that reminded him so much of Sapphire. _"Someone else will come to take my place, someone who won't feel as guilty as me assaulting you like this. You'll all end up coming with us."_

"But why would you do that?" Cried Ruby in desperation, only to let go of the Faerie as she took to the air again. A strange feeling of despair flickered in him as she turned back to him with a sad smile.

_"You're that important to us, Ruby,"_ she replied quietly.

And then she was gone.

Normally (though the word seemed rather absurd in this situation) Ruby would've unable to move for several minutes due to daze, exhausion, shock and horror, but two things forced him out of his stupor after merely nine seconds; the sound of Zuzu returning hurriedly from the city, and a temporarily buried thought that burst into his mind like a Wailord in a kiddie-pool.

Sapphire.

If she was going through what he just went through, there was only one thing that he could - and would - do.

"Staro, let Ruru heal you," said the young Dex Holder quietly, taking out a piece of paper from his bag - a note of explanation for Winona and Jasmine. "Guys, rest while you can... we're going to Viridian Forest."

* * *

><p>- A place between dimensions -<p>

_**"For the thousandth time, Reshiram! Don't be a fool!"**_ Ho-oh's yell sounded faint and blurred as Reshiram rocketed through the strange interdimensional warp, tail literally on fire and wings plastered flat on her sides. _**"Being rash is Zekrom's job, not yours! We need to talk this through, at least!"**_

_**"None of you gave me any time to talk!"** _Reshiram shouted back, not even bothering to turn her head. _**"Even now the deities seek to abandon what we swore to protect. I shall damn myself if I don't stop it!"**_

_**"Then for the sake of the universe I will stop you!"**_ There was no anger in Ho-oh's reply, just a deep, regretting remorse that made Reshiram only sadder. **_"The race ends here! Brave Bird!"_**

THAT made Reshiram look back; worn as she was from the short battle with Palkia and the not-so-short wild chase, there was no way she could fight off Ho-oh in this condition. If she was caught here, everything could be lost. Fortunately her energy was still plentiful, and if she timed it just right...

Slowly she could feel Ho-oh gaining on her from behind, pure aerial energy erupting in a ranbow burst of light that enveloped his body like flame around a meteor. Sixteen feet... eight... one...

Now!

_**"Blue Flare!"** _Howled the Vast White Pokemon, ducking her head below her belly so that she could see the Brave Bird about to make impact. Within a millisecond an orb of beautiful blue fire formed in front of her maw, firing a thick column of itself toward the charging Titan. As the collision blew Ho-oh back from his target it also propelled Reshiram forward, speeding her towards the nearest exit visible -

Out!

With a spectacular BOOM a portal exploded into existence, throwing Reshiram out into the bright blue sky before imploding again. Left alone (for now), it took her a little while to clear her head and get her bearings straight. Once she did, the first thing she noticed was that she was high above the highest clouds, too high for even her eyes to see the ground below, clear or not.

The second was that the sky WAS clear - at least, around her. Far beyond she could see the vicious claws of the Energy Storm raking even the realm above the clouds, but here the air wasn't allowing it to pass.

Which could only mean one thing.

_**"... Have you cut ahead of me, Rayquaza?"**_ Asked Reshiram as she turned around, looking straight into the Sky High Pokemon's yellow eyes.

_**"Esssentially, but that'sss not the point,"**_ hissed the Lord of the Sky as he coiled his body into several loops like a gigantic Arbok. _**"We're going through enough nonsssenssse, ssisster. You proccceed no further, but there isss a way back. Let uss return to the Hall together, and let the matter ressst here. No one will blame you for what you did today."**_

_**"If I back down now..."** _replied Reshiram, sadly noting that Rayquaza didn't expect her to be persuaded in the first place - yet he tried for her sake. _**"If I allow this to happen... make safe this day we may, but we will all blame ourselves for what we're doing now, forever and always. If there's no way onwards, no way to prevent it... I shall make one."**_

_**"Not while I ssstay afloat,"** _answered Rayquaza grimly, uncoiling himself in battle stance. Reshiram tensed as a cloud of black-crimson energy began rising from the Sky High Pokemon's body, shifting in rhythm to his rising battle frenzy. _**"Sso be it, ssisster... ssshall we Dancce, then, a massquerade of sssorrow?"**_

_**"It appears we must, brother,"** _whispered Reshiram, her tail-flame bursting white-hot again.

* * *

><p>- West of Cianwood, Cliff Cave Summit -<p>

_"FLASH CANNON."_

CRASH!

"Waaah!" Cried Emerald as the attack blasted a boulder ten feet away from him into dust, creating a shockwave that blew him aside for another ten.

"Everyone, go grab'em! Lift it off the ground!" Chuck's commanding bellow had the young Dex Holder spring back up to see the Gym Leader charging at the advancing Registeel with his Primape, Hitmonlee and Poliwrath. Emerald's own remaining Pokemon - Dusknoir, Mr. Mime, Snorlax - joined in at the Iron Pokemon's thick feet, swaming around the steel golem and hoisting it onto themselves with all their might.

Emerald blinked in surprise as Registeel now flailed in the air, firing several Flash Cannons and Zap Cannons into the air in vain. Chuck had neatly taken advantage of the deity's own bulk and slow response, but what now?

Just as Emerald began fingering a Poke Ball in his mechanical hand, though, Registeel abruptly did the unexpected: its arms retreated back into its main body and vanished, while its legs folded inwards so that only the orblike torso was left.

Wait... orb?

"Guys, get away!" Emerald shouted in horror, just as Registeel's body began shifting sideways. "It's using - "

_"GYRO BALL."_

With a great _crash_ Chuck and all the Pokemon flew back, tumbling onto the ground all around Emerald as a giant dust tornado whipped up where they've been standing a second ago. Within it the young Dex Holder could see Registeel, rotating like a giant top so fast that it was literally levitating several feet off the ground.

Be he hadn't forseen his own danger; the Gyro Ball halted far quicker than he'd anticipated, and Registeel's arms shot themselves out of its shoulders like a pair of thick seil. With impossible speed one arm streaked towards Emerald, grabbing his leg and pulling him in before he even realized what had happened.

"Hey! Wha - " was all that left his mouth before he found himself face-to-face with Registeel, dangling upside down from its large hand. Its prize obtained, the Iron Pokemon wasted no time in turning back and lumbering away for the nearest cliffside. "Wha - no! Don't jump, you stupid bauble! Need a little help here!"

His Mr. Mime promptly came to his aid by firing a Focus Blast straight into the deity's back, and was rewarded by it pausing. Slowly it turned toward the Barrier Pokemon while charging up a Flash Cannon with its seven eyes, its back to the cliff - just what Emerald needed.

"Mienshao, come out!" He bawled, releasing the Martial Arts Pokemon right in front of him. The strong-but-frail Pokemon had been recalled due to heavy damage early in battle, but thanks to the ability Regenerator he was in a considerably better shape. Grinning, Emerald quickly moved on to phase 2:

Reaching up with his spring arms, he swiftly detatched his 'heel' from his foot.

"Hi Jump Kick!" He shouted as soon as he hit the ground, rolling aside as he couldn't walk with one artificial leg. Left with only a fake leg dangling in one hand, Registeel was unable to process what had just happened in time - Mienshao's knee slammed into its face with the force of a battering ram, sending it careening slightly backwards at the same time the weak stone beneath its feet gave way to its weight and crumbled, sending it plummeting down the sky-high cliffside with a fading _Beeeeeeeep._

For awhile Emerald just lay there, barely aware of his missing leg rolling around right beside him as he listened to his Pokemon and Chuck hurrying over. However, his momentary relief was replaced by confusion when he saw that they stopped several feet in front of him, eyes wide in shock as they stared behind him.

"What's so shocking after all we just went through - waaah!" Muttered Emerald as he looked back, only to tumble back in dismay at what he was seeing.

Registeel was floating in the air some feet ahead of him.

"How can this..." gasped Emerald in disbelief as he stared up at the deity, until he noted that something was odd: Registeel was barely moving as if suspended midair, and a thin aura of blue energy was surrounding it - a wave of psychic energy.

_"It's no use going on; your mission's a failure!"_ A slightly shrill mental voice rang out from behind the Iron Pokemon, sneding Emerald flinching. Can it be? _"They'll call for retreat soon, so return to your Master already. Go back! Teleport!"_

With a small flash Registeel vanished, revealing behind it a sleek jetlike Pokemon of red and white - Emerald's best friend and companion.

"Latias! What are you - " Emerald's cry of relief was, to his self-loathing, quickly drowned out by a silence of doubt. What if she had come to attack him too? What if even she had betrayed him?

His fears were dispelled by the huge teardrops welling up in the Eon Pokemon's eyes.

_"R-Rald... Waaah!"_ Latias suddenly wailed, launching herself straight at Emerald and holding him in a tight embrace; her gesture was so abrupt that the other Pokemon all rushed forth for half a foot before realizing that she wasn't hostile. _"Oooh... I'm sorry! We're so sorry! We didn't know! We didn't know this would happen! If we had..."_

"Didn't know what, Latias?" Asked Emerald in utter and total bewilderment as he habitually hugged the deity back. "What do you know about this mission of yours? Can you tell us?"

_"I can't,"_ sobbed Latias, not daring to meet the Dex Holder's disappointed gaze. _"I can't stop the others from giving you so much pain... I can't even tell you why... I'm so sorry, Rald! I can't do anything!"_

For a moment Emerald was completely lost, with no idea of how to comfort the wailing Eon Pokemon. For how could he, when he felt as if he should be comforted instead? To be assured that everything was okay, that he and his friends will make it through like they always did?

Then an idea came to him.

"No, there's something you can do for me!" He exclaimed as he pulled back, gazing straight into Latias' confused golden eyes. "Maybe you can't help my friends directly, but I can. Won't you help me reach them?"

Latias seemingly understood at once, her expression clearing at once.

_"You want me to send you to Crystal?"_ She guessed, eyes hardening in determination.

"Yeah, to Ilex Forest!" Confirmed Emerald, deciding not to think about how she'd made the correct assumption so quickly. Damn, was he that easy to read?

_"O-okay! I'll do it!"_ Cried Latias energetically, quickly turning around and letting out a sharp cry into the air. At once a small portal opened up on the wide platform, just large enough for the medium-sized deity to pass through.

"Guys, return!" Emerald snapped immediately, recalling all his teammates into their Balls. Hurriedly fitting on his plastic leg again, the young Dex Holder spoke to Chuck: "Sorry for the short cut, Mister, but I can't stay here while the others are in danger. Take care!"

"Good luck to you, boy; you'll be needing it," replied Chuck with a grim nod as Emerald stood up, hashing straight into the portal without a second glance.

* * *

><p>With that taken care of, a large load was lifted off Latias' shoulders. Shifting her gaze and power right next to the portal that was closing behind Emerald she quickly summoned another one, this time for herself.<p>

_"I pray I'm not too late..."_ she murmured in desperation as she dove into the warp gate, wondering if it had been right to choose Emerald over her own kin.

_"Nii-san..."_

* * *

><p><em>I hope I can upload the next chapter before I'm gone again... ugh.<em>

_xxxDreamingflowerxxx, and all others who are curious about what the hell is going on in here, the truth will all be revealed in Arc 3! No more comments on this point! *gets shot*_

_mia826, Sapphire and Crys? We'll be seeing Sapphire in the next chapter, and Crys in the one after that. I'll spoil you that!_

_the blanket, I'm grateful for the way you're picking up the details as you read on; I put those little snippets there so that the readers would see it! Like I said, this fic needs to be read thoroughly to be appreciated properly._

_Points to take notice of here: _

_1. Celebi retreated, so Ruby's free to go to help Sapphire... will he get there in time?_

_2. Emerald pulls the old fake limb trick to screw Registeel! XD_

_3. Latias care a lot for Emerald, right? She first decided to save him even before helping her brother... whom we'll be seeing in the next chapter._

_In Chapter 25 we continue to look at the Dex Holders as they struggle against the deities' attacks. By now the fights are slowly beginning to break up with both sides scarred mentally... until then, R&R!_

_Writing completed on April 22nd, 2012. This is Yowl of Time, out._


	25. Vs Heatran: Emotional & Emotionless

**Pokemon Adventures: Hunt of the Plates**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures/Special.

_I've never felt so rushed while writing..._

_Began writing on April 22nd, 2012. Currently drafting Chapter 11 of Arc 3._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25. Vs. Heatran: The Emotional &amp; The Emotionless<strong>

- Blackthorn City, Dragon's Den -

_"Luster Purge!"_

_DRAGON PULSE!_

_DARK PULSE!_

The sharp cry of Latios was met with vicious howls from Hydreigon and Zoroark, and an instant later the three attacks collided in the middle of the large cavern with such a powerful energy flux that Serperior had to steady Grey from behind. Even against two type-advantageous Pokemon Latios was mighty; the Dex Holder needed something more to turn the scales and save himself and his friends.

"Dragonite, use Draco Meteor!"

"Kingdra, follow!"

"No, not enough," muttered Grey to himself as a myriad of energy meteors began showering from the cave celing; Latios was more than capable of dodging or deflecting Lance and Clairs' attack even during this stalemate, and unless something came up to distract his entire attention -

_"Nii-san!"_

_"What?"_ Several voices exclaimed at once, Grey's included. Directly behind Latios a small magenta portal had popped open, revealing through it a figure so similar to the deity that it could only be -

_"Latias, no!"_ Cried Latios in horror, severing the Luster Purge at once and darting back to throw himself over his sister. That was the last Grey saw of the two Eon Pokemon before the Draco Meteor fell ruthlessly upon them, followed straight on by Zoroark's and Hydreigon's now unhindered attacks.

_Grey, get down!_

KA -

Serperior's warning was right on sync with the incoming explosion, allowing Grey to duck beneath Klingklang in time for the aftershock to sweep over their heads. Fortunately the blast had occured in the middle of the lake, when anywhere else would've severely damaged the cavern.

When the smoke and steam had cleared enough for Grey to see again, the sight that greeted him certainly wasn't pretty; Latias and Latios had both been blown against the wall, where a side of it had collapsed on top of them for them to dig themselves out. Even as Latios shook the boulders off of him and hurried over to help his sister, Clair had swept her and Lance's remaining Pokemon forward to surround them.

_What shall we do, friend?_ Zoroark inquired carefully, having apparantly guessed his Trainer's thoughts already.

Grey nodded, which was answer enough. At once Hydreigon, Archeops, Klingklang and Sigilyph descended between the two deities and the Dragon Tamers' Pokemon, walling off their advance.

"What's the meaning of this?" Demanded Clair as she whirled toward Grey, while Lance gave him a inquiring look but saying nothing.

"This meaningless fight has continued for long enough," replied Grey calmly as he looked at the surprised Latias and Latios. "This place is a sacred shrine for all Dragon Pokemon, yet here we are shedding Dragon's blood over it. Even if you, my Lords, wish to continue this fight, I will not. You have a duty to our world, and I will not have you tarry on it over me." (#1)

Clair stared at the Dex Holder taken aback, but Lance was nodding slowly in comprehension. As for the deities, they appeared dumbfounded and pricked hard by the word 'duty'; Grey had hit the mark.

"All the same, I would like to be enlightened of the reason you felt this battle should take place, why it is so vital to you. Are we not deserving of that knowledge?" Turning to Lance he continued: "If it is in your power, I would like to request you to heal these deities for me. We have issues to discuss here."

"Agreed," replied Lance, casting his cloak aside as he mounted one of his Dragonairs to cross the lake. "I'm not sure if this conversation attempt would succeed, but you're right. This is a fight that shouldn't be, and we have to figure out why it is."

* * *

><p>- Whirl Islands, Westernmost Island -<p>

A stooge Diamond was in his comedy acts with Pearl, but he had a pretty clear distinction between what was right and wrong. Thus he knew that, like now, to have all his, Misty's and Wallace's Pokemon (those who were still left up, anyway) standing between him and a fuming Heatran was just plain wrong - especially when the deity's objective was him.

"I don't believe this," muttered Misty, blinking the pouring rain out of her eyes as she cradled her defeated Seaking in her arms. "More than half our Pokemon are Water-types, but that thing's trashing us like we're cream!"

"This can't go on further," observed Wallace grimly as he shifted around his panting Whiscash (Philip). "Both sides are too exhausted - ours more so - to fight much longer. We need to hold on until he gives up!"

But Diamond could see that they couldn't; Heatran was worn but stalwart, his expressionless face betraying no weariness at all. But his side was worn to the bone - time was a luxury that they didn't have. He had to make Heatran give up before they fell first.

And he could see only one way of doing that.

"Tung," he told quietly, turning to the Lickilicky standing in front of him. "Throw me into the sea behind Heatran. Bro, help with Confusion. Don't ask why, please."

The two Pokemon looked at each other blankly, but then nodded without protesting. Unfurling his thick tongue to wrap around Diamond, Tung took a great heave and flung him straight over Heatran's head. After that Bro's Confusion propelled him straight into the sea, wher he quickly gained his bearings and began paddling through the vicious waves.

"What in the - Diamond!" Misty's dismayed cry was drowned out by an angry bellow from Heatran, and Diamond dared to glance back and saw that the Lava Dome Pokemon was stomping into the savage waters after him - exactly as he'd planned.

"He's giving us a chance to hit back - bless him!" Wallace exclaimed, catching up quickly. "Elizabeth, lead that attack, use Hydro Pump! We're not letting Heatran back on land!"

The Hoenn Champion's Luvdisc swept forward with an affirming coo, and soon Heatran found himself surrounded by an extremely angry armada of Water-Pokemon (in the sea under rain, too), and began floundering in van to bypass their barricade. At this point Diamond (who was effortfully swimming back to the shore) spotted the first sign of real emotion from the deity.

Panic.

_Well, that makes the two of us,_ thought Dia grimly.

* * *

><p>- Hall of Origin, Haven of Dreams (Cresselia and Darkrai's dwelling) -<p>

The sound of Darkrai stirring beside her brought focus to Cresselia's eyes again. The Lunar Pokemon breathed a sigh of relief as her counterpart rose slowly, clutching his head with one hand as if it ached.

_"Ugh... Cresselia..."_ Groaned the Pitch Black Pokemon, barely making eye contact with her. It pained her so much to see him in a state like this, but she couldn't show her own agony to Darkrai - even if he already knew.

_"It's okay, Darkrai. You're safe... we're both safe,"_ she said quietly, holding his hand softly with her paws. For awhile Darkrai looked down on their overlapped hands as if it was the most curious thing in existence, and when he looked up again his cyan eye was full of apology.

_"Well, that went lamely, didn't it?"_ He murmured, ducking his head again in what she knew to be shame. _"I'm sorry it turned out like that. How many times do I owe my life to you now?"_

_"Don't say things like that; I did it for myself,"_ Cresselia half-lied, wishing she could stay just a little longer and care for Darkrai's healing - both of body and heart. But things were getting desperate among everyone, and she was needed in a lot of places.

_"You don't have to go,"_ croaked Darkrai as she backed away from him, too well aware of her train of thought. Heaving himself up a bit further he added: _"It's not your duty to play messenger between us and the Titans. I'll go, if you deem it so important. I'm fine now."_

_"You're fine when I say you are - that IS my duty,"_ retorted Cresselia in amusement, coming forward to lay him back again. _"It's not like I'm asked to commit violence, anyway. Don't worry about anything and rest. I'll be back when you're awake again."_

As she quickly opened up a portal leading to her next destination, she though she heard Darkrai mutter: _"I shall never sleep... not without you beside me to cleanse my defiled dreams."_

* * *

><p>- A second later, Power Plant entrance -<p>

Cresselia exited the portal, only to enter utter chaos.

The sky was razed asunder by the Energy Storm, and the narrow valley was continuously being thrown under a colossal tidal wave that would always collapse several feet from the Power Plant where Pearl, Palmer and Lt. Surge were desperately fighting an equally rushed Manaphy.

Cresselia's compassionate heart ached for them all, and through that pain she finally found her voice.

_"STOP!"_ She shrieked as she Teleported in front of a surprised Palmer, unleashing a Psychic attack that disintegrated an incoming Surf into drizzle and sent the gathered Seakings scattering in fear.

"What the - another deity?" Exclaimed Lt. Surge in dismay as he readied a dozen of his Electrodes, but the rest were too taken aback by her appearance to think about the battle at all.

"Cresselia! You..." Spoke Palmer in astonishment, but the deity quickly silenced him with an understanding look; her old partner would have to wait for a talk.

_Cressy! What are you doing here?_ Manaphy's exclamation had Cresselia turn to the little Faerie, who was looking at her with eyes that dared to hope. _Did... did they call for retreat? Can I go back now?_

_"No calls yet,"_ informed Cresselia softly, picking her words carefully._ "But it's only a matter of time... no one's faring any better than you. We've done enough. No one will blame you if you fall back now."_

_Hurray!_ Yelled Manaphy as he flipped gleefully midair, generally confunding the incomprehending humans. _Thanks, Cressy! It was horrible, having to fight them like this! I can't wait to get outta here!_

_"Watch out for the Storm!"_ Cresselia called after the Prince of the Sea as he dove into the waters, quickly swimming out of sight.

"What was that all about...?" Gasped Pearl in amazement as he dared to step closer to Cresselia, flanked closely by his Chatot, Luxray, Tauros and Rotom. "You're Cresselia, right? Dad told me that he'd worked together with you before."

_"Yes, I'd lent what strength I had to him; I apologize for the late greeting, Lightning-Heart. We should've met sooner,"_ replied Cresselia with a polite nod (which Pearl returned) before turning back to Palmer. _"I speak for every deity of the Hall in this apology, old friend. We have urgent issues with your son and his friends, but I'm afraid we've been rather forceful in our endeavor."_

"You just told Manaphy you will all retreat soon. Is our quarrel over, then?" Inquired Palmer; Cresselia could almost taste the concern the words held for his sons. making her even more reluctant to continue.

_"... I'm afraid not,"_ she managed to sigh with effort. _"This is only the beginning. We need those humans to be with us in this dark times, and the Titans will use whatever method possible to make it happen."_

"Thought you'd barf out somethin' like that," grumbled Surge as Pearl shared a helpless look with his father. "So what about you, then? Came to attack us too?"

_"No... I have no heart to do that,"_ said Cresselia, locking her eyes into Pearl's. _"Although I can't help you escape your fate, it pains me that each of you should be facing this threat separately instead of together like you always did. That is something I can fix."_

"Fix... then will you take me to Diamond? Or Missy?" Exclaimed Pearl in disbelief, alert at once.

_"Yes,"_ affirmed Cresselia, glad to see hope returning to his eyes again. _"But I advice you to choose quickly, my friend; the Energy Storm is worsening, and it won't do at all if you're harmed by it."_

For an answer Pearl gave a questioning look at Palmer, whi replied with a wry smile: "Don't worry about your old man and run to your friends; I'll find a place to stay out of the crazystorm."

Nodding gratefully, Pearl turned back to Cresselia with determined eyes and stated: "Missy can handle things on her own... I'm more worried for Dia. Send me to Whirl Islands!"

_"Upon my word and the name of the Highest Power, I shall."_ The Lunar Pokemon vowed solemnly.

* * *

><p>- Viridian Forest -<p>

For awhile, the steady beat of Green's Arcanine's paws thudding across the moss-coveredd ground held Red as he mounted on the Legendary Pokemon, barely aware of the trees passing by in a blur.

"Think she'll be fine?" The Fighter asked Green as he raced beside him on his own Ninetales, of course referring to Sapphire.

"We'll find out soon enough," replied Green, expectedly avoiding a direct answer. "What do you think, then?"

"I prefer not to imagine," sighed Red. "I've seen her fighting style, and I know she won't leave her Pokemon to fend on their own. And, well, I don't think Regirock's gonna hold back like Articuno or Zapdos did." (#2)

Green frowned silently, a sure sign of reluctant agreement. Feeling bad about the dejected mood Red was just about to made cheering remark when a series of loud SNAPs alerted their attention ahead: The unmistakable sound of breaking trees.

"This way!" Snapped Green as he urged his Ninetales forward, allowing Red to follow swiftly with Arcanine. It took less than three seconds for the two Dex Holders to reach their destination, where a sight total devastation entered their horrified eyes.

A large patch of the forest had been rent apart into a ravaged clearing, on which Toro, Rono and Lili were darting around Regirock in a vicious circle. The Mountain Pokemon looked more fericious than ever, somehow equipped with fingers and its entire right arms enlarged so that it almost outsized the rest of his body. The deity was flailing its clublike arms wildlyphire's Pokemon launched a barrage of attacks at it (with barely any noticable effect), but what worried Red more than its unusually violent movement was the absense of the junior Dex Holder herself. (#3)

"Look sharp! She's behind Regirock!" Green suddenly shouted, pointing at the stone golem's right arm. At first Red failed to see what he meant, and then he saw Sapphire - What the HELL? - clinging on the Mountain Pokemon's bulky shoulder joint for dear life. Each of her hand was clutching Regirock's head and shoulder respectively, fixing her to that tricky spot on the back that one usually fails to reach with its own - and especially for the bulky Mountain Pokemon.

"Guys, right here! Bust da joint!" Shouted Sapphire as Regirock struggled to reach her with his hands. No doubt having felt her determination, her Pokemon immediately leaped into action. First Rono brought up a crushing Iron Tail from below, followed by a direct hit from Toro's Focus Blast and Lili's Leaf Storm.

"Ninetales, Energy Ball!" Green quickly commanded his mount, who at once dispatched an orb of natural energy straight into the stone golem's shoulder joint.

"Poli, use Vacumn Wave!" Red cried as he dismounted Green's Arcanine, flicked a Poke Ball from his belt and unleashed his Poliwrath from it, all in less than a single second. The summoned Tadpole Pokemon at once pumped his fist forward and sent out a shockwave of air that struck the bull's eye of the targeted joint - which had begun to crack under the cascading blows.

"Thanks, senpai! Now almost - whoa!" Sapphire's shout was cut short when Regirock swung his entire body around with a great upheaval, throwing up the girl's body upwards as if brushing off a leaf. Red and Green could only watch in awe as Sapphire nimbly twisted midair and grab onto a nearby branch, using the momentum to swing herself up even further. Then she shot down straight back onto Regirock's shoulder, one fist raised to -

"This is fer Erika, ya bastard!"

CRACK!

With an earsplitting noise her fist connected to the injured shoulder joint like root digging into soil, spreading even more cracks onto the battered stone. The weakened joint wasn't able connect the superenlarged arm to the torso, and -

_Cra-ack!_

"It worked!" Red cried in amazement as the enormous arm broke off with a loud _crash_, shattering onto the ground and causing Regirock to trip on one of its pieces in its fall. With a thick grinding noise the Mountain Pokemon kneeled forward, sending its remaining left arm upward to balance itself -

And ended up landing a lariat onto the falling Sapphire's gut.

"Wha - "

_SNAP!_

There was sickening crack of breaking bones as Sapphire's body rose into the air again, this time without guidance or energy. Red horrified eyes followed her trajectory as she hit the ground nine feet away from Regirock, her limbs splayed in unnatural angles and blood trickling out of her half-open mouth. Her head was tilted backwards so that her unfocused eyes were on Red and Green, but to the Fighter it seemed that they were staring at something behind him, her expression blank with shock.

Instictively his feet moved toward the fallen junior, but at the same time his eyes followed her gaze backwards.

Both froze as crimson eyes locked into scarlet ones.

Ruby stood there, seemingly having just dismounted Staro, but for all Red knew he could've been frozen on that spot for hours; time seemed to have stopped as his numb gaze locked onto the unmoving figure on the ground.

"SAPPHIRE!"

* * *

><p><em>Oh hell, the Sapph fans are gonna kill me. Don't get me wrong, I do like her! She's one of my favorite Dex Holders (about the third)!<em>

_#1. In case you're confused, Grey, Lance and Clair are separated by the Lati siblings by the lake._

_#2. Just in case you forgot, Erika tipped them off about Sapphire's opponents in Chapter 22._

_#3. If you don't remember, Regirock used Ancientpower to make itself fingers in Chapter 18. XD_

_Eon Penumbra, a really shrewd point, though I get the feeling you're talking to me rather than Green... To be honest, I was just thinking having Green command a priority move at Scizor, and Bullet Punch was the first thing that came to my mind. Also, unlike Green, I wanted the Beeheyem to escape anyway... ;)_

_I'm afraid I can't take close view on all battles since so many battles are going on at once, and most battle scenes will be quite shortened and some of them skipped a lot. A forward apology, an a plea not to roast me when it happens!_

_xxxDreamingflowerxxx, I guess now you know about Latios and Sapphire..._

_Points to take notice of in this Chapter:_

_1. Latios and Latias are down (sort of), but Grey's attempting to talk with them. Will he succeed?_

_2. Clever Dia screws Heatran by having him chase him straight into the sea! Hahaha._

_3. A little Lunareclipseshipping moment her, for those who like it. It's one of the few Pokemon shippings I like._

_4. Cresselia gets Manaphy to retreat and sends Pearl to Whirl Islands to join Diamond. Meanwhile Platina... we'll be seeing her later._

_5. Red and Green help Sapphire kick Regirock's butt... but..._

_6. Ruby arrives in Viridian Forest to see... see..._

_In Chapter 26, we'll see what happens to Sapphire and Regirock, then after that... who knows? How many more must be hurt before this is over? Hold on with me as we proceed, though the next update will probably come next month... Until then, R&R!_

_Writing completed on April 23rd, 2011. This is Yowl of Time, out._


	26. Vs Tornadus: United We Survive

**Pokemon Adventures: Hunt of the Plates**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures/Special.

_This feels so weird... happy very late birthday, Crystal. I should've done this on the last chapter... And also happy early birthday, Emerald and Blue!_

_Began writing on May 25th, 2012. Currently drafting Chapter 18 of Arc 3._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26. Vs. Tornadus: United We Survive<strong>

- Hall of Origin, Throne of Loyalty -

The colossal, dimly-lit chamber was empty except for an enormous throne set in the middle. Set further apart from the rest of the pocket dimensions that consisted the Hall, the only sound audible was the distant echo of Palkia's brawl with Zekrom.

In any other occasions Regigigas would've immediately set off to flatten them both, but not now. Not when his minions were on mission.

There was a reason why, despite being emotionless golems, Regirock, Regice and Registeel commanded fear and respect among the lower-ranked deities: besides being the Hall's official war machines and order enforcers, all their senses and functions were connected to Regigigas. He saw everything they saw, spoke through everything they spoke, delivered his judgements with their hands.

And what he was seeing through them right now... stank.

Turning one of his seven eyes the Colossal Pokemon glanced at Registeel, kneeling in front of the gigantic throne with its back turned on him. He was not thrilled when Latias had forcefully Teleported it back to him, but decided not to push the issue; it would've been only a matter of time before he made the same decision.

Regice wasn't faring any better on Mt. Moon. Black and Steven had successfully lured it to the summit, where the open ground allowed them to push their advantage of sheer numbers. Even as Regigigas watched on an Emboar and a Metagross threw themselves at the Iceberg Pokemon, followed by a Musharna, Carracosta, Bisharp and Armaldo.

Things were even worse for Regirock, caught between a hammer and an anvil. The Mountain Pokemon (having regenerated his arm via Ancientpower) was surrounded by Red, Green and Ruby's Pokemon, and Sapphire's unintended injury had thrown them all into a state of cold fury.

Regigigas didn't doubt the fact that if he urged his minions to push on, they would eventually succeed in their mission - but not without heavy casualties on both sides. Although the golems were highly expendable - and most certainly repairable - , he had no wish to push them to that limit to capture a couple of fiercely-resisting mortals, no matter how valuable they were. The chances were that they'd end up crushing other innocent mortals, anyway.

And in any case, he knew that the call for retreat would come soon. It was about time they moved on to Plan B.

Another reason his minions were so feared is that he possesses absolute mastery over them - they were utterly incapable of disobeying his command. If he ordered them to fly, they'd fly as much as they're capable, whether it involved jumping off a cliff or disintegrating themselves into molecular level. In other words, they were the closest thing to an omnipotent being besides Azelf and Arceus herself.

Since such a challenging command was extremely difficult and draining, Regigigas hard ever put this ability to use. Now was the time, if no else.

_**"Return,"**_ he rumbled quietly.

* * *

><p>- Viridian Forest -<p>

_Beep - Beep -_

"What now?" Red's wondering voice hardly reached Ruby's ears as he kneeled in front of an unmoving Sapphire, a fresh tear welling in his eyes every time her body would convulse in a fit. He let this happen to her. Had he been just a little quicker, if he'd not wasted so much time with his meaningless battle with Celebi... could he have prevented it?

Is this how she felt, when she was looking into the bleeding scar on his forehead all those years ago?

Mustering all his remaining will to force face the current danger, the young Dex Holder raised his head to see Regirock still cornered by Red and Green. To his confusion, however, the Mountain Pokemon had lowered his fighting stance, with orange eyes flashing red with ominous beeping noises.

_"COMMAND INPUT REGISTERED: COMMENCING RETREAT SEQUENCE,"_ rumbled the stone golem mechanically, suddenly leaping back from the surrounding Pokemon with impossible dexterity for its bulky size and slow movement.

"What - it's retreating?" Muttered Green with disbelief, but even as he spoke Regirock jumped backwards again, just in time for a golden portal to open up directly behind him. Within an instant it swallowed the deity's massive form, then popped out of existence as if it had never been.

For awhile Red and Green just stood there, dumbfounded by Regirock's sudden departure, but Ruby's attention snapped straight back to Sapphire. Even at first glance he could tell that she'd broken more than just a few bones, and for that he couldn't even dare to touch her. What if she -

"Don't think about that, Ruby," said Green sternly as he knelt down beside the junoir Dex Holder, apparantly having read the panic in his expression. "Sapphire's strong. She'll pull through like she always did. You have to believe that."

"But she's hurt so much," Ruby moaned, almost feeling the pain of the impact from Sapph; it threatened to break his guts. "She needs help, but how do we move her in this state?"

In desperation his gaze wandered to Green, then followed the senior's line of sight to a silent Red. The Fighter's face was furrowed in concern and deep thought, and when he raised his eyes again they were glowing with determination.

"Ruby, you stay here and take care of Sapphire," he said, sounding more like a leader than ever before. "I'll go to Saffrom and find Yellow. If she's under attack too, I'll help her out first before coming back with her."

Ruby nodded hard, for once glad to be informed precisely of what to do. "I'll keep her safe. What about you, Green-senpai?"

"I trust Red to return with Yellow in time," replied the Raiser with a nod of acknowledgement to Red. "I'll see to the others' safety. There's a good chance they'll make for the Victory Road if they're in line with my thoughts, so that's where I'll be off to."

"Alright, then. Aero, come out!" Red shouted, releasing his Aerodactyl from his Poke Ball.

"Let's go, Charizard!" Green followed, mounting the great Flame Pokemon within less than two seconds. With a great bellow Charizard and Aero took off simultaneously, bearing their Trainers in opposite directions and leaving Ruby alone in the ravaged woods with Sapphire.

"Ruru, Coco," called the young Dex Holder, beckoning the Gardevoir and Delcatty closer. "I know I'm asking a lot, but try to heal Sapph as much as you can with Heal Pulse and Heal Bell. Can you do that for me?"

He didn't need Yellow's powers to read the determination in their eyes; they all cared for the fiesty girl as much as he did - okay, maybe a little less.

"C'mon, Sapph; I know you can hold on till Yellow-senpai comes," murmured Ruby as he stared into the now-closed eyes of his first love. "Please... please don't leave me. I owe you too much to let you go like this. I didn't even tell you that I'm the most sick liar in the world..."

* * *

><p>- Mt. Moon Summit -<p>

_Beep - Beep -_

_"COMMAND INPUT REGISTERED: COMMENCING RETREAT SEQUENCE,"_ Beeped Regice with its yellow eyes flashing blue, suddenly rising into the air higher than it should be capable of. Black's mouth gaped open in surprise as a golden portal burst into existence in the sky, allowing the Iceberg Pokemon to enter before closing up again and leaving him and Steven alone on the mountaintop.

"Was... was Regice ever capable of that?" The young Dex Holder managed to croak out, unable to believe that the ice golem was really gone. No battle had ever devastated his teammates like the deity had, not even his fateful showdown with Grey(N) less than a month ago.

"No, this isn't its own doing," replied Steven as they wearily checked on their exhausted Pokemon. "If you remember what it said, Regice was _commanded_ to return. I suspect that its master, Regigigas, has recalled it to his side. The question now is why."

Black could agree with the former Hoenn Champion, and was just about to begin pondering over the fact when a jolt of thought passed him, almost making him drop Musha in shock. How could he have been so dumb to forget?

"Prez!" He shouted, causing all his Pokemon to shoot their heads up in alarm. "She's probably being attacked too, and the rest of our seniors! I can't stay here. I gotta go help her!" (#1)

"Calm yourself, Black," saide Steven quietly, rising together with him. "I know how you feel, but listen to your head first. You and I made it through, didn't we? White isn't alone either."

"This isn't a matter of whether she'll make it or not!" Stated Black hotly, allowing Boar, Musha, Sharp and Costa gather around him before returning them. "I'm her employee, it's like my duty to keep her safe! I'm sorry, Steven, but the training cuts here. It's time I use what I've learned from you." (#2)

"... Very well," said Steven after a short pause, his expression becoming graver. "You're a brave young man, Black, throwing yourself in another danger so readily after barely surviving from one. I wish you luck."

"Thanks, Steven. What will you do, then?" Asked Black as he sent out Brav, latching onto his leg at once.

"I'll try to find out why the deities are suddenly acting hostile," said Steven as his Metagross levitated beside him using Magnet Rise. "I suppose Wallace is too busy with his own battle to help me, but I can get Cynthia to help - and Brandon and Lucian too, if available."

"I hope you get some answers!" Called Black as Brav quickly lifted off into the air. "Whatever our history, I considered at least most of the deities our allies. If that wasn't the case, we'll have to know why. Safe travels!"

* * *

><p>- Pewter Gym -<p>

"Golem, Kabutops, keep using Rock Slide!"

"Don't stop, Probopass! Ancientpower!"

"Please hold out, Gigalith! Rock Slide!" (#3)

White could barely hear her own shout, let alone Brock's or Roxanne's, under the sheer noise of boulders cascading down from the celing onto Tornadus. A few feet above the Cyclone Pokemon the rocks would stop, snared by the massive cyclone that enveloped the ogrelike deity, only to have more falling into it.

How long have they been like this? White lost count - of course, not that she had the heart to count, anyway. While the relentless rockfall had stopped Tornadus from slugging them all around the floor and pushed him into the defensive, White knew that as soon as their attacks loosened up - and ceased to amuse the deity's twisted sense of humor - she'd be a goner; it was just a matter of time.

But in the meantime, as long as they were persistent in their endeavor she'd be safe, right? She'd gotten that assurance from Brock, Roxanne and their Pokemon, and sort of from herself.

But not from Tornadus.

_WROOOOAR!_

There was a great burst of wind that sent everyone rolling several feet backwards, and White steadied herself just in time to see the boulders they've been throwing flying around everywhere as if they were a bunch of pebbles.

Out came Tornadus, wrapped tightly in a fierce twister that dared anyone to approach, making a blindingly-fast power dive straight for White. The young Dex Holder barely had time to recall Gigalith right in front of her before the Cyclone Pokemon's thick arm wrapped around her waist, plucking her off the ground like a Swellow snatching up a Wurmple.

"Hel - " her scream got lost in the wind as the twister warped around her to let her in, allowing Tornadus to smash into the Gym wall and blast through the thick concrete with her tucked beneath his elbow. Then the deity began shooting straight up in the air, way higher than any Flying-type Pokemon would dare to reach.

The sheer speed and the lack of oxygen soon got to White, and as her consciousness faded away a single word escaped her lips:

"Black..."

* * *

><p>- Hall of Origin, Room of Space (Palkia's dwelling) -<p>

_**"Sorry, Reshiram made it out. But Rayquaza's - "**_ Ho-oh began as he entered through the dimensional portal, half-expecting Palkia and Zekrom to be fighting still. However, the sight that did greet him was more surprising - and a lot less cheering, at that.

Palkia was sitting cross-legged and leaning on a side of the wall, fanning herself wearily with her fins. In the center of the chamber stood Dialga, fangs bared in belligerence and one foot firmly planted on Zekrom's sprawled form on the floor.

_**"... I came at the wrong time, didn't I?"**_ Sighed Ho-oh as he reluctantly took in the sorry sight. Even though his opinion didn't match well with Zekrom or Reshiram in this matter, there was something fundamentally wrong with the sight of him being trampled upon in such a humiliating fashion.

_**"No, you couldn't have chosen a better moment,"**_ replied Dialga nonchalantly, lowering his head to leer menacingly at Zekrom before adding: _**"After all, your news must be a great disappointment to the little escapade the two have been planning, isn't it? Don't you think so, brother?"**_

_**"Mock me all you'd like, but what you're about to do still fills me with despair,"**_ retorted Zekrom, bowing his head with obvious sadness. Ho-oh could empathize; after going through all that fiasco, the chance that Reshiram was very slim, of not zero._** "Then again, perhaps I deserve it. I failed them all..."**_

_**"Then you think the rest of us are any happier about it?"**_ Dialga snarled, letting that sad anger breach his mask of apathy again. _**"Drop that pretense of nobility unless you wish to disgust me further, Zekrom. As deities we act to preserve the universe, even if it costs us our honor and pride. If you're not ready to give it up for what we swore to protect..."**_

_**"So this is all about self-sacrifice?"**_ Zekrom snorted in mock surprise, pushing off Dialga's foot to stand up and glare at him in the eye. _**"Face it, Dialga. All we're doing is giving up one thing we swore to protet in exchange of another. If you're fine with that, so be it. I won't stop you from carrying out our duty anymore. But know that the world would forever be inhabited by cowards who let someone else die for them when they were strong enough to save both."**_

_**"I wouldn't call myself a protector unless I'm prepared for such disgrace,"**_ snapped Dialga as he turned his back on the Deep Black Pokemon. _**"So you won't help us but not stop us? Who's the coward now, I wonder? You make me sick, **_**brother**_**. Get out of my sight."**_

Zekrom merely crossed his arms and scowled at the Temporal Pokemon, but Ho-oh didn't need psychic powers to know the pain flowing through his heart. Deciding it was about time he changed the subject, he quickly cleared his throat to demand attention - which, fortunately, he got.

_**"Done squabbling?"**_ Muttered the Rainbow Pokemon, fixing Zekrom and especially Dialga with a stern look. _**"On my way back I received about six reports for retreat. You've noticed? We're falling back."**_

_**"And well they may,"**_ remarked Palkia as she finally joined in the conversation. _**"I thought I'd seen the most of mortal tenacity when they burrowed the powers of Chaos to brain-drain us, but I've never seen one human, let alone sixteen, fight so fiercely against our kind. And our side find it hard to fight back properly because the mortals are perfectly justified in their efforts."**_

_**"They'll have to understand,"**_ replied Dialga bluntly, that cold mask back on again. _**"They can question us after they're brought to the Hall, if there's time left for it. It's fine of the lesser deities have failed to seize them... It's about time we meet them with the power they deserve to witness."**_

* * *

><p><em>OMG, I think I've pissed off enough fans already. First Sapphire gets her guts blown, now White is snatched... Who's next?<em>

_#1. If you've noticed, this is the first time I made Black call White 'Prez'. I just decided to follow the English translation more closely now._

_#2. Also a nod to the English version. Black's Pokemon will go with their English names now. I'll have to think more about Pearl, though._

_#3. Starting from Arc 3 I'll nickname White's Pokemon too, as her Deerling's officially named Jessica in the manga._

_kinglugia, thanks for pointing out the blunder... I'm still kinda screwed with the real-world timeline._

_Dreamingflower (forgive my liberty to skip all the xs), we'll be seeing Crys in the chapter after this one. As for the Lati twins, not until Chapter 29, I'm afraid._

_HinaAngel, Yellow's in Saffron City fighting against Terrakion with Sabrina for dear life. Just in case you forgot! :)_

_Hero of the Dark, that's exactly what I'm trying the hardest to avoid (besides typos). Thanks for reminding, and let me know if I'm straying from it! :)_

_I see that many reviewer wanna kill me for what I did to Sapphire, eh? XD Don't worry! If you truely believe in her survival, she will. That's all I can say for now, but you should also be hoping for someone to save her fast; even though she's not a NORMAL human, she still is a human._

_Points to take notice of in this Chapter:_

_1. Regigigas recalls Regirock and Regice, allowing Red, Green, Ruby and Black to help their other comrades._

_2. Red departs to Saffron to fetch Yellow, Green to the Victory Road to meet the others, Ruby remaining in Viridian Forest to protect Sapphire._

_3. Black heads to Pewter to help White, but she is taken by Tornadus..._

_4. Dialga helps Palkia overwhelm Zekrom, but what would he mean that the Dex Holders will be met with power they deserve?_

_In Chapter 27 we turn in particular to the Lake Guardians Mesprit and Azelf as their hearts begin to waver... until then, R&R!_

_Writing completed on May 27th, 2012. This is Yowl of Time, out._


	27. Vs Mesprit: The Sisters' Tears

**Pokemon Adventures: Hunt of the Plates**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures/Special.

_Hm, I'm kinda behind schedule..._

_Began writing on May 27th, 2012. Currently drafting Chapter 19 of Arc 3._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27. Vs. Mesprit: The Sisters' Tears<strong>

- Ilex Forest -

Despite not being a battler by heart, as a Trainer and Dex Holder Crystal found herself in a lot of battles, some of which she won and less lost. Some battles were desperate and at times despairing, but on every such occasion she and her Pokemon fought on stalwartly.

Never had her heart hurt so much during a fight as it was now.

Clutching her aching chest and struggling to hold back from whimpering, Crys scanned the little clearing where her Pokemon were spread out; Parasee, Spinee and Archy were all exhausted to the bone and barely standing, while Megaree was busy hiding with an injured Bugsy somewhere behind.

She'd all but lost; as soon as Mesprit decides to make a move, she'd be gone like a Caterpie plucked by a Pidgeotto. But the Emotion Pokemon made little if no move to push on, merely hovering several feet away from Crys and deflecting her Pokemons' attacks. She was hesitating... but why? Why now?

"No... I can't back out now..." moaned the deity, her head dipped so that her eyes and expression were hidden to Crys. The Capturer tensed as Mesprit raised her hands again, backing away slowly. "I'm sorry, Crystal! Grass Knot!"

The blades or grass beneath Crystal's feet suddenly sprang into life, wrapping around her ankles and yanking her forward. With a surprised yelp her knees and hands hit the ground, but before she could do anything else they reared back up and threw her backwards - which would send her straight into a nearby tree -

_Thump!_

"Ah!" Crys exclaimed in surprise as a pair of tough arms caught her from behind, stopping her would-be crash but causing the impact to send her rescuer plopping down to the grassy floor with a loud "Oof!"

The Capturer's eyes widened as she recognized the voice, and she snapped her head to come face-to-face with a grinning -

"Dusknoir, use Shadow Punch!"

Yet another familiar shout struck Crystal's ears, and her eyes whipped back toward Mesprit just in time to see the massive Gripper Pokemon lounging for the deity. To her surprise, though, the Emotion Pokemon made no effort to dodge the less-than-fast attack; the Shadow Punch connected straight to her face, sending her staggering slightly backwards with a strangely dumbstruck expression.

With the opponent repelled temporarily Emerald swiftly turned back to Crys, only to pause upon seeing that someone had already beaten him to her. "Gold-san! I didn't know you were here too."

"Came five seconds earlier; perfect timing, eh?" Gold chuckled, still holding Crystal bridal style while sitting cross-legged on the ground. With a grin at his flustered friend he added with a laugh: "Nice to see you still in one piece, Super Serious Gal. You're not as heavy as I feared you'd be... oops, shouldn't have said that."

Embarassment shot up Crystal's face before indignation at the stupid joke could, jumbled up with so much each other that she wasn't even sure what made her body so heated up - relief, awkwardness or anger? She felt confused enough to seriously consider both kicking Gold in the face and crying into his arms at the same time. All she could do in reality was to look up stupidly into his relieved face and desperately hope that something would happen to distract her from stupor.

It did in the most unexpected way possible.

_"Waaaaaaah!"_

"What the - ?" Exclaimed Crys, Gold and Emerald simultaneously as they all turned toward the direction of the sound, and froze simultaneously in shock.

Mesprit was crying - not just with tears but with wails, with howls so high-pitched and laced with agony that it brought tears to Crystal's eyes without her even knowing why.

"Wh-what's wrong with her? I didn't even hit her that hard!" Stammered Emerald in dismay as he backed away from the deity, who was still wailing off like a child that lost her mother. Even without the tears cascading off the sides of her face like a twin waterfall, the sound itself had a piercing quality that kept on puncturing Crystal's heart until it became unbearable.

"Gold, let me down," she croaked quietly, hating the way her voice broke in front of the Breeder.

"You sure?" He asked back, frowning in obvious concern - which, strangely, made Crystal's face even hotter.

"Yeah," she murmured, and that seemed enough for Gold to put her gently onto the ground. Getting shakily to her feet Crys took several tentative steps toward Mesprit, only to stop as she fleeted slightly away from her.

_"No, I can't do this,"_ sobbed the Emotion Pokemon, head bowed in shame with the tears still falling like a faucet leak. _"I can't do this anymore... not after feeling you so deeply..."_

"What do you mean?" Crys asked carefully, half afraid that she'll attack again and half that she'll cry even more. Neither happened, but Mesprit floated away even further. "Please, Mesprit. I don't..."

_"Understand?"_ Finished the deity as she raised her head, and Crystal almost whimpered in fear to see the look of hollow grief in her amber eyes. _"Can't you understand your own feelings? 'cause I can, for all of you. How strongly you feel for each other, how you love your Pokemon as comrades and partners, how you care about MY feelings! Me! I can't... face that."_

Crystal blinked, taken aback by the sudden outburst. So she'd been feeling their emotions all along... How they felt for each other? What she felt for her friends... her Pokemon... Gold...

_"Don't! Please..."_ Mesprit wailed again, jolting the Capturer out of her thoughts. Around her she noticed that Gold, Emerald and their Pokemon had all flinched simultaneously._ "Please... I have to do this... but I can't..."_

"By 'this', you mean shipping our butts off to the Hall so that you can do who-knows-what to us," spoke out Gold loudly, turning all head toward his (unnaturally) serious face. "Well, what can I say? It's not like you're gonna listen if I tell your to scam anyway. So, what's your choice? Either you keep fighting or you leave us alone. What are you gonna do?"

Parasee, Spinee, Megaree (who'd returned), Exbo, Togebo, Sandbo, Dusknoir and Mienshao all tensed as they waited for Mesprit's answer. For awhile the deity was quiet with her head bowed. Then -

_"Here's what I'm gonna do,"_ she said with steel in her voice, revealing a fully-charged Shadow Ball between her palm. With grim battle cries the Pokemon prepared to retaliate, while Gold scooted in front of Crys to shield her with one hand.

_"I can't take this ache anymore," whispered Mesprit quietly, slowly pressing the Shadow Ball into a marble-sized orb in front of her. "I don't want this conflict inside me... so this is my choice."_

"Mesprit, what - " Crys began as she took a step forward, only to halt in shock as Mesprit flashed a smile at her - with tears still flowing from her eyes.

With that, the deity pushed the Shadow Ball into her own chest.

* * *

><p>- Ecruteak City, northern woods -<p>

_"...!"_

Platina blinked in surprise as Azelf suddenly halted midair, a horrified expression shattering her face as if she'd just witnessed someone getting shot. She dared not think what could shock the strong-willed deity so much, but she knew that the small hesitation was one that she couldn't miss.

"Mismagius, use Confuse Ray!" Morty beat her to the attack command, and Platina saw an eerie light fly up to Azelf and plunge into her eyes, sending the Willpower Pokemon blinking in confusion.

"Empoleon, Flash Cannon! Froslass, Shadow Ball! Chandelure, Overheat!" Platina shouted quickly knowing that this chance wasn't one that would come back. At once Froslass launched a quickly-charged orb of shadow at Azelf, followed by a combo attack from Empoleon and Chandelure; the Luring Pokemon used Overheat on the Flash Cannon attack, turning the move into a bolt of plasma the streaked toward the deity.

But Platina had overestimated the Confuse Ray's effectiveness, a fact she realized just as she met eyes with Azelf. Though they were still dazed with confusion, her amber eyes were piercing straight through the incoming attack with burning intensity.

_"Psychic!"_ She cried, holding one hand out toward the Shadow Ball in the front. Immediately the attack halted and launched itself backwards, crashing into the ball of lava and -

BOOM!

"Everyone get down!" Cried Platina as she ducked first, taking her Froslass with her. Just after her knees hit the ground a streak of plasma streaked over her head, punching through a nearby tree and imploding it. For several seconds the sound of trees similarly snapping echoed all around her, and she didn't dare rise again until three more afterwards.

Thankfully Froslass had evaded the attack with her, but Empoleon had been sizzled on one fin while Chandelure was trembling from absorbing back too much heat. Morty had suffered some burns on his shoulders, while his Mismagius lay flat on the ground defeated.

_"You're dead wrong if you think you can break my focus like that!"_ Snapped Azelf as she shook her head violently, ridding herself of the confusion entirely. _"I am the deity of Willpower. Nothing is impossible when I will it otherwise! There's no hope for you, no matter what you do!"_

Platina knew that well enough, which made her all the more willing to ask.

"Yes, I am aware of that," she began quietly. "So... why are we still standing here, Azelf?"

The deity froze, staring back at Platina as if she'd just snapped out of a trance. _"... What?"_

"Your identity as a deity puts you above a stage no mortal can achieve with talent or effort," said Platina, taking care to keep her tone as calm as she voiced her question. "And as Willpower you're nothing short of omnipotent... a couple of Trainers and a handful of their Pokemon should not be able to last more than seconds against your might."

She could feel five pairs of surprised eyes on her, and reminded herself to focus on just one as she continued: "Yet we're still here, defying you... You could have prevented this. Simply overwhelming us would be the simplest thing to do, and the most effective. But you didn't. Was that just out of courtesy? Did... did you let us bother you for so long on purpose?"

Azelf's eyes grew wider in shock, but Platina barely noticed it; her own words had caused her emotions to surge up, breaching her mask of calmness and seeping out of her eyes.

"If you did then I beg you... please don't. I know that our world is in danger, but I feel like I am fighting against the rides... I don't have the strength to do it like you. You can save the universe, I know that. So don't let us diverge you from your duty for so long. Save the mercy meant for us for everyone..."

For awhile afterwards she couldn't bring herself to speak, dropping her head and watching her tears drip onto the grass. She didn't look up again until she reailzed that her sniffing wasn't the only sound of sadness she could hear.

"Azelf...?" Her teary eyes rose to meet the deity's amber eyes.

Her tears weren't the only ones.

_"You... you..."_ stuttered Azelf, her mental voice pitching with sobs as the tears freed themselves from her eyes, no less in quantity than that of Platina. _"You... are... so... wicked, Platina..."_

"Azelf?" The young Dex Holder whispered again, her grief temporarily forgotten in her confusion.

_"How could you say that to me if you want me to seize you?"_ Azelf wailed, sending the other Pokemon gathering around Platina in alarm. _"How can I hurt you now, after seeing how... how selfless you are, how caring? How can I continue this wretched fight now, after knowing how wrong it'd be to take you?"_

Now it was Platina's turn to be stunned. What had she just said?

_"I can see it clearly now..."_ murmured Azelf as she drifted down in front of the young Dex Holder with a sad smile. _"The reason you're still here... is because I don't want this to happen."_

For a moment silence reigned, only broken occasionally by the deity's quiet sniffs. Platina could feel her heard rend for the Willpower Pokemon. she could just picture how torn she just was, with the enormity of the mission given to her behind and her feelings and conscience ahead. It was a wonder she hadn't gone through a mental breakdown - perhaps credit to her will.

"Platina," it was Morty who broke the silence, and Platina looked behind at the Gym Leader to see that he was staring up at the sky with a deep frown on his face. "Just minutes ago an Energy Storm had been surrounding the city. Have you noticed that the clouds are white right above our heads?"

Following his gaze upwards, Platina could indeed see that a large patch of the sky overhead was quite clear relative to the vast expanse of black storm-clouds that permanently wreathed the heavens. Upon listening closely now that the sound of battle was over, she could swear that she could hear distant _boom_s and _crash_es way above the clouds... like burning meteors?

_"Oh, no...!"_ Azelf's gasp brought Platina's eyes back down - onto the Willpower Pokemon's horrified expression. _"Reshiram and Rayquaza... why here - "_

**BOOM!**

"Waah!" Platina yelped in surprise as the air exploded, toppling her and her Pokemon to the floor on the spot. Barely managing to turn her ringing head up, she gasped in shock as she saw that the clouds have vanished, all evaporated by a great blast from way above that left a flaring mark in the sky like a gigantic nebula. But even among the earsplitting noise a single, piercing cry of agony shot through Platina's ears - one she hadn't heard since almost a month ago.

"Reshiram!" The young Dex Holder cried in horror as she spotted the Titan, dropping out from the nova clouds like a meteor. Even in a brief glance it was plain to see that she was battered, bruised and burning -

- and falling straight down toward her.

_"NO!"_ Platina didn't realize the danger she was in until she heard Azelf's scream, and she whirled around to see the deity holding out her palms in her direction, the fierce light of willpower finally back in her amber eyes.

_"To Whirl Islands!"_

At once the world vanished around Platina and her Pokemon, but just before the moment it reformed and the smell of brine hit her nose, the young Dex Holder thought she heard a faint _CRASH_ far off in the distance. (#1)

* * *

><p>- Hall of Origin, Sea of Tranquility (Kyogre's dwelling) -<p>

Zekrom was never Kyogre's BFF, but he knew her enough to not be surprised when he exited the portal into an endless sea under a magnificent cavern - somehow the ocean lasts forever even though its boundaries were set by the cave walls. It reflected its owner's character - secluded and quiet, but hiding a heart of such vastness that it could churn into the most violent anger or settle into the most peaceful of bliss.

Today the prominent of the dimension's mood seemed to be gloom - with the eerie quiet of the waters, the only sound available to Zekrom in the air was the quiet and much-suppressed sobs from Uxie.

He found the Knowledge Pokemon not too far away, half her body submerged in the blue and tears streaming down her bowed head to add their contributions to the water. In front of her was a portal-screen large enough to portray several images. Right now all Zekrom could see were two: Mesprit on the forest floor twitching with teary eyes, and Azelf and Reshiram collapsed together in a large crater.

The Deep Black Pokemon felt his own eyes sting as he looked into the painful visions, not just for his poor sister whose efforts had eventually ended in vain. His heart also ached for Uxie, doomed to watch her sisters suffer and unable to do anything to help. Without a doubt her tears were that of despair and self-blame.

So focused he was on the Knowledge Pokemon and what she was seeing that Zekrom didn't notice that they weren't alone until a small _puff_ of spouting water below alerted him to Kyogre's presense. The Sea Basin Pokemon had risen behind Uxie, her eyes barely rising above the surface so that her expression remained hidden. (#2)

_"... The Titans have been called,"_ whispered Uxie among her tears, somehow finding the strength to turn her head back. It wasn't a question but a statement, one that both Zekrom and Kyogre knew.

_**"Yes,"**_ replied the Sea Basin Pokemon, so quietly that Zekrom could barely hear. _**"I must go now... goodbye, Uxie. Don't get in more trouble after this."**_

With that the Titan turned and slipped into the ocean, where she'd enter the submarine portal that only she had access to. As she passed beneath Zekrom, however, he thought he heard her murmur:

_**"I'm sorry, brother. We too failed them..."**_

Uxie's wail of despair cut through the air.

* * *

><p><em>So sad, I kinda went down drafting this. And its doesn't look like things will take a turn for the better anytime soon...<em>

_#1. No need to worry about Morty, though; Azelf is more than capable of saving him too._

_#2. It's a pain trying to imagine how someone like Kyogre can have an expression, but then I think about her evil grin during the RS manga... *shudder*_

_iEspeon and Dreamingflower, let's just say I watched a lot of fics that use the viz translation, and they sort of rubbed off on me. Ah well, whatever goes._

_Myrna Maeve, so nice to receive five reviews from one person in a row! Well, I think it's safe to tell you that the mysterious voice in italics IS indeed someone you'd know, granted that you read the original manga. No comments for your third review, 'cause that'd be a major spoiler. Nice shipping list, by the way. The shippings actually made in my fic is Ho-ohxLugia and CresseliaxDarkrai, since most deities are paired off as siblings or something like that. But there will be implications, if you know where to look! XD_

_As for your barrage of questions: 1. No spoiling! XD 2. Phione isn't in my story, Shaymin and Jirachi aren't a part of this hunt. 3. Check the original manga. She does have fangs. 4. Um... no? 5. If you wish it, then yes! :) 6. Oh, sure. What matters isn't the idea but what you make out of it. 7. Well... yes, but that's not a bad thing! XD_

_Points to take notice of in this chapter:_

_1. Gold and Emerald arrive in Ilex Forest to save Crystal. Mesprit forfeits the fight, striking herself down with her own Shadow Ball. Poor girl._

_2. Azelf forfeits her fight with Platina, sending her to Whirl Islands to save her from Reshiram's fall. And after that, well, BOOM._

_3. The Titans (I won't say who) prepare to mobilize..._

_In Chapter 28 the Dex Holders will continue to group up together as the deities keep falling back. But what they've entered is the eye of the storm, and on the other side is a second storm worse to come... Until then, R&R!_

_Writing completed on May 28th, 2012. This is Yowl of Time, out._


	28. Vs Virizion: Falling Back ?

**Pokemon Adventures: Hunt of the Plates**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures/Special.

_Ah, now I'm starting to see the end of this arc..._

_Began writing on May 28th, 2012. Currently drafting Chapter 19 of Arc 3._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28. Vs. Virizion: Falling Back (?)<strong>

- Victory Road -

Silver had spent about half of his life on the streets, running and fighting and cheating and doing whatever he could do to survive. But during all those times he had never been pushed so far as he was now, facing Virizion in the large cavern that he'd escaped into.

Thanks to the Grassland Pokemon's masterful swordsmanship he was spared from any injuries to his body, but his clothes were nearing tattered and he was virtually bruised from head to toe by the deity's merciless hooves. Virizion was just too strong for his Pokemon to take on evenly even as a group, and too often the Exchanger found himself leaping away from him just to save his skin.

In spite of the dire situation, though, a small flick of hope was finally beginning to glow on Silver -

In the form of two other Silvers surrounding Virizion together with him.

"Impressive... is disguise a part of your shinobi textbook?" Smirked Koga in pretense of the Dex Holder - at least, he was pretty sure it was Koga -, smoothly commanding Janine's Crobat to deliver an Air Slash to Virizion (which he dodged).

"Of course it is - illusion's the flower of our family technique," Silver replied, playing along and pretending to be Janine. Koga's Muk responded well to his signs, and with an inward grimance the Exchanger realized that the three of them happened to be using the same sign language - his father's. That would explain why his own Honchkrow was following Janine's order without question - though to his credit, the Pokemon probably knew the feint was neccesary.

And it was working; Virizion was as powerful as ever and the three Trainers were still being pushed back, but at least they weren't being pulverized anymore. Now there was less certainty in the deity's strokes as he randomly lashed out at one of the three Silvers, and more often than not he got the wrong one. To screw him up even further, Koga would occasionally blast a Smokescreen or Haze with his hidden Weezing, buying them a few seconds to shuffle and swap roles.

Silver could see frustration building up in Virizion's face, and also a certain sense of desperation - as if every stroke would be the last. Perhaps there would be a time limit to this hunt?

It turned out to be so.

Suddenly a loud whinny cut through the air, stopping the Grassland Pokemon in his tracks. Taken aback by his reaction Silver cut off his attacking command, shortly followed by Koga and Janine. He'd heard that sound from somewhere, not too long ago...

"Keldeo...!" He remembered just as the little Colt Pokemon burst into the cavern, panting as if he'd ran here all the way from Cape Brink. Almost instictively Janine's Ariados moved in to stop him, but as light as feather Keldeo leaped over it as if it was a pebble on the ground.

What interested Silver more was the way Virizion greeted his comrade; somehow the Grassland Pokemon was managing to look disappointed, irritated and relieved all at once, and Silver was quite ready to ask why.

Of course, there was no way he'd get the answer from Virizion, who broke through the three Silvers' circle and raced straight towards the nearest exit with Keldeo at his side.

"After him!" Silver snapped, leaping up and latching onto Honchkrow and flying after the fleeing deities with Weavile and Crobat. Behind him he could hear Koga and Janine following, though he could pretty much guess that they were puzzled; why seek to continue a battle already 'won'? "At least they owe me some information after attacking us like that!"

So on they chased the deities through the tunnels, managing to keep up with their impossibly fast speed thanks to the traps he and Koga had placed all over the place for training; most of them involved triggering a barrage of Poison Stings or opening up a pool of acid, which Virizion and Keldeo certainly did NOT enjoy.

To Silver's frustration, however, the obstacle race was short-lived. The exit to the Pokemon League was slowly rising up ahead, and if the Rangers made it out to the plateau there whereabouts would go up in the blue.

Just a little more...

_"Searing Shot!"_

CRASH!

A large side of the cave wall exploded just behind Keldeo, causing him and Virizion to turn around in surprise and Honchkrow to screech to a halt. Silver's eyes widened as a burst of flame and smoke escaped the newly-created hole, followed by a small fairylike shape that was most obviously a Faerie -

"Gotcha, you - ! Blasty, let's pump it!"

With a great blast a massive shell shot itself out of the melted-off wall, propelled forward by the twin jets of water fired from two cannons protruding from its back. With the force of a Skull Bash attack the Blastoise slammed into the new deity, causing the two Pokemon to bounce away from each other and touch down onto the opposite sides of the walls.

"Blue-nee!" Silver exclaimed in shock as he saw his (sworn) sister leap out after Blasty, tailed by - to some extra surprise - Will and Karen. All three of them looked in a terrible shape, scroched black here and there and panting their lungs out. Will in particular was hobbling with a twisted knee, keeping his balance with his and his Pokemons' psychic powers. "You - what are you doing here? Are you all right?"

"Silver! Thank goodness you're safe," breathed Blue in obvious relief, but then her eyes darkened as she observed his tattered state. But neither sibling had time to savor the happy reunion, not with three deities that just tried to abduct them standing in front - and they both had reasons to hate abductions.

_"... Virizion, please stop,"_ sighed the Faerie after a short moment of tension; Virizion had been glaring at Blue and Silver, brandishing horns again warily. _"The fight's over, we ran out of time. We're done. It's out of our hands now."_

"And what's that supposed to mean, Victini?" Demanded Blue in a tone that surprised Silver. "Tell us! I thought we were supposed to be allies, not enemies!"

_"As long as you wanna save the world, you still are,"_ replied Victini, now looking somewhat crestfallen. _"That's all we can tell you... but you'll find out soon enough. You can... count on it."_

With that, all three deities vanished with a flash. (#1)

"Damnit," Silver couldn't help but curse, tempted to strike the wall with his fist. "What a waste. We don't even know what that fight was for!"

"True," mused Karen, nodding slowly with a frown. "The only thing we do know is that the two of you are the target, but what did he mean we'll find out? Maybe the battle isn't over yet..."

"Wait," Koga suddenly raised a hand for silence, the other hand pressed upon his ear as if adjusting a tiny headset. A contact, Silver realized with a jolt. From...

"Master," said Koga quietly, confirming his thoughts. "Yes, we're near the Plateau. The young Master's with us. Blue, Will and Karen's with us. The attacking deities have fallen back... I see. Yes, right away. I'll send Janine for you."

"Your renowned Boss, eh?" Will spoke with a gleam of his visored eye as his fellow Elite Four severed the connection. "Well, what did he say?"

"Young Master, it seems that your father's just escaped from Entei with your friend Gold," said Koga as he looked at Silver's surprised expression. "He's on his way now, and he told us to wait for him on the Plateau. Janine, go meet him at the entrance. There are things left to be settled."

* * *

><p>- Saffron Gym -<p>

_Crash!_

"Kirly, no!" Yellow cried in horror as a brush from Terrakion sent the fragile Emotion Pokemon flying into her arms, knocking both of them to the ground. Dody, Kitty and Omny quickly crowded around their Trainer, but the Cavern Pokemon spared them no heed as he kicked the ravaged floor, ready to charge again.

"Yellow, catch!" Sabrina's labored gasp turned her head sideways, to the part of a wall where the Gym Leader was leaning and cradling a cracked rib. In her hand was a small shining object, which she sent shooting toward the Healer with telekinesis. Yellow instinctively reached out to catch it, but to her surprise it slipped past her fingers straight at Kirly - and as it touched down on the Kirlia's forehead she recognized its identity.

"A Dawn Stone!" She gasped as a bright flash illuminated the Gym, causing a startled Terrakion to launch himself forward. Daring to open her eyes Yellow saw Grawy boldly throwing himself against the deity, and was about to scream _STOP_ when Terrakion abruptly halted, a loud _clang_ echoing as the light faded.

Two thin, green blades had lashed out of nowhere, parrying the Cavern Pokemon's mighty horn.

"Kirly, you...!" Gasped Yellow as she stared in awe at her savior, a lean humanoid Pokemon in green and white. His head was protected by a green helm, while the two spikes jutting out of his elbows served as blades to stop the Ranger's advance. "You evolved... into a Gallade!"

_You won't stop me from doing my duty, evolved or no!_ Bellowed Terrakion, swinging his horns forward again. Kirly managed to beat back a few blows with Psycho Cut before being driven back by the deity's superior bulk, but he bought enough time for his moralized teammates to fling themselves at the deity again. _You dare - ! So be it. I SHALL -_

"Poli, use Vacumn Wave!"

A blast of compressed air burst through the celing, striking Terrakion squarely on the back and momentarily flattening him to the ground.

"Red-san!" Yellow exclaimed in shock as she saw Aero dropping down from the hole made in the celing, bearing atop Red, Pika and Poli. The Fighter didn't look in a good shape, but his crimson eyes still brightened with relief as they spotted Yellow safe (sort of).

"Glad to see I'm not too late," puffed Red as he leaped down beside her, sparing a daring glance at Terrakion as he unleashed Saur, Gyara and Vee as well. "I came to take you back, but looks like the battle isn't over here yet... stand down, Terrakion. We don't have to fight each other like this."

_That's what you'd like to believe,_ growled Terrakion, pawing the ground aggressively to emphasize his point. _We have every reason to fight, and you must be the ones to fall! Sacred -_

_ENOUGH!_

The snapping command came with an authorative howl that caught everyones' attention, focusing their gazes to the Gym entrance. A lone figure was striding into the devastated building, his stern amber eyes fixed on his surprised fellow Ranger.

"Cobalion!" Exclaimed Red as the Iron Will Pokemon walked up to them, nodding acknowledgingly at the Fighter before turning back to Terrakion.

_We've been called to retreat,_ stated the leader of the Rangers, causing Yellow to blink in surprise. So they'd been commanded to fight... but by who? _We've done enough. They've proved themselves good enough to be taken by a higher power._

Terrakion looked disgruntled by his comrade's words, but Yellow was too busy puzzling over the term 'higher power'. Could that mean -

_Fine,_ grumbled Terrakion grudgingly, backing off from the two Dex Holders. _But considering what's coming for them... I don't envy them._

_Never will,_ agreed Cobalion grimly, sparing a sympathetic look with at Yellow. Then, as quickly as they had arrived, the two Rangers stormed through the Gym entrance and raced out of sight.

"Thought they'd do that," muttered Red with a hint of sadness in his voice, but his eyes sharpened focus again as he turned to Yellow and spoke: "Well, we gotta be off now. Sapphire's hurt - Regirock punched her. Only you can save her, Yellow."

"Why didn't you say so?" Exclaimed Yellow as she leaped up, all her weariness forgotten in concern for her junior. No matter how terrible the situation turned out to be, it was comforting to know that there was still some things she could do to help.

"One moment, Red..." Sabrina's voice had Yellow turn to the side, to see the former Rocket Executive walking gingerly up to them.

"You're hurt?" Red asked, apparantly noting how she had her arm around her waist.

"Nothing I can't handle," Sabrina replied nonchalantly, and Yellow realized that she was using her own psychic powers to keep her rib intact. "But I don't think it's me you should be worried about... we've got company."

As if on cue patches of the celing began to crack and fall down in earnest, some of which Red had Vee move away from them. Pretty soon the dark sky was visible through the roof of the Gym, and lining the top of the walls were a horde of horrible familiar uniforms -

"Team Rocket...?" Gasped Yellow as the black-suited people leaped down to surround them, their Pokemon looking mean and violent. But what concerned the Healer more was their expressions - all of them had that uniform void looks in their faces, and there was a certain aura around them that just couldn't be explained by hypnosis or brainwashing.

"You wouldn't happen to be behind this, right?" Despite the words Red didn't sound suspicious, just comfimatory. Yellow knew he knew better than to distrust his comrades - whether they deserved his trust or not.

"Are you kidding? These aren't my subordinates," snorted Sabrina as she joined the two Dex Holders in a defensive circle. "They can't belong to Giovanni or any of his executives, so I assume their leader must be a rogue. An ignorant rogue, at that, thinking that this pathetic ambush might work."

"Oh, no, no, not an ambush," a strange age-confusing voice responded mockingly to the Gym Leader. Whirling around in surprise, Yellow's eyes focused on a spot where the Team Rocket grunts were parting ways, allowing a very short man with a strange childlike face to walk into view.

"If I wanted to lay an ambush you'd be dead already. No, I wanted these two to see what was coming for them," hissed the man gleefully, narrowing his angry eyes in particular at a thunderstruck Red. "Didn't think you'd ever see me, eh? So did I, after my own subordinates overthrew me, screaming for the Boss that won't come back! I'd have been gone like that, if these men hadn't presented themselves to me so that I can take back what's mine! And I'll begin with you, comrades of that wretched redhaired boy who ruined my ambitions!"

"So that's what happened..." muttered Red, his surprised tone settling down into that of cold anger that sent a chill through Yellow's spine. "No wonder you really lost it. But then again, you were always a piece of greedy scum, Carr. Silver would love to beat the crap outta you himself, but he'll have to settle for me and Yellow. Bring it on, and learn why Giovanni's twice a man as you!"

* * *

><p><em>Didn't see that one coming, eh? Carr... oh, what I won't give to kick his ass.<em>

_#1. Victini's work, of course._

_Myrna Maeve: 1. Well... it depends on how you view it. 2. Ten to one Mew doesn't even know what's going on; she's always absent at gatherings. 3. Not a vampire, more like a wild Pokemon. 4. Um, I dunno. 5. She didn't commit suicide, just knock herself out. 6. NO. If a deity dies, the entire universe goes haywire. 7. Well, that would be a spoiler! XD 8. Not really. More like... 9. Yes... more! Your questions feed me! 10. I hope it is! XD_

_firstinclass, I try my hardest not to leave anyone out, no matter how late they may appear. That's all I'll say for now! :)_

_Gur40goku, though I'm not sure what the question means, I suppose it's a mixture of those four, depending on the situation._

_Wow, this must be the shortest chapter I've written in a pretty long while..._

_Points to take notice of in this chapter:_

_1. Virizion and Victini retreat together with Keldeo, bringing Silver, Koga and Janine with Blue, Will and Karen._

_2. Giovanni is almost there at the Victory Road, but will he get there before someone else arrives first?_

_3. Yellow's Kirlia evolves into a Gallade._

_4. Red arrives at Saffron, and Terrakion retreats at Cobalion's order. However Carr attacks them..._

_On Chapter 29, the second wave prepares to strike... in the form of Mother Nature! Until then (which will be probably be at late June), R&R!_

_Writing completed on May 29th, 2012. Happy early birthday, Emerald (May 31st) and Blue (June 1st)! This is Yowl of Time, out._


	29. Vs Rayquaza: Planet Earth Wants YOU

**Pokemon Adventures: Hunt of the Plates**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures/Special.

_Hm, when will I be able to upload this one...?_

_Began writing on May 29th, 2012. Currently drafting Chapter 19 of Arc 3._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29. Vs. Rayquaza: Planet Earth Wants YOU<strong>

- Blackthorn City, Dragon's Den -

_"Will he be alright?"_ Latias asked Grey for the fourth time as they and Clair watched Lance busily working over Latios, moving quickly to bruise after bruise as if willing his skin to be as new as a newborn Igglybuff's. _"He's hurt himself trying to protect me..."_

_"Latias, it's just a bunch of scratches. I'll be fine,"_ Latios assured his sister. Indeed both Eon Pokemons' injuries were quite minor, and Lance had gone through Latias within half a minute. The Johto Champion's healing capabilities were a little short of Yellow, but it still amazed Grey that it was possible for a human to be able to connect to a Pokemon so deeply.

"There is no need to fear; you are mighty beyond our comprehension, and I am amazed that our attacks were capable of damaging you at all," he spoke out, feeling that it was about time he began the unwilling conversation. "Knowing that, I find it hard to comprehend that you would wish to take me and my friends to the Hall. What are beings so insignificant as us of use to such potent beings?"

Latias and Latios shared an awkward glance, which told Grey enough - it wasn't information that he was supposed to know.

_"Not now,"_ corrected Latios, having read the Dex Holder's mind. _"You aren't meant to be informed until you're all brought to the Hall... but we owe you, don't we? You forgave us for this outrage. I should - " _(#1)

"You owe us nothing," stated Lance firmly, finishing his work and stepping back. "It was we who inflicted this injury to you, so it's only right that we undo it. We won't force you to do anything."

_"But we do owe you,"_ murmured Latias sadly. _"You just don't know why yet..."_

_"And even if we don't, our conscience won't allow us to keep you keep you ignorant,"_ put in Latios, his expression darkening as he lifted slightly into the air to join his sister. _"So prepare yourself for despair, Natural Grey Harmonia Gropius, for there won't be escaping from the truth we will tell you now."_ (#2)

Grey couldn't help but tense, his Pokemon gathering around him in a tight circle. Intuition told him that his fate depended upon what he was about to hear, and it also told him that it wouldn't be anything cheering.

But it couldn't tell him what was about to happen next.

_**"Air Sslassh!"**_

Grey and Lance flinched simultaneously as a harsh, rough-edged mental voice echoed from outsided the Den, followed by a series of quick slashing noises of air cutting through stone.

"What?" Exclaimed Clair in hsock as the entire cavern celing broke apart, bringing a cascade of Gigalith-sized boulders onto their heads. At once Latias and Latios joined the other Pokemon in trying to blast the rocks away from them, but before they could even begin the voice hissed again:

_**"Dragon Pulsse!"**_

With a burst of green light all the stones disintegrated into powder, revealing a jet of emerald shockwave that plunged straight down onto Latias and Latios. With terrible cries the two Eon Pokemon slammed onto the ground, letting the Dragon Pulse explode into a second impact that sent everyone flying - including Grey, who almost fell into the lake before Klinklang stopped him.

Feeling his whole body ache from the shock the Dex Holder gingerly made it back to land, only to stare in horror at the utter destruction laid there. The Den had all but collapsed, turned into a giant bowl-shaped landscape with incredibly cluttered inner part - referring to everyone strewn all over the rubble like trash.

A giant crater had been dug near the center of the dome, in which Latias was wearily trying to push her brother off the ground. Both deities were wounded ten times worse than their previous battle with Grey, Lance and Clair... what attack could've been strong enough to achieve such a feat?

Grey could only think of a handful of things that could do such a thing to the mighty Eon Pokemon, and judging from the tone of the voice he heard earlier...

"Enlighten us, Lord Rayquaza!" Cried the Dex Holder as he kneeled down, daring to look up at the clear, storm-freed sky visible through the collapsed celing.

The only thing that could be seen besides the mass of blue was the enormous green serpentine Pokemon coiled up midair, the locked atmosphere almost visible like an aura around him and his bright yellow eyes gleaming dangerously.

_The Lord of the Sky..._ whispered Serperior in terror as Rayquaza swept into the destroyed cavern, his gaze lingering on Grey for a moment before narrowing toward Latias and Latios.

_**"Fools you've made yourselves, ignoring the greater good!"**_ Snapped the Sky High Pokemon, and softened his tone slightly before adding: _**"I will punish you no further, for your action isn't entirely incomprehensible. Return to the Hall now, before the others begin wondering why you haven't retreated earlier."**_

_"... Yes, my liege,"_ replied Latios quietly, heaving himself from the ground to join a sniffing Latias. With an apologetic look at Grey, both deities murmured _"I'm sorry..."_ before Teleporting away.

_**"... It's sad that so many of us are so deeply bonded to your comrades,"** _muttered Rayquaza grimly as he turned back to Grey and his Pokemon. _**"When time came that it was neccessary for us to betray those ties, many of us were too deeply entangled to tear free."**_

"Then do you claim yourself free of those bonds, Lord?" Inquired Grey, a little surprised by his own bold words. "I was told that years ago a human had helped you mediate a battle between Groudon and Kyogre, the father of one of us that you seek to hunt down."

_**"He has indeed, but his actions hadn't pleased me,"**_ huffed Rayquaza, turning his eyes up to the sky in reminiscence. _**"He understood my powers well, but he strained himself trying to claim mastery over me - and paid with his life. Had Celebi not interfered, he'd be rotting away in Giratina's realm right now."**_

_**"So my answer is yes, young Drake. I am not bonded to your friends as so many of my comrades are. A dry existence, perhaps, but it will serve me well today... so that I can carry out my duty without needless pity!"**_

* * *

><p>- Above Route 2 (Kanto), near Diglett's Cave -<p>

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE, TORNADUS!" Black bellowed at the top of his voice, holding tightly onto War's leg as he flew after the Cyclone Pokemon - all the while cussing at his back. The deity responded by flinging a quick Focus Blast behind, which War dodged with effort. Black gnashed his teeth in frstration; he knew that Tornadus was taunting him, daring him to a race in which he knew he'd lose in. Ten to one, his mind was already on capturing him as well.

But he couldn't give up; not when the bastard had White wrapped up in his tail.

As soon as Black had arrived at Pewter City the first thing he saw was Brock and Roxanne, dashed against the broken-down Gym walls as Tornadus mocked their Pokemon with mini-cyclones. The moment he saw the Dex Holder approaching the deity took off, but not before deliberately showing a half-conscious White dangling from his tail. The next thing Black knew, this mad chase had begun.

Now he was starting to get desperate as the Diglett Cave could be seen far ahead; War was a strong flier, but flying in maximum speed all the way from Mt. Moon while carrying Black was slowly wearing him down in both stamina and altitude. If Tornadus made it past Viridian Forest, White would be lost forever -

"Over my dead body," muttered Black, letting go of one hand to reach for Tula's Poke Ball. "I can't let you out for too long, so it's one shot! Tula, use Electro - "

_PZ-ZAP!_

A bolt of electricity shot down from the dark sky, striking Tornadus squarely on the head with the force of an average Thunder. With a painful howl the Cyclone Pokemon flailed midair, letting go of a dazed White in the process.

"Prez!" Yelled Black as his 'employer' fell towards him and War, who had lost quite some altitude at this point. Without hesitating Black threw his weight to the side while stretching out his right hand, which caught White's wrist just as she was about to shoot past him.

"Black! Thanks..." Gasped White, wincing as the abrupt halt jerked her shoulder savagely.

"War, let us down!" Black quickly told his flier, who was only too glad to obey. As Black and White safely landed about five seconds later, Black instictively looked up to see who had attacked Tornadus and saved them.

What he saw almost made him double over.

"Thundurus...!" He gasped, recognizing the ogrelike Thunder God, facing Tordadus with an eeriily gleeful expression. The Bolt Strike Pokemon was apparantly considering his offense very amusing, as he was laughing his head off at the seething Wind God.

"You think they'd have a go right here?" White's voice made Black turn back to her, who was staring rather dumbfoundedly up at the two deities - this wasn't the first time she watched them fight. But as Black was about to answer horror suddenly appeared on her face, and she pointed upwards and cried "Stone Edge!"

"Huh?" Asked Black in confusion as he automatically followed his gaze up, just in time to see a barrage of spearheaded stones pummeling both Tornadus and Thundurus from above. "What the - who could've - "

"Up there!" Exclaimed White, pointing higher up. At the end of her fingertip was yet another ogrelike figure, this one with an orange body and a thick hammerlike tail.

"Landorus!" Breathed Black, feeling a shadow creep over his eyes. Just what was going on right now? Why had Tornadus tried to kidnap White, and why had Thundurus stopped him? And what was Landorus here for?

The last question was answered first, in the least expected way. After conducting his little punishment the Abundance Pokemon glowered menacingly at the other two deities, and snarled out what was obviously a command.

Then, to Black's suprise, Tornadus and Thundurus grumbled something among themselves before flying off east.

"They're gone," whispered White, sharing a dumbfounded look with Black. "Are... are we safe now?"

"Looks like it," said Black with a small sigh, though to be honest he was now afraid of luck - were they really okay now, or was someone going to pull the rug out from under them again? "Say... isn't it kinda getting hot?"

"Now that you mention it... hey, since when did the storm go away?" White's surprised question had Black look up again, only to regret it instantly as bright sunlight ruthlessly sizzled his eyes. Moments ago the Energy Storm was present even here, but now not even a trace of clouds remained - in fact, the sunlight was so strong that the very earth seemed to be drying up. What kind of a crazy weather was this?

"Black! White! Are you okay?"

Brock's call made both Dex Holders turn back in surprise, in time to see the Pewter Gym Leader running toward them with Roxanne.

"Yeah, I think!" Black called out to them, and was just about to take a step to greet them when he sensed a slight tremor below his feet. Then:

_**"... Rock Tomb."**_

The voice was faint and telepathic, as if its master was far away, but Black could still detect a rough edge to it that made it sound like hundreds of pebbles grinding against each other.

"What was - ah!"

_CRACK!_

White's question turned into a scream as several pillars of stone shot out of the ground, surrounding Brock and Roxanne before closing in like a pyramid, effectively encasing them in place.

_**"... Fissure."**_

_CRA-ACK!_

One moment Black's feet were perfectly fine on the ground next to White's. The next moment the earth vanished beneath them as it cracked and rose up, opening a gigantic chasm so deep that Black could only see a faint glow of red within - magma flow.

That was as far as Black saw before the ground swallowed up him and White, allowing their flailing bodies and screaming voices to vanish into the darkness before closing up again, as if what just happened had never taken place.

_**"... Mission Accomplished."**_

* * *

><p>- Whirl Islands, Westernmost Island -<p>

"You guys defeated Heatran?" Asked Pearl in disbelief, pointing toward a small patch of crimson glow in the violent waves moving away from them. (#3)

"'Defeated' is an overstatement, it seems," mused Wallace thoughtfully as Diamond and Platina recovered from their joyful reunion. "We managed to trap him in the water, but I think we'd eventually have been breached had he been a little more persistent."

"The deities all fell back," said Pearl, remembering that fiasco with Manaphy in the valley. "But I still don't get why the heck they did it! What did we do wrong?"

"It's worth finding out," agreed Misty with a serious nod. "But first we gotta get you back to the mainland. This island's too isolated, we'll be like sitting ducks waiting for another attack."

"Do you believe they will attack again?" Asked Platina, her eyes wavering with an emotion Pearl couldn't comprehend clearly. He'd been shocked to hear that it was Azelf who had attacked her - the experience must've been a shocking one.

"It's not guaranteed that they won't come back," replied Misty as she led them all to the shore, where a fair-sized boat was waiting on the shore. "You won't need to pilot this ship; it's programmed to return straight to Olivine, and any Whirlpools on the way you can deal with your Pokemon."

"You're not coming?" Adked Pearl, raising his eyebrows in question.

"We've decided to investigate this place a little more," said Wallace with a nod. "According to legend a mighty Titan rests somewhere beneath these islands - Lugia, Lady of the Blue Yin and mother of Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres. If the deites are agressive to us, we need to know what they have in mind."

"Will you be alright?" Asked Diamond worryingly, and Pearl could empathize; if indeed they met Lugia, there was a fair chance that she'll just end up flooring them.

"Some things are worht risking my life for - a good friend of mine taught me that," chuckled Wallace, unleashing his Seaking (Charles) for a ride. "I'll be starting with the Northern Island. Give my regeards to Winona and Ruby when you reach Olivine!" (#4)

"Be careful!" Platina and Diamond called after him as he floated away, the rush of waves quickly hiding him from view.

"Right, get on the boat now, the three of you," said Misty hurriedly as she ushered the young Dex Holders onto the boat. "Just be careful if the storm kicks up too much, but hey, this is a pushover compared to an Energy Storm, right?"

"Yeah, right," said Pearl, though he couldn't help but rememver what had happened the last time he and Dia boarded a ship... (#5)

As if reflecting his thoughts, a steady beat of drizzle began falling as the engine kicked into life.

* * *

><p><em>Wow, it's been awhile. So so, an interesting turn of events...<em>

_#1. "You all" of course refers to Grey and his Pokemon, not Lance or Clair._

_#2. N's full name in the games is Natural Harmonia Gropius._

_#3. Meaning Heatran's SWIMMING. lol._

_#4. Unfortunately he wouldn't know his apprentice is in Viridian Forest with Sapphire..._

_#5. If you forgot, take reference of Chapter 3 of Arc 1._

_Sasuke-kun, would you mind explaining what the 680 BST legendaries are? Didn't get that one :)_

_G.T.F.W, am I that unpredictable? I'll take that as a compliment! XD_

_firstinclass, kill Carr? Nah, that would be too good for him!_

_Myrna Maeve, 1. Technically, but he forbade most sorts of time-travelling unless in dire situations since it upsets the balance of the universe. 2. Who says they can't be both, like Lugia and Ho-oh are? But I don't they're couples, at least... not in the forseeable future. 3. Um... yes? 4. Heard of it, yes. 5. Never saw it, though, so no likes or dislikes. 6. Well... sort of! :)_

_Dreamingflower, really? That means the info in Bulbapedia about Dia and Pearl's bdays were wrong, since when I last saw them they were December 4th and February 12th respectively. Crystal will show up in the next chapter, which I'll probably be able to upload tomorrow or the day after. And you just saw Platina... who will attack Blue and Silver? Well, I indulge you to wait and see for yourself in the next chapter too!_

_PokeRescue18, thanks for the underserving compliment! I did consider putting in some manzai routines, but my horribly uncreative brain isn't capable of coming up with a suitable one... also, the current situation's kinda too serious for those kind of comedy, I'm afraid. And it's not gonna light up anytime soon, so what can I say?_

_lolatron5000, Diamond does own Regigigas (Gi) in the manga, but I didn't expect him to keep him forever. Forgive the derivement from the true plot, but I turn out to be making a lot of those these days, ain't I? Drat Black&White 2... I'd also like to make Red kick some deity butts, but Articuno's was enough, I think. They're not called deities in Yowlverse for nothing._

_Ultrawolfie, does this sort of answer your question? :)_

_Just so everybody know, Yowlverse Rend is in fact my sister. I know, horrible naming sense. But at least her writing's creative. She's got a lot of ideas, many of which are worth complicating. Words of recommendation!_

_Points to take notice of in this Chapter:_

_1. Rayquaza stops Latias and Latios from spilling the beans (dang) and sends them back to the Hall._

_2. Have you noticed the way how Rayquaza in particular are cold toward our mortal friends? I attributed it to his past experience with Norman or being a subject of human study back during that Salamence incident in RS._

_3. Black catches up to Tornadus near the Diglett's Cave, where Thundurus picks on him and making him let White go._

_4. Why did Landorus and Thundurus interfere? Because time was up for the deities, but also because they had certainty that letting Black and White go now wouldn't delay their capture much longer... which turned out to be right._

_5. Diamond, Pearl and Platina set out to Olivine Harbor via autopilot boat, but it's raining hard..._

_Well, now we know for sure that Rayquaza made his move. Now, in Chapter 30, the other Titans will also move out... until then, R&R!_

_Writing completed on June 29th, 2012. This is Yowl of Time, out._


	30. Vs Hooh: Epiphany

**Pokemon Adventures: Hunt of the Plates**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures/Special.

_I've got many things on my mind, but none of that matter to this job. So here I am typing again..._

_Began writing on June 29th, 2012. Finished drafting Arc 3, drafting's currently on hiatus._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30. Vs. Ho-oh: Epiphany<strong>

- Ilex Forest -

Gold thought Mesprit would never stop crying.

Like a baby that lost her mother the Emotion Pokemon continued wail her head off into Crystal's arms, to the point that her sleeves were getting soaked from her tears. All that supressed feeling she'd been hiding were bursting out so much, even Gold felt like he'd sniff as he and Emerald looked over their Pokemon.

"It's okay, it's okay," murmured Crys in a soothing voice, patting Mesprit's back in a conforting way that made Gold blink; he rarely got to see the fiesty Capturer's motherly side, and at those times she looked so lovely (and cute) that he could just kiss her - assuming that he was prepared for a kick in the gut, of course.

"All cool, right?" Gold asked his Pokemon - Exbo, Aibo, Polibo, Sudobo, Sunbo, Togebo, Manbo and Sandbo - who all cried positive. "Right... Megaree, do you mind - oh, you're limping. Sunbo, go help her out, 'kay?"

"No, it's okay, Gold. That's my job," said Crys as she glanced up, looking a little taken aback by his sudden show of consideration. Man, did he look that uncaring?

"Sure, sure, if it weren't for your current babysitting duty," smirked Gold with a roll of his eyes, bothering to grin at Mesprit as she stuck her tongue out at him among her tears. "When you get help you're supposed to say thanks, Super Serious Gal. Keep that in mind the next time someone offers you a hand."

"Never thought I'd hear that from you of all people," muttered Crystal, though her eyes did glint in amusement. "But then again, you've surprised me a lot, haven't you?"

"The first time you saw me and Silver-pal, you thought we were rogues," laughed Gold, remembering her horrified expression when the three friends had first met six years ago.

"I also thought you looked like a good flirt - I got that one right, didn't I?" Replied Crys as she stuck her tongue out at him as well.

Super Serious Gal, teasing him? Now that just made his day.

"What now, Crys-san?" Emerald's voice interrupted them, and Gold looked up to see the undersized boy (looking much better with his hair down) pacing around his Pokemon in anticipation. "I hope we can assume that the battle's over in here, but what about everyone else? Reckon they got away too?"

"Well, let's think about it..." said Gold as he rose to his feet, putting together everything he'd gathered from Crys and Em. "I was attacked by Entei, you by Registeel, and SSG by Mesprit. They don't have anything to do with each other, right? Then I think we can assume that the entire Hall's out to get us. Hot commodity, aren't we?"

_"Yeah... yeah, you are,"_ murmured Mesprit abruptly, escaping from the surprised Crystal's arms with a somber expression. _"Everyone should've fallen back by now, unless they succeeded... which I doubt. But that was only the beginning. The Titans should be ready to launch a hunt themselves. One could arrive anytime..."_

"Crap, I knew it," muttered Emerald as Crys flinched and Gold grimaced, remembering the fight with Ho-oh and Lugia six years ago. Back them the two Titans were in their weakened state under the Masked Man's control, but he now knew how potent their powers were. Zekrom, Reshiram, Kyurem, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina... "Well, that sucks. So, what can we do about it?" (#1)

_"If there was anything that we could do, I'd have bolted with you already,"_ moaned Mesprit, her tone heavy with despair. _"It was over from the start. There's no way you can stand up to the Titans... all you can do is wait."_

_**"Well spoken, Empathizer!"**_

"What the hell?" Exclaimed Gold as a second mental voice burst into his head, this one full of energy, pride and nobility that few could boast of. Could it be -

_**"You suspect correctly, Son of Earth. Will-o-Wisp!" **_(#2)

"Ah!" Gold heard Crys cry out in alarm as the very air burst into flames all around them, quickly joining each other into a large crown of fire that effectively trapped the three Dex Holders and their Pokemon within.

_**"So we meet again, noble ones, though not in a way any of us had wished."**_ The mental voice was now accompanied by the sound of large wings beating, and Gold instictively looked up into the stormy sky - except that it was stormy no longer.

"Ack!" He yelled as sunlight assaulted his vision, so ridiculously brilliant that he could see it even with his eyes shut. He opened them as soon as it faded after a few seconds, and at once had his sight dominated by a parade of rainbow-feathers as its Master descended from the heavens.

"Ho-oh...!" Crystal gasped, looking up at the Rainbow Pokemon in fear and wonder. Even to Gold the Titan was a sight to behold - powerful as they were, no deity could match Ho-oh when it came to magnificence. It dwelled in the golden crown glittering on his head, in the spellbinding spectrum of his techinicolored plumages, in the unassuming fairness and nobility in his scarlet eyes, in his posture, that of the kingliest of all kings. He was the Lord of the Red Yang, of the sun, of the sky and of all things bright and beautiful.

_**"Had this reunion been that of peace and harmony I would've had much to thank you and ask you,"**_ continued Ho-oh quietly as he descended onto the center of the flaming ring, right in front of Gold, Crystal and Emerald. _**"But no... we find ourselves on the brink of destruction, of the end of the universe as we know it. Our mission requires you to come with me to the Hall... there is no option. Try to flee, and these flames will pursue you to the bottom of the ocean if need be."**_

Gold was not the kind of guy who counted retreat or surrender as an option, but even he felt the fight leave him as he stared up at the Rainbow Pokemon. Besides the obvious fact that they'd get creamed record-time if they tried to fight back, knowing that his life wasn't the only thing at stake drained his will even lower: Em, his Pokemon, Crys...

"I knew today would suck," he muttered under his breath."

* * *

><p>- Indigo Plateau, Victory Road exit -<p>

"Hey, Gree-nie! Down here!" Blue's joyous (and annoying) call directed Green's gaze below Charizard, just outside the cavern. Sure enough he found the pesky woman (a little to old now to be a girl) together with Silver, but he was a little surprised to see Will and Karen with them as well.

"Hn, looks like you've gone through a lot as well," muttered the Raiser as Charizard landed and allowed him to dismount, noticing what kind of shape the four former Masked Children were in. "I'd bet all of you got more than a hundred things to say, but first things first - what happened to Koga?"

"He's away," replied Silver, looking a little surprised about him knowing his training partner - he had Lorelei to thank for that. "He left with Janine to... to bring my father here."

"Ah," breathed Green, distracted by the mention of predessor. Even without the man's horribly tangled relationship with his son, the former Team Rocket Boss could only end up complicating matters. Plus, judging from Silver's angsty expression he could see that the boy wasn't ready to face his father yet - someday, definitely, but not now.

"Yeah, he agrees," commented Will, causing Green to frown in annoyance - couldn't he at least keep his mind private? "That's why I keep saying we gotta get into the League Building. There we can build our defenses for another attack, and give you more time to, sau, make up your mind."

"Oh, shut up," grumbled Silver, but it was plain to Green that he was conflicted within - he wanted and didn't want to meet and know his father and his origin, and he loved and hated himself for feeling that way. Blue must've noticed the turmoil raging within her sworn brother, for there was pity and deep empathy that bound the siblings tighter than any relation through blood.

"I have a better idea," spoke up Green, centering him to attention. "I didn't come here just to check if you're okay, though it's a part of it. Now that we've suffered a fight like this we can't be sure that there'll be another. We gotta be prepared for that, and to do that we must regroup."

"Wouldn't this be an ideal place, then?" Said Karen with a raise of her eyebrows. "Both geographically and symbolically. Where else do you have in mind?"

"I'd agree, if it weren't for the injured," returned Green, causing Blue and Silver to share a tense look with each other - Who? "Sapphire. She's in the Viridian Forest with half her bones broken thanks to Regirock. We can't risk moving her."

"Oh, no!" Gasped Blue in horror as Silver's expression darkened. "Then what are we waiting for? And what about Yellow? She's gonna need her!"

"Red went to Saffron to fetch her," Green informed her as he prepared to mount Charizard again. "We can only trust them to get there in time. So let's hurry - Ruby's with her, but they're like sitting ducks if someone decides to strike again."

"Right," agreed Silver as he sent out Honchkrow, but Green frowned as he noticed Blue taking out Wigglytuff's Poke Ball. did she really believe she could keep up with them on a balloon?

"This is faster," he cut in, tossing Pidgeot's Poke Ball over to Blue, who caught it with slight surprise on her face. Then she smiled at him, one of the most genuine he'd ever seen.

"You're a real lady's man, you know that?" She asked him teasingly, ignoring Will's exaggerated barfing motion behind her.

"No," Green replied flatly, feeling that it was worth a narrow-eyes from Silver to let the noisy woman find out who she was playing against. "Now, with all the pleasantries done, shall we move?"

_**"I'm afraid not, little ones..."**_

"Wha - "

**SLAM!**

Blue's cry was cut short as Charizard suddenly collapsed in front of Green, pinned down by an invisible force that also grounded Pidgeot and Honchkrow.

"It's psychic energy!" Cried Will, his face blanching in panic as Green whirled to face the Eilte Four. "It pinned down a Dark-type, such power... whose could it..."

"Over there!" Silver shouted, abruptly pointing towards the Pokemon League. Turning to gaze at the magnificent building, Green felt a chill through his vein as he saw a familiar avian shape perched on the rooftop, her sad, azure eyes glinting blue and her pure white wings spread out as if readying an embrace.

"Lugia!" Blue yelled as the Diving Pokemon lightly leaped off the building (leaving some dents on it) and glided down to them, landing in a gust of wind that almost blew everyone off their feet. "Oh, please! Why you? Haven't we fought enough six years ago?"

_**"Yes, we have, though back then I was less that what I should've been thanks to some..."**_ sighed Lugia quietly, turning toward Will and Karen with a shaded expression. _**"Indeed, the two of you have been very rude to me during that time. I do not begrudge you on the matter, but I fear I can't let you witness any further. Begone!"**_

The two Elite Four quickly reared up their Xatu and Houndoom, but Lugia was faster - as casually as brushing a falling leaf away she flicked one wing outwards at them while shielding Green, Blue and Silver with the other.

"What was - ah!" Blue cried as a sudden gust of violent wind whipped over their heads, barely managing to save her hat by pushing it down to her head. As it was, Will and Karen didn't stand a chance without Lugia's protection - the wind blew them clean off their feet, sending them tumbling back into the Victory Road with their Pokemon in an instant.

_**"It grieves me, having to resort to this,"**_ murmured Lugia sadly, bringing her wing back down with a little more power. To Green's shock the resulting blast barreled into the mountainside above the cavern entrance, collapsing and effectively sealing it off.

"What do you have in mind?" Asked the Raiser as he looked up at the Titan, a being with might that could erase a race from the face of the world. What did beings of such power want from them?

_**"Duty-wise, I should be taking you to the Hall straightaway,"**_ replied Lugia somberly, causing the Dex Holders to tense. _**"But my heart knows how unfair this is for you. I can't reveal you too much before we depart, but I will try to tell you as much as I can manage... about why we've been forced to betray you."**_

* * *

><p>- Somewhere Underground -<p>

Once Black came to, the first thing that he noticed was that it was HOT.

"Where are - ow!" He muttered as he tried to get up, only bang his head on the celing - or so it felt. Though there was no light at all to see he figured that he was in an incredibly small and stuffy room, just large enough to sit up. Another person was curled up next to him, whom he assumed was White - which was confirmed by her moans. "You okay, Prez?"

"Yeah... I think..." she mumbled awfully close to him, her body squirming uncomfortably against him - which made the heat almost unbearable. "But what is this place, a cage...?"

"Well, if it is, we're getting out of it," said Black, giving the nearest wall an experimental kick. "Weird, what is this thing made out of...? That felt like - whoa!"

The floor suddenly lurched beneath them, sending his head straight into the celing. As he shook his head and tried to rid his brain of all the stars, a booming mental suddenly invaded his head: _**"If you mind, earthborne, I'd rather you do NOT kick my tooth - it's a chore not to swallow you both as it is."**_

"Wha - who are you?" Asked White in a trembling voice. The answer came in a loud spitting noise as the wall that Black just kicked opened up horizontally, letting in an onrush of such heat that Black choked - the sensation felt like having lava dumped on his face.

"Lava!" White exclaimed in dismay behind him, but before Black could question her or look outside himself, the floor gave another great lurch, and this time with a loud hacking noise threw the two Dex Holders out of the small chamber.

"Oof!" Black grunted as he landed on something hard, first checking on his location. He and White were sitting in a large bowl-shaped boulder with silvery spiked ridges on one side. Beyond that, to Black's horror, the only thing he could see was magma and the stone walls surrounding it - they were in a canyon of lava, with the sky and the surface so vastly far away that he couldn't even see them.

But then he realized something even scarier: the silvery ridges in front of them weren't spikes.

They were claws.

They were sitting on someone's cupped hands - someone large enough to fit both of them in its mouth.

_**"Had enough sightseeing?"**_ The gravelly voice came again, causing White to yelp out in terror. Even Black suppressed a shiver as he dared look back - straight into a pair of bright yellow eyes.

The figure holding them was a massive behemoth seemingly even larger than Zekrom and Reshiram combined, fully covered (except his underside) in crimson-plated armor with arcane blueish marking all over them. Spikes jutted out of from the side of his throat and waist, half of which were submerged in magma. All the situation combined, Black had little trouble deducing the identity of the Titan who held them in his mercy.

"Groudon," he breathed, awe and fear dominating him as he looked up at the Continent Pokemon. "The Earthlord...? No, it can't be. There's gotta be way..."

_**"There is none,"**_ Groudon cut him off ruthlessly, though he did sound a little regretful. _**"If anything, I'm surprised that the heat hasn't melted the steel out of you yet. The earth is closed above you, mortal ones, and you will never drill through it fast enough to evade me. Eventually the lava will claim you, which none of us would want."**_

"Then-then why did you bring us here?" Whispered White, her voice shaking madly with terror. "A-are you going to - "

_**"Eat you? Ridiculous,"**_ muttered Groudon with a roll of his football-sized eyes._** "I have no appetite for fleshlings. What I meant was that it's best if you stay in my mouth for the time being. I must take you to the Hall, and to reach the portal that leads to it I'll have to take a swim. So don't make me open my mouth again... or I'll be left with a lot of cinder in my throat."** _(#3)

* * *

><p>- Whirl Islands -<p>

"I don't believe I have ever seen so much rain in one place," murmured Platina to herself as she stood on the deck of the not-so-large boat, feeling the downpour soak her from head to toe as the vessel braved the ever-violent waves. She didn't mind getting drenched, but she was a little worried that the fierce storm could lead the ship astray. They were already in enough trouble without getting lost in the rough seas.

"Shouldn't you go inside the cabin?" Asked Diamond as he joined her, though his expression told Platina that he was actually enjoying the rain. "We gotta cross a whirlpool to get out of this place, and it could be dangerous on the decks."

"How far is the Whirlpool?" The heiress asked back, wondering if she should get Empoleon warmed up for the difficult part ahead - travelling across an aquatic twister would certainly be a novel experience.

"Isn't it that, over there?" Pearl piped up as he popped up from her other side, and Platina looked to the stern to see a small sprialing shape in the waves far ahead.

"That's weird, it should be a bit further," said Diamond as he slowly readied Bro's Poke Ball. "Besides, that's too small... wait, is that thing growing?"

"No!" Gasped Platina as she saw that the whirlpool was suddenly right in front of them - not because that boat was moving fast, but because the sprial itself had swelled abruptly. And that could only mean -

"MAELSTROM!" Pearl bellowed as the edge of the sprial's arm wrapped around the boat, dragging the vehicle into the pool before the young Dex Holders could do anything. And once they were in, the ship began rocking too violently far them to even stand up, let alone attempt to escape.

"What could've caused this?" Cried Platina as she desperately held onto the rails for support.

"There, inside the water!" Shouted Diamond as he leaned against the cabin wall, pointing toward the center of the maelstrom. Platina felt her blood chill with terror as an enormous shadow emerged from the black waters, only discernible from the waves by the eerie red markings on its silhouette.

"No, it can't be..."

SPLASH!

A gigantic shape burst out of the water, drowning out Platina's whisper with a cry so mystic and tragic that it rent the young girl's heart. Everyone looked up at the colossal whalelike Pokemon in wonder - at her smooth blue-and-white body, at her graceful winglike fins, at her dreamy-looking half-closed eyes.

"Kyogre..." Diamond whispered in a tone that Platina couldn't classify as either fear or wonder.

Of course, they had no time to feel neither, for the Sea Basin Pokemon's next move was clear.

_**"... Come with me..."**_ whispered the Lord of the Ocean, bringing her fin down onto the boat before her entire body followed.

**CRASH!**

Platina barely felt her body fly through the air before she hit the water, though her eyes clearly saw Diamond and Pearl doing the same around her.

"Fate help us!" She found herself screaming before the feral waves dragged her down, and the last thing she was before blacking out was Kyogre's razor-sharp teeth closing in behind her, Diamond and Pearl.

_**"... Come with me..."**_

* * *

><p><em>Well, that ended like a low-quality horror movie.<em>

_#1. If anyone's wondering how such powerful beings could've been captured by Pryce in the first place, that'll be explained in Arc 3._

_#2. Don't ask me why Ho-oh calls him this, not yet. And no, Gold isn't a dwarf._

_#3. We can guess what kind of bedtime stories White had been listening to... by the way, Groudon's taste is more toward minerals._

_Ultrawolfie, the Regis have plenty of bonds, with the Hoenn Elite Four and Brandon. The problem is that... They. Are. Freaking. Machines. Well, this chapter confirms your guesses, congrats. Hoping to see ya again after uploading this! :)_

_Dreamingflower, nah, I trust you. You can still do it if you'd like, though. Thanks anyway! As for Crys... does that offer you an answer? You'll see her again on the next chapter!_

_G.F.T.W, here's the answer! Thanks for sticking with me for this long. Man, how far I've come. Arc 2 is almost finished..._

_Points to take notice of in this chapter:_

_1. Ho-oh arrives to confront Gold, Crys and Emerald. And no, Mesprit is NOT dead!_

_2. Green joins Blue and Silver on the Indigo Plateau, but Lugia comes and blows Will and Karen away - ah, sweet revenge._

_3. Lugia looks like she's ready to spill a few beans - after filming King Kong on top of the Pokemon League Building, that is._

_4. Yeah, Groudon captured Black and White. Now he's swimming under lava with them inside his mouth, so we'd better hope nothing make him sneeze._

_5. And yeah again, that was Kyogre filming Pirates of the Carribean with the Sinnoh Trio. Good luck with them, too._

_6. One by one the Dex Holders are going down... who are the ones left?_

_Well, some Dex Holders are already taken, while others are with the Titans dawdling. We'll turn our focus to those guys in the next chapter, which will probably be updated in late July... unless, of course, I'm fast enough to upload it tomorrow. Till then, R&R!_

_Writing completed on June 30th, 2012. This is Yowl of Time, out._


	31. Vs Lugia: We Will Not Let You Go

**Pokemon Adventures: Hunt of the Plates**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures/Special.

_Bismillah, carrying on..._

_Began writing on June 30th, 2012. Drafting under hiatus. This will also go under hiatus after July's over, at least until November._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31. Vs. Lugia: We Will Not Let You Go<strong>

- Dragon's Den -

Despite his drastic change of status Grey was still mostly who he was, and thus he couldn't help but marvel at the Titan intent on flattening him at the moment.

Rayquaza's aura was different from Zekrom's discharge of dynamic energy or Dialga's releasal of sheer power and authority, in that it gave him the image of a transcendant being - the one who sits above others and observes, intervening when neccessary but mostly a watcher. And the watcher has made his move.

"May I ask you something, Lord Rayquaza?" Grey asked quietly, literally hearing the tension in the collapsed den - it came from his own Pokemon, from Lance's and Clair's, and even from the Titan himself.

_**"Ass long ass you don't expect an ansswer,"**_ replied the Sky High Pokemon, which Grey took as a yes.

"The deities have fought so desperately to take us to the Hall," said the Dex Holder, remembering the almost-despair in Latios' face. "I dare not ask the reason, not yet. But perhaps it is because you, the beings who protect our universe, is in need of assistance from us, insignificant as we may be?"

Rayquaza blinked, but didn't appear particularly surprised by the question.

_**"... Yess,"**_ answered the Titan after a short pause. _**"Thiss iss ass far ass I can tell you - the universse iss in peril, a danger sso great that we can't hope to sstop it alone. We require aid - and you can offer one."**_

That was enough for Grey.

"Then, Lord," he said, feeling a smile creep on his face as his Pokemon looked on in surprise. "I do not see why so much violence was needed. If there is something I can do to safeguard our world, all that was neccessary was to ask. I am sure my comrades would all feel the same, had they not been attacked in the way I had been."

_**"Oh, you have no idea,"**_ muttered Rayquaza unamusedly. _**"But I hear your messsage. You will come."**_

"Yes, I will." Grey replied with certainty.

"Are you serious?" Clair asked in objection behind him. Lance was silent beside her, but Grey could quite easily tell that he was pretty much in agreement.

"There is no need to fear," said the Dex Holder as he turned to face them. "I have done much wrong in the past, so now I am ready to give anything of mine to make it right. I only ask you to keep this event secret. I trust you to be capable of arranging that."

"We are," replied Lance with a frown. "But I don't trust you not to suffer even more if you go."

"A trivial sacrifice to protect the world from destruction," said Grey calmly. "I will take it."

_**"... Well sspoken, young Drake,"**_ murmured Rayquaza as Grey turned back to him, noticing a claw extended out toward him. _**"May that courage of yours lasst when we get to the Hall. Now, let uss make hasste - even now our Enemy iss on the move."**_

"Of course, Lord," replied Grey, remembering Giallo's last warning - of the Destroyer of Worlds. If the deities knew of this entity, then perhaps they could share their knowledge with the Dex Holders.

_I don't know if this is wise, friend,_ muttered Hydreigon as he and Zoroark marched up to their Trainer. _We'll come with you. We stick together till the end._

"As friends do," confirmed Grey with a grateful smile, but Rayquaza looked less certain.

_**"They may cloud your decission if you musst make one,"**_ he warned, causing Zoroark to utter a low growl.

"Or they may enlighten me," returned Grey, signalling the Evil Fox Pokemon to stand down. "I have learned something about the bond between man and Pokemon, and it is that it is something to be cherished. I must insist on this point, if you will pardon my insolence."

_**"... Very well,"** _replied Rayquaza after another pause. _**"I will not deny them of that. You have my word... now, sshall we?"**_

Grey nodded, lightly stepping onto the Titan's extended claw before reluctantly recalling his Pokemon to their Poke Balls. At once Rayquaza gave off a loud shriek, firing a short burst of energy that opened up an emerald portal high above his head. With that the Sky High Pokemon shot straight upwards, taking Grey with him into the warp gate.

Just before the deity's head vanished into the portal, Grey thought he heard Rayquaza mutter: _**"We won't fail you after all thiss, Lord Arceuss!"**_

* * *

><p>- Ilex Forest -<p>

Terror dominated Crystal as she looked up at Ho-oh, her heart thumping in fear not just for her, but for Gold, Emerald and all their Pokemon too. Even if they weren't as exhausted as they were now, they could never face up to a Titan. What did he want with them? It didn't help that the ring of Will-o-Wisp around them were eating away at her consciousness - of all the horrendous injuries one could get outside she hated burns the worst.

_**"Mesprit,"**_ addressed Ho-oh quietly, causing the Emotion Pokemon to flinch beside her. _**"You've done enough. Return to the Hall now... Uxie will need you."**_

_"... Okay,"_ whispered Mesprit morosely. Looking up at Crystal she murmured _"... I'll be seeing you soon,"_ before spiriting away.

_**"... This is so not my way,"** _sighed Ho-oh as he turned back to the Dex Holders. _**"Are we not indebted enough to you already? Yet we must ask this of you again, must force you if neccessary."**_

"Indebted to us... why? You mean like six years ago?" Asked Gold boldly.

_**"Ah, yes, I haven't forgotten that as well,"** _replied Ho-oh with a humble nod. _**"It was wise of my sons to have chosen you and your friends to unchain me from that wicked enslavement - almost prophetic, I'd say."**_

"Your sons...?" Emerald was about to ask from behind Crystal when three portals suddenly opened up in the middle of the flaming ring, out of which emerged -

"Suicune! Raikou! Entei!" Exclaimed Crys in surprise as the three deities emerged from the gate. She almost rushed forward to greet Suicune, but paused upon Entei awkwardly avoiding Gold's eyes. "I've heard that you revived them after they were killed in a fire that burned down your tower... I didn't know they were your sons." (#1)

_**"Adopted sons; the best of any,"** _confirmed Ho-oh with pride in his voice; despite the situation, Crys couldn't help but smile a little as the Three Beasts ducked their heads flattered. Then the Titan added in a more serious tone: _**"I know that since then a bond has grown between you and my sons. I beg you not to let today's actions destroy that. For the blame is mine to hold - me, who wasn't strong enough to deny your fate."**_ (#2)

"We wouldn't blame anyone," said Crystal quickly, reaching out one had toward Suicune to make her point. Thankfully the deity didn't reject her, and allowed her to pet his back tentatively.

"Point; we don't even know what you're up to," said Gold as he did the same with an awkward-looking Raikou. "You talk as if there's something you want us to do for you, so why don't you just shoot? You didn't have to cream us to the floor to get our yes."

_**"You'd understand eventually; this isn't a matter to take risks,"** _replied Ho-oh with a sigh. _**"Well, now you know. The world is in peril, and you can do something to help us stop it. Would you do it, even at the cost of your lives?"**_

"Well, it's not like it'd be the first time, eh?" Gold shrugged as he looked at Crys, who nodded affirmative. Since when did they care about peril when doing the right thing?

_**"Oh, this time it will be different,"**_ muttered Ho-oh, though he did sound a bit more positive now. _**"Well, at least that makes the matter easier. But I've warned you - there will be much despair in your path onwards. We have a good reason to believe you'd refuse."**_

"We'll see about that," said Gold as he quickly mounted Raikou, as Crystal and Emerald did the same with Suicune and Entei. "Let's get outta here, then. Crys is getting nauseated from the fire."

"No, I'm not," lied Crys, even as she almost slipped off Suicune from dizzyness. "Ugh... never thought I'd see a kidnapping scene like this, much less be a part of it."

"Yeah, ever saw a kidnapper who begs his victim to follow?" Piped in Emerald unamusedly.

_**"I've never seen the kidnapped offering to follow the villan, much less try to comfort them,"**_ retorted Ho-oh as he flapped his magnificent wings once, opening up the portal leading to their destiny.

The fight was over.

* * *

><p>- Indigo Plateau -<p>

_Caw!_

A distant bird's call caught Silver's ear, and he raised his head to see that three shapes in the sky were quickly approaching them from behind Lugia. That could only be -

"Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres..." murmured Blue as the Three Birds that used to be her partners descended upon them - Articuno in front of Silver, Zapdos at Green, and Moltres Blue.

_**"My children and I both owe you much, Dark Child,"**_ sighed Lugia as she sadly looked down at them all, in particular Blue. _**"It grieves me so much that we should repay you like this... forgive us not."**_

"Your children?" Wondered Silver as he glanced sideways at Zapdos, who was quite deliberately not matching Green's eyes. On the other hand Blue was already petting Moltres' beak, whispering something unintelligible to the Flame Pokemon.

_**"Indeed they are, for I bore them as any mother would bear her child,"**_ replied Lugia with a fondness in her voice that oddly made Silver ache. _**"But to the point... you say you know of the Enemy who threatens our universe as we speak?"**_

"We know what it wants - complete destruction, right?" Asked Blue tensely, causing Green and Silver's eyes to narrow as they prepared themselves for the answer.

_**"Too correct, I fear,"** _breathed Lugia quietly. _**"Currently not even we can hope to outstrength him if he is to challenge us directly, but you could change that. Thanks to your recent efforts we know what must be done, what we must do to beat the Enemy."**_

"But what can we do?" Inquired Silver with a blink. What had they to offer that such powerful beings as the Titans would find useful?

_**"We had to ask you to go through... an ordeal,"**_ continued Lugia carefully, obviously struggling to keep her words vague and unspecific. _**"It is a hard and sufferable passage, but something only you and your friends are capable of - we understand that now. Your various encounters with our kind was a sign, a sign that you are the ones we needed for this."**_

"You wouldn't be able to give more details, would you?" Spoke Green, his words more of a statement than a quesion.

_**"Forgive me,"**_ answered Lugia, dipping her head in genuine apology. _**"A sharp observer you are, Cold Seer, so I won't hide the fact that I'm speaking vaguely on purpose; if I tell you the whole truth here, dread would bind you and make you unable to fulfill your destiny. And we can't have that, even if we have to force you into this." **_(#3)

"So our choice is barred from the start," muttered Silver, glancing at the collapsed exit from the Victory Road. His father should almost be here... "So why haven't you taken us already?"

_**"Because my heart would not allow it,"**_ replied Lugia a-matter-of-factly._** "If you were to come with us, I want it to be so because you have a reason to do so on your account, not ours."**_

"Fair enough; I found mine," said Green, causing Silver and Blue to face him in surprise. "You have knowledge of how to stop our world from perishing. If only to find out, I will follow you."

"I'll go too," Blue followed, glancing at Silver with a sad smile. "If by enduring that ordeal I can spare many other from suffering... I'll do it. This world has too many things that are dear to me."

"... Count me in," finished Silver, finally hardening his mind. "I don't need a nobler reason to endure this; wanting to live in a safer world is enough."

To the Exchanger's surprise, Lugia and her three children all flinched at the last comment. Was there a point in his own words that he'd missed? (#4)

_**"... Very well,"**_ murmured Lugia eventually, though she still sounded a little shaken. _**"What noble souls you all are... what cowards we are to exploit you like this. No amount of thanks could express my gratitude... but at least I could make one journey a little easier for you."**_

Silver blinked as he looked up at the Diving Pokemon, and instantly gasped as he noticed the familiar yellowish glow in the Titan's eyes.

"Hypnosis..." he muttered, already feeling his brain shutting down into sleep. "Why, though...?" (#5)

_**"Put all fears to rest, little ones,"**_ Lugia's soft words wrapped around him like a lullaby, luring him into oblivion's embrace with the whispers: _**"You will arrive in the Hall before you awake. Forget the agony that awaits you, for at least a little while..."**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"... There,"<strong>_ sighed Lugia as Blue's head dropped off into sleep last, feeling the weight of her guilt squeezing her heart flat. In sleep they looked so peaceful like the normal youth they should be, and not for the first time the Diving Pokemon cursed fate for bestowing this tragic future on them.

_Should we take them now, mother?_ Zapdos inquired carefully, tentatively prodding Green with his talons.

_**"... Yes,"**_ said Lugia, and the businesslike manner in which she spoke suddenly frustrated her to no end. _**"Oh, how cruel I can be! I might as well had taken their lives myself."**_

_Please don't say that, mother,_ pleaded Moltres, her own eyes watery as she tenderly lifted Blue off the ground as a mother would move her chick. _You'd never have done this if it wasn't neccessary..._

_**"It still doesn't change the facts, dearest,"** _whispered Lugia, feeling a trail of hot tears running by her muzzle onto Silver's peaceful expression. _**"This could very well be their last and eternal sleep..."**_

* * *

><p><em>Eugh... the ends just keep getting more and more depressing, doesn't it?<em>

_#1. I plan to make a small fic concerning this story after the main arc is over... how many years would that take? *sigh*_

_#2. Don't mix the term 'Three Beasts' with Carr, Orm and Sird. I just used the term as opposed to the three Birds._

_#3. How conflicted she must be, going back and forth from 'forgive us not' to 'forgive me'..._

_#4. **Spoiler alert:** It was the word 'live'._

_#5. Originally Lugia can't learn Hypnosis, but hey, what can't a Psychic-type Titan do?_

_Hannana, Ruby and Sapphire will be shown in the next chapter, the last of Arc 2._

_the Red King, I agree, but since Regigigas rarely expresses anything I imagine it to be a rather dry reunion._

_G.T.F.W, let us find out as we follow alongside their fall..._

_lolatron5000, that's a very good question... something that the Dex Holders are without doubt dying to know. Lugia gave an answer for that, and for awhile that'll have to suffice, I'm afraid._

_Points to take notice of in this chapter:_

_1. Grey agrees to go with Rayquaza, Gold, Crys and Em with Ho-oh, and Green, Blue and Silver with Lugia._

_2. Each Titans spilled potentially-important implications, but I'm afraid we'll have to wait till Arc 3 for them to be clarified. The closest to the actual truth was spoken by Lugia, if that'll be of any help._

_I'll be back after four weeks to finish Arc 2, but after that... like I said, I'll be going on hiatus until at least mid November. Probably. Ah well, I'll talk about it again when that time comes._

_Man, this chapter was short. On Chapter 32 there will be only four Dex Holders left free, but there are those waiting for them as well... join me in the last chapter of Arc 2 for the dark ending that awaits our heroes. Until then, R&R!_

_Writing completed on July 1st, 2011. Happy day-early birthday, Ruby! This is Yowl of Time, out._


	32. Vs Dialga: End of the Hunt

**Pokemon Adventures: Hunt of the Plates**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures/Special.

_Well, here we are, the last chapter of Arc 2. Like forewarned I'll be going into a minimum 100-day-long hiatus, so I'll have to beg for your patience yet again... Arc 3 is where everything comes into light, so almost all the questions formed in this arc will have to wait until they're all solved there. So bear with be again..._

_Began writing on July 1st, 2012. Drafting paused._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32. Vs. Dialga: End of the Hunt<strong>

- Viridian Forest -

There had been two instances when Ruby had felt the most helpless in his life.

The first was almost a decade ago, when he was blankly staring at the young Sapphire backing away from him in terror. The realization that he'd just shattered the purity in her heart, and that nothing he could do could change that fact, was enough to make him forget even the blood pouring out from his injured head into his eye.

The second was five years ago, after his worst and largest fight with Sapphire by far. The hurt received from all her rage and insults, and the knowledge that she was completely justified to do so made him feel pathetic and miserable, destroyed a part of him that he failed to recover for quite some time.

Now he was having the third and the worst moment of enervation, as he could do nothing but sit there and watch Sapphire die - and hate himself for it.

"Please, please just a little more..." His moaning plead was meant for many - to himself, to Sapph, and to Ruru and Mimi, who were struggling to heal her as best as they could. Drained as she was, Ruru couldn't heal her inner injuries in fear of hurting her even more.

Why was fate doing this to him?

A crash of Energy Thunder exploded from somewhere not so far, causing the rest of his and Sapphire's Pokemon to tense up their guard. Already they've been exposed to one bolt of energy, which Zuzu had thankfully managed to deflect.

"Yellow-senpai, Red-senpai, please make it fast..." prayed Ruby, feeling each of Sapph's labored breathing add to his burden. If they're to be too late...

"They won't be coming, Wind-Soarer."

"What?" Exclaimed Ruby as he leaped to his feet, only to feel his blood freeze in horror as he saw the massive Titan that appeared out of nowhere and towered over him and his Pokemon.

It was Palkia.

At once the young Dex Holders' Pokemon leaped into action: Toro launched herself straight at the Spatial Pokemon, while Mimi let loose a powerful Hydro Pump from Ruby's side.

_**"Spatial Warp: Refraction,"**_ muttered Palkia, flicking one finger sideways. Immediately the Hydro Pump swayed following, striking a surprised Toro straight in the side and throwing her straight into a tree dazed.

"Get away from her!" Ruby yelled, quickly barring the Titan from Sapphire's body with their Pokemon, creating a living barrier between deity and Dex Holder.

_**"That won't do any good,"**_ pointed out Palkia with a roll of her eyes. _**"My vision sees through all dimensions. Even now I can clearly see every bone, every organ inside your friend's body - and half of them are broken."**_

"No thanks to your lot!" Snapped Ruby, even as hear swallowed his heart; HALF her bones were broken?

_**"Harming you was the last thing on our minds,"** _admitted Palkia, and to Ruby's surprise she bowed her head in genuine apology. _**"I can say nothing on this part but to beg you pardon. But it's important to both of us that this child survives, and I can assure that of her."**_

"You... Will you heal her?" Gasped Ruby, disbelief mixing with desperate hope. Would she, technically an enemy, truly do it for them?

_**"By the Highest Power I swear: I won't let her die,"**_ stated Palkia as she raised her palm, observing Sapphire's body more carefully. _**"But by heavens, it was close. One brush from Regirock can cause this... half the ribs, left thigh, right arm, one knee and both shoulders dislocated, even her pelvis... and internal damage to the organs..."** _(#1)

Ruby shut his eyes, feeling another groan building up inside. He didn't want this, didn't want to hear how terribly she'd been wounded in his absense. If only he'd been stronger, if only he'd come more quickly... He could finally understand the pain Sapph had went though all those years ago, the feeling that her weakness had hurt him.

_**"I suggest you hold her still,"**_ put in Palkia as she spread out her fingers wide. _**"What I do is piecing the broken organs together so that they'd heal naturally, and it'll feel as if she'd being eaten alive by little knives. If she thrashes too much her bones might end up bursting her skin."**_

Ruby approached Sapphire carefully, wondering how he was supposed to hold her without touching her injuries - or suffering a mental breakdown himself. Unfortunately, Palkia refused to wait for him to find out.

_**"Sptial Warp: Shift!"**_ Declared the Titan, bending one finger inward as if casually pushing a chess piece across the board.

_Snap!_

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Sapphire suddenly screamed, convulsing madly on the floor as her eyes snapped open and her right shoulder hitched up with an audible _click_. Before the terrible sound could subside another _snap_ came, this time from the left.

"Sapphire!" Cried Ruby as he knelt down beside her in alarm, but now Palkia was picking up speed. As if playing with strings her fingers danced across each other in the air, and each on of those movements were accompanied by the sound of the young girl's bones being snapped into place.

"It hurts! It hurts!" Wailed Sapphire, her eyes wide, unfocused and overflowing with tears that made Ruby feel even more helpless. What could he do, when she had to suffer so much to be healed?

_**"I've got most of her limbs, so I suggest you hold her now,"**_ muttered Palkia, pausing her hands briefly. _**"I need to get on with the more vital parts, and it's gonna hurt like there's no tomorrow."**_

Then, after spreading out all her fingers wide, the Spatial Pokemon clenched her fist tightly enough to shatter a rock -

SNAP!

"AH - " Sapphire's scream hitched and broke, and her back arched as if she'd been electrocuted - her pelvis had found its place.

"Sapph, it's okay!" Ruby yelled, wrapping his arm around her back and pulling her up into a tight embrace. "It's fine, it's fine, you'll be okay! I'm here, I won't let you down this time! I'll be here for you!"

Sapphire continued to hiccup and scream and weep, but Ruby could tell that she heard him (or at least vaguely heard his voice) from the way she pressed herself desperately against him. They were so close together that Ruby could literally feel Sapph's fractured ribs moving inside her flesh.

_**"Hang on a bit there; you're holding out well,"**_ commented Palkia as she readied two of her fingers in a tweaking position._** "Now just this small part of her spine - there!"**_

"Oh!" Sapphire gasped, suddenly stiffening against Ruby. The young boy quickly pulled her off in horror, thinking that something had gone wrong. Instead he found Sapphire's eyes slowly closing in exhaustion, letting out a relieved sigh - the sign that the pain was gone - as she leaned back into him asleep.

_**"No doubt she'll recover on her own in time,"**_ said Palkia as she drew back her arm with a satified look. _**"But I'm afraid I don't have time to wait for that. Even now our Enemy continues to gather his forces. The sooner I take you to the Hall, the better."**_

Ruby kept Sapphire in his arms as he looked up at the Titan, unsure of what to think. How could he refuse when Sapph owned her life to her? It wasn't as if they had the option to say no anyway.

"Since you probably won't tell us why you're doing this, let me ask you just one thing," he said, unable to stop the bitterness seeping into his voice. "You said Yellow-senpai won't be able to come. What have you done to her and Red-senpai?"

_**"Haven't I told you that we don't want you harmed?"**_ Palkia asked back with crossed arms. _**"Before I take you I'll answer that: I just know who went to fetch them, and they'll be wishing it was anyone BUT him."**_

* * *

><p>- Saffron Gym -<p>

"Vee, use Shadow Ball!" Red commanded smoothly, letting the Espeon launch a powerful orb of shadow energy at Carr's Steelix. The Iron Snake Pokemon, exhausted as he was, had no chance against the attack as it smote him on the head, and promptly collapsed in defeat.

"Damnit! Steelix, return!" Cursed Carr, angrily recalling his Pokemon while whipping out another Pokemon with his left hand.

"Oh, no you don't," sneered Sabrina as she abruptly Teleported behind him, quickly pinning the Rocket Executive down with her psychic powers. "Not so fast - you've got a long talk to share with me first." (#2)

"Won't envy you, Sabrina," chuckled Red as his and Yellow's Pokemon gathered around their Trainers, having made quick work of the Rocket Grunts. "Good luck with him. Maybe you'll see what kinda asshole he is even quicker than I did."

"As if I haven't already - " Sabrina suddenly broke her speech, her eyes suddenly widening in horror. At first Red thought it was all the Team Rocket grunts surrounding them, but he remembered that they were all disarmed by Yellow and their Pokemon.

Which could only mean that she'd forseen something that terrifed her.

"Run, both of you!" She cried in a shrill voice, quickly Teleporting out of the place and taking Carr with her in an instant.

"Huh? Hey! What - "

_**"Time Warp: Superaccelerate!"** _

A not-so-unfamiliar mental voice slammed into Red's brain, at the same moment all the Rocket grunts suddenly froze in place, disintegrating into dust before his and Yellow's horrified eyes.

Their lifespan had been sped up so fast, they've lived their entire lifetime plus more in less than half a second.

"What was that for, Dialga?" Shouted Red in outrageas he turned back, using one arm to shield a trembling Yellow from the Titan that had appeared just behind them. "You didn't have to kill them all!"

_**"You betray you ignorance of our Enemy, Fiery One,"**_ sneered Dialga, kicking away the bits of dust that used to be the black-suited men. _**"I cannot kill something that was never alive. Most of these 'mortals' that you've fought are nothing but puppets, a crude mockery of Arceus' creation."**_

"Riddles again?" Grumbled Red as his and Yellows' Pokemon joined them in an offensive formation. "You know, Dialga, you owe us a lot of explanation, starting with why you suddenly turned on us! Don't you have better things to do?"

"Please, can't you tell us why you're doing this?" Pleaded Yellow, and Red felt a weird pang in his heart as he saw her eyes watering. "This isn't right! We shouldn't be fighting among ourselves, not when there's a greater enemy to face."

For awhile they stood like that, as Red and Yellow tensely waiting for Dialga's response. Even tenser were their Pokemon, clustered tightly around their Trainers just in case.

_**"As hot-blooded and warm-hearted as everyone remember, I see,"**_ muttered the Titan eventually, and Red blinked in surprise as he even cracked a small smirk. _**"Very good - that nobility tells me that I haven't made a mistake. You're the ones we need - except that the universe needs you more. Pity, pity..."**_

"What does that have to do with kidnapping us?" Asked Red, feeling that it was about time he defogged some mystery from the whole situation.

_**"Everything!"**_ Declared Dialga hotly, his crimson eyes flashing. _**"It is of utmost importance that you all be brought to the Hall. This is not a matter of suggestion. I WILL take you there, no matter the circumstances!"**_

"But - "

_**"Why do you insist on resisting us?"**_ The Temporal Pokemon pressed on, cutting off Yellow's protest mercilessly. _**"It is understandable that our assault has offended you, but do you not trust us to do the right thing, to know what must be done that you don't? You know that we must do this to protect the world you live in. Isn't that good enough for you?"**_

"This isn't about us being offended - it isn't even about us being hurt!" Red exploded, unable to hold in the words any longer. "This is about trust, Dialga! Why can't you see that?"

He heard Yellow gasp behind him and saw all their Pokemon stiffen, but couldn't stop himself. Dialga's words made him feel as if a certain part of what he was has been challenged, and he was ready to defend it.

_**"Continue,"**_ grunted the said Titan, narrowing his eyes with an unreadable expression.

"Thanks," said Red, feeling the need for at least a little courtesy. Then with a stronger voice he continued: "It's been nine years since the first Dex Holders - me included - came to know your kind. Since then many of us made contact with you and fought side-by-side as comrades, no matter the differences in power or values. No matter what happens that memory will never die, forming a bond that connects us in many ways."

"And you know what? I was really glad when I found that out. It shows that you trusted us to be worth fighting alongside you, just as much as we trusted your strength and knowledge. It's just like the bond between human and Pokemon: a relationship based on trust, which develops into loyalty and friendship."

"So when you suddenly attacked us with no apparant reason, I was shocked - and after that I felt betrayed. Not just because you turned your back on us, but because you didn't trust us enough to listen to you willingly. You thought you had to force us into submission, so either you doubted us or you expected us to doubt you. What happened to the trust that kept us allied, Dialga? Things shouldn't be this way..." (#3)

Red let his words trail away, feeling a little awkward at having spoken so much. Glancing back at Yellow for a feedback, he felt even more embarassed to see that she and their Pokemon all looked touched.

_**"... Well spoken, mortal,"**_ Dialga's rumble made Red look back at the Temporal Pokemon, who looked grim and serious after hearing his little speech._** "True to your origin, you and your friends are as noble as all our credits deserve. Even I feel almost sorry that this must be done."**_

Almost. Which meant he'd still do it anyway.

_**"I know we well deserve your resentment - and even hate, if you possess any. But I say this in our defense: you don't understand our status as protectors,"** _continued Dialga slowly, letting every thought seep into Red and Yellow thoroughly. _**"You have the luxury of following your heart. We do not. If a terrible and disgusting deed must be done to perform our duty, then without question it must be done. And one more thing - "**_

As he said this the Titan suddenly lowered his stance, fangs bared and backplate partly unfurled in obvious hostility. At once the Pokemon reacted, preparing to launch their quickest attacks at him before he could unleash his.

Not a very good strategy when facing a deity of time itself.

"No, wait!" Yellow cried hurriedly, but -

_**"Time Warp: Lock!"**_

At once the Pokemon all froze, some of them in a charging position (like Poli and Dody) or even midair (like Aero and Kitty). It was as if someone had paused their video - or in this case, time.

_**"I respect and honor your passion and purity, but I fear I must defeat it today,"**_ rumbled Dialga as Red and Yellow turned their dismayed eyes on him. _**"So I tell you this now: you have reached the limit. You are all great among mortals, but there is a realm no mortal can hope to reach, no matter how much talent or effort is deployed. Yet, there are few who do dwell in that realm... that would be your definition of a deity."**_

_**"You and your comrades know us better than any mortal, so you would know who we are. We are the most fundamental order of the universe, and also the force to keep it stable. Time, space, death, energy... can you imagine existence without it? Would you be so folly as to challenge it? Choose wisely, for by defying us... you defy the rest of the universe."**_

Red looked into Dialga's burning eyes, then at his petrified Pokemon, then finally the look of hopelessness in Yellow's shimmering eyes.

They could only be brave when only each of their life was at stake.

* * *

><p>- Hall of Origin, Circle of Life -<p>

_**"I'll show that scum next time,"**_ snarled Giratina to himself, cursing the aches all over his body as his feet touched down on his pillar with a loud slam. Looking left to Kyurem's place the Renegade Pokemon noticed that Reshiram and Zekrom looked even gloomier and more downcast than their brother in front of them - as if he couldn't guess why.

The battle in the Distortion World hadn't gone bad, as he and Kyurem had succeeded in annhilating most of the chaoslings from the site. Of course doing so cost both Titans a lot of minor injuries, but those were ones he'd take gladly any day over seeing his realm ruined.

Raising his head to scan throughout the circle of pillars, Giratina was surprised to note that most of the deities were already present - the only ones absent were Dialga and Palkia, along with the never-present Mew.

But when he looked more closely, none of them exactly looked good; most of them were depressed-looking, no surprise there, but there were other things. Darkrai looked as if he'd let Regigigas slug him around for half an hour. Below him Uxie looked half out of her mind from stress and tears, with Mesprit and Azelf the only things keeping her sanity intact. Reshiram had claw marks and burns all over her, and she and Rayquaza were awkwardly avoiding eye contact with each other.

_**"Well, well, it looks like it's been a messy operation,"**_ commented Giratina with a click of his tongue, inducing an annoyed growl from Groudon. _**"Hm, no matter. So is it done, then? Do I have a good reason not to fly back to my realm?"**_

_**"We'll find out when Dialga and Palkia arrives,"**_ replied Rayquaza coldly, crossing his arms contemplatingly. _**"This has all been for nothing unless ALL of them are brought here... so we'd best pray that they do not sway."**_

_**"Oh, you only wish."**_

Giratina heard Dialga's sneer before he saw him, entering the Cirlce through the portal gate rather than straight onto his pillar. Palkia was a few steps behind him, muttering to herself in displeasure.

_**"Our first task is done,"**_ stated the Temporal Pokemon as he leaped up to his pillar beneath the Empty Seat, scanning the gathered deities with a sweep of his blazing eyes. _**"The Hunt is over."**_

_**"And that's a load off our shoulders, now that we've prevented the Enemy from finding them first,"**_ added Palkia as she took her place on the other side, leaving Giratina between his siblings.

_**"Indeed,"**_ growled Dialga as he bowed his head - he looked rather tired, an expression he rarely displayed._** "What must be done... must be done. We will give them time to settle down. But after that... it's about time we recover our Mother's relics. By the name of the Highest Power, we shall not make their sacrifices go in vain!"**_

* * *

><p><em>In a place where nothing material can exist...<em>

_Sleeping, sleeping..._

_Sleeping since the youth of the universe..._

_Sleeping, but listening... sensing..._

_Heartbeats... sixteen heartbeats..._

_So close, so close..._

_A pair of crimson eyes shifted..._

_So close, so close..._

_To the place where she sleeps..._

_Soon, soon..._

**_"My children..."_**

* * *

><p><em>Well, there it is, the final chapter of Arc 2. Makes me feel a bit hollow now that it's actually done, but then again there's plenty more to come. Just... not now.<em>

_#1. I'm pretty sure no normal human can survive from this kind of injury... I guess Sapph isn't that normal after all._

_#2. I sort of recall how loyal Sabrina was (and still is, I'd like to believe) to Giovanni, so to her the guy who betrayed him would look like a total bastard. Go get him! XD_

_#3. It's been a while since I wrote one of those long speeches that N, Reshiram and Zekrom were so fond of! Though it seemed a little off the Red would be the one to make one..._

_scizorstrike, let us see if it indeed is the truth, early on in Arc 3._

_MewbladeXxX, N probably doesn't have a PokeDex in the manga (the pain it gave me to get him one in my plot!), but White recently received one from Bianca after hers was fixed. Thank you! Though it's not about vacation but academic stuff..._

_kinglugia, we'll see, we'll see..._

_FrozenDawns, thanks for the compliment! As for your questions, well... maybe. The main plot is already set, but some points may be altered to adjust to newly revealed changes in the game or the manga. For example, I've decided to included White's new teammates from the manga into the story starting from Arc 3, namely Jessica (Deerling/Sawsbuck), Dorothy (Stunfisk), Nancy (Alomomola), Yunibo (Solosis/Duosion), and Barbara (Vullaby/Mandibuzz). Also I'm giving her other Pokemon nicknames, starting with Jason (Samurott), Freddie (Gigalith) and Vanessa (Unfezant)._

_G.F.T.W, let's hope. I'm a sucker for happy endings, if that'll serve as an assurance... but I'm still being careful not to spoil._

_ZXCVBNMEM, I bet there'd be tens of theories out there. Within four months we'll be seeing which one is right... or more than one._

_ti-quan-doe... awesome. I was secretly wondering if anyone would catch those little snippets. As I've said before, there's a reason why my fic should be read thoroughly; every little sentence may have implications! XD_

_Namine Rose25, so you've noticed? The new Pokemon were sort of an alert sign for that purpose, so I'm glad you saw through it. But I'm afraid you're still free to wonder what it implies until we progress into Arc 3!_

_Um, whoever the guest was, it's for academic purposes. Speaking no more on that point... that's why I upload so seldom, but since I've already drafted all the way up to Arc 3 it usually takes about a day to upload one chapter. Answer enough?_

_sonofthetrigod, gawd, I forgot to check that one. I was so sure Registeel was capable of it... my mistake on this part. Thanks for pointing it out._

_Points to take notice of in this chapter:_

_1. Well, that settles it. Palkia heals Sapphire through telekinesis (sort of), literally patching up her broken bones together without even using painkillers. Ouch... And THEN she kidnaps her and Ruby (...)_

_2. Red defeats the jackass Carr and Sabrina captures him (good riddance), but she quickly flees with him just before Dialga arrives and turns all the grunts into dust. Mind what he said when Red protested about it; it may serve as a clue._

_3. Dialga proves himself a master of threatening! Red and Yellow are the last to be brought to the Hall. Yep, that's the end of it. The Hunt is indeed over..._

_4. Remember what Giratina said by 'that scum' and 'chaoslings'. Their identity will be revealed in Arc 3 as well._

_Wow, that was a lot of reviews. I guess just a month of hiatus does that. So what the heck's gonna happen if this one's three-months long? For I probably will, and Arc 3 will begin at mid-November at earliest. There's a very slight chance that I may be able to sit here again sometime in September, but I don't have high hopes on that. So this will probably be farewell for now... Thank you all for those who stuck with this fic this far, and I ask you to be ready when Arc 3 finally hits you at the end of this year, with the truth at last... Until then, R&R!_

_Writing completed on August 1st, 2012. Aw, Red's birthday's in seven days! This is Yowl of Time, out._


End file.
